HetaOni: Time Marches On
by AliceMariahVirginiaRose
Summary: For those of you who have been crushed by the unbearable weight that they may never escape. THIS IS FOR YOU. - I spent three months filing over ever last detail of the game, and I believe I have found their escape. This story is a continuation and eventual ending of the game HetaOni (disclaimer) therefore if you haven't played the game you will likely be lost. *COMPLETE STORY*
1. acknowledgements

Acknowledgements

I just want to write up a quick thank you to everyone who helped me find the answers this game is in so desperate need of solutions for. I worked tirelessly for five weeks writing up the outline, and then revising the outline. coming up with over 50 pages of just notes, which I will share on google docs. It's available for anyone to comment. this way anyone can contribute their ideas, and I don't have to worry about anything getting deleted. I encourage anyone to look through it if they have plans of writing their own story, or anything like that. It doesn't cover everything but I figured if I put this much work into this. And found so much information, it wouldn't be right to keep it to myself.

My HetaOni Notes: document/d/1qz31XOtrtpFgRluegL4AztgoK2qlenwpixGsQvYDNcI/edit (warning may contain spoilers as it has my commentary on EVERYTHING - that being said it's pretty haphazardous)

On reviews. ^^ I ALWAYS look forward to reviews. Especially on this story because I'm quite literally being a perfectionist on it. If you want to state that you had a different theory than the one I had feel free to. :) I'll welcome it actually. Just keep in mind. I'm not the creater of HetaOni. Just as they do, I have my own bias (even if I tried to remain as neutral as I could) and no matter what I do, it would never be quite the same as the creator. So keep in mind that this is how _I _see the game ending, if you review (please review!) 3 Also! If you feel I've missed something, or something something doesn't quite make sense somewhere, please tell me (both review and PM are fine), just don't be rude about it. I will in turn do my best to correct this. thank you all.

Because of the large size of chapters I will break them apart into "parts" like you see in the game plays. HetaOni cut us off at chapter 17 part 1/2 so I'll continue from there. Although my chapters will have more parts after that. However I've decided the best way to go about uploading these chapters would be by chapter. So you can expect large updates... but only once a month, since I need to write and then revise each chapter first.

The story can also be found on:

art/HetaOni-Time-Marches-On-Acknowledgements-479696580 (deviant art)

68916375-hetaoni-time-marches-on (watt pad)

/works/2240949/chapters/4916685 (archive of our own)

~See you on the other side~


	2. CH 17 - continued

**Chapter 17: Disappearance... Continued...**

_Aaah…Here we go again..._

_Sometimes, I can't help but wonder… If this story will ever have an end…_

_Eh, I guess we will find out later, won't we?_

_Now as time marches on…_

"What's wrong?" Germany looked to Japan's surprised expression with curiosity and a little concern.

"I-Italy?" Japan didn't answer him but his eyes grew wider, even while he remained otherwise frozen with his hand on Italy's still face.

By this point Prussia was getting concerned too. What was going on? Why was Japan suddenly freaking out over Italy?! "Hey! What's wrong?!"

Japan began to shake Italy, as if trying to wake him, "Italy! Italy!"

"J-Japan?" Germany responded with shock. What had gotten into Japan all of a sudden?

"Italy! Please you have to wake up!" Japan continued to shout, paying no attention to Germany or Prussia.

All the noise caused the others in the room to rush over. "What is going on over here? We heard a lot of shouting," France asked.

Prussia started to pull Japan back so that he would stop shaking their poor dead friend, "Japan Italy is-"

"ALIVE!" Japan beat him to it, "He's breathing!"

In shock and great disbelief Prussia released his grip on Japan, allowing him to rush to Italy's side once more, this time holding his hand. "But... west had checked his vital signs himself!" Prussia comment

ed, trying to figure out how this had happened.

Germany was already checking his pulse, and for signs of breathing again. His surprise, and the look of relief on his face made his answer clear before he had even spoken, "He's... breathing!"

"Are you serious?! But I thought... I mean he really looked..." America spoke in shock.

"We all thought so, but apparently that wasn't the case. Actually it's a small miracle, since everything else seems to be heading downhill fast," Canada added.

"But it's so unlike you to mis-read someones vital signs west," Prussia continued, although Germany never answered.

"Maybe it was a freak accident of sorts. Like you sometimes hear on the news. Someone comes back to life hours after being pronounced dead," France suggested.

"Don't say that! It's like the living dead, and It's really freaking me out!" America complained.

England stared hard at the empty space in front of him. Ever since that fight, all he could see was darkness. But he felt something in front of him. In the direction he assumed, was the bed where Italy lay... He saw a light. It emanated from that spot. From Italy. If he focused he could even see it moving throughout Italy's body... pumping magic through his veins. It was the first thing he could almost "see" since he'd lost his eyesight, and of course like everything else, it made no sense. He remembered clearly taking back his magic from Italy. So how was it back? And there was even more than Italy had before. It was what was keeping him alive for now. England was so confused by this discovery, while he wouldn't let it go, he also didn't share it with the group. Letting them carry on without him.

"Germany? You were the one who checked his pulse. What do you think happened?" Canada asked.

Germany brushed his large hand across Italy's small face, brushing strands of ginger hair away from his sleep heavy eyes, "Quite honestly, I don't care _how_he's alive... I'm just glad that he is."

_**NEXT PART: CH. 17 - SPAIN AND ROMANO**_


	3. CH 17 - Spain and Romano

"Anyways Romano, What happened to Italy?... You called out to him before you passed out," Spain asked, knowing something bad must have happened for Romano to have had such a terrible reaction.

The memories Romano got were still a bit hazy, but he had been trying to sort through it. Where the lines connected only worried him though, "I-" Romano thought it over carefully. From what he could remember, the lights went out, and Veneziano got scared. Typical of his brother to get scared of the dark... But then... that **_Thing_** appeared out of the darkness. There was still a break, a missing piece after that on his end. A flash of someone who looked vaguely familiar, but he had no recollection of... and then more darkness. His heart still felt shattered, as he recalled the feeling of it bursting. Just what had happened to his little brother? That type of pain in the heart, and being alone against the monster... was he alone? It definitely started that way, but who was the other person?... Spain was still waiting for an answer, "I-I... I think... he got himself **_really_** hurt again... Or he's... dead." He almost didn't want to say that last part. Even thinking of it as a possibility was terrifying... And the more he thought of it... the more he realized how likely it was.

Spain wrapped his arms around Romano in a hug, and for once Romano didn't fight it, "It's alright Romano. This time we will be there to get them all out alive."

Romano tried to change the topic. He hated feeling weak like this. It was better to take action. "Nevermind what happened for now. We have other things to worry about. We need to get back to our time-" Romano noticed the missing magic circle, "Where did the fucking magic circle go?!"

"That's right, While you were were passed out the circle faded away," Spain remembered.

"Well how the fuck are we supposed to get back then? England was the only one who could send us back like this!" Romano cursed in frustration.

"Ah! That reminds me. England came by here too. I thought it might be our England since the circle had just disappeared, but I turned out to be wrong," Spain explained to Romano.

Romano punched him in the arm, "Idiota! We aren't supposed to mess up this timeline! What if what you said changed our loop?!"

Spain rubbed his slightly bruised shoulder, "Sorry sorry. I was kind of desperate to get us back."

Romano crossed his arms, "What did you talk about anyways."

"Oh? Umm, well I told him we were from the future, and we were trying to get back to our time," Spain replied.

Romano let out a sigh, "Well if you said something like that, there's no way he'd believe you."

"I guess so," Spain chuckled nervously, "hmm, but when I asked him if he could use his magic to send us back, he turned me down flat."

A little irk mark appeared above Romano's head. Somehow that irritated him more than anything else. Here they were trying as hard as they could to get back to their own time and not screw up this one, and the only one who could possibly be of any help to them, had outright refused. Romano wasn't going to take it. He took Spain's hand and started dragging him out of the library, "Which way did he go?... I'm not letting him leave us stranded here dammit!"

"Roma-" Spain noticed Romano's determination, and the pain he was trying to replace. They were stuck here anyways, and he'd already managed to screw up this timeline, "... He left out this way," He pointed left taking them out the bottom exit.

Romano led them out, taking them to the piano room first. He had no idea where England might have gone, but he might as well try every room until he found him. What did he have to lose?... His fratello was dead.

The Piano stood stark white in a relatively white room. It stood front in center in an otherwise fairly empty room. Several cabinets and bookshelves lined the right wall, but other than that it was empty. Empty, other than their memories. This room had been the place of many discoveries: The clocks, the safe's combination... But it had also been the place of many horrors... And many deaths... Romano turned around heading back to the hall. No one was here now. Time to move on.

They headed upstairs, if he wasn't up there then at least they could cross that floor off. Then he could go floor by floor and find out where England had gone. However, as it turned out, they wouldn't have to wait that long. As they reached the top of the stairs, they could hear voices.

"Did you hear that just now?" Germany asked.

"Yes, just a moment. I'll go check it out," Japan responded.

"NO!... I'm sure it was just a creaky floorboard... Please don't go Japan!" Italy's voice broke out, making Romano's heart lurch. When was the last time he'd seen his fratello? What was the last thing he'd said to him?... It was no use. He couldn't remember.

The others from this loop continued talking. "Don't worry I'll stick close. If we run into one of those things England mentioned we can all fight together," Japan responded.

"I-I'm going with you then!" Italy insisted. Romano stared at the top of the staircase in front of him, knowing that just passed it was his his brother. Still alive and working with his friends.

"Romano," Spain tugged at Romano's sleeve more urgently, "We should go."

Romano nodded, not realizing he had tuned Spain out until now. Ever since his brother's death he'd had a hard time keeping focused. And hearing him now... Romano turned with Spain as they attempted to slink back down the stairs.

"R-Romano?" Italy's voice caught in his throat, as he saw his older brother and Spain near the bottom of the stairs. He felt his heart tighten upon seeing them again. How long had it been? This was only the second time he had been here. A second chance to get his friends back... but he hadn't seen him since before the world conference meeting the first time... Oh, but why did he have to come here? He had tried so very hard to make sure at least **_he_** never found out about this place.

Romano couldn't turn around... not yet. He wasn't ready. Because this was a failed time loop. This Italy would lose his friends again. And again and again, until he got to where his brother was, and then... He would die. He knew that the moment he turned around he would feel like he had his brother back... even now he felt such feelings growing. ...But he couldn't let himself get attached to this Italy. Because this Italy, wasn't the same, without him though he would become his brother, back in their own time loop, who he needed to find a way to save!

"Italy? What are you-" Japan joined him, followed by Germany, "Oh I see, so Spain and Romano have joined us. But how did you get in? The door is locked."

Spain tried to handle the situation on his own, "Haha. Looks like we've been caught," He joked.

"Romano. Why did you come here? You were supposed to stay at the meeting place!" Italy let out. He couldn't be here. How much did that change? How many people was it that he had to look after now? He wasn't any good at this.

Italy's hand reached out hesitantly and touched his brother's shoulder, causing him to spin around suddenly. "!?" Romano responded letting out a sound that would have been a cuss... but seeing his brother's face again just brought tears to his eyes. Which he quickly rubbed away, "Idiota! Don't sneak up on me dammit!" Romano growled trying to keep his tough composure.

Italy looked surprised but quickly smiled, "Sorry... But Romano you really shouldn't have come."

Romano was tired of playing this game again, "Don't tell me that. I'm Italy too dammit! Everything that you've been through-"

Spain cut him off, "Actually we're trying to get back. Have you seen England?"

Romano punched Spain in the chest, "Bastard! You cut me off!"

"I'm sorry. We're looking too, but so far we haven't been able to find the exit. But how did you... the door..." Japan answered.

"Ow, Roma~ That kind of hurts," Spain tried to hold Romano off.

"Why are you looking for England?" Germany asked.

"Ah, sorry, I guess I didn't explain very well. You see we're from another future," Spain said.

"You can't just say it like that!" Romano scolded him.

"Another future?" Germany asked, "What do you mean by that?"

"What the tomato bastard was trying to say, was that this isn't the only time you've tried to escape. We're from a time in the future, where England had enough of his magic to manipulate time. He sent us back here to make sure some of the things we did didn't mess up this time, but now the circle has vanished, and we don't have a way back," Romano let out in one breath.

"A future time? ...What are you talking about?!" Italy responded nervously trying to keep up his own facade. Romano just stared at him with a frustrated look.

"So now you are looking for our England to send you back," Japan responded not missing a beat.

"Wait... But if what you're saying is true. Wouldn't that mean that we don't get out this time?" Germany questioned, "... And if you were trying to prevent changing time, Why tell us this?"

"... Ah... Yes? I mean..." Spain took a deep breath, "Yes we're looking for this time's England to send us back. I ran into him earlier and tried to explain our situation, so I've already kind of messed up this time by talking to him. Anyways, Roma doesn't think I did a good enough job talking to him, so he wants to try."

"You're wasting your time," England said from the other end of the hall, "I haven't changed my mind about this time."

"England!" Spain jumped, not realizing he had sneaked up on them.

England walked over to the rest of them, "I'd appreciate it if you wouldn't worry the others. If you can't go back to your time or whatever. Then do your best to help us here."

"But England, if what they say is true. This time has already failed," Japan argued.

"They also said they were trying not to mess up this time. Time has already changed, So it's still possible we can make it out of here," England refuted.

Italy stepped forward. "Please... If they have a chance in their time... You have to send them back!" Italy begged.

England felt a notch in his stomach, remembering the last time they had been through. Italy, had felt so alone that he ended up doing all the fighting himself, leaving him to turn back time. To have him ask something of him now... "Even if I wanted to! It's not like I can just throw this amount of magic around. I'm not strong enough for that," England complained, trying to avoid confrontation.

"Please, there must be a way," Italy begged.

"What about just one of us then?" Spain asked, "If you could even just get Romano bac-" Spain broke off as Romano elbowed him in the ribs, "Agh!"

"I'm not leaving you behind, bastard," Romano growled.

"Awww~ Am I really that important to you? That makes me so happy!" Spain grinned.

Romano stepped on his foot, "It's not that!... I just don't want anyone falling behind this time."

"Ahem," England cleared his throat, "Anyways there would be no point to sending just one of you back since it wouldn't fix either of our times. It would simply be a waste of magic."

"Then..." Romano held out the journal to England, "Can you at least send this back? Without it, our time can't try again, and there would be no more chances."

"That's-" Italy cut himself off before anyone could hear him.

England thought about it. Even an object of this size, to send it through time, to the future at that, would take an immense toll on his magic. Not diminishing it, but he had planned to use it to fix this time. He looked at their faces. Begging, hopeful. He sighed, "Oh, alright. I should have enough for that. But the two of you had better help out while you're here."

England summoned up the magic within him, letting it spread to his fingertips before creating a circle on the ground where he set the journal down. There was a bright flash, as England connected this journal with the time it was from, looking for clues from all the possible outcomes at this point by matching wavelengths, sending it finally back to it's own time.

**_NEXT PART: CH 17 - RUSSIA AND CHINA_**


	4. CH 17 - RUSSIA AND CHINA

China folded his arms, "Alright, we're here. Are you going to tell me why you needed to use me as an excuse to come here now?"

"Not telling~" Russia answered in his usual upbeat voice.

"What the hell?!" China responded, "I covered for you, and you won't even tell me? What are you looking for down here anyways?"

Russia contemplated divulging this information, "Hmm... I'm looking for more papers like the other ones we found in the annexe."

China looked a little confused. Why did he have to consider telling him that?... There was still something he wasn't saying, China deduced. Very well, he'd ignore it for now, but if it raised issues later, Russia would be hearing from him first, "Alright. I don't know why you're so interested in some papers, but I'll help you take a look around."

China began to explore the room rifling through the bookshelves and picking up loose papers that were scattered on the floor. Nothing really stood out. They were just old texts. Some containing old folklore, others were more like an encyclopedia. About what you'd expect from an old house like this. It was a little frustrating since he felt like he was wasting time. He looked over at Russia, who was leafing through an old book. Strange, he never pegged him as someone who loved reading.

"Aiyaa! I don't even know what I'm looking for! This is pointless," China complained.

Russia didn't even look up. What did he have to say? It's not like he was going to tell him anything.

"I'm going to check out the other room now, let me know when you're finished," China responded annoyed.

Russia wandered around the room for a bit. Rifling through papers and books. "He said it would be here," he thought to himself. After a while of nothing he managed to make his way over to the bookshelf in the far right corner of the room. The bookshelf was oddly turned away from the room, and there were faded scuff marks as if it had been pushed."Maybe it is here? Hnnng... it better be. I hate being lied to."

Russia pushed one side of it wood scraping against wood, making a heavy screech. Once he had it pushed far enough to see he inspected it. Second shelf down, to the right of the last book, a stack of papers jutted out. They were handwritten and hard to read, but they appeared to be some kind of architectural papers.

Russia smiled, "oh here it is... ...better keep this safe from the others." He stuffed the papers in his coat.

China looked around the small room. It was fairly vacant, save for a small table. And on the wall to his right was a large switch. The lever was by far the most interesting thing in the room. However because of this, China decided he should probably wait until he had checked out the rest of the room first, so he wouldn't forget to.

He skimmed over the surface of the table, a few pages were scattered about it, as if someone had been studying them. There was no dust in the room, but he assumed the papers had been set out like this for a long time. Come to think of it, no where in the house had they ever found dust. It must be because the building being set out of time.

Something in the corner under the table caught his attention. A glowing orb of light. "This is... England's magic?" China carefully picked up the glowing orb. He didn't think there were more down here. In any case this could be quite useful. England had lost so much of his power earlier that he'd lost his eyesight as well, maybe this could help him get some of it back?

China carefully tucked it in his pocket. Alright, there was just one thing left in the room now... The lever. China inspected the device. Unlike the one on the fourth floor, this one only moved two directions. From up to down, and from down to up. As it was now, the switch was pointed up. China had an uneasy feeling about pulling the switch though which made him hesitant. As his hands gripped around the metal bar in preparation to pull the switch, the door to the room opened.

Russia trotted in smiling as always. China let go of the lever momentarily, "Oh, it's just you... Did you find what you were looking for?"

"No, not really. But it looks like you've found something pretty interesting, da?" Russia prompted.

"Yeah, I just got this weird feeling about this lever," China answered looking it over, and putting his hand on it once more.

"Hmm? Well let's just see where it leads da?" Russia asked.

"You're right, we can prepare for it, once we figure out where it leads. China struck his hands down, pulling the lever down. A rumble erupted through the room resembling a small earthquake. A doorway opened up on the back wall, directly adjacent to the lever.

"Ah! We've made a new breach!" China exclaimed in excitement... before their "friend" decided to join the party.

A terrifying monster that was so huge it was almost to big to fit through the doorway emerged. It was a pale grey, it's skin loose, flabby, and dead-looking. It watched them with soulless uncaring eyes. As it moved closer, a step at a time, not running, but still fast enough they couldn't both get away. And it was these features in particular that made it such a fearsome monster.

"It looks like we weren't the first to find it," Russia commented.

"This isn't the time for jokes," China scolded Russia. "Prepare yourself for a fight," He added pulling his Wok from off his back.

"Uhuhu. I already know," Russia answered having already drawn his pipe. The one he had Japan specially craft for him, so it's bottom half extended as a sword.

"YoU...WOn't...ESc...aPe..." The Monster snarled, baring it's ugly fangs in twisted toothy growl. It's long claws raking the air to swipe at them as they got closer.

Russia grew more serious in battle. His usual smile vanished to reveal an expression that had been hardened for war. He and China both ducked out of the way avoiding a dangerous blow, and leading the creature into the room. On the creature's right, Russia held out his pipe horizontally, a purple aura erupting around him like a wild fire. Russia let his emotions control him, bringing the aura to it's peak, a brilliant vibrant color enveloping him and his pipe. China distracted it by dodging and hitting it when he had the chance.

Russia smiled when he felt his strength reach it's peak. A small smirk glinted across his face. He charged the monster head on. Putting the full brunt of his attack smashing the thing to pieces. The monster turned just in time to get hit directly in the eye. The blade end of Russia's pipe stabbing through it's thick skin, as it attempted to blink the blade away. Blood, not the same as a human's but blood nonetheless oozed out of the blinded eye. Russia merely shook off the grotesque bits of eye that clung to his pipe. Both he and China, had simply gone through this too many times to really feel one way or another about something like that.

The creature screeched in pain, throwing itself backward into the wall. A moment later it lashed out, hitting China in the side. China was knocked back several feet but managed to regain his footing. He paid it back in kind for the injury. China pulled his anger to the tips of his hands. China was normally rather slow, but that speed did not apply in the heat of battle, he would move as fast as he needed.

He struck the creature at eight of its major pressure points: the back of the neck, both temples, the back of its knees, its inner elbows, and then the chest. Performed on a human it would cause extreme paralysis. However this creature had little reaction to it. There was a cracking sound and a screech as it broke its paralysis, lashing out just in time to catch China as he tried to get away. The creatures giant claws scooped him up like a rag doll, batting him across the room. The sharp jagged claws shredded China's left side tearing through both clothes and skin. The brute force of the attack knocking him against the wall.

Russia took over while China was temporarily out of it. The purple aura still emanating around him as he charged the creature, swinging the pipe over his head. It may have been drawn out on the bottom edge like a sword, but he still moved it like a pipe. Crashing it down on his opponents head. The weight with which he brought it down, and the sharp edge slicing deep into the creatures head, created the biggest impact. The deep cut slicing in at an angle, going into it's head a good three inches. The thing reared backward, ripping the pipe from it's head. The pipe soared through the air landing away from everyone, and away from the battle scene.

To prove it's indestructible power, the creature continued to fight, regardless of the head splitting injury. In fact it only seemed to make it angrier. It lashed out again. This time for the temporarily unarmed Russia. Russia dodged the attack but only barely, as he tried run backward to retrieve his pipe. A second swipe and that would be it. He had no means to retreat far enough in the time it would take. And no means to block it. Just one stretch of the arm for the monster before him, and everything would be over.

However, they had grown too strong to fall into simple traps like that now. The creature did lunge, but it did not hit Russia. Instead the deadly claws scraped against China's Wok, like a shield. SsCCrrReeEEEeeeEECCchHhHH! The nails scraped across the metal pan, in like a sound closer, louder, and more high pitched than nails against a chalkboard.

Russia took these seconds to grab his pipe. Once he had it, China jumped back, letting the creature trip forward for a split second. "NOW!" China shouted to Russia giving him the word to begin the plan they had silently conducted.

China took it's right, and Russia it's left. The creature was too confused as to which one to follow, especially with only the one good eye. China hit it in the head with his wok disorienting it, and forcing it to turn its attention towards him.

Russia meanwhile took his place behind it, turning his blade like a spear. When it was in position He charged it, stabbing it through the chest, in the place where it's heart did not exist. It's skin was thick and stretchy, so it made a popping sound when it finally snapped, allowing the blade edge of the pipe to pierce it. The creature reared backward falling further into the blade.

However even an attack like that wasn't quite enough to destroy this beast. Before it had time to even pull away from pipe it had become impaled with, China acted. The distraction by pain from the back provided China with a perfect opening to attack from the front. All he had to fight with were his hands and his wok. And this time, it was his hands, that were more suited for the task. While the monster was distracted he charged forward, hitting the creature in it's other good eye before it could even see him coming. The feeling was cringe worthy, although China remained indifferent to the experience. The creature blinked a second after China's hand gouged into it's giant eye. The eye itself was roughly the size of his outstretched hand, and disproportionately large compared to the rest of the monster. It's eyelids - thick grey skin that lay over it's soulless giant eyes - closed around China's hand. Holding it, but not immobilizing it.

China instantly withdrew, Russia pulling back at the same time. The goo that eyes were made of still clung to China's hand. He merely shook it off and rubbed the remainder off on his clothes. The monster, having taken two simultaneous attacks, losing it's eyesight, and suffering several other major blows, finally faded away. It's body ghosting before disappearing entirely. It let out one final curse before it vanished, "diE..."

The two panted heavily. "Phew, I was worried the two of us wouldn't be enough to take out that monster now that it's this strong," China responded.

Russia leaned against the wall, the energy he'd wasted fighting that creature finally catching up with him. The same happened to China. He bit into a rice ball to regain some strength, but he could suddenly feel the severity of the gashes on his side. He winced in pain.

"China?" Russia asked, "Are you ok?"

China finished the rice ball in one bite. His hand reached down to inspect his side through his somewhat torn clothes. The two major cuts were still bleeding, although they weren't deep. He still had some time to get it bandaged up, but he should do so quickly to avoid infection. "I'm fine," He answered Russia, "I just need some basic first aid."

"You should head back to the room then," Russia suggested to China.

"Right let's get going aru," China turned to leave the room, but halted when he didn't hear footsteps follow him, "... Aren't you coming?"

Russia smiled and waved China ahead, "I'll catch up with you in a minute. I want to take a look at this new room."

"B-but-" China was cut off as his wounds shot him a jab of pain, "ack."

"Don't worry about it," Russia continued to smile, "China needs to take of his injuries. I'll be fine. It won't appear here again so quickly da?"

China knew he wasn't going to win this argument, and Russia was right, he needed to get some medical treatment. But Russia was dead-wrong about it being unlikely to appear so soon after it had been defeated. Although perhaps he knew that, and was just trying to find himself a good excuse. "Just be careful alright?!" China said before letting him have his way and leaving to return to the room.

By the time Russia answered China had already left the room, "Da... I'll be careful."

He pulled out his cell phone and put in the first number on his speed dial. It rang twice before he got an answer, "Da, it's me... I found it..."

_**NEXT PART: CH 17 - ITALY**_


	5. CH 17 - Italy

The crackle of burning wood echoed throughout the room. Bringing in an eerie and unfitting sense of calm, and warmth. The heat relieving Italy's worries to a small extent. Even in this dream they had run into the creature a few times now. Thankfully no one was really hurt as of yet. Also, it wasn't just Prussia, Japan, and Holy Rome here with him anymore. They had run into America's group now as well. In this time... this dream, America's group had gone first, followed by Italy's.

The set up was familiar, but he couldn't quite place where this felt like. His memories were all jumbled. They were all there, but they had no order. Everything swirled around at once happening all out of order in his head. It was hard for him to place exactly where in time he was... but this all felt like something he had lived before. What had Holy Rome said? "This is as if you were in a dream. Except for one thing, everything will go as you like." What had he meant by that? So far... things were NOT going exactly as he'd like... No one had died yet, but that monster was still attacking them... And he was still no closer to finding them a way out.

There was a click of a key turning the lock on the door, startling everyone in the room. Japan and Prussia jumped to their feet startled by the noise. Italy did for half a moment as well, until Holy Rome reached over and rested his hand on Italy's, "Don't worry, the others are just getting back," He told him, calming Italy's fears.

France and England kicked open the door first, somewhat dragging America between the two of them. All six of them were severely beaten and bloody. America was barely conscious. His left arm looked broken as it dangled in a funny direction. His face bore a single scar above his eyebrow, that chipped his glasses. bruises were beginning to form all over his body, some the size a dinner plate, but far more the size of golf balls covered his exposed skin. A huge gash sliced through his stomach, to the point he had left a trail of blood down the hallway.

France and England were not much better themselves. France had a large gash on his arm that still hadn't stopped bleeding, as it died his blue sleeve a deep red. England had scars across his face that were still damp with blood. He also looked like he'd been hit in the head, possibly even thrown into a wall.

Russia had a visibly broken arm which he cradled. His arm bent the wrong way and the bone stretched against his skin threatening to break through. The arm moved limply and abiding to the direction Russia held it, like a dead body. Russia seemed in so much pain... it was a very strange sight.

China fared best out of the lot of them. Walking away with only a twisted ankle and some minor cuts and bruises.

...Canada, was leaning against the door for support... a little ball of fur cradled in his arms. The fur was white... but it had been stained blood red. It hung limply in his arms. There was no sign of any movement at all from it. Canada looked like he had been crying. and, in fact he had continued to. Tears were still rolling off his cheeks, as he cried out in quiet agony. He turned over the limp body in his arms, revealing the blood stains on his sleeves and chest. The limp clump of fur had a face... the face of a small bear, which lolled over Canada's arm to stare vacantly at the floor. Canada held the tiny corpse close to him as tears fell from his face, "... Kumajirou."

"!" Italy responded with shock, and fear, "You're all hurt! What happened?!"

The group moved in, France and England setting America down on one of the beds. "We were attacked! ... That creature was a lot bigger than last time... and it didn't help that we had all split up..." France explained the situation, before wincing in pain from his injuries.

"You split up!? B-But I told you not to!" Italy cried. How was he supposed to keep them safe if they wouldn't listen when he warned them?!

"Sorry... we just thought it would be an easier way to find the other piece to fit that switch," England explained. "Ack!" He doubled over holding his head in his hands revealing a rather serious looking wound on the back of his head.

Italy panicked upon seeing this, "Nevermind then. I-I'll treat your injuries..." He responded getting his white flag. 'This is what I'm supposed to do right? We don't have any first aid... So maybe if I use my flag as bandages?' Italy thought over and over. Something wasn't right about that... Even though he couldn't think of a logical reason why he wouldn't treat their wounds. Something didn't feel right. Was he forgetting something?... if he was... then it mustn't mater. Because right now, his friends needed him. He started with America, tearing off large strips of his white flag to wrap him up.

Meanwhile France talked to Canada who merely sat in the corner, caressing his bear. "Canada... How are you holding up?" France asked.

"I-It seems like some kind of sick joke... I keep waiting for some sign that he's still alive... but..." Canada fell silent on his own words, looking down at his little bear, who had fought harder than anyone.

"He's - Canada... I-I don't know how to tell you this but-" France tried to tell him the facts. The small bear had been sliced open... and when that wasn't enough, it had been thrown against a wall.

Canada didn't look up, "You don't have to say it... I know... It just doesn't seem real to me yet."

Canada stroked Kumajirou's fur, before laying him down in the corner of the room. He then took off his reddened coat, laying it over Kumajirou like a blanket... except he covered his head too, "You did your best," He whispered, tears streaming down his face... He had just lost his best friend.

"Canada! Your hurt!" France exclaimed noticing the slash across his stomach. It cut through his undershirt as well, but thankfully appeared only to be a scratch. He must not have noticed it when Canada had his coat on, because of all the blood that covered it.

Canada looked down at the dried blood and scars on his skin through his shirt, "Oh... I guess I didn't notice..." He responded... but that was a lie. He remembered clearly.

The creature had just attacked them. Canada had been too busy trying to warn France and America... He didn't even see the attack coming... Kumajirou pushed him out of the way taking the brunt of the attack on himself. The wounds were deep, enough that blood was actually pouring out of him... But he just slowly rose to his feet. At this point everyone was trying to to fight the monster as well. However, they couldn't do it all on their own. Kumajirou tried to attack it, and protect the rest of them, but the creature was faster. No sooner had Kumajirou landed one good blow on that thing, than he was thrown across the room by giant claws. The little bear hit the far wall with a hard thud, streaking blood along the wall where he hit. That was where Kumajirou fell, never to rise again.

Italy busied himself with wrapping everyones wounds. The flag was slowly disappearing as he ripped strip by strip off of it. He just had one more person though. One more injury to heal. However... he didn't notice what was so wrong until he'd torn off the last strip to make a splint for Russia's arm... an arm which he still wasn't sure would ever heal properly.

He froze as soon as he finished tying the fabric onto the broken flag sticks which made Russia's splint. Jumping to his feet he looked around the room in a panic, "Wh-where's Japan?!" Italy exclaimed scanning the room frantically.

"He said he was going to go take a look at this room while he could, since pretty soon it might be too dangerous," Prussia told him.

Italy began to panic, "What?! No! But... It's too dangerous now!"

"Italy, calm down," Holy Rome assured him. Everyone around them had suddenly frozen, as if time had stopped. "Remember. This is just a dream," Holy Rome put his hand on his shoulder.

"But it's not! This... This is the same as the first time I came here," Italy recalled. ... and that meant Japan was...

A flicker of relief, and hope, crossed Holy Rome's face, "so you can remember that much?"

"I... I have to get to the piano room! Quickly! Before he..."

"Italy... Even if you left now it's too late," Holy Rome said sympathetically.

Italy's panic returned full throttle, "Then... What am I supposed to do?!"

"There were certainly other times when Japan decided to go to the piano room. Can you remember how you stopped him then?" Holy Rome asked.

Italy's mind raced to find the time... So many times. They hurt to think about so much... Just one. Right now. He just had to think of one... "Yes. I told him much earlier... that that was the most dangerous room... although I didn't say why, he must have remembered. Because he stayed in this room with us that time," Italy nodded slowly.

"And which time was that?" Holy Rome pushed. Just a little more. He was very close.

"I-It was... the fifth time... Or at least two times after this one. And three after that one... oh but it was before that one wasn't it?... Or am I getting confused again?" Italy tried to concentrate, but everything was just so jumbled.

Holy Rome sighed, "It's alright. You'll be able to sort through it soon. Don't push yourself. Just keep track of what is happening now."

Italy nodded, so in the first time, Japan died in the piano room... but he could have prevented this if he'd known by telling Japan the room was dangerous beforehand. At that moment he noticed his journal begin to glow, "Eh?! Why is it doing that?!"

Holy Rome smiled, "It's because you remembered something."

_**NEXT PART: CH. 18 MAGIC**_


	6. CH 18 Magic

China opened the heavy metal door that led to the stairway/hallway of their safe room. His side still ached from the injury he sustained from fighting the creature. Walking did not help, it burned to stretch it so. He'd been walking at a pace even slower than usual.

The door swung open behind him, making him jump. His side screeched in rebellion. And it was all for nothing. Russia had just managed to catch up with China. China sighed with relief, "It's only you. ... did you find anything in the new room?"

"Hmm?" Russia answered before remembering that he told China he was planning to explore that room, "Nyet. But I didn't look very long."

China opened the door to the room where everyone was currently waiting. He walked into a surprising scene. When he had left, everyone was depressed. That was the kind of feel you would expect. Italy had just died, and they were left clueless as to where to turn next. What he had walked in on was oddly cheerful. Japan was cooking in the kitchen, the others were distracting England from trying to "help" Japan cook. Of course Germany still hasn't left Italy's side, but even his expression no longer looked like one of despair, but as one of hope. "What happened when I was gone aru?!" China demanded, lost by the sudden change of mood.

Japan looked up from his cooking, "Oh, China, Russia, you've returned."

"Ah, China. We have good news," France joined in.

"What's going on? You're celebrating as if you've found a way out. How much did I miss?"

"Italy is alive," Germany answered without so much as looking up. When Italy was dead he swallowed his grief and carried on, but knowing Italy was truly alive, and could at some point wake up, he felt a sadistic twist of hope.

China almost felt it looked creepy to see Germany doting so much over Italy's corpse. That's still all he could see. He wasn't sure he believed it at first. Maybe they had all finally gone insane. "What? But I thought..."

"We did too. But after Japan noticed Italy's breathing we all were able to verify it ourselves," Prussia answered, "We must have missed something the first time we checked."

England knew there was something more to it than that. Something had changed. But he couldn't explain it just yet. Not even to himself. And so for now, he kept quiet.

"Anyways. He's sleeping deeply now, we've all been waiting for him to wake up," Canada continued.

"But... even if he does wake up. What about Spain and Romano? And our escape? We aren't exactly in the clear yet," Russia reminded them, "Its a bit early to be celebrating, da?"

The group became a bit sullen. They had been so caught up in there one fortune, they had forgotten they still had their misfortunes to worry about. "Russia makes a good point. Alright then. What should our priority be?" China asked.

"'To find an escape? Or to find a way to bring back Spain and Romano?'" Japan repeated. It was not the first time this question had been asked.

"Obviously our first priority should be recovering Spain and Romano, since we can't leave without them," France input.

"True, but we don't have any idea how to do that. And we're wasting time just trying to come up with a solution we can't find," Prussia argued.

"In that case. Maybe we should be looking to figure out how we can reverse time, instead of for an escape. We can't leave them behind. The world just wouldn't be the same," Canada added in quietly.

"Actually. I might be able to bring them back..." England explained, "I'm still pretty weak, but I can sense more of my magic scattered around this place... if I could just collect more of it, I might be able to pull it off."

"What do you mean when you say you 'sense your magic around here'? Like some sort of 6th sense?" France asked surprised by this news.

"Its like when you lose one of your senses. And another is heightened. Its about the only I can tell apart right now. I should probably be able find my way around using them," he explained.

"No way," America argued, "you've already lost your eyesight because you overused your abilities. That's enough. We'll find another way."

"Oh don't give me that. You know very well there isn't another way. I can handle this. And in any case it can't hurt to go and collect more of my magic. It should help restore some of my strength. Then I won't be so much of a burden on all of you."

"Well we'd just be a giant target if we all traveled together. Maybe in groups?..." Japan started to say before he noticed China's side, "China! You're bleeding!" Japan rushed across the room to get the first aid.

"Oh," China looked down at his side, a dull meaningless ache reminding him that he was still injured, "I almost forgot. While we were In the annexe we managed to find another room, and this!" China dug the glowing orb of magic out of his pocket. England had sensed it for a while now, but had assumed it must have been just outside, "Unfortunately we didn't really get a chance to check it out, because we were attacked by one of those creatures."

England managed to take it from china without too much effort, "Thank you China," with this england would already be able to make out his magic a little better. They became more defined.

"Really? A new room? That could definitely lead to some clue towards finding a way out," Canada commented.

"In that case... we should make three groups. One to go with England to find his magic, one to explore this new room, and one to stay here in case Italy wakes up," Japan proposed.

"I want to go back to that new room. We had to come back before I had a chance to take a look around," China stretched as if to show his injury didn't bother him anymore. They might be able to die here, but they were still nations after all, their injuries healed faster than a humans would.

America jumped at the opportunity to explore something new, "Hell yeah count me in for that group!"

"Hmm... I want to be explore some more too," Russia added.

"Oh... maybe I'll go too then," Canada added.

"I'll stay with Italy," Germany joined the conversation.

"Yes. I would like to do the same," Japan agreed.

"I think I'll stay with my brother. I'd prefer to avoid a fight since I don't have my sword..." Prussia explained in a depressed tone.

"Wait. Then that leaves only France to accompany England," America counted out.

"Just you and Moi?" France teased England.

"Bloody hell. I'd rather go alone!" England moaned.

"No the groups are too uneven. I'll go with England instead," America decided.

"Oh don't start _**that**_ again. I don't need you worrying over me. I can take care of my bloody self!" England argued.

America replied seriously, "I'm not. I'm just taking this seriously. It would be stupid for anyone of us to go alone. And because of your eyes, your handicapped. If we're going to go about this then we have to be careful. For everyone's sake."

"In that case, should I go with you as well?" Canada asked torn between the two.

"We'll be perfectly alright with just the three of us," England muttered.

"You want to look around the new room, Oui?" France asked Canada, "We'll be fine."

"Aiyaa! So are we going or not?!" China complained, itching to get a look at the new place he fought to uncover.

"Right. Everyone be careful, and come back soon," Japan sent them off.

**THE FOLLOWING CAN BE READ IN ANY ORDER:**

\- Russia, China, Canada

\- England, America, France

\- Italy

**AFTER ALL OF THE ABOVE:** Safe room


	7. CH 18 - Russia china canada

"This is it," China said stepping into the large room that lay beyond the wall. The room had the same flooring and walls as the last one, but also contained a long table and fireplace. The fireplace was centered on the wall to the right of the door. The table: in the center of the room.

The table was long extending the room, but other than that there wasn't much to the room. "Well let's take a look around, see if we can't find something useful," Canada suggested as he started to walk around the rather empty room.

China and Russia looked as well, although it seemed pretty fruitless a search, as the room was so empty. "But there must be something," Canada thought, "A crack in the wallpaper? A hidden door? Something." He walked over to the empty fireplace. Its gold embossed frame looked old and worn. Although even so it still had no dust or signs antiquity that this place so lacked.

Among the ashes a glint of metal caught his eye. Of course it was strange that it caught his eye at all since the ashtray was metal as well. He dug out the small object, wiping off the ashes. A key found its way into his hands. "Ah!" Canada reacted with surprise.

"Did you find something?" China asked coming over to see for himself.

"Its a key," Canada answered holding it out for China, and now Russia to see. "...Do we have anywhere left we needed a key for?"

"...Just the front door," China answered.

"You think it could be-" Canada was interrupted as a phone began to ring loudly.

"Sorry," Russia responded, "Its my sister again. I'll be right back." He left out the door.

"Wai-" Canada tried to stop him but was too late, "nngh."

"What's wrong?" China asked Canada.

"Tell me I'm not the only one who's noticed," Canada said worriedly, "Its not his sister he talks to on the phone."

"What do you mean? Who else would it be?" China responded confused.

"I... don't know. But no one outside has apparently been able to reach him... and I overheard a somewhat disturbing conversation earlier," Canada remarked, trying to think it through. The whole situation had him very concerned. Although he tried to hope it was really nothing. Perhaps he was just tired. They were all tired. And it was beginning to mess with their heads.

"What do you mean by 'disturbing'?" China asked, having noticed Russia's strange behavior earlier, he wanted to know how serious the matter was.

"I don't know... it was-" Canada stopped mid-sentence as Russia walked back into the room.

"Am I interrupting something?" Russia asked, with an "I-know-what-you're-up-to" expression glued to his face... directed of course at Canada who froze in terror.

"No, not at all. We were waiting for you to get back so we could check this key on the front door," China reminded them, "Can we go now?!"

"Mmmnn... Not just yet. I wanted to share what I found before my sister called da?" Russia informed them. He walked along the side of the table nearest the door until he was about halfway. Then his hand slid under the edge and pressed a button.

There was a heavy click as several floorboards on the other side of the table moved aside, revealing a hidden staircase. With excitement the others rushed over to the hole in the floor. It was dark, almost pitch black, and they couldn't see the end of the staircase. "Another passage?!" China exclaimed.

"Where do you think it leads?" Canada asked curiously.

"Hmm. No idea. But let's find out, da?" Russia persuaded.

"But we just found a key aru. Shouldn't we see if we've found an escape first? We might not even need to explore this new area," China reminded them.

"But even if it does work. We still have to wait for Spain and Romano, and England and the others. We might as well at least check it out while we're here," Canada suggested.

"Da... Does anyone have a light?" Russia asked peering into the dark hole before them.

They both shook their heads. "Nyet? Then I'll go first da?" Russia smiled, stepping into the opening and down the long narrow staircase. The shadows almost seemed to swallow him as he descended. The others followed close behind.

The darkness consumed them almost instantly. Slipping over their unaware heads. The air was suffocating, and the stench... hauntingly familiar. They could look up the way they came and see light, but all around them was nothing but an all consuming darkness. Russia was the first to reach the bottom. Soon followed by Canada, and then China. "Shouldn't there be a light switch somewhere around here?" Russia asked feeling along the wall for a switch. His hands brushing against something sticky on the wall, before finally landing on the switch. "Oh. Here it is," He said flipping on the light.

Lights flickered on, dimly lighting the room. A gigantic clock stood stark and ominous against the relatively small room. The room was maybe only 6 square feet wide, but at least ten feet high to accommodate the clocks massive size. More disturbing yet... blood was smeared all along the walls and clock, still sticky to the touch. As if, like everything else in this place, it had been frozen in time, never to dry. The clock ticked steadily on.

"Ah!" Canada exclaimed as he jumped from the sight.

"... This is," Russia began.

"The clock that Italy talked about," China confirmed with all certainty, "The one that has the power to reverse time." But why was it here? Where they had previously been unable to reach. And why now? When its user was in a coma like state.

"It is curious how it is here da?" Russia commented admiring the frightfully stunning grandfather clock.

"... Umm. I hate to interrupt. But it appears we have company," Canada announced, noticing the approaching shadows on the stairs. Within moments the monster came into sight.

"Right. Let's make this quick, and get back to the others," China said, bringing out his Wok.

**THE FOLLOWING CAN BE READ IN ANY ORDER:**

\- Russia, China, Canada

\- England, America, France

\- Italy

**AFTER ALL OF THE ABOVE:** Safe room


	8. CH 18- England America France

Green light, and then the endless darkness. One leading towards hope, and the other towards destruction. Even now he was unsure which path would lead them to safety. But the light had a much warmer call.

England focused on the invisible space between him and his magic. He was shrouded in darkness. But magic was a part of him, and one so familiar, that upon approaching its presence his eyes recalled it by photo-memory, enabling him to see it. Even through the many walls of this mansion.

"... England? Are you alright?" A voice loomed over him, carrying the concerned voice of America.

"I said I was bloody fine. Would you cut it out already?" England snapped frustrated by the break in his concentration.

"Its just that we're heading towards a blank wall..." America's voice spoke to him. A hand landed on England's shoulder, sending shivers down his spine. He knew it belonged to America, but somehow without the image to match it up it felt like it could be anyone's. The voice continued to speak over him, "Are you sure you know where you're going?"

England looked up at the glowing green orb before him, registering his own head tilt. Damn! It was on the third floor then. His depth perception was completely thrown off because all he could really see was the rotation of his magic in different parts of the building. Closer and further away was about all he could differentiate. It was hard to tell what was where in this 3D atmosphere. England sighed in frustration. This was going to be long and difficult if these two were going to be like this the whole time. "I know where I'm going! Its just these damn floors are hard to figure out," England looked around himself. Only to see more darkness, and faded specs of magic in the distance, "I'm fairly certain everything on that floor... or higher... or lower."

"You've got to be kidding me," France said realizing that meant they could potentially pass right over it, and have to go back.

"Well sorry I can't see like the rest of you," England complained, making a 180 turn, or something close to it, and storming away.

He heard the footsteps of the other two running after him. "Wait! England. - You'll fall," He couldn't differentiate between who said what as they spoke at the same time.

"Fall? He was the bloody British Empire! He might be blind, but he wasn't _**that**_ clums-" His train of thought was derailed as he slipped on the staircase he had unknowingly headed towards. He tumbled head first, his hands grabbing at the empty darkness. Luckily hands landing on the railing beside him. Even if the catch pulled his arm, stretching the tendons, it still kept him from falling further down the stairs.

"England!" France's voice called out as two sets of hands reached him, pulling him to his feet.

England moved disoriented and short of breath as they dragged him away from the stairs. He sat on the flat floor panting, "Sorry..." He let out. He was frustrated, confused and sore, but he didn't need to be taking it out on them.

America let out a sigh of relief, "Look. We're all tired and frustrated. Let's just try and work together on this."

"You said you could sense some of your magic upstairs. Right? Let's head there first," France suggested.

The two led England around to the other staircase which led _**up**_stairs. England meanwhile tried to get a grip on his sense of direction. Each step he made up, he could see the nearby magic float down. But it was hard to tell if it was still above him, or below him. And how much. One floor? Two? Or were they all on this floor. Perhaps he needed to rely on America and France after all... he hated that thought. It was in their nature to do as much as they could on their own. Asking for help, was a sign of weakness. Still its not as if they weren't willing, or that they'd think less of him for it. He needed eyes.

England tripped over the last step on the staircase, catching himself last minute. "Watch your step," America responded habitually, helping England find his balance.

England glared at him, although he wasn't sure exactly where America _**was**_ to glare at him, so instead he just glared at what he thought might be his general direction. "Sorry," America apologized.

England rolled his eyes. He turned his head to look in both directions, recalling where things were from memory. They were at the top of the staircase on the third floor. That meant to his right was the third floor library, and to his left, the piano room. There were three orbs of magic to his right and two to his left. He assumed the library was a decent guess for finding magic. It was at least a good place to hide it.

England turned right, "This way is the Third Floor Library, right?" He asked his two companions.

"You think some of your magic might be in here? But we've been here before. Wouldn't we have found it by now?" America asked.

"When we brought you, Italy, and Germany back into this time, we opened a door. The one that led to the annexe. But it also opened a door between the two worlds. When it brought you back, it also brought some of my magic along with it," England explained, "Do you understand?"

"... all I got was a bunch of magic mumbo jumbo," America said, he would never understand how any of that worked.

"Nevermind it then. It wasn't here before, but it is now," England shook his head. It really wasn't that hard a concept to wrap one's head around, was it?

"Are you two coming, or are we going to sit and talk?" France called to them waiting assumedly by the door. "We are after all, under attack. That thing could come at any moment," He worried.

Their faces grew serious. They knew exactly how dangerous that could be. The last fight had cost England his eyesight. They shut up and began searching in silence.

England put his hands in front of him upon entering the room. Waiting to bump into something. His foot made contact with the bookshelf first. Luckily he'd been moving slow enough it didn't stub his toes. He followed along the frame of the bookshelf, using it as a guide towards the glowing emerald orb ahead of him. It seemed too low to him, and made him feel like he was walking on glass. Or that there was no ground at all. Because wisps of magic traveled through the floor and in the air, giving it the impression of floating. As he got closer he reached out for it. But it was like reaching for something in a 3D movie. Only worse. He couldn't see his own arm. He could see the magic ahead of him, but not himself, which made him feel almost like he wasn't there, by illusion. Maybe he wasn't close enough yet. He inched along the bookshelf grabbing at nothing. But it was right there! Maybe a little lower? He got to his knees, now it seemed suddenly closer. He inched along the floor. If he couldn't reach it he would keep going until he passed it. Then he'd at least know when he was close

...It was a lot farther away than he thought. The orb went from looking about the size of a blueberry, to a bit larger than the size of a softball. How had America and France not seen this? He looked to his right. Two more lumps his magic waited in the distance. He also heard two sets of soft footprints on the floor. They were still looking.

England put his hands in front of his knees and stretched out. It couldn't be much further. It looked like he was practically on top of it. His fingertips nudged at something in the corner of the bookshelf. He inched it closer until he could wrap his fingers around it. It felt like a powdery rock... and not unfamiliar. It was almost the size of a baseball. This wasn't it was it? But it had just looked so much bigger. He brought it close to him, suddenly blinded by the green light of his magic. The orb was about the size of a softball. The magic swelled as he held it. Becoming bigger, and brighter. Wisps of green swirled about him, almost giving him a sense of sight, because the fuzzy shadow that moved across it would be his arm. England crushed the stone in his hand, absorbing the magic back into his body. There was a sudden rush of adrenaline that coursed through him, as he welcomed the magic back. Power growing and calming him.

He opened his eyes to the same darkness. It still wasn't enough. Even this much magic only brought him up to maybe ten percent. He would need at least fifty percent to fix his eyes. And that would drain him. They couldn't afford that. There was too much he needed this power for than to selfishly fix a mistake he made. Bringing Spain and Romano back would take about the same amount, although it wouldn't leave him quite as drained.

England scanned the room. America and France should be in here somewhere. He used the bookshelf to pull himself the rest of the way up, and to get a bearing on his surroundings. There were still two glimmering lights in the room, and two more that seemed off from the others. As well as one more that might be in this room? He wasn't sure. It seemed a bit more set apart from the others. Perhaps it was out in the hall? But then they should have passed it. He also didn't see it coming in. Maybe it was on the next floor then. He felt like he was getting a better grasp on his surroundings. It was easier to tell distance now.

England caught a change in the pattern of motion by one of the remaining lumps of magic in the room. A fuzzy shadow moved across it. Then it suddenly jerked upward. "Got it!" America's voice came from that direction, "Alright. I finally found one."

England followed along the bookshelf until it ended and headed then in a relatively straight line, moving closer to the flickering light, "Let me see that," He asked reaching for it.

America placed the stone in England's hand. England crushed it, taking back his power. Twenty percent. That should be twenty percent now. Not too bad. He was feeling a little stronger now. It still wasn't enough for him to stand on his own, but he was becoming more confident. With the four remaining stones he may be strong enough actually be of some use! He opened his eyes to see faint shadows by the last emerald light in the room. Was it the energy bouncing off the bookshelf?

"How many are left?" France's voice boomed right behind him, causing England to jump.

England looked around, checking again. He kept expecting something to disappear. As if they were allowed to get close, but not quite reach what they're reaching for. That's usually how this went. Strange how calm things had started to seem... as if some huge storm were about to hit... he was probably just being paranoid.

"Let's see. There's one more in this room. Then two more in the piano room, then perhaps the hallway?... No it must be on the next floor," England confirmed, already walking around to the next light, back towards the center. He counted bookshelves. This one? No, not unless it was inside a book. One more row. Same problem. Again. It was always just a bit farther than it seemed. He passed yet another bookcase. The light began to move passed him. This one. Towards the far left? He could see the cranny of the shelf's overhang. So that must mean it was underneath. Or it wouldn't show up? Something like that. England kept moving forward until his hand connected with wall. He seemed to be right on top of it. He stooped down, and followed the fuzzy shadow of his hand passing over it. Right under the nook. The magic lump felt solid in his hand as he squeezed it, releasing his magic into dust. Raising his power a little more. It wouldn't be long now, he told himself. 30%.

"Did you find it already?" America asked. His voice didn't seem to come from nowhere now. A shadow moved. It was a fuzzy outline at best. And he could only see it if America moved. Standing still, was the same as ever. Darkness.

"Yeah. Its getting a little easier to find my way around now that I have a little magic back," England explained.

"Does that mean if you can recover more, you might get your eyesight back?" France asked coming in from the side.

"No," England answered almost immediately. This was somewhat a lie, but even if he could. He couldn't... he needed to use that power to bring back Spain and Romano. And after that he had to use it to protect the others. His magic would eventually recover on its own with rest, but that meant a week or two after they escape this place. And by then, it would have already left a permanent scar. Disabling his vision forever. "I can just see the magic moving a bit more easily now," England told them.

"I'm, gonna go get a head start on that piano room..." America responded dashing out of the room.

"Bloody hell," England muttered.

"Are you really going to be ok?" France worried.

"Oh don't you start that too. I might be blind, but I'm not weak. I can hold my own," England complained. Their constant worrying was like a constant reminder that he'd messed up. He was getting sick of it.

France laughed, "Oh I believe you. ... I meant after this is all over. And things have gone back to normal. You'll still be blind. How are you going to deal with everyday normalcy, and this? Have you thought of how it might reflect on the country you carry on your shoulders?" France ended solemnly.

England had never thought that far into it. He didn't want to. It didn't change anything. He still had to use this magic to bring back Spain and Romano. It seemed all he was doing now was fixing his mistakes, and living with their consequences. But they were _**his**_ mistakes. They were no one else's burden to bare. He couldn't even think about the hell he'd be in after they escape. He was still using everything he had to try and get them out of there! England glared in the direction he last saw France's fuzzy shadow, "... Just... Shut up. I'm fine," He complained running out of the room as well.

France followed after a minute to himself. America was still concerned about England because of his eyes. And England was in turn pretending he could do everything himself. Their problems didn't end there. He'd just talked with Canada about feeling unimportant. Germany was too distracted by Italy to be any help. And he wondered how many others had noticed how particularly mysterious Russia had been lately. They may look like a united front, but in reality they were far from it. He wondered how long they could keep pretending everything was fine between them.

England followed the pattern of his magic in order to navigate the hallway. He wasn't going to think about it. Or rather, he couldn't. He had to focus right now. He couldn't be worrying about things he couldn't control. He focused on the glimmering and movements of the two green lights. America must have already found them both. Well it was less of a maze in there. England fumbled for the door.

"Dude check out how awesome I am! I already found them both!" America cheered rushing to England with a wild energy.

France closed the door behind them. "Great. This should be enough to make an actual impact. With this I won't be so much of a burden," England smiled holding out his hand for them.

"... England," America tried to think of what to say. He was reminded again of how England had sacrificed himself for them all those times ago. In this very room.

"What is it now? Just hand them over," England complained reaching for them but only grabbing at air.

"You keep saying you're a burden. But thats not right," France joined in. He was trying to do it all on his own again. And so far, that had always been their biggest mistake. This was too big to take on all by one person.

"You've done more than most of us put together have been able to do. Now its our turn. Promise me you won't do anything reckless," America demanded worriedly.

"Oh for crying out loud! I did that ONE time. And it was really just to get YOU to stop acting recklessly America. Alright? I've learned my lesson. So would you both just drop it?" England complained. It was frustrating enough dealing the consequences of his mistake without the two of them constantly reminding him of it.

"But it wasn't just the one time," America thought. England had been acting recklessly with those strange powers of his, trying to solve all their problems that way, that now he didn't even realize he was doing it anymore.

"Now if we're going to make any progress at all, would you please give me my magic?" England tried to be civil. He was frustrated, and fed up with the lot of them, but he was a gentleman after all.

America placed the stones in England's outstretched hand. A part of him wanted this entire time to hide these lumps of magic. To keep England away from this power he sought. Because so far every time he used it, it only caused England to become weaker and weaker, and to seek more and more power. The good it caused paled in comparison when he considered the outcome. But certain things were expected now. With Italy alive there was once again hope for their timeline. That meant they had to get everything ready for when he awoke. Because they were so very close. And preparation required getting Spain and Romano back, and the only one who could do that was England. If America kept him away from this magic now, it would mean those two could not be brought back, and this time and all their struggles, would have been for nothing.

England relaxed once he felt the essence of his magic touch the palm of his hand, releasing a tingling sensation. His hand clenched almost instinctually around it. The magic from both chunks of stone releasing into his system all at once. When it had settled, a new ability revealed itself. England looked at his two companions. Looked at them. Their aura's surrounded them, outlining them. Blue energy like lightning outlined America's basic shape. And a soft red, like velvet did the same for France. England smiled. If this was what he was left with. After all this was over, and his magic recovered on its own. If this is what he had left, he could live with it. It was almost like he could see again. With the exception of inanimate objects. He could at least see the refraction of energy off of them so he wouldn't bump into anything. However abstract things like fashion, and sunsets would be long forgotten. But what did they matter now?

"There's just the one upstairs now. Oui?" France asked, breaking England from his train of thought.

"Yeah. That's right. Then I should have enough to re-open that gate," England confirmed. Although that was a partial lie. He had enough magic now to do a bit more that that. But if he could collect ALL the pieces of his magic, he might be able to help fight too. Or at least do SOMETHING. He hated feeling useless.

The group followed England as he led them upstairs. Able to use his own emerald aura to see the waves of energy bouncing off the door enough to to find the doorknob without difficulty. He led them confidently around to the right, where the staircase leading up was located. It wasn't to hard finding the railing of the first step either; using his own aura like a dim flashlight.

The last piece lay dead ahead, growing in size as he came closer. Or perhaps, not growing but it only appeared to grow as he got closer. It was larger than he originally thought. Although it had appeared at the time the same size as the lumps of magic on the last floor. Now it seemed nearly four times that size, and it moved peculiarly. Resting just ahead of him in the center of the hall in tight coils spinning round and round as if binding something. Something which was not to be seen. Something secret. The magic also dulled as he grew nearer. Brilliant beacons of emerald died back into dark leaf-like vines as if smoldering a flame to nothing more than dying embers. Emerald embers. When he was finally close enough to touch it, his magic had died back enough that he could barely sense it. In fact... if he had never had to rely on this sense instead of his eyes... he probably would have never noticed.

"Dude! Is that what I think it is?" America rushed over noticing England had stooped down to inspect this new object. He seemed to know what it was for some reason.

England picked it up, to feel the heavy weight of a book in his hands. His hand brushed past the worn pages of the closed book, the encircling magic cooling at his touch, hiding its presence, and secret, from him.

"Italy's Journal? But I thought, Spain and Romano had it with them," France commented confused, "do you think they could have found their way back?"

"No," England answered slowly, still thumbing over the surface of the book. "If they did manage to get back. They wouldn't have dropped this. That its here now..." England wasn't sure how to word it, but the thought continued in his head, "That it's here now... It almost implies they were able to find the gate, but that they were unable to cross." It was all on him then. Those two had no way to return, so it depended completely on whether he could open this passageway or not.

"I still think they might be here. It couldn't hurt to take a look around right?" America suggested hopefully. If there was even a small chance it would save them all a lot of trouble. And possibly keep england from overexerting himself.

England ignored America for the moment. Caught up in exploring the magical components surrounding the journal. He opened it with ease, but when he tried to recall his magic, it was like trying to recall something that wasn't there. He received no reaction. It was too bad really, the seal was very powerful, and could restore a great amount of his magic... even more intriguing, what it was guarding. Because whatever it was must be more precious than anything else.

"That sounds like a good plan. If they made it back they would either be around here, or they would have made it back to the room. It couldn't hurt just to check this floor," France agreed with America.

England finally joined them, clutching the journal close to him. "Well if they were back. Why would the go anywhere other than our room on the second floor? Why would they be in any of these rooms?" England poked holes in their optimism.

While America was thinking of someway to argue with England there was a large bang from down the hall which caused them all to jump. America instead went to inspect. He walked the short ways down the hallway to the door which led to the room with the lever. He called out to see if it was them, "Spai-"

The door was smashed open and thrown to the far wall, taking America with it.

America's head bounced off the wall with a dull thud, lying in a daze among the rubble that used to be the door. A large creature slowly emerged from the entrance. A giant grey monster. The same one that had taken their lives countless times in forgotten worlds. And the same creature that threatened them now.

"America!" France shouted rushing to his side to help him. Being the only one who could actually see what happened.

England froze. He could tell america was alright. But beyond that... He was still trying to piece together what happened. It looked like he'd just jumped backward into the wall. And then there was the new aura that had entered the room. He was sorry he hasn't noticed it before. He was too caught up on the journal to notice. Silver and blood melted together and tore apart violently, to create violent flames that carried the monsters rage. Moving irregularly, almost as if he were seeing an echo. The monster reared its head back before charging. The sound of a an earsplitting screech reached England's ears, right as the creatures tilted back head reached the end of the echo.

England caught on just in time, "France! America! Look out!" He called to them, right as the monster began to charge.

The monster crashed into the wall they were just a moment ago snarling threats, "diE!"

France breathed a momentary sigh of relief standing just out of harms way, holding a groggy and just awaking America. "Thank god for filia. Without my fast feet it might have us." The creature turned around, ready to attack again. France smiled forlornly, "But I'm afraid its gonna take a lot more than that to exterminate us."

"France would you quit being dramatic while we're under attack?!" England complained trying to remain calculating, while so much happened around him he couldn't see nor explain. "To your right!" He called out warning him of a blow that would collide with him, if he did not move quickly. Using premonition, he could see a few seconds ahead into the monster's movements. This ability didn't put a strain on his magic, but did put a slight strain on him physically. Although minimal, if he did this for too long he might get ill.

France dodged the attack, using the opening to stab the creature in the gut with his dagger. America finally rose in a dazed scramble. Unholstering his gun.

The creature raked its claws at the air in front of them, England warning them just in time again. America shot off several rounds, all making contact with the creature in what appeared to be vital points. Two to the head, one right between the eyes, and four to the chest. And still the creature continued to attack as if were nothing.

"YoU WOn't eScApE!" It cried reaching for them. Trying to grab at them. To twist them, to break them, whatever it took to kill them. It moves fast. Almost too fast for England to warn them.

"Too your left!" He shouted predicting its movements seconds before it made contact.

America didn't dodge. Instead he lined the barrel of his gun up exactly with massive incoming hand. Waiting for a perfect shot. With a Bang! The creature reared back screeching in agony, flailing its twisted and broken hand. Even shot at point blank it seemed to do little damage. The bullet stuck out of the center of the hand. Impact scars surrounding it on all sides. Blowing it apart. The long dagger like fingers twisted against it, then lay at odd angles. The crippled hand lay against the monsters side, useless.

Although they'd be stupid to think that'd be the end of it. The monster reared its ugly head once more, making eye contact with the one who can't see. It had figured out why all its attacks were failing now. England saw its change in direction just a moment before it screeched, "yOu woN'T eSCApE!"

England froze. Unsure of what to do. It was too fast for him to run away from. As he was now, he'd trip, and that'd be it. Also, there really wasn't anywhere he could run to. He could attack it using what little magic he had left, but even that wouldn't stop it now. And then he wouldn't have enough to return Spain and Romano. It was an impossible decision.

"Shit!" America cursed. And started firing off bullets rapidly. Six to the head and the creature screeched, jerking wildly, its good hand holding its head, the crippled one hanging uselessly at its side twitching instinctually to help hold its head. America fired again this time hitting it in its bad hand. The cascade of inflamed nerves causing it to shriek in agony. Meanwhile France tried to distract it by running around, catching its eye, and leading it back away from England.

The monster they faced was a creature of fury. It was intelligent enough to where their weaknesses were, and to make detailed and calculated attacks. But it was distracted easily. They managed to get it to turn around and face them without too much incident.

America shot at its legs. If kill zones had little effect. Then maybe he could at least paralyze it. If it couldn't move, it wasn't as much of a threat. America was an excellent shot, but the creature was also quite fast. Several bullets whizzed by stabbing the floorboards, before a few actually managed to make contact with the creatures legs. There were almost twenty bullets fired, before the creature finally slowed down. Six bullets jutted out of its right leg, and eight in its left. The creature stopped fighting then. Realizing it was on the losing side. It stared them down leaving one final warning before fading away, "YoU...WOn't...ESc...aPe."

**THE FOLLOWING CAN BE READ IN ANY ORDER:**

\- Russia, China, Canada

\- England, America, France

\- Italy

**AFTER ALL OF THE ABOVE:** Safe room


	9. CH 18 - Italy

Italy froze. No. This wasn't happening. He shook his head in denial. He remembered this now. It was the first time still. They fought hard for a long time in this world. But Italy had no idea he could bring them back in time then.

Prussia and Holy Rome lay slumped against the wall in the basement. Mortal wounds covered their bodies. Prussia suffered massive head trauma, was bleeding from large gash in his stomach. Holy Rome had similar injuries. Particularly he had a broken arm that twisted the wrong way, a large gash sliced down his chest, likely breaking several ribs. And yet they both smiled genuinely when they saw Italy.

"We got the key," Prussia laughed half-heartedly holding it out for Italy. Although he didn't even have the strength to sit up. Slumping against the wall.

"Hey, stop crying. We risked our lives and went through so much to get it back. You should be happier." Holy Rome frowned seeing Italy's face.

"Why did you lie...? You said you were only going to take a look around..." Italy cried, unable to hold back.

"Ah, yes. Well...it's probably for the same reason you didn't tell us that everyone else is dead," Holy Rome reminded him.

"You knew-?!" Italy reacted with shock. After saying it he remembered again. They had known for quite a while. Probably since the attack that killed China, Russia, and France. The fight that the monster stole back the key in.

Prussia laughed, feeling death reach a hold for him. If he was going to go down. It would be laughing with a smile on his face, "Hahah!...Well...now, West, why don't we take a little rest? I'm really tired."

"You're right, Prussia. You can go ahead; I'll catch up with you."

"Why?! No! I can't do this anymore! I'm staying with you!" Italy cried. He couldn't lose them too. Not after everyone else. He began to panic, knowing there was nothing he could do... watching the light begin to drain from Prussia's eyes.

"Anyone who...disobeys...will run...ten laps..." Holy Rome repeated, too tired to say it with fewer than four breaths.

Prussia encouraged Italy to get going. Wanting more than anything for at least him to get out, "...Look...if you don't...hurry up...he'll keep adding even more."

Italy was breaking down now. He couldn't take it. He knew how this one ended. He couldn't do it. He knew that they would try again. But even in all those times. Even after all those years of fighting. He still was never able to find a happy ending. He shook with fear and grief, "Fine! I'll run ten laps! I'll run as many laps as you want! But I'll run away! And then...you... will have to run...to catch me..." He cried out, knowing exactly where that brought them to.

The light faded from Prussia's eyes and he breathed his last, a sly grin still planted on his face.

"Prussi-" Italy thought he'd cried all the tears he had. But he was wrong. They spilled out of him like turning on a faucet. He couldn't stop them. His voice choked on them. And just when he thought they might stop...

"...-" Holy Rome released a final sigh. Unable to say the words he longed to tell him. The light fading from his eyes. The last thing he saw was Italy turning to see his dying moments.

"Ho...ly...Rome..." Italy couldn't stop crying. His heart dropped and his entire body shook. He was a little kid when Holy Rome had disappeared. And he knew after several years that he must have died. But he had never seen him. It was strange. He had seen all his friends die now... hundreds of times. But this was something he never thought he'd see. Something he was unprepared for. Although Holy Rome was older now. And these were likely not the same injuries he sustained. It made everything that much worse. Italy's world fell apart, and he fell to the ground in despair. His heart was unable to hold this much grief.

A bright light flashed. The basement disappeared. And everything was gone. No more pain. No more death. But Italy was not alone in the blank space. Before him stood Holy Rome. With an outstretched hand, ready to lead him from despair. Italy swallowed his pain, taking the hand which raised him to his feet.

"Are you alright?" Holy Rome asked.

Italy shook his head. He hadn't been alright, since the first time he saw one of them die. But he had a strong will, "but I can keep going. ... this time... we'll get out for sure, right?"

Holy Rome forced a smile, "of course." He hoped Italy would remember soon. Something important. Something he had forgotten. Something he couldn't just tell him.

**THE FOLLOWING CAN BE READ IN ANY ORDER:**

\- Russia, China, Canada

\- England, America, France

\- Italy

**AFTER ALL OF THE ABOVE:** Safe room


	10. CH 18 - Safe room

The door slammed shut behind the returning group. "You think it followed us?" Canada breathed a sigh of relief.

"No. It seemed to have given up after we left the annexe," Russia answered with relief. The lot of them were covered with minor bruises and scratches from their fight. China had reopened the wound in his side, blood bleeding through the cloth that held him together. They would heal soon enough. With rest.

"What happened?! You look terrible," Prussia commented as the the group that stayed with Italy came to see what this group had discovered.

"We were attacked! Ambushed by that monster. Its gotten stronger too. The three of us weren't able to take it down. All we could do was run," China explained in frustration, holding his side.

The door opened behind them, causing them to jump. "Your group too huh?" England bridged off of China's statement. "Our group was attacked too. It seems to be attacking more often now."

"What you think so? Aiyaa! How annoying," China complained, tired and sore.

"You're all injured... I'll get the first aid," Japan commented hurrying off to apply their dwindling supply of first aid to the injured nations.

The door closed behind America and France, and Japan began to apply first aid. "Did your exploration of this new room lead you to find anything?" England asked, wondering how they made out on the other side of things. It was obvious from here Italy had made no change since they left.

"Yeah. Actually Russia found a switch under the table that led down to another room..." China trailed off remembering the sight that greeted them there.

"We found the clock room Italy talked about," Russia explained.

"But I thought it only showed up once someone died... Or did I miss hear that," America asked confused.

"Well no one has died yet, thank god. And its here," China assured him.

"Peculiar that it would show up now though," England muttered to himself.

"Ah!" Canada remembered reaching into his pocket to pull out a key, "We were so busy running away, we didn't even have time to check the door."

"Is that a key?!" France asked reaching out to touch it. They'd run out of rooms that were locked. The only place left was the front door.

"That's right it was in the fireplace buried under the ashes," China mentioned.

"The creature should be gone now. We should regroup and head down to see if it works," Russia suggested.

"How many people do you think need to go?" America asked.

"Its gotten stronger, and we're almost certain to run into it. A larger group is probably best," France agreed.

"In that case, everyone who's still fit to fight," Canada looked around the room.

"Then it should be me, France, Canada, Russia, Japan, Prussia, and Germany," America counted them up.

"America. You got hit on the head pretty hard. You're still bleeding. You should sit this one out... I'll go instead," England argued.

"But-"

"I'm serious. I'm still in one piece. Besides I can predict the enemy's movements thanks to that magic we collected. I'd like to get some use out of it before I use it up bringing Spain and Romano back," England made a sound argument.

"So you found enough to reopen that portal?" Japan asked.

"Just barely, but it should be enough," England confirmed.

"Then our new group is me, my brother, England, Japan, Canada, France, and Russia," Prussia recounted.

Russia looked at the group that was going. "Hmm... Me and China were both in the last two fights. I'm a bit tired. I'll sit out this time too," He concocted his excuse.

"If everyone able is leaving. Then I need to stay here and finish applying first aid," Japan mentioned.

"In that case. I'd prefer to stay here, in case Italy wakes up," Germany looked back at Italy, not liking to be pulled away.

"Nien! You've been stuck in this room for too long west. You need the fresh air," Prussia argued.

"Its not not like the air out there is actually fresh. Its the same air," Germany argued.

"Even so. Sitting in this room staring at him all this time isn't good for your health," Prussia insisted.

"Fine then," Germany conceded. Although in his head he continued to argue, "Because getting into fights with undefeatable monsters, was much better for his health."

"Then its just me, France, England, Prussia, and Germany?" Canada checked.

There were no audible objections.

"Then let's get going," France led the small army, followed closely by Canada who had the key.

They made their way in a tight huddle. Each one of them watching the surrounding area. Watching carefully for signs of the creature. Even traveling together like this, they realized, they were still in danger. That creature had gotten stronger every time they saw it... and now they knew there was an uncountable number.

They reached the front door without incident. However that didn't mean they were clear. They stared in awe from the key that rested in Canada's hand to the door that had kept them trapped for in this hell, for days. Although with all the returning memories it felt more like years. Somewhere close to a century for those who could remember most of the past. It was going to be hard to return to the room after knowing they had an escape. But they still had to get Spain and Romano back... Italy they would carry if it came to it.

Canada put the key to the lock and pushed. Wiggled it a bit. And pushed some more.

"You've gotta be kidding me!" Prussia exclaimed.

"What? What's going on?" England asked, unable to see any of this.

"The key. It doesn't fit," France stated in shock.

"Well then where else does it go too?" Germany asked.

"We were so sure this was the only place it could go to... We never thought-" Canada started to say.

"Sorry to interrupt. But we have company," England forewarned them, just as the massive creature entered the room. It was larger than they had seen it yet. It would likely break the doorways and smash the ceiling, anywhere else in the house. Almost as if it had been designed for this room.

The creature roared a single warning, "YoU...WOn't...ESc...aPe!" Its voice was cracked and brittle, as if being crushed by its own weight.

"Thanks for the heads up. I've been waiting to lay my hands on this thing for breaking my sword," Prussia grinned ready for battle.

"Be careful not to break Japan's sword," Germany warned him pulling out his whip.

"Ugh. Don't remind me," Prussia complained remembering Japan saying how pissed he'd be. It was scary to think about.

And they once again began to fight for their lives.

**NEXT: SPAIN AND ROMANO**


	11. CH 18 - Spain and Romano

"There. It should be back in your precious world," England said feeling a bit worn down.

Spain and Romano both took a sigh of relief. That should at least give them a chance. Now they could worry about themselves. They were trapped in a world that had failed. Only now they had changed the past by being here. They had no idea yet, everything that they had changed.

"Did any of you manage to find anything?" England asked Italy, Japan, and Germany.

Italy put on a brave smile, "No. We really couldn't find anything. I'm sorry."

"No. Its fine I didn't expect we would yet. But perhaps the others have found something," England concentrated. There were many things he'd learned from the last time. Now he had to apply them and get them out of here. It was his turn to protect everyone.

"What were you looking for?" Spain asked, not following the conversation.

"The key, a way out, a clue, anything that could help us escape from here," England summed up.

"Didn't ... Wasn't it supposed to have always been found in the attic?" Romano chose his words carefully, eyeing his brother.

"What attic?" Japan asked, thinking they had searched every room in this house by now.

"There are these... metal pieces that make a key that opens the staircase. The lock for it is next to the bookshelf, behind the... mochi creature," Spain tried to explain.

"What _**mochi**_?!" They all said in confusion.

"You don't... on the fourth floor. The room across from the one with the lever. There's a bookshelf with a little creature stuck between it and the wall... You were the one who found it Japan," Spain got really confused by the different time loops. He never wanted to know which one they were in so badly.

"I think you are mistaken. I've been to that room several times now. And there was no such creature," Japan informed him.

"I think I know this lock though. It needed two piece to operate. Am I right?" Germany confirmed.

Still puzzled by the fact they hadn't seen the mochi, Romano spoke in Spain's stead, "That's right. The only problem is, they're in different places all the time."

"In that case we'll get everyone organized and send a search party for them," England decided. Hearing from these two wankers, that their world would definitely fail was a bit of a set back. But now they actually seemed to be making progress. It wouldn't take much more now. Soon he could get them out of here.

The group that belonged to this timeline already started moving towards the stairs, causing Spain to ask a question, "Where are you all regrouping? In this world I mean. Where's your safe room?"

"Safe room? I don't know what you mean by that. We're constantly in danger. And that room is no exception. As for where we're meeting though, its the fireplace room on the second floor," England informed them, leading them down the stairs.

Romano fell behind to the back of the group, where he noticed Italy cautiously keeping his distance. He waited until they were far enough back from the group that if they talked quietly no one would hear them. Especially not with Spain blabbering on about something or other. "You haven't told them yet have you," Romano popped the question. He'd noticed for a while now, that this Veneziano, and the one he knew in his own time loop, were different. There were so many things he still hadn't learned. He didn't realize it would be this incredibly frustrating knowing that these little details are what kept his brother trapped here in agony for so many years.

Italy jumped in surprise at the unexpected question. "I ... Umm... What are you talking about?" Italy fidgeted nervously looking around for an excuse to change the topic while still trying to play it cool.

"Don't try and avoid the question," Romano said forcefully, "I know everything... more than you do now."

Italy thought for a minute, "... Then. Did the me in the future, ever tell anyone?" Italy asked.

Romano took that as a "no", which was about what he had suspected to begin with. He thought carefully on what to tell his brother next, "Yes. The Italy in my world eventually told everyone... And like you probably fear now. They were angry. But not for the reasons your think. They were mad because you didn't trust them enough to tell them sooner... Even now, somewhere in the future everyone is working together to escape."

Italy shook with a feeling of hope. Something he was in constant need of. Just the thought that one day, after struggling so hard to get them that far. That they could all come together... He wanted to go there. "It sounds like you're very close," Italy smiled forlornly.

Romano wasn't sure what to say next. He wanted more than anything to help them escape too. But only one time would surely escape. If he did. Wouldn't time be thrown into chaos? Because without their help, they wouldn't make it. But if this world did manage to escape, Romano's would disappear... "It didn't matter," He told himself. Even that would be better than the hell they were in now. "Then why don't you tell the others. Change your future!" Romano encouraged him.

Italy looked up at him in surprise. He couldn't figure out why Romano was being so endearing. "I- I can't. Not yet... I tried when we first got here and no one believed me. I think they've forgotten now," Italy explained.

Romano was furious. How dare they ignore his little brother when he was trying to tell them something so important, "Those bastards. Well they'll believe you now. I'll shove enough proof at them it'll make their heads spin!" He started to rush ahead and cause a fuss.

Italy grabbed him by the arm, "Romano wait... Its not their fault I couldn't explain myself... Besides everyone looks so happy and are getting along so well... Can't we wait?" Italy asked, hiding the fact that he was scared.

Romano cooled his anger seeing Italy's worried face, "Alright... We'll wait... But you will tell them right?"

Italy nodded, trying to imagine how he was going to keep this promise.

**NEXT: ITALY**


	12. CH 18 - Italy(2)

The bright light flashed once more. Resetting this world for the eighteenth time. Italy was a mess of tears. This time was especially brutal. They had finally seemed to be making some progress... and then the secrets came out. Everyone only grew more suspicious of one another, dying one by one separated.

Italy thought after the first few times that he could do this. That he could keep going, even knowing it would mean losing everyone hundreds of times. All over again. But with each death, he felt as if he were losing a piece of himself.

He broke down in tears, into the empty white, "Why do you bringing me back here? Why can't I change anything?" He demanded to know. He was trying with all his might to get them to escape, but no matter what choice he made, even those involving asking others for advice. No matter how he tried escape, it was always the same. Even in his dreams they couldn't escape together... Was it really an impossible dream?

"There's something you have forgotten... Something important," Holy Rome spoke solemnly, trying to keep up Italy's spirits without giving him false hope.

"Why can't I remember?" Italy cried out, not necessarily to Holy Rome, but to the universe as a whole. He was a _**nation**_, who decided his memory would fail him at these crucial moments?!

Holy Rome smiled tenderly. He had absolute faith that Italy would remember in his own time. He pushed this confidence onto Italy hoping to encourage him, "You will. When you are ready. Remember, this is a dream, everything will go the way you want."

Italy nodded quietly. He was done crying now. But the grief clung closely to him, weighing on his chest.

Holy Rome brushed away one of Italy's lingering tears, "I promise. I'll get you out of here."

**NEXT: SAFE ROOM(2)**


	13. CH 18 - safe room (2)

"It was bad this time," Canada retold the story, "If we hadn't received that heads up from England we might not have gotten away in time."

"As it is we had to run for our lives... Even the five of us had a hard time bringing it down," France remembered vividly, in shell shock.

"What about the key?" America asked, "Did it work on the door or what? If it did we just need to have england bring Spain and Romano back and we can carry Italy if we have to. Then we can forget about these monsters and go home."

Germany shook his head, "It didn't fit. It must go to someplace we haven't seen yet."

"You've gotta be kidding me! Where else could it go?" China complained. He was so sure that they had found it. How could it be anything else.

"More importantly. Where do we go from here," Canada mentioned.

"What do you mean? Wouldn't the plan be the same as always? England brings back Spain and Romano, and then..." Prussia trailed off.

"And then we're still stuck in the same place. Maybe Spain and Romano learned something while they were trapped there. But we've only got one chance then. Isn't that right England?" Canada asked.

England was shocked by how observant Canada was. He confirmed Canada's thoughts, "I have just enough magic that it should be enough to reopen the portal between our world and the one Spain and Romano are in... but nothing more."

Canada continued. He'd been thinking about this for a long while now, and had reached the conclusion that this path had the best possible outcomes, "In that case. Wouldn't it be safer to reverse time and try again?"

"What are you talking about! We can't go back now," America exclaimed in shock.

"But we can. We found the clock room Italy used to reverse time, and we discovered England was able to reverse time before," Canada explained.

"That's not what I meant! - It's... After everything we've been through to work together and get out. After _**Everything**_ we've been gone through. We would give up these precious memories to start from scratch?!" America argued in fear and frustration.

"But... in this time loop... so many things have put us farther behind. Even if we do manage to find a way out now. How long will it take? The monster is only getting stronger. How long until someone falls behind? And then we will have gone through so many times, only to fail in the end," Canada reminded them.

The room fell to silence. No one wanted to think about that. It couldn't even come to mind, because the minute it did, all hope died. "That's a little pessimistic don't you think?" France insisted, "We have to keep thinking we'll find a way out. Because when it seems like we have nothing. That's where we'll find it."

"But we can't be careless either. I just think we need to think carefully about our options before we make a decision on this," Canada insisted.

"If everyone is serious about this I should mention I have no idea how to reverse time. I might be able to figure it out. But I don't even know if the magic I have right now would be enough for that," England mentioned, putting a monkey wrench in the new idea. He actually wasn't opposed to the idea. He just wasn't sure the logistics would line up quite the way they wanted.

"But then how did you manage it before?" China asked.

"The situation was different then. Italy had died, and we were desperate. I don't remember it well. Its not enough to remember how I did it... but I might be able to figure it out again," England added, trying not to toss out the idea entirely. Despite the fact that it caused him more work, and that it would throw all their current efforts up in the air, it offered more hope than he could see in their current path. He would take any course of action he needed to get them out of here.

"So it is possible... in that case should we put it to a vote?" France asked.

"The fate of everyone's lives. To go back in time and try again... Or to continue on this path," Canada stated simply.

"In that case I'm voting to keep working through this time," Germany started them out, "We've put too much work into this to go back now... Besides, I can't put him through that again," Germany looked over his shoulder at the sleeping Italy, "Not after he finally gained enough courage to tell us."

The room was quiet for a minute before Prussia spoke up, "Sorry I'm going to have to go the other way on this brother. If we don't turn back time now... and someone dies, its over. Everything we've ALL worked so hard for would really have been for nothing then."

"I agree. That's why I have to vote that we reverse time as well," France agreed.

"I don't like thinking that our efforts are in vain. But even I can't predict what will happen next. So I'm going to keep relying on everyone, that we can make it out together this time," Japan countered evening out the vote.

"Aiyaa! Why must everything always be so difficult. Neither outcome seems very good to me. We either risk everything, or abandon everything we've worked for," China complained in exasperation. He weighed the outcomes, "If they really are our only options though... I'll choose the one that gives us a chance to make a mistake."

"Hnnn... I don't want to go back though," Russia casted his vote quietly.

"For once I agree with you," America said, "Its risking a lot on this 'magical force' we don't understand. And even if we do start over... I don't want to forget again."

"Then its fifty fifty," Canada said counting them up. He looked around the room, "Who else needs to vote?"

One by one sets of eyes fell on England. It was oddly fitting that the one who needed to do these things was the one who would cast the deciding vote. "Well England? It all comes down to you. What will you decide?" Canada asked.

**YOU DECIDE**

**\- return Spain and Romano**

**\- reverse time**


	14. CH 18 - return spain and romano

England thought about everything they'd been through. All the hardships they'd shared. Everything they'd learned. If they went back, all of it would be lost. And for what? A chance to make it to the same place? The enemy was getting stronger all the time. Pretty soon, if they kept going back, it would eventually catch up with them. To top it off, he wasn't even sure how to reverse time. Or if in his current state, he could. Attempting to do so could cost him valuable magic and in the end leave them even more stranded. It just wasn't worth the risk. "In that case. I think I'll try and bring Spain and Romano back. I still have faith that we can escape together," England announced.

The group was divided by a mix of relief and worry. "Clear the area," England instructed them preparing to reopen the portal. When the shuffling quieted he looked around the room one last time. It might be the last time he'd be able to make them out. This spell would take everything he had left.

England smiled holding the mental image close to his heart as he summoned up the required magic. It spread out from his fingertips. A circle faded in and out of his vision on the floor of the room. The portal was half open now. He just had to find Spain and Romano. The search exhausting him. Until he finally connected. The portal remained open for precisely two minutes and forty three seconds. Spain and Romano stumbled into the room. The portal closing just after them. Leaving England a panting heap on the floor.

"Veneziano!" Romano shouted out rushing to his brother's bedside.

It was too bad he had to find out like this. That his brother had died...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Dead End**


	15. CH 18 - Reverse time

England weighed his options. It felt like the weight of the world had fallen on him... Well in a sense it had. All their fates were in his hands. If he messed up, even a little, just once, it could cost them all. Because of this, he felt he really only had one option. They had to go back. There was too much risk involved. They didn't know where they were going, and they could barely keep afloat.

England sighed. It was going to be difficult. Losing all of this to start over. There was no telling if the next time Italy would be able to find the courage to tell them again. Or if they would be able to learn from the mistakes they made this time... but it was their best shot. "Considering our options... Its probably best that we try again," England answered solemnly.

America cursed before going to sit down at the table, frustrated by the outcome. No one was really thrilled by the decision either. They all would have preferred to have kept trying in this time loop. However the risk in this one had become too great.

France looked at the several frustrated faces in the room: such as America, and Germany. He offered to let them stay behind, "Seeing as some of you were so opposed to this, those who voted to return time will go down to the clock, and the rest can wait here with Italy... If Italy should wake up before we've reversed time, call us," He added as an ultimatum. They had been relying on Italy a lot lately. But if he was to wake up now, they might still have a chance to make it through in one piece. Without having to reverse time.

Germany nodded solemnly, looking over at Italy as he slept heavily... The chances that he would wake up in that short time, were slim to none.

The groups divided. The ones leaving to reset time, left in silence. The walk to the clock room was one made in mourning. This might be the first time they had tried to reverse time before someone had died. Although Italy had come quite close... and they had no idea what was happening to Spain or Romano. It was hard to deal with the fact that this was now their best option. Because where they were at now. Nothing seemed to be going the way they planned. Every time they made a step forward, they were thrown backward. Perhaps they needed to go sideways for a while then.

England watched as they passed doorframe after doorframe. Colors lighting up certain sections, as the group's auras illuminated their immediate surroundings. They were in the annexe now. The room was darker here, but it was all the same to England. All he really saw was the reflection of auras. The darkness was the same.

They moved to the left, crossing under another door frame. A moment later, England saw the red and pale gold aura of China's grab hold of an object on the wall. There was a screech of mechanics meshing. Then the group descended past another doorway. "This must be the new room," England thought absent mindedly, "They said the clock was just beyond it right?"

As he crossed under the arch the other four were already circled around a spot on the floor. There was something in the middle of the room obstructing his view, so he was careful to move around it. As he got closer he was able to tell it was just a long table. China crouched over a hole in the floor. A dark space that didn't reflect auras. Almost swallowing them if they got too close.

"So this is the new room you found," France commented looking around the relatively empty room. There weren't even shelves or drawers left to inspect.

"And then down here, is the clock room. I have to warn you, its a little..." China trailed off trying to think of the right words to describe it.

"Gruesome," Canada offered, remembering the blood smeared walls and the ominous ticking of the massive clock.

They descended down the dark stairway. No one could see a thing once they were down over their heads. Making England, for once, the one with the best vision. But even though all he saw was auras they seemed almost consumed by the darkness around them. It wasn't long before he realized it was the presence of a dark magic. The one that could bring them back, and the one that kept them trapped here.

Canada and China fumbled for the light switch, tripping over one another. The lights turned on suddenly, revealing the graphic blood smeared walls of the room to those who hadn't been there yet.

France whistled. "Holy shit, that's a lot of blood," Prussia exclaimed in surprise. He was standing rather close to one of the walls, so it was an even greater shock to him. The room put the attic to shame.

The clock ticked on, the swinging gears of the grandfather clock booming ominously, as if it knew what they were about to do. The steady rhythm it kept was the scariest part of the room for England. He was aware by their reactions that the room was covered in blood, but he couldn't see it. The ominous "tick tock" of the massive clock however, haunted him. Counting down the seconds before they sacrificed everything.

England approached the clock. Which he found by listening to the ticking sound it made, and by following the auras of the others as they all gathered around it. He reached out to touch it, wanting to see it. He still wasn't exactly sure how he was supposed to do this, but he had a few theories.

As he touched the face of the clock he felt a lightning like effect shoot through him, and he watched a small portion of his magic shoot from his fingertips to dance across the face of the clock, illuminating it. It glowed ominously in the middle of nowhere. Black numbers placed around it in a circular pattern, the hands bent from constant use. And blood glowed a pale blue across the surface.

England pulled back in surprise. He hadn't meant to use his magic. Where had it come from? The face of the clock remained glowing. England then noticed the journal he clutched at his side. His magic glowing, almost bursting at the seams of the spell that bound it. What was this about? Why the hell was it acting up now? He palmed it open in his hands. Magic glowed flowering out of it in wisps of emerald, before being sucked back in by the weakening spell on the book. Italy's name glowed on the surface. The only thing he was able to read. Something about it...

"Does anyone have a pen?" England asked holding out his other hand.

"Do you remember how to reverse time now?" Canada asked.

One of them placed a pen in his hand. "I don't know that I can call it 'remembering', but I think I know how this works," England said taking the the pen to the page, right below Italy's signature. He signed his own. His handwriting sloppy because he could barely see.

"If I take ownership of the book, I should just have to turn back the hands," England stated numbly. Staring at the mysterious journal. The light surrounding the book swelled, the spell binding it, holding on by threads. Just how much magic did he use on this book?! In any case he took the weakening spell as a good sign. The book seemed to be begging him to follow . A thread of magic followed his hand to the face of the clock. As he placed his fingers on the hour hand. Feeling the warmth of the magic that swelled around it. Both the dark magic that reverses time, and his own which was trapped within the journal. As he began to pull it backwards, he felt the darker magic latch on. There was no stopping this now. If he pulled away he could feel something terrible would happen.

The hands moved slowly, stubbornly along the face of the clock. Turning back several hours. With each passing one the journal glowed more brightly, until finally...

The threads snapped, unlocking the magic. Light erupted all around him. And suddenly he wasn't touching the clock anymore. His body convulsed, but not in pain, as he felt himself become undone, and resembled.

...Continued in Chapter 19: Reversing Time...

* * *

I'm sorry! I swear! DX don't freak out too much ok? I swear everything will be explained and it will all make sense in the next chapter (around November 1st) _**THIS ISN'T HOW IT SEEMS!**_ If you can hold out until the next chapter before saying screw it, I swear you you won't regret it. :3


	16. Chapter 19 reversing time

Happy Halloween everyone! ^_^ don't forget to leave your response. I really wanna here your reactions!

ooh! and please tell me which path you followed last time?!

* * *

England opened his eyes, gazing at the the front entrance to the mansion, the journal clutched at his side. Remnants of magic finding its way to him. He could see again. That was the first thing he became aware of.

Time had moved strangely in that white space while he went back in time. It felt like no time had passed at all, and then he felt as if he had been there forever. He suddenly looked around him his thoughts becoming clearer. He'd just gone back in time, shouldn't the others be here with him? Where were they? And why did he still remember? Was it because he signed the Journal? A thousand questions filled his mind. He wondered where he should go. Was anyone even here? He tried the front door just in case. The doorknob jiggled in his hands but the door still wouldn't budge.

He sighed, it was worth a shot. Where was everyone? It was strange to think that he would have gone back in time alone. Did he do something wrong? The journal didn't seem to think so. But then again, a dark magic still seemed to haunt it.

There was a loud bang down the hall. The place was empty, and England confused. "It couldn't hurt to check it out," He thought, heading down the hallway in front of him. The noise seemed to come from that direction. Perhaps the annexe? But that shouldn't be open yet.

He had yet to turn left before he heard voices, "Watch your step." England was relieved for a brief moment... That is until he made out their conversation.

"Very funny, you git," England heard his own voice echo back.

"Give me a hand getting him up the stairs..." Germany's voice added to the mix solemnly.

What was this?! He meant to go back in time but how far exactly had he gone back? It almost seemed like he only went back a few hours. But there was no way...

The group coming from the annexe turned, leaving England to see for himself the horror of his situation. Germany led the lot of them, Italy's lifeless body draped over his arms. Japan and Prussia attempted to give him a hand, holding Italy's head or feet, but nevertheless Germany did most of the carrying. Following closely behind was a reflection he saw of himself, with America guiding him through the halls.

England almost didn't react to this at first, trying to figure out how he was going to explain two of himself. Crap! How could he mess up his own timeline?! Or was it really his timeline anymore?... He attempted to talk his way out of it, "Listen. Uh, this isn't what it looks like. I Umm..."

The group didn't even seem to notice. In fact they walked right past him! America bumped shoulders with him while walking passed. He looked around to see what he had bumped into, but simply looked right passed England. After a moment returning to guide the other England down the hall.

England looked to his hands, and to the journal he held in them. If he looked closely he could see a faint aura surrounding his entire body. It must be what is keeping him invisible from those in this time loop.

In that case, he should think of it like what happened to Italy, America, and Germany. The only problem, is that he's only a few hours behind the others. What happens when time catches up? Will he remain merely hours behind everyone until they either escape or die?... Could he even die? Could that monster even find him like this? What other options do they have though? He still has the journal. Which meant time could not be reversed again.

The group belonging to this world several hours behind, suddenly ducked out of sight. It felt uncomfortable being alone. They had spent too much time being careful never to be alone outside the safe room. There was no telling where the creature would come from. He hesitantly followed this group back. At least tagging along he would remember where they were and how far he had yet to go before time caught up.

As he walked behind he began to seriously question a few things. Firstly, how come he didn't restart time? That was what he was trying to do after all. And it seemed like that was what the magic suppressed in this journal wanted from him as well. Was it all a trick to strand him and the journal here? Or perhaps it was because he didn't rewind the clock very far... maybe something about the magic he released from the journal. At the very least he could say there was enough of it there to put him where he was now. But all that should have disappeared when he reversed time, If he had really failed to bring time back and start anew, then why in hell could he see, _**and**_ seem to have miraculously recovered his magic then?

England nearly fell down the stairs he had just climbed. A memory appeared before his eyes that astounded him. Connecting itself in unknown, subconscious ways to what he was thinking about.

"My...my future self who is watching this!" He knew the words before anything else. He remembered them fuzzy at first before growing clearer. ...However he also remembered saying them. His memory cleared, at least more than it ever had before. He stood in front of a familiar box pumping unrealistic amounts of magic into it, as well as placing spell after nameless spell. Before recording the following words to the box under a seal, "To. my... To my future self who is watching this. There is no time to explain much. If by any chance Italy dies, find the journal! In return, you'll get his memories as well as my life! Go back without fail! Go back in time! Save Italy."

England took a moment to process the forced memory. What the bloody hell was that?! He felt like some wall in his head was about to break if he pushed any further. As it was, memories were slipping through here and there reminding him of things he couldn't remember until now. He tried to ignore it until he could figure out what was happening. ... The others had gotten ahead of him. He walked briskly back to the safe room, where suspected everyone would be like they were last time. He made it just in time to sneak in behind before they closed the door.

**NEXT: OUTSIDE THE MANSION**


	17. CH 19 - Outside theMansion

Just beyond the locked doors, and forbidden walls of the mansion was a tremendous field and surrounding forest. To those trapped behind those forbidden walls, the land just outside seemed like paradise. However to the ones left in these fields, trying to break them out, suffered their own form of torture.

"Latvia!" Lithuania shouted Holding his hands to the deep wounds in Latvia's stomach, "Come on hang in there." The wounds Latvia had contracted were serious, even life threatening if he did not receive immediate help. Of course even this had come as a bit of a relief to Lithuania after Poland had shouted out that the monster had _**eaten**_ Latvia. Although that exaggeration wasn't that far off. Deep bite wounds covered Latvia's stomach and back, where he'd been told the creature attempted to bite the little nation in two.

They had managed to defeat it shortly after Lithuania returned with Poland. Now Estonia and Poland had gone to get help for Latvia. None of them had thought of course to carry first aid with them, and without it Latvia would certainly die. Lithuania stayed behind though, to watch Latvia, and try and keep the bleeding down.

Latvia's breaths were already becoming more and more staggered as blood slipped through Lithuania's fingers. He was slipping out of consciousness. A small pool of blood already forming around him, despite Lithuania's best efforts. It seemed like a hopeless effort.

"Liet!" Poland waved Lithuania down, coming in from over a hill. The fields surrounding the mansion were quite extensive perhaps reaching miles in any direction. It was likely quite a ways that Poland had to go to find this help. As he came down the hill though, he was followed by Hong Kong, and he had apparently also found Estonia on his way back. Hong Kong carried a large bag of medical equipment over his shoulder, latex gloves over his hands, and a hospital mask over his mouth. That would explain why he didn't leave immediately with the rest of them when they heard the news about everyone getting trapped here. He wondered how many more were coming.

Hong Kong sat next to Lithuania opening his medical kit. He placed his hands over Lithuania's who was still rather in shock, "I need you to let me take a look at his injuries," Hong Kong told him looking him directly in the eyes. He had a fear something like this might happen. That's why he hung back when the first group left. He needed to prepare a few things, for situations like these.

Lithuania relented moving away his hands, only to allow a sudden spurt of blood to release from Latvia's stomach, that very blood still clinging cold and drying, sticky, to his hands, climbing down his wrists in thin trickles. Hong Kong moved quickly and calculating, putting the fear that rose in all their throats, to the back of his mind. He lifted Latvia's shirt away to inspect the damage. eleven puncture wounds encircled Latvia's torso, each almost 4 centimeters deep. He felt around his back to discover the same marks scraped against his back. At least these marks appeared to be less than than 2 centimeters deep, and therefore less dangerous. What was more frightening was the apparent fractured rib, that was becoming detrimental to his breathing.

"See! It's like I said. That thing fucking _**ate**_ him," Poland announced, pacing the area unsure of what else he could do.

Hong Kong didn't speak. It would waste too much valuable time. He took off one glove to dig through his bag, a sentiment he'd quickly forget on the battlefield. A needle and thread for the worst injuries, and bandages to wrap it all up. He was careful to relieve pressure from Latvia's chest to help his rib repair itself, and make it easier for him to breathe. Latvia simply cried, letting out muffled whines when he could manage, passing out before Hong Kong had even finished half of the sutures.

Hong Kong balled up the blood soaked gloves into black bag that hung off the side of his medical bag, pulling a fresh pair out of the larger bag. "He should be fine once he wakes up, but don't move him if you don't have to for at least a couple hours. I should be able to take the stitches out in three days," He instructed them.

"Why are you telling us?" Estonia asked as Hong Kong began to get up.

"Someone needs to watch him while he's recovering. I need to keep moving. There are others coming, and more people are likely to be injured," Hong Kong told them. He dug into his pocket and pulled out a couple business cards, "Pass them around, if you need help again call me and let me know where you are, and I will get there as soon as I can."

**NEXT: ENGLAND**


	18. CH 19 - England

England stood by Italy's bedside. Where he had been standing for maybe the last twenty minutes. Everyone was moving around now. Trying to figure out what to do next, but England had no purpose in this loop. He had nowhere to be, so instead he stood where he wanted to stand when Italy first went into that coma. He had been watching him now for quite awhile, but there was something that particularly worried him at this moment. Italy looked... too pale. And if he was breathing, the breaths were too shallow. Was he really alive like Japan had discovered him. England placed his hand on Italy's forehead expecting a fever. Only to discover Italy's skin was like ice. He moved his hand in fear to check Italy's pulse... He waited well over a minute. Italy was... _**dead**_?! How had that happened?! That changed fucking everything! They didn't even have a chance then. If Italy was dead, then that meant they had to start over. Only they couldn't. They'd only end up where England was now. How had this even happened? ... was it his fault? What if simply by going back in time he had managed to kill Italy, instead of watching him slip into a coma.

China and Russia left the room to explore the annexe. He looked to his right. If he waited another few minutes Japan and Germany would begin discussing their next move. England began to pace. What exactly should he be spending his time doing? What was he supposed to do?

Another mysterious memory echoed in his head. "Go back without fail! Go back in time! Save Italy." His own words echoed in his head. The last line drifting ominously in an echo as if trying to remind him, "Save Italy. ... save Italy... save Italy."

England slammed his fist down on the table, knocking over some papers that lay scattered on the table, gathered from the annexe, reminding himself briefly that, while invisible and mute, he could still touch and interact with this world. He calmed down after taking a few short breaths. He was still rather pissed about this particular recurrent memory. By now he had gathered that his past self - from whatever part of time this was from - meant to ask him to go back in time to save Italy. He had given up trying to think of how his past self knew this would happen. Thinking about it brought too many unrelated memories up and caused his head to swell. He muttered his complaints under his breath, "Save Italy... yeah I got it. There's just one problem with that. I came back here too late! He's already dead!" Why did he always seem to screw things up when he absolutely could not afford to do so!?

The same papers that he had knocked over a moment ago fluttered from some unknown source of wind. Out of curiosity, frustration, and just for the sake of a good distraction he skimmed their contents. Most was gibberish. Ramblings about old superstitions and such. One page however seemed to have been pulled from some sort of magic book. A total of six spells covered the page. All of which, of the healing variety.

...One spell in particular though. Was of the utmost and dire importance. What were the chances he would find it here, on the top of this mess of papers, collected from the annexe on coincidence?

**Revivere ab ora**

A spell to resurrect someone from the brink of life and death...

Either end of that spectrum. Of course it would use up a lot of magic. Even at full strength he wasn't sure he'd be able to do it. Although it was beginning to make sense now. This was why he had sensed his magic in Italy back when everyone first became aware that Italy survived, and it was why Italy was alive now. Because he was able to go back in time. Because his past self somehow knew this would happen.

No, thinking about the confusing past was forbidden. He could already feel the feeble wall restraining the past begin to crack. And when it did... He wasn't sure exactly what. "In return, you'll get his memories as well as my life!" ... Two sets of memories. That was twice as much as Italy was able to take. He wasn't so sure he'd fare much better.

That's why he had to act now. While he still had the power and strength. He was quickly able to memorize it, and made his way over to Italy. England placed his hand to Italy's forehead, just over the "third eye", the one that would call his spirit back and force him to retake his first breath. He summoned up the entirety of his strength. This could very well drain him, and return him to the state he was in before, or worse... But if he did not. Then it would all be for nothing. Their fight would end here. Without escape or retrial. It was of the absolute paramount, that everyone stayed alive this time.

"Revivere ab ora," England whispered the first phrase, as if calling out to someone nearby, focusing his power down at the tip of his fingers. Light began to emanate surrounding him. Moving down towards Italy, searching, pulling.

He repeated again louder, as if calling to someone across the small room, "Revivere ab ora." The light grew stronger more demanding, brighter, blinding!

He repeated again at a volume marginally louder, and more sternly, letting the magic overtake him, "Revivere ab ora" his fingertips could no longer touch Italy's forehead because the magic he sent pulsating through them occupied that space now.

The now golden light burst out from England filling the vastly unaware room. His aura manifesting itself around him to help smooth strengthen the spell. His physical body remained shrouded by this new form... The form of an angel. Glowing from all points only certain features stood out against the light. The slightly larger, more angelic face of England, straightened hair, and white tunic.

England opened his eyes as this angel, a sense of calm and certainty, determination, took over him. He shouted the line once more. Hoping to reach any place in the world and beyond it with one final call, "REVIVERE AB ORA!"

.

.

.

There were a few silent seconds of concentration, before he felt it. A tiny jump from Italy. A twitch really, in his heart. England quickly poured in more magic, not willing to risk anything. He'd caught the hook, he wasn't about to let him go. A few more seconds passed and the jump hit Italy again. Except this time. A faint heartbeat remained. Beating faintly, and weakly, but beating all the same.

England let out a sigh of relief, relinquishing his magic. Leaving what remained with Italy to keep him breathing. A light smudge mark remained on Italy's forehead where the magic had entered. The same place that only a second later Japan would notice for himself. England in the meanwhile returned to his body, coming back slowly and cautiously from his dramatic overuse of magic.

At first he was welcomed by a sense of peace. He made it in time. Italy was safe, and time could return to how it was. Strange how that seemed to be a comforting thought when just recently they had been ready to abandon that for the uncertainty of a fresh start. A fresh start. Is that what went through his head when he went back for the very first time... Or. Was that Italy? Was this not his memory? He searched... freely...

Bloody fucking Hell!

\- Was the last decipherable thought England had before the memories broke through. All at once, bombarding him with tragedies and triumphs, out of order, his? or Italy's? Which was he? He tripped backwards falling over the beds and eventually ending up against the back wall. He was no longer able to tell which was reality. This? or which of the thousands of memories that fought for the attention of his mind. It was too much to process. He slumped against the wall, gripping his head and panting from the exertion placed on his brain. It was so sudden so overwhelming. His brain shut down. Refusing any of it. Letting England... Fall deep into a coma.

**NEXT: Germany, America, Japan, Russia**


	19. CH 19 - Germany, America, Japan, Russia

Japan and Germany sat around Italy's bedside waiting with worry. America sat back at one of the tables if only to assert he was doing this out of defiance. Russia had gone to the bathroom a little while ago, supposedly to take a bath. "Do you think we'll notice when time begins to restart?" America asked attempting to break the painful silence.

Japan was about to answer him with his own theory, but a flash of light beat him to it. "What was that?" Japan asked, trying to find the source of the sudden light.

England appeared as suddenly as the flash of light, slumped against the wall passed the beds.

"England!" America shouted, rushing behind Japan to where England lay slumped against the wall. Germany was now standing too, coming to England's side, as America tried to shake him awake.

"He seems to have passed out," Japan announced, checking vitals first and then noticing sweat that dripped from his forehead, "He's running a fever as well."

"Help me get him into one of these beds," America asked of them, struggling to pick England up. Germany gave him a hand laying England down in the bed next to Italy. England's grip never loosened from the journal.

In the process of all this, Japan's phone began to ring, surprising him. He answered it with shock on the second ring, "M-moshi moshi?"

"Japan? We have a problem," China answered calmly, although with a tone of someone trying to stay calm. There was some frantic yelling in the background that wasn't quite comprehensible.

"W-what? I can hardly hear you. What's going on?" Japan asked, still trying to figure out what they were seeing in their own room.

"Give me th- no wait a minute aru! I- Japan! You won't believe it! He fucking disappeared! He's gone. And we're still here!" The two voices argued before one finally took control over the phone.

"Wait who is this now? Prussia? What's going on?" Japan asked trying to follow the loud arguing voices.

"Hand the phone over to moi," France's voice pierced the yelling. It became clearer as the phone was passed to him, "Japan? This is France. We're calling to inform everyone that we've failed. England disappeared. We assume back in time, but the rest of us are still here. We're trapped."

"Oh! We were going to call you in a minute as well. He's here actually! He appeared just a moment ago by the wall. He seems to have passed out and now he is running a fever."

The shouting in the other line seemed to die down. "We'll be there in just a moment," France answered flat toned before the line went dead.

**NEXT: HOLY ROME AND ITALY**


	20. CH 19 - Holy Rome and Italy

"Whenever we break a clock we receive strange memories," Japan restated to the group. They were all sitting around the table in the fireplace room, discussing their recent discovery. Italy, the closest to the fireplace, Holy Rome to his left, and Japan to his right. Left of Holy Rome was Prussia, right of Japan China. And then moving to the right of China around the table was Russia, Canada, America, England, and France. All of whom were looking over the broken clock laying in the center of the table with troubled expressions. The clock was old fashioned and resembled that of an old alarm clock. But the face had been smashed in by Russia's pipe, stopping the hands where they were and bending them at some odd angle.

"Furthermore. Time seems to straighten itself somewhat whenever we do break one," France input.

"Well if it was a question of whether we should break the clocks or not I feel the answer is rather obvious. The better question is, what we should make of these strange memories," England added.

"In that case. Maybe we should all discuss the memories we got. And see if there is any recurring theme?" Canada suggested.

There was a bright flash that suddenly enveloped the room without notice.

Everyone in the room went still for a moment, that is except for Holy Rome, and Italy, who was very confused and rather concerned as to what was going on. As was Holy Rome, "What? But no one else should be here," he thought to himself, sensing the presence of someone new in Italy's dream. Who else could have gotten inside Italy's head?

The artificial memory of england was beginning to fade. Holy Rome began to put it together after that. He'd been following them since the beginning, and unlike Italy, he was dead, his mind's capacity wasn't held back by mortal standards. Even while his attention had been focused on Italy here, where he can talk to him and help him, he had not stopped watching the others, or watching Italy's recovery. England had played a large part in that. He was even able to call Italy back from the brink of death. This accounted for most of Holy Rome's hastiness and worry early on. He knew that leading England to those papers would lead him to save Italy. He did not know that England would subsequently collapse, nor did he have any idea of how he managed to wind up here. ... It was coming to him though, something england had said or done long ago. He just went over this with Italy. What was it?

"Holy Rome? What's going on? Why did everyone stop?" Italy asked finally taking notice of the still room.

Holy Rome smiled to Italy, "Nothing to worry about. It appears one of your friends has come to get you." It was alright, he remembered now. This could work...

"What do you mean 'come to get me'?" Italy asked innocently. They had worked their way almost half way through the time loops, and every day felt more precious than the last. However with England here to help Italy remember, they would go through these loops a lot faster. It wouldn't be too long, until he had to give Italy back.

Holy Rome merely smiled taking Italy's hand. There was a jump through whitespace before they came out in the current world's safe room. The unfinished closet had by now at least been expanded into a large room. But it was mostly unfurnished, save for the bathroom which was furnished with the exception of the plumbing.

England walked around the room confused and very disoriented. A thousand thoughts wandering his mind, unable to connect.

"What? But why is England here?... Where are we?... This place is..." Italy tried to remember, confused by the haphazardous order things now appeared to be moving in.

"Don't worry too much about it. We'll get to this place soon," Holy Rome calmed Italy's confusion, "But this England is -" He began to explain.

England spun around, surprised by his sudden company, "I-Italy... and... ..." He struggled to remember their names, "I'm sorry. Who are you?" He asked unable to remember.

"It's alright. You'll probably mistake me for some else for a while yet. We've met before, but it was so long ago that I doubt you'd be able to remember as you are now," Holy Rome acknowledged. England had taken on all of his past memories at once, as well as everything stored in the journal. As much as Italy had looked confused, England looked twice as lost. However if it was the memories from the journal that made England's mind so jumbled, then seeing those memories in order should help put things in perspective, "Italy, the journal you've been keeping track of everything in. Can I see it for a moment?"

Italy tentatively handed it to Holy Rome. Holy Rome in turn handed it to England, "Read it over. It contains a collection of every world we've revisited so far, in order. Your memories should be a little clearer if you can get the order right," Holy Rome advised.

England took the book in his hands, immediately feeling both an influx, and outflux of memories, as his memories began to overlap Italy's, and the text on the book became riddled with both his and Italy's handwriting. England dropped the book as soon as he felt able, as soon as the journal had finished rewriting itself. "What the bloody hell was that?!" England exclaimed gasping for a breath of air as his heart recovered from the mini-heart attack.

"Vee~ That was weird. I just got some strange memories!" Italy exclaimed, "But, oh, my head doesn't hurt as much to think about them as it used too. How strange."

England rubbed his head and picked up the cursed book, "You as well then? I feel like I've just been through a hail storm, but at least my head seems to be a bit clearer now."

"It's the journal," Holy Rome put together, "Somehow it's combined your memories."

England opened the journal to the first page, "My signature. We both have ownership of this journal now."

"And that book is written record of what we've been through, our memories!" Italy figured out excitedly.

It wouldn't be much longer now, Holy Rome realized, before Italy would be able to return to his friends, and he'd have to say "goodbye" once more.

**NEXT: SPAIN AND ROMANO**


	21. CH 19 - Spain and Romano

England, who was leading them, opened the door to the fireplace room on the second floor. The door swung open revealing the heavy-hearted faces of the remaining allies and Prussia. It was recent for them. Being trapped in this mansion. They had just become aware of the dangers it held. That fear stuck with them.

They looked up when they saw the other group come in, ready for a fight. They settled after realizing it was just England and the others, "We have a few additions," England announced, "Spain and Romano seem to have found their way in."

"H-How did you get in?" Canada asked with a certain shock. The front door was locked, so if there was another way in...

"We ummm..." Spain tried to think. Was it even worth lying here? They'd already told them so much.

England answered for him, "These twats say they come from the future. And according to them we don't escape this mansion but instead continue reversing time until we reach whatever point in time it is they're in... Honestly, I suspect they probably hit their heads, fighting those monsters in the library," England added trying to keep the room calm. He gave Spain a silent nod as he finished informing the room, telling him they would talk more once the room was distracted.

Romano was not quite as good at discerning England's ploy, "Bastard! I thought you were helping us! Where did you send the fucking book then huh?"

Spain started laughing nervously, and dragged Romano out of the room. When the door was close he let his expression down.

"What are you doing tomato bastard? He fucking tricked us!" Romano shouted.

"Sshhh," Spain tried to quiet him, "Didn't you see his expression?" Spain spoke quietly, "He didn't really mean that. He was just trying to keep the others calm. Its like when I first tried to tell England. If I explained myself that way of course I wouldn't be understood. Its the same situation here. We have to approach this carefully," Spain comforted Romano.

"But what if he wasn't fucking lying? Then our journal is lost somewhere!" Romano complained, although he was at least a little quieter.

Spain took Romano by the shoulders and looked him in the eyes, "Then we'll be alright. Even if we can't return time, we'll survive somehow. Because, this time for sure, we're definitely going to get out of here together."

Spain was right, and Romano knew it. Even if he didn't want to admit it. "Whatever tomato bastard let's just go back in," He pouted, arms folded.

Spain smiled opening the door back into the room. Those inside seemed to have already moved on. They were huddled around in a tight group, as Prussia revealed his findings. A large hunk of metal, that appeared not be broken, but instead to be crafted in this peculiar fashion. "Check out what the awesome me has found!" Prussia boasted showing it off, even though he himself had no idea what it was.

"Aawww," America complained, "I thought it was going to be something useful. What even is this?"

"Oh hey, you've already found one of the metal pieces," Spain grinned joining the group.

"You know what this is?" China asked holding the metal piece up quizzically.

"Its one of two pieces that operate a lock that will open a staircase to the attic... considering your time is so much earlier than ours, you might still be able to find the key there," Spain explained.

"Uh-huh..." France tried to follow, "And where is this 'lock' Spain?"

"Actually this might have some credibility. They mentioned this lock earlier, and I think I've seen it... This hunk of metal does look roughly the right size too," Germany confirmed.

Romano looked around the room as they continued to talk about locks, and keys, and metal pieces. His eyes fell on his brother, quietly standing far from everyone else. He seemed so lonely, and yet so happy. Romano approached him quietly. It simply didn't sit with him right that his fratello suffered while the rest of them went about their merry way. He had helplessly watched his brother suffer through this for too long to sit by and do nothing when he _**could**_ help. "Why is it that you are so stubborn not to tell them?" Romano asked.

Italy looked away, "Well I... Why should I bring it up when everyone is already getting along so well!"

"That's a lie," Romano stated bluntly not batting an eye. He wasn't playing games, this was too important, meant too much, "That's not why you aren't telling them."

"I-" Italy was caught off guard by Romano's perceptiveness. He stared at his feet, head hanging low, "But it's my fault," He whispered, his voice shaking with a thousand held back tears, "None of this would have happened. If it wasn't for me..."

Romano whacked him on the back of the head, "Idiota," He cursed, "Is that really what everyone else is thinking?" He muttered something incoherent under his breath, "Look around yourself, dammit!" Romano shouted in frustration, a little too loudly. His outburst attracted the attention of some others in the room; regardless, he didn't look, his attention fixed on Italy.

The outburst was quickly ignored, with the help of Spain, and things slowly boiled back to the normal roar. Italy glanced around the room, unsure of what he was supposed to be looking for.

Romano sighed and gave up. Perhaps it was too early. Perhaps time could not be rewritten, and all attempts at doing so would be discarded... Perhaps it was him. Perhaps it was all because he didn't know how to say it; his fault.

Perhaps, Romano would never realize, how his words, had changed everything.

**NEXT: SAFE ROOM**


	22. CH 19 - Safe room

"Well we can't just keep sitting here!" Prussia complained, frustrated by their lack of direction.

"I agree," Japan added, "We've done all we can for these two. All we can hope for now is that they wake up soon."

"Let's go back to the annexe again! There's something that's just not right about that room," China volunteered.

Russia emerged from the shadows of the conversation, "I don't mind going back if China wants to go."

"In that case I would go too. We need to travel in larger groups now," Canada joined in.

"Oui, I will go too. It seems that every time we leave the room now, we're attacked, we must be more careful," France worried.

"Hey west! Are you coming?" Prussia asked.

Germany looked back at Italy across the room, "I would... but I've noticed he's been stirring more in his sleep. I want to be here when he wakes up."

America joined him, "Sorry, I'm not coming either," America grinned scratching his head, "Someone's gotta be here for England as well."

"Then the rest of us are heading to the annexe?" Japan checked. It was frightening how large a group they traveled as now. Imagine if they came to this mansion with even fewer numbers?

The group of 6 headed down to the annexe cautiously. The moment they left the confines of the safe room the feeling of ease and comfort vanished from them, replaced by fear and caution. The notion that they were constantly in danger had been reinstilled within them thanks to recent attacks.

They discussed battle plans in front of the split in the hallway; between the lever room, and the study. Canada, France, and Russia were going to take another look at the clock room. Prussia, Japan, and China, would take another look at the study.

"What is it you expect to find down here Canada?" France asked, following him down the dark hole that led to the clock room. It was the second time they had been here now, so the shock of gore was not so impactful. They were able to shake it off after just a few seconds.

"I don't really know. ... Maybe an explanation of what happened to England? I just don't think that this is all there is to this room..." Canada explained thoughtfully. He examined the grandfather clock against the wall. The ominous "Thud" of each ticking second. The face of said clock, could reflect his own. A pristine and perfect white, showing no passage of time, and yet stained and smeared with a vibrant crimson red. The swinging pendulum of the interlocking chamber. The clock seemed to taunt him with it's paranormal innocence. Other than the magic it clearly possessed the clock was, well a clock. And Canada was not the expert on magic.

It didn't take long for everyone in the room to grow tired of searching. There wasn't much in the room to look at. Canada leaned his head against the side of the wall, facing the massive clock. He was getting tired too. Maybe if he studied the molding? No, he should probably tell the others it was a waste of time and that-

Canada stopped mid thought changing direction. Something glinted out from behind the clock. Just barely visible, it could be nothing, but he might be able to reach it. Hesitantly, he stuck his hand out behind the clock. Squishing most of his arm between the crack. His arm stretched and twisted, as his hand fumbled for whatever it was. A change in texture alerted him to it. A metal dent in the wall, jagged, but not sharp. A key hole!

Canada pulled his arm back out. "France do we still have that key?" Canada asked.

France dug into his pocket, "Oui, I still have it. Did you find something?" France asked excitedly.

"Yes, behi-"

Russia's phone began to ring. "Oh. Sorry, It's probably my sisters," Russia apologized digging his phone out of his pocket.

"You're sisters sure call you a lot," Canada confronted him calculatedly.

"Oh. You think so? I'm surprised they haven't more. In any case, I better take this da?" Russia left the room, hitting talk on his cell phone.

Canada watched him carefully, as he left up the steep stairway above them. When Russia could no longer be seen or heard he finally gave up and returned to reality.

"What is it you need this key for?" France asked handing it to him under the grounds that he explain its use here.

Canada grinned excited by his discovery. He held tightly to the key smashing and rubbing his hand against the rough wood and drywall. "Back here," Canada explained fumbling to it, while holding tightly to the thin little key, "There's a key hole."

The key clicked into place, and with a gentle turn, the earth shook. A block of drywall dropped out to the left of the clock. Replaced, a few feet in, by iron bars that locked in place, denying entrance, to a long winding tunnel.

**NEXT: HOLY ROME, ITALY, AND ENGLAND**


	23. CH 19 - Italy, England, Holy Rome

A bright light flashed as they caught up to the current time loop. Standing between the border of the subconscious, and conscious. When it didn't appear that they were going anywhere Italy asked, "So where are we going next Holy Rome?"

Holy Rome did his best not to look sad. He did what he set out to. He helped Italy remember. He got to spend, what felt like a lifetime with him. He should be happier. His wish had come true. But this was really Goodbye this time... "That's it. That's all the rest of the memories I received from my brother. We're back to the current time."

"So then..." The journal corrected itself on it's own, as Italy and England quickly filled in the rest, "oh..."

"Is that why you consistently took Germany's place? I was wondering about that," England asked.

"Yes," Holy Rome recalled the sudden influx of terrifying memories, "Everytime time restarted, Germany could not hold onto these memories, and they flooded to me. As if I had lived them."

Italy wondered if it was the same when his brother received some of his memories. The world around him started to look fuzzy. The light faded from it. And then. He could hear voices. "Italy?" It called out, "Italy!"

"What is-?"

"You hear it too?" England asked looking around at the room that was fading in and out of light. becoming fuzzier, and fuzzier by the second, before going pitch black.

"The dream is ending. The two of you should be able go back anytime now. Your memories will still be in order, but I'm afraid you won't be able to remember this dream," Holy Rome's voice drifted into the darkness.

**NEXT: GERMANY AND AMERICA**


	24. CH 19 - Germany and America

Germany watched as Italy's expression made subtle changes, as if he were dreaming. America was noticing similar changes happening with England. "It's like their having similar dreams," America pointed out jokingly. There wasn't much to do here so he was bored. Maybe he should have gone with the others. It definitely would have been more exciting than this. On the other hand he didn't want England to wake up alone and confused. Although, would it really have been so bad to have left Germany here? It was too late to contemplate the decision now.

"I guess it is a bit similar," Germany shrugged. They did seem to react within their dreams around the same time, he just never made that much out of it.

Germany's attention was suddenly pulled to Italy as he heard a little moan escape his lips. "Italy?" Germany called out. Italy's eyes squinted together, and his eyebrows furrowed, "Italy!" Germany called out again, more urgently. Italy seemed to respond, his lips forming words without a voice.

"Germany? What is-" America began to ask, before noticing England was moving as well. They were waking up! "England!" America shouted, resting his hands on England's shoulders, resisting the urge to shake him awake.

Italy's eyes suddenly flitted open. Out of the darkness of the ending dream, and into the dark reality. Someone said something to him... just a moment ago. What was it? He couldn't remember. All he knew, was that somehow everything seemed in order in his head. There was no longer a crushing weight of urgent memories, that fought to be remembered.

The voice that called out to him, waking him from the dream, suddenly looked over him. Italy searched his memories quickly to place a name, "H- ... Ger-many." The second name came more naturally to him after a moment. Memories settled and his mind tried to recall his fleeting dream.

Italy was suddenly pulled into tight embrace by a relieved Germany. "I'm sorry," Italy apologized, not knowing what really happened while he was asleep, "I guess I fell asleep... How long was I out?"

"It was more than just sleep. We thought you were dead," Germany told him.

"What? But I was just-" Italy recalled the lights going out, the monster, and the heart attack it gave him when he saw... What did he see? Everything else in his memory was clear. But it was as if this part was specifically blocked for some reason.

"Hey Italy. Welcome back. You think you could wake up this lazy Brit?" America asked. If Italy was waking up. There was no reason England shouldn't either. He wasn't usually good at sensing the mood, but he couldn't shake the feeling that their comas were somehow connected.

England, was awake already though. He woke up around when America started to try and "gently" shake him awake. ... America did not understand the term "gently". England just hadn't responded yet out of fear. He used a lot of magic bringing Italy back. He could no longer sense his magic around him. On top of that, he wondered how much he'd lost this time. If it took his eyesight last time, what would he be deprived of now? He wasn't ready to face it. He knew it was selfish. But he also felt like he failed them. He spent all his power, fixing a problem they thought was solved. He didn't have any magic left to reverse time, nor to bring back Spain and Romano. Italy was awake now, but other than that, they were pretty much back to where they had started. However he couldn't hide from it forever. Eventually he had to face his problems. And the longer he spent hiding, the longer they were trapped here, and the more at risk they grew.

He opened his eyes.

Light. Hope. Mystery. Despite England's fears, light touched his eyes. A gentle kiss from the false and dim lighting of the room. A magical blessing. And what a blessing it was. America's golden hair and sapphire eyes greeted him in this light. He could see.

"England?" America asked noticing England's shocked expression, "Are you alright?"

England walked through a mental checklist, making sure he hadn't lost something else instead. "I'm better than alright. That question you asked me before. The one you're so fond of. Ask it again."

America blinked in surprise. It took him a minute to put it together. America lifted his hand slowly, not taking his eyes off England, "How many-"

England caught America's hand midair, "America. I can see." England was now running over everything that had just happened. How was this possible? He used so much magic! His mind darted back to a clearer memory of himself standing over the box they found in the basement. Pouring insane amounts of magic into it. But doing something like that, it wasn't in his nature. How had he known he would need so much? England was amazed when the memory provided the answer promptly. It clicked in his head with a sudden "oh!"

"- I don't really understand it, but somehow my memories are clearer," England overheard part of Italy's conversation with Germany.

"I think I might be able to explain," England informed them, "While we were both asleep, we shared a dream. One where we were travelling through all the past time loops."

"So you really were there!" Italy exclaimed.

England nodded receiving the only confirmation he needed, "In that case, this journal," He handed it out to Italy, who opened it the moment it touched his hands, "Should hold record of everything." Red and Green handwriting scrawled across every page.

America stepped aside pulling out his phone, "I'm going to give France a call. We should get everyone back for this."

**NEXT: OUTSIDE THE MANSION(2)**


	25. CH 19 - Outside the Mansion(2)

"Hey guys! I think this is it!" Sealand ran ahead upon seeing the looming arches of a gate. The eight of them had been walking for hours, trying to find this place. The whole world had been going mad over it, and the weren't about to be left behind.

"Well if you had listened to my directions we would have been here a lot sooner," Ladonia complained, his laptop propped under his arm.

"The process of taking a unique path is an art," Kugelmugel reminded them from the side, he had been painting on a canvas the entire time they had been walking.

Sealand hurried them as he started running back and forth along the entrance, "Check it out guys! There's really a mansion here! I think I can see miss Hungary over there! And over there is Austria and Switzerland!"

"Let's stay away from them for now Sealand," Wy caught up trying to settle down the wild micronation, "Some of us were expressly forbidden from coming. Although we wouldn't have even known about it if _**someone**_ hadn't insisted we come."

"I didn't invite you!" Ladonia complained, "Its not my fault Sealand overheard my conversation, and decided to drag everyone out here!"

Ladonia was about the third to pass through the gates. Of course time had yet to be fully corrected, messing with cell signal, and also computers. Ladonia was flashed out, and the laptop dropped to the ground with a heavy _**Thunk! **_The laptop was luckily durable enough to survive the fall. It was a few moments before the connection reconnected and Ladonia could talk through the computer again. "WHO. FLIPPED OFF. THE PROJECTOR?!" Ladonia shouted accusingly. Although he was already checking the connection, and running diagnostics from the inside.

"I pressed a button _**one**_ time! You're so goddamn sensitive about it!" Molossia complained.

"Besides, you were the one carrying the laptop Ladonia. No one else could have pressed that button but you," Seborga reminded.

Ladonia calmed down, although he wasn't any less frustrated, "I got it... Its the stupid signal here. Something is blocking my connection."

Sealand picked up the angry computer off the ground, opening it to reveal a smaller, frustrated version of Ladonia moving about the computer screen. "In that case I'll carry you like this!" Sealand suggested, carrying the laptop out in front of him.

Ladonia's argument was cut into incomprehensible segments, as the connection grew worse. Freezing, becoming more choppy.

"Miss Hungary!" Sealand came rushing in to join the group of girls.

"Sealand?" Hungary asked turning around to see the little micronation. The group of girls were resting for the moment to take a break from the nonstop fighting they'd experienced since they got there. Their kill rate was higher than anyone elses here, not that it seemed to make much of a difference. Hungary wasn't all that familiar with Sealand, although she had seen him before once or twice. In any case, what was such a small child doing out here?

"Stop ... -oving ...so m-" Ladonia tried to make out through the crappy connection. It was humiliating enough to have to watch everything from behind a computer screen, but with Sealand controlling it he could hardly see! Limited mobility, limited sight, limited speech, life SUCKED when the connection was bad!

Wy quickly chased after them, trying to make sure Sealand didn't wind up in trouble, as he always seemed to. The others were close to follow. "Wy? You as well? ... There's a lot of you. What are you all doing here?" Hungary asked with a shade of worry.

"We wanted to help too!" Wy responded panting, "We heard what's going on, and we can't just sit by while everyone else suffers."

"What do we have for extra weapons?" Belarus asked, looking around, "If they're set on staying we can't leave them unarmed."

**NEXT: ENGLAND (2)**


	26. CH 19 - England(2)

"In any case, by no small miracle we've all managed to survive this ordeal," England finished explaining to the others, "I've even got a little of my magic back. Which is why its important that we must bring back Spain and Romano before anything else is able to go wrong."

"Wait can you go over that again? My head hurts. What happened?" Prussia asked unable to follow.

"England, you're not seriously thinking about testing your limits again, after you've just awoken from a coma," France worried.

"I'll be fine. Really. I won't overdo it. But I don't know that I'll have this power forever, and as it stands Spain and Romano have been trapped there for a long time. Much longer and they could drastically change the course of our present," Although now that England thought about it, they pretty much already had.

England tested the strength and reach of his power; focusing it to his fingertips and creating a ball of energy in the palm of his hand. By his standards it looked weak. However the flickering light may be enough. He shouldn't have to search. He could tell exactly where they were from his memories.

"Alright," He said stepping to the center of the room, "Everyone give me some room. I'm about to open a passage."

A large circle formed around him, as everyone waited for Spain and Romano to return. England turned his center of focus down to the palm of his hand, then his fingertips. Pulling at every nonessential thread of magic he had. First using it to locate the correct time loop. It was really far back there. All the way back to the third loop. Of course no one but he and Italy could even remember that time loop. It was the only other time he had ever seen Spain and Romano. Their story didn't seem quite as farfetched as it had at the time to him.

England latched onto this loop, and created a bridge of magic. A magic circle appearing on the floor. Now if only they'd get back quickly.

**NEXT: SPAIN AND ROMANO (2)**


	27. CH 19 - Spain and Romano(2)

"In that case," England began, "We should set up teams to look for these 'metal pieces'. There's twelve of us at the moment so perhaps teams of-"

England was cut off by a sudden flash of light accompanied by a circle of magic in the center of the room. "What the bloody hell?" England exclaimed wondering how his magic ended up going off on its own. It was a minute later that he realized that was not the case.

"Oh! Roma I think that's for us," Spain alerted Romano.

Some of the nations who had no concept of time travel freaked out. "Holy shit!" America shouted freaking out the loudest, "So you really ARE from the future?!"

"About damn time that scone Bastard got his shit together, and came back for us," Romano said crossing his arms and joining Spain as they walked towards the circle.

"Scone bastard... Do you mean me?" England asked offended.

"The future you. Remind yourself in the future not to leave us stranded here, eh?" Romano blew off Cooley.

"Y-You're really going back?" Italy asked, sad, but perhaps relieved to see his brother go.

Spain vanished from the circle. Rejoining their timeline. Romano was sure to make eye contact with his younger brother before crossing over the circle. His final words to him were, "Don't forget what I told you. Trust me fratello things will be better."

He wasn't convinced he had made a difference to him. Italy still looked guilty as he nodded, as if he had no intention of keeping this promise. But Romano crossed back over the circle to his own time regardless. He was ready to see his own brother again. He was ready to fight, to change something.

Romano opened his eyes to the safe room, back in the current time loop. Before he even had time to look he was greeted by a tight hug from his little brother. "Romano! I'm so glad you're back. I missed you," Italy said nuzzling deeper into the hug.

"I-Italy?" Romano breathed in surprise, "I thought you were... What happened to you?!" Romano cried out, accepting the hug on accounts of needing one himself. He was sure he felt his brother die back there. However, now he was alive. What happened? Why was he ok? Not that he wasn't relieved, just confused.

Italy stepped back from the hug to talk with Romano, "I was asleep for a really long time. It happened after I went to the annexe, I was attacked by one of those creatures in the dark. It scared me so bad my heart actually stopped for a minute. ... I was touch and go for a while there... If it wasn't for England-"

Italy broke off mid-sentence as England fell to his knees, holding himself up with both hands. England's eyesight blurred and went dark as he grew dizzy, causing him to fall. Whatever whips of magic he had left separating itself from the spell. His eyes shut automatically as he panted heavily, trying to regain his breath, "England! Are you alright?" France, America, and Canada rushed to his side, holding him up.

England opened his eyes, vision clearing. He'd overspent his magic, but not so badly that it would cause him permanent damage, "I'm... I'm alright. I just, need to rest a minute." They helped guide him to a seat at the table, where he quickly recovered.

"_**Congratulations, Congratulations, you are on**_-" The voice echoed in Prussia's head. Prussia covered his ears trying to block out the impossible noise. Only this time, the heavy pressure on his heart attacked him again. It felt reminiscent. Like reliving a tragic incident in his past. A time when he was truly scared. One of the past time loops maybe? He couldn't put his finger on it.

"Are you alright?" Spain asked, noticing Prussia leaned against the wall.

"It's nothing... It's just," Prussia thought about it, Spain was one of two of his best friends. If he was going to tell anyone it might as well be the two of them, "... Maybe we should all talk. The three of us I mean..."

"Prussia what's wrong?" Spain asked concerned.

"I just don't want to have to explain myself twice, I'll tell the two of you, and no one else," Prussia explained, "We'll talk privately in the bathroom once you get France."

France and Spain walked into the bathroom a moment later. "So what's this about Prussia?" France asked with concern.

"It's nothing serious. I just didn't want the two of you worrying over me," Prussia started. They waited for him to elaborate. "Everytime we make some drastic accomplishment, or discovery... I can hear this voice," Prussia explained.

"So you're still hearing it then? I noticed you heard something the rest of us didn't the first time. But I didn't realize it'd still been going on," France asked for confirmation.

"Yes, but they've gotten worse. It just happened a moment ago when we brought back Spain and Romano. I felt a sudden pain in my chest... It was similar to something I felt when we were all choosing our human names," Prussia explained, holding his hand over his sore but recovering heart.

"That's scary! What could be causing that?" Spain asked.

"It's not exactly as scary as sounds. It's just..." Prussia thought about how to explain it, "It's just... It had a really nostalgic feel, like something that I felt a long time ago and forgot about..."

Spain thought aloud, "What could it be? Maybe it has something to do with that voice only you can hear?"

"Is that voice different every time you hear it?" France asked well.

"I didn't think it was related at first, but now that it just happened I'm almost certain it is," Prussia considered, "... Every time I've heard it. Every time I've heard it it's been the same voice, and it's always said the same thing. Only sometimes I can hear more of it."

"What exactly does it say?" Spain asked.

"It congratulates us."

Back in the main room the others were discussing what they learned, filling in Romano, and Romano, alternatively filling them in on what they did, which he amounts to a whole lot of nothing. He did feel slightly better knowing sending the journal back ahead of them had been beneficial to them.

Russia's phone began to ring again... For someone who supposedly couldn't be reached from the outside, he sure got a lot of phone calls.

"Sorry I have to take this. I'll be right back, da?" Russia smiled before rushing out of the safe room to take the call.

Canada approached China quietly from the back of the group, pulling him aside. "You've noticed it too right?" Canada asked, "Someone should follow him..."

"I realize he's acting a bit weird, but wouldn't following him be an invasion of privacy?" China asked.

"I would go myself, but I think he's started to suspect me..." Canada admitted worriedly.

China sighed. If it was really going to stir up trouble he might as well check it out, if for no reason other than to calm nerves. "Fine. I'll go take a look aru. Just don't be surprised if it turns out to be nothing," China agreed.

"If it turns out to be nothing I'll feel a lot better," Canada replied, "Be careful."

China shrugged him off heading after Russia out the door. He suspected Russia would be right in the hallway between the safe room and the other bedroom. Of course when he cracked it open he was surprised to find it vacant. China walked in and closed the door to the noisy room behind him. Well if he wasn't in here, how far did he go for this phone call? Something hadn't been sitting right with China about this for a while, and now he was starting to understand Canada's suspicions a bit more.

China pressed his ear to the door to see if he could hear any talking in the next room. There were a few moments of pure silence before some unknown sound muffled its way through. He couldn't make it out yet, but it at least sounded like Russia. China carefully cracked the door open, enabling him to hear Russia's conversation for himself.

"_" Russia revealed unknowingly as he argued on the phone.

China opened the door completely, finally understanding why Russia wanted to keep these calls a secret. "So this is who you've been on the phone with this whole time aru?... Well I can see now why you've been so secretive about it."

Russia spun around, widened eyes, and fear from being caught. He'd done so well up until now. Why did he have to be caught now? It wasn't fair. "Ch-China!... I didn't hear you..." Russia was at a loss for how to explain.

"Playing the role of the villain again are we? Well this time I'll keep mum about it," China eased his mind.

**NEXT: MICRONATIONS**


	28. CH 19 - Micronations

"Hey check it out!" Seborga called out, pointing up at a clock stuck on one of the branches in a nearby tree, "It's one of those clocks everyone's searching for!"

"Good job Seborga," Sealand cheered, setting Ladonia's laptop down at the base of the tree, "I'll climb up and get it."

"No need," Seborga called from above, already halfway up the tree. Climbing trees was one of his favorite past times, "I'll toss it down to ya."

The clock glinted from the top of the tree, just out of reach. Seborga reached out, almost touching it... Before he saw something out of the corner of his eye. Fear set in. Deep and unraveling. They had heard rumours of the monster that wandered the area, but never could they have imagined something like this. Seborga found his voice, yelling out a late warning to his friends below, "Everyone look out!"

A giant grey alien looking creature with gnarled teeth, and twisted claws. It was tall enough, if it reached it could pull Seborga right out of that short tree. And it towered over the tiny micronations. It came barreling in, screeching "diE!"

Sealand backpedaled away from it, tripping over a root, "What the hell IS that thing?!"

Wy stepped in front of Sealand blocking him from attack, holding her giant paint brush in front of her. It was made of sme pretty strong wood, it might not help them win the fight, but it would at least help her defend herself. "Everyone get ready," She led them, even while she was physically shaking, her eyes gleamed with courage and confidence, "We have to bring it down. If we can't stop it, it's just going to attack someone else."

Wy was right, of course, everyone started putting themselves together. They were scared, they were just children after all. But they were also "nations in training". Molossia pulled out his gun and fired off a few rounds. The creature let out an inhuman screech, as discolored blood trailed down it's shoulder, where one of the four bullets fired managed to hit it. For many of them this was their first time in a fight. Their first time ever testing a weapon. Their first time fighting as a team.

NicoNico saw his chance while the creature was pulled back by the shoulder injury to attack with his katana. He swung his sword down, embedding his blade in monster's opposite shoulder, inches from where it's jugular would have been. Japan had given him lessons, but he had never fought against an actual opponent before. He was unprepared for enemy to pull away. It threw it's arm back knocking NicoNico off balance. His katana became embedded in the arm, becoming harder to pull out as it dug deeper and deeper. The creature screeched loudly, inches from NicoNico's ear. Claws dug at NicoNico's stomach, ripping him away from his sword, and throwing him across the forged battlefield.

Wy rushed to his side to make sure he was ok. They didn't have much for first aid, because none of them had realized how bad this was until now. However she did what she could. His injuries weren't too severe, a few scrapes and bruises here and there. It was the concussion she worried about.

Sealand's agility is what saved him from real danger. He could run circles around that thing. Which he did. Distracting it by waving his flag in it's face. "dIE!" The creature screeched, raking sealand's flag to shred's.

Hutt River took the chance to jump on it's back, the only weapon he had was a rope, but he used it. Choking the creature as best he could, the rope cutting into his own skin more than the monster's, but it was enough to keep it off Sealand. And to keep it still for a moment, while Molossia fired off a few more rounds. His accuracy improving out of necessity.

The creature stepped on the canvas Kugelmugel had been painting on, destroying it. No one, had the right to destroy art. If his painting was destroyed, that just meant he needed to create another masterpiece. A putty knife emerged from one of his pockets. He always had plenty of art supplies. And look at this wonderful new media he had to work with.

Kugelmugel charged the creature, everyone clearing the way. He attacked the monster head on, carving into it with his putty knife. Peeling back rotten looking skin. The creature swiped at him with it's long destructive claws, but Kugelmugel was already gone. He had moved to another section of the creature as it screeched ferociously. They had to bring the monster down. But even such an act as this could be seen as art.

Seborga was almost at the end of the branch. He was amazed, and yet terrified, watching his friends fight below. When did they all get so strong? Seborga reached out a little further. Inching closer. _**Crrraaackk!**_ The branch suddenly snapped and he and the clock came crashing down. It seemed every branch on the way had decided to whack him in the face. His head landing against the ground with an echoing thud. Sustaining minor cuts and scrapes, and a sudden migraine, possibly a concussion.

The clock shattered as it hit the ground, the monster vanishing as it broke. Memories flooded to the eight successful micronations. But they were not their own memories. They were memories of the mansion. The truth of the horror's that went on inside. All seen from the point of view of Canada.

"Did you just-?" Wy couldn't figure out how to explain what she just saw.

"What in bloody hell was that!" Sealand cried out rubbing his eyes. But it wasn't his eyes that saw the memory they'd just uncovered.

"My masterpiece!" Kugelmugel whined almost sad the the monster had vanished. He didn't get to finish.

"Hungary, told us that everyone was looking for these clocks," Wy reminded them, picking up the smashed clock, "They said they had on a whole found three of them, but they were sure there were nine left... Do you think..."

"How many people were in trapped inside did you say?" Hutt River finished for her, asking Sealand.

There was static over the laptop. The further from the gate they travelled the worse the signal became. Alternatively, smashing one of the clocks had brought them closer to correcting time, which allowed Ladonia to make it through the lines again. "_ I can't belie- _ all the fighting. _ and this damn connection!" Ladonia cursed it out trying to clear his system to at least transmit his signal back there.

"Hey you're back!" Sealand cheered moving to the computer and forgetting the question he was just asked.

Of course he was back. He was just having trouble transmitting. He'd been here the whole time, there was just this ridiculous lag breaking up the video and audio. He was really concerned when he first saw that monster, he was relieved when it was all over. That clock had affected him too, he wondered if it's power could be tracked. "Sea-land_ 'ock_ on the laptop...?"

"What? I didn't get that," Sealand tried to decipher the staticy message.

Ladonia sighed and tried again separating the individual words a bit more, "SEALAND_ PUT_ TH- CLOCK_ ON _ TH-LAPTOP."

Sealand laughed, "oh ok. What do you want the clock for?" Sealand asked picking up the broken clock.

The laptop had a sensor, it could potentially scan the clock and he could use it to track the other clocks. Potentially. It rested a lot on his connection.

"Well, since we found the clock I should probably call hungary," Wy said pulling out her cell phone.

The message made it through to Ladonia as he waited for the scan to take it's sweet time. He pulled out his own cell phone. He had a call to make as well.

**NEXT: SAFE ROOM(*)**


	29. CH 19 - Safe room()

"Well, after losing both Italy and England we've reached a stalemate as to what to do. Do you have any ideas as to where we need to go next?" Japan asked the four who had just returned.

"Not really, nothing important really happened in the past," Romano shrugged, a little disappointed that he didn't have more to offer.

"Actually," Canada began, "We've made another breach in the annexe."

"Oh?" Japan inquired.

"Yes, you remember the key we couldn't figure out? There was a lock hidden on the wall behind the clock. It opened a passage to a tunnel system."

"Really? I'd considered it before, but. Do you think this tunnel could be an escape point?" Germany asked.

"That's very possible," France mentioned, tunnels like this so far underground were often built as escape exits in case of intrusion, "Unfortunately, the entrance is barred, and requires yet another key."

"A key which we don't have," China put together irritated. He had learned better than to get his hopes up. This place liked to toy with them like that. Giving them just enough to continue and build hope, so it could tear it away all at once. It was time they became more wary. What they really needed was to get the upperhand on it. China eyed Russia watchfully.

"Ve~ Then. Since we don't know where to go. Maybe it's time to do some more searching. We can check all the floors, on all the rooms, and share whatever we can find," Italy suggested, thinking about every time in the past when they had felt lost. They always managed to keep going then, and this time was no different.

"I agree with Italy. When we are out of clues, that's when we need to start searching," England agreed.

"Ja, but if we try to explore all the rooms as one group we'll never get anywhere. We'll have to split into teams," Germany considered.

"In that case, it should be one for each floor?" Japan counted it up, "That would be: the basement, the annexe, the 1st floor, the 2nd floor, the 3rd floor, the 4th floor, and the attic."

"That's a bit too spread out don't you think?" France mentioned, "This many groups would have us between one and two people per group. If the creature decided to attack any one of us..."

"In that case..." Canada sorted, "If we separated it to: the annexe, the basement combined with the first floor, the second and third floor as another group, and then the fourth floor and the attic made up the last group - then that would gives us three people for each group."

"If we go as a group of three we'll at least be able to fend off an attack and retreat to safety," France agreed. Anymore packed together they would spend too many hours outside of safety.

"Well if we're serious about this, then we need to decide who will go with which group," England kept the conversation going.

"Then, if I can, I'd like to see the annexe again. It sounds like you've all found a lot more than I'd seen before," Italy mentioned.

"Then I'll go with you," Romano decided, not wanting to leave his brother's side, even if only for a little while.

"I will as well, I missed chances of seeing it for myself earlier, so now is a good time," Germany added. Romano ignored his impulse to tell Germany he wasn't invited.

"It's been a while since I've had a look at the basement," America offered, it was as good a shot as anywhere else.

"I'm a little curious about the basement myself. I swear I'm forgetting something," England thought. Something about the memories they'd recovered from the dream. There was something important there, but it was just at the tip of his memory.

"If the two of you are going, then I will have to come just to watch your backs," France laughed.

"Then go somewhere else frog," England complained.

"Don't argue mon cher."

"Well... Umm," Canada spoke up to break the tension, "Of the two left, I'm more curious about the attic."

"I have to disagree," Russia chimed in, "The third floor still intrigues me."

"I'll go with Russia, aru," China sighed, someone was going to have to keep an eye on him.

"Nah, the attic has this mysterious feel that sends chills down my spine. There's gotta be something there," Prussia disagreed.

"A choice between these two left? I'll go with Prussia then," Spain decided.

"And that leaves me to China, and Russia's group," Japan summed up.

"Everyone know where they're going?" England checked, "Then let's plan to meet back here within 1 hour."

**THE FOLLOWING CAN BE READ IN ANY ORDER:**

\- Annexe

\- Basement

\- 2nd + 3rd floor

\- Attic

**AFTER ALL OF THE ABOVE:** Safe room


	30. CH 19 - Annexe group

Italy led the trio through the annexe. Of all the time loops. Of all the endless possible scenarios, not once had they before discovered this place. To Italy it seemed to offer some new clue, an entire side of the mansion they had not yet questioned. They reached the branch between the library and study. "They said they found more this way right?" Italy asked curious about what secrets the lever had unlocked. He had looked it over curiously before, but at the time they had other concerns.

"I believe so," Germany confirmed opening the door.

"Ve~" Italy ran ahead with a newfound excitement. Things were really starting to look hopeful for once, "Then we pull this lever, and it led to a new room, right?" Italy beamed.

There was a loud clatter as the lever was pulled and the wall lifted away to reveal the secret room. "Wow, what do you think it was used for?" Italy asked trying to break the uncomfortable silence.

Romano looked over the long banquet table, "Meetings, or something stupid like that."

Italy smiled, "Really? It'd be kind of weird to hold a meeting in a place like this though, wouldn't you think?"

Germany and Romano both looked around the oddly placed room. It was strange indeed. Perhaps some sort of underground network? A secret group that didn't want to be found.

Germany shook it off, focussing on their task at hand, "Well anyways, this room is pretty vacant, let's not waste too much time here. Where else did we still have to check?"

"Roger captain," Italy saluted him before making his way along the table, "Canada said the switch to go down there was under the edge of the table."

_**Click.**_

Tiles on the other side of the room slid over revealing a narrow staircase. The hole in the floor a foreboding impenetrable darkness. "How... ominous," Germany noted sceptically.

"What do you think is even down there?" Romano asked.

"Supposedly, its the clock room I always find to reverse time," Italy laughed nervously. Although it had been a long time, the place had always been one of grief. Somewhere he only went when he had lost someone.

Italy went down first, leading them into the abyss that lay in wait before them. The lights, as always had been turned out. Italy fumbled along the sticky wall looking for the light switch; he knew very well what he was feeling.

"What is this?" Romano asked feeling along the wall himself.

"Oh. I wouldn't-" Italy tried to warn him, but Romano had meanwhile managed to find the light switch, flipping it on.

Romano let one of his famous high octave screams upon seeing the blood splattered walls, and traces of blood on his hands from where he'd felt along the wall.

"Sorry," Italy apologized, "I should have warned you a little better. This place is..."

"There's so much blood," Germany commented, widened eyes staring about the reddened room.

"Well," Italy stared at the ground, which was smeared with streaks of blood and the occasional footprint. "Every time I found myself here, it was after someone had lost their life. We fought so much in the beginning, that it was inevitable that I'd end up with blood on my hands. So even while the clock ticks on, time in this room is frozen. Drenched in blood that will never dry nor wash away."

Italy had done this all on his own. It might not be his blood spilt about the walls, but it was him alone who carried it. Alone. How long had he left his brother to do this alone? Why couldn't he have gotten here sooner? He felt oddly responsible. And while Romano felt this guilt, Italy merely smiled and accepted it. There was no changing what happened, but there was always hope for the future.

This must be the tunnel system!" Italy exclaimed fawning over the bars and lock that kept them from it, "Ve~ This is so cool! I've never seen it before, it could really lead anywhere." The thought of leaving gave Italy chills. Something new was always good. He'd grown so use to seeing the same thing, saying the same words, over and over again, for so very long. Even the slightest change was an incredible adventure. Something uncertain. Something that meant hope.

"Now if we could just find the key to open it," Germany complained.

"Let's go to the library next door then. If there was going to be a key anywhere I'd expect it to be in there," Romano suggested calmly, looking for any excuse to get out of that room.

"I think that's a good idea Romano, let's go look," Italy agreed leading them back upstairs, and back out the new room, Back to the hall, and then to the library. Papers lay strewn about. A partial result of Russia's mad search earlier on. The place was an absolute mess.

"What happened here?" Italy asked in shock.

"It will take us ages to sort through all this," Germany sighed, such disorganization was unacceptable. If you made a mess you clean it up right away. Now they would have spend hours piling the papers back up to make sure there was something important buried under them, "We'll have split up. I will take the back, Italy you work somewhere along the middle, and Romano you can start here."

"What if I don't wanna start here macho potato?!" Romano complained, not liking to be bossed around by Germany.

"Then start somewhere else. Let's get started," Germany sighed already walking towards the back of the room.

"Romano don't fight with Germany You can work with me if you don't want to be alone ok?" Italy asked Romano.

"I'm not scared to be alone dammit!" Romano complained, although it was really more of a fear of letting his brother out of his sights.

"Then I'm going to go look over there ok?" Italy pointed to the bookshelf to the far right, center of the room, "Let's find the key. Ok?"

Italy sat next to the wall, surrounded by papers, all of which were from different books that seemed to have no connection. From this angle he could still see Germany and Romano as well. He watched them for a while, digging through the papers in front of him, creating a sloppy pile. After a few minutes they had all developed a system. Scoop up papers shake them out for a key, and stack them up with the rest. Italy was unaware that he was now sandwiched behind two bookcases, out of view from both Romano and Germany. An unknown wind carried a voice softly across to Italy's ear, startling him, "Italy~" It faded out. Sounding almost like a warning, so familiar, and yet he could not place it.

Italy spun around to try and place it and found himself face to face with the creature. Italy noticed it just in time to avoid its claws as it swung it's arm down teeth snarling, knocking out the books next to where Italy's head would have been.

"Italy!" Romano and Germany yelled staggering to their feet to aid him.

**THE FOLLOWING CAN BE READ IN ANY ORDER:**

\- Annexe

\- Basement

\- 2nd + 3rd floor

\- Attic

**AFTER ALL OF THE ABOVE:** Safe room(X)


	31. CH 19 - Basement

And into darkness they descended. Perhaps not darkness in the literal sense, but the basement was quite a bit darker than the rest of the mansion. Even still, that paled in comparison to the annexe, and clock room. It was the tense, quiet air between them, that symbolized the darkness they had descended into. They might seem united, but France could see the awaiting storm of secrets brewing on the near horizon.

They passed under the grimy bars that separated the basement, taking an immediate right. They had searched the rest of the basement already, all that was left was to either their right or left. England turned right immediately without so much as a second thought. Towards the cell they had temporarily been caged in. Not that being caged here meant much to them at all; the mansion itself being their cage. Since England had been walking ahead of them, France and America followed without even realizing they had made the decision to turn.

"Why are we going this way first?" America asked suddenly noticing. It seemed to him they had already found any and all things of value in the cell area. Not that they shouldn't check it out, but he was a bit more curious about the rope ladder, and the possibility of an exit. Of course he knew it had been burnt. But how badly? Maybe if he could figure out just how far off they were they could find something to climb up to the point of the ladder? And then there was the mysterious hole in the wall no one dared to look too far into...

"I want to take another look at that box we found down here," England explained, "When I went back in time I couldn't help but remember it. The memory of that time is still a little bit foggy but I am recalling more and more from it."

"So you think taking another look at the box might help you remember more of it?" France asked.

"Something like that," England confirmed, revisiting the memory over and over in a loop. Each time reaching just a second further. There were still many blocks, blank spaces in his memory when he wasn't sure how he got from point A to point B, but they were fewer and fewer all the time.

England stooped down by the open wooden box, France and America took a brief search of the room, while watching him warily. The box was empty of course, but it wasn't as if England was expecting something to be in there. What _**was**_ he expecting exactly? A memory to spark. Something. He knew from that dream he shared with Italy that they were missing something. An entire day they couldn't remember. ...The word "blocked" echoed through his head. Blocked, but was it the memory itself? Or was something else blocked? What was keeping him from remembering? "The seal must be fading..." What?! What seal? ... The one... he had broken, when he saved Italy. It was almost as if there were two of him; One that knew what was happening and the one that did not. The trouble was he _**knew**_ the memory was there... He just couldn't quite grasp it.

"Are you done looking at the empty box yet England?" America asked mockingly, "Let's hurry up and check out the last part of the basement already!"

"Alright," England conceded, at this point he'd get as much done thinking on his own as he would trying to get something out this box, "Let's finish up the rest of this basement so we can get back to the group then. It's a pity we haven't found anything though."

"We've got one branch left," France reminded him, "You never know what might come out."

England had to agree with France on that point, if there was no chance at all they wouldn't be checking in the first place. Although he had his doubts, after all the rope ladder had been the main feature of that "room". He supposed they could still look in the room just prior to it. The one with the bookshelf, where he first discovered his magic hiding within the mansion.

They crossed the threshold, entering the room. "Let's try and be quick in here. We've already spent too much time in the other rooms," England glanced at his watch assuming they had, as they thought, gotten time within the mansion back in order, his group had maybe fifteen minutes to get back to the room.

England immediately gravitated towards the bookshelf, America checked along the table, and France felt along the walls for any unevenness in the wallpaper. The books on the shelf were old, containing information on various and irrelevant things. Nothing that could help them at least. England checked each book, pulling them out a group at a time to look for any hidden objects. Nothing. Between the bookcase and the wall was a thin space, maybe a half inch wide. That was empty as well. Just a normal bookshelf.

"Find anything here?" America asked joining him by the bookshelf. This was boring, at least he knew he could do something with the next place.

England sighed and stepped back, "No. Nothing."

"We should keep going then, Oui?" France suggested already moving down to the next area.

It was a surprising shift from the rest of the basement. The wallpaper suddenly stopped as you crossed the threshold into the dark cave-like hallways, walls, floors, and ceilings alike, all the same bleak unfurnished stone. The three turned left at the only bend in front of them. They could see the burnt rope ladder in front of them, angelic light shining in from above. So close it felt, and yet just out of reach. Around here, maybe, right where they were standing, was the place where Germany had tripped. There was still no sign of whatever it was.

America took a look up from the base of the rope ladder. The rope had been singed a little higher than halfway up. The distance was a good ten fifteen feet above their heads. Definitely no chance of scaling it. They would never get enough furniture stacked up there before the creature figured out what they were up to.

America turned around, pacing in frustration. They couldn't just show up with nothing! Something. There had to be someway they could use this. Something... His eyes fell upon the hole in the wall just to the left of the rope ladder. It was a very large hole, and exceptionally dark. There was a foreboding air to it that, other than peering in on occasion, no one had ever tried giving it a closer look.

"That's about it," France said looking around. There wasn't really anything else to look for, "It's probably about time we started heading back."

"Hold up a second,"America waved his hand back at them, looking deep into the cave like entrance. He propped his hand against the top structure. Tiny granules of rock crumbled off, turning to grey dust in his hand.

"What are you doing America? Have you found something?" England asked.

"We never really inspected this hole," America said looking in. It was so dark you couldn't see an inch in front of you. America took a cautious step across the threshold of the wall. His foot never made contact with floor. Instead he began to lose his balance falling down into the hole below.

France and England both reached out and managed to pull him back just in time. All three panting from fear. "The floor," America panted, "There's no floor."

"Apparently not!" England shook his head, how incredibly sad would it have been if they lost America now, to **a** **hole in the floor.**

"Let's not try that again," France suggested.

"No wait. I think I saw something in there," America recalled through the flitting memories of falling. Something, white?

"You've got to be kidding me! Who in bloody hell would think to put something in there! You're seeing things lad," England complained.

"You forget our enemy," France interjected, "There might very well be something there."

"We're not actually thinking of reaching in there though are we?" England asked, fearing the answer.

There were a few brief exchanges of glances. "Hold my arm, I think I can reach it," America asked extending his arm back as he peered once more into the pit.

"Oh for God sakes!" England cried as he begrudgingly helped helped keep America from falling in.

America leaned in a little bit, peering over the seemingly endless chasm beneath him. He stared out straight ahead of him, The white object was directly in front of him. It was a rectangular, possibly a paper? He stretched out his good hand, the one that the other two weren't grasping for dear life on to. Seriously it almost hurt! His fingers brushed it. Definitely paper. It seemed to be sitting on a small outcropping of stone. It lay near the back of it, almost out of reach. He leaned a little farther, just beyond his limits. His hand snatched the paper just as France and England pulled him back in.

America stumbled backward, almost knocking the two of them over. The paper still clutched tightly between his fingers.

France patted America on the back, 'Well let's see then. What was it?"

America held up the paper as he regained his balance, "I think its some kind of note."

By the look of the paper alone, England could almost remember something. A fleeting memory close by. Not yet ready to be discovered. "...America? What kind of note is that?" England asked.

"I don't know. I'll read it," America answered opening the half folded sheet to read. "To the m - "

America froze reading the entire paper over before uttering another syllable.

"America?" England asked concerned by his pause.

"Shit," America cursed sucking in a deep breath before reading it aloud once more, "'To the me in the future...'"

**THE FOLLOWING CAN BE READ IN ANY ORDER:**

\- Annexe

\- Basement

\- 2nd + 3rd floor

\- Attic

**AFTER ALL OF THE ABOVE:** Safe room(X)


	32. CH 19 - 2nd 3rd floor

Japan led the group into the stark white piano room. The white floor, and white walls retaining its pristine innocence despite the many lives the room had taken. "It's just this room left, right aru?" China asked stepping passed Japan.

"That's right, we should be done fairly quickly compared to the others. The two floors we had were so close, and there was not much to inspect in any of them that we hadn't already found," Japan confirmed. They still had plenty of time to head back to the room after this floor, and all that was here, was the piano and the bookshelf. It wouldn't take them very long at all.

Japan immediately headed to the piano, not paying any attention to what the other two in his group were doing. It had been a long time since he heard any music, maybe if he played something it would help relieve some of the stress that had been building up inside him. His heart had been too much trauma, in too little time. He began to play the chorus to "iNSaNiTY", a song that expressed his current emotion. Everything they were going through, everything they had already gone through, and all that was yet to come. It was _**Insane.**_

Japan sighed as he finished playing, feeling a bit more relaxed, after hearing something soothing. "It's not off-tune, even if it has probably been here for years," he thought to himself. Japan then noticed and remembered the numbers on the keys. How long ago was it that they used them? The code written on the keys of the piano. 235147283695. It was a difficult puzzle, but they eventually figured it out, opening the safe in the kitchen pantry. The code was, 5294 if he remembered correctly. There were a lot more numbers than that mixed in here. Why so many he wondered. Of course he was probably just being paranoid. Of course there would be a long string of useless numbers, it was a puzzle. He still had an off feeling about it. It couldn't hurt to keep them written down at least.

He pulled out one of the half sheets of paper that had the color hint on them. It truly was a complex puzzle, it was somewhat strange how quickly they were able to figure it out. Japan flipped over the paper and wrote on the back of the yellow and red hint page. 2 was green, 3 was red, 5 was blue, 1 was red, 4 was blue, 7 was yellow, 2 was red, 8 was blue, 3 was green, 6 was yellow, 9 was green, and 5 was yellow.

"Japan, did you find something? We're about done in here," China asked finished with his inspection of the bookshelf.

"No, nothing. Let's head back," Japan answered tucking the paper back into his pocket.

Before they could leave there was a sudden _**rriiingg**__!_ From a certain cell phone in the room. For someone who couldn't receive calls he sure was getting a lot of them. It was starting to get suspicious.

"Sorry, it's my sister again. I should take this, but you go on ahead, da?" Russia smiled waving them forward as he answered his phone.

China locked eyes with Russia for half a second before turning around and heading out the door. He looked to Japan, dragging him out of the room as well, "Come on Japan let's go on ahead aru."

When the footsteps grew faint Russia redialed the number for the missed call. When the other line picked up he began talking, "You need to stop calling me so much."

"... Well I told you not to do that didn't I?"

"You what?!"

"...I see well that's good at least. Why are you calling here now?..."

**THE FOLLOWING CAN BE READ IN ANY ORDER:**

\- Annexe

\- Basement

\- 2nd + 3rd floor

\- Attic

**AFTER ALL OF THE ABOVE:** Safe room(X)


	33. CH 19 - Attic

Canada walked with his head low as he turned around the corner from the attic. Spain and Prussia held onto one another as they came down the stairs behind. They looked at everything. Looked too closely actually. The blood on the walls, and the massive handprints dripping with blood. There must have been many fights and many deaths in these rooms, the deduced. The handprints were that of the creature, at least judging by size, which meant that the handprints on the wall were literally dripping with the blood of the past.

The cell that caged the horde of monsters was still empty like before, and the key, still no where to be found. It was a little disheartening to not have anything after all that. They had rushed to check the attic first, knowing they had only been there once before, but even still they found nothing.

They still had two more rooms though. Although the chances of finding something in either of those rooms was a lot less. Canada led the group in the they discovered the mochi in. The giant red chair and a closet to their immediate left, as well as a desk straight ahead, and in the far left corner, a bookshelf.

The door closed behind him as Prussia and Spain entered the room. Canada headed for the bookshelf. There was a lot to inspect in this room, but a bookshelf would take time.

It didn't take him long to notice something that stood out on nestled in the bookshelf. _tick. tock. tick._ It couldn't be. _tock. tick. tock. _The clock counted on.

He couldn't believe they had forgotten this! but with all the drama that had immediately followed he saw how easily it slipped from their minds. The unbroken clock. The one they "didn't need to break." They thought they would be getting out soon, so they assumed breaking this clock wouldn't matter. But now that they were left with no direction, this clock meant everything.

**THE FOLLOWING CAN BE READ IN ANY ORDER:**

\- Annexe

\- Basement

\- 2nd + 3rd floor

\- Attic

**AFTER ALL OF THE ABOVE:** Safe room(X)


	34. CH 19 - Safe room(x)

"Is everyone here now?" England asked, as his group made it back to the room.

"Yup, it looks like everyone is here now. Ve~ that means we can finally start discussing what we've found!" Italy smiled as Japan wrapped his injured arm. The injury to his arm, wasn't the only wound he sustained. There were bandages on his head and around his ankle as well. Germany and Romano were also injured. A deep gash on Germany's shoulder was still bleeding, untreated. Romano had a scratch on his face and several longer ones down his arms.

"What happened to you guys?" America asked with concern as he came in.

"We're alright," Italy laughed, "Just a few scratches."

"We were ambushed when we were sorting through the papers scattered about the annexe floor. There was only one, but it still seems to be targeting Italy," Germany explained.

"I'm alright. We managed to fight off at least," Italy winced as Japan wound the bandage a little too tight around his left forearm.

"You found more papers? Where did you put them?" Russia asked.

"They're on the table," Romano growled, fidgeting with his scratches. He was broody because he hasn't been much help in the fight.

"Well if everyone is back, I have something important to share," Canada spoke up.

"As do we," England spoke, still in disbelief.

"Really? Both your teams uncovered something?" Italy asked excitedly. If they kept finding clues like this, they'd be out of here in no time.

Canada beamed. They had waited to break the clock until they were altogether. "We did. ... if you don't mind England."

"No go right ahead, I'm curious to see what you found up there," England encouraged him. He was certain it would take the a long time to discuss the note they found in the basement, so he better let Canada go first.

"Do you remember back when we freed the mochi?" Canada asked looking to the little creature sitting atop the counter in the kitchen. Canada continued, "We found a clock in that room too... only we never broke it."

Spain dug the clock out of one of his pockets, holding it out for the group to see. "Si, we thought at the time we didn't need to, because we'd find the key as soon as we made it to the attic. Of course we didn't find it. And then we had to worry about Italy, Germany, and America being stuck in the past. After that..."

"Let's just say we had almost forgotten about it until now," Prussia finished.

"Something like this is a little important for us to be forgetting. It makes me worry about what else we've missed," France worried.

England felt a strange vibe from the clock, perhaps it was just the strange power all the clocks held over them: making them see the past. But he felt it was something more. "Can I see that for a moment?" He reached out.

"Sure, I don't see why not," Canada handed it to him.

Once England had it in his hands he knew. He could sense a little of his magic churning inside it. Guiding the hands of the clock. It was in fact, unique from other clocks in this sense. He handed it back quickly.

"What is it?" Canada asked wondering what he made that expression for.

"Its nothing. I just had a strange feel from the clock. That was all. It really wasn't anything," England rattled off. "So are we going to smash this thing now? Or what?" England offered.

"That's why we brought it back to the group. We opted not to break it last time, but given our circumstances I think we have a greater cause to now?" Canada asked.

"That's a good idea. My memories are finally in order now, so maybe I won't get anything new this time? But it might help some of the others to know what to avoid... We have to be extra careful now, from here on out," Italy agreed.

"I never get anything from breaking these clocks so I don't really have a say," Germany shrugged.

"Anyone have a good reason _**not**_ to break the clock?" America asked, "I mean this might explain why we only get decent reception, sometimes."

No one spoke a word. "In that case, Canada?" France spoke up, "Would you do us the honors?"

Canada lifted the ticking clock high into the air, before releasing it with all his might to clatter to the floor with a thunderous,

_**Crash!**_

**...CONTINUED CHAPTER 20: FORGOTTEN**


	35. CH 20 - part 1

Ah! look! I'm fucking early for once! -_-' kinda... I wanted to have it out by the 15th but oh well... Kinda haven't started on chapter 21 yet so it might be a while. I've got some personal life stuff to handle first as well :( so expect it to be closer to December 15th. But hey! that's still sooner cause originally it was supposed to be January first~ :3

Also because this chapter is almost entirely flashbacks, and doesn't switch from place to place, I've uploaded it in parts! Simply follow the parts for this chapter, they should be in order~

I had to substitute this symbol - /\ - for a pov shift because fanfiction cut out my original. DX if it looks anywhere like there is a confusing shift between the past and current people, let me know and I'll get it fixed. Sorry if there is any inconvenience.

* * *

Twelve nations opened their eyes inside the memory. Standing in the same circle, but just inside the entrance to the mansion. "Is everyone seeing this together?" Prussia asked out of confusion. He thought all the memories were seen separately and at different times. What was this?

"It's like the time America and I witnessed Italy's death," Japan commented.

"But, Even Germany's here!" Italy exclaimed with surprise and a little joy.

"I... find it a bit strange as well. I take it, this is not normally how this works?" Germany asked.

"No, Usually when we break clocks it is a unique experience for each of us. The only exception to that would be the one time America and Japan experienced the same memory at once," England explained. It was of no coincidence that memory came from the box he left in the basement.

_**Click. Click!**_

The group jumped at the sound, "Ssh! Someone's coming in! Let's try and figure out what this memory is all about."

/\

England opened the door to the mansion with a heavy heart. Despite his best efforts, three of them had still been set on coming. At least he'd managed to keep Italy from coming this time. His death the last time they were here, still haunted him. In fact, if it wasn't for that spell-book he found, they might not be standing here now. He was forever grateful for this second chance. Or perhaps third was more accurate, since with his dying breath Italy was finally able to tell them they had been here before.

A book suddenly appeared from nowhere and fell open on the ground just a few feet away. England scrambled to pick it up before the others came in behind.

France followed England in, Canada, and then Prussia coming in shortly behind. The door closed behind them with an ominous, _**creeaaakk!**_ but it was the finality of the _**click**_ of the door shutting, that sent shivers down England's spine.

"It has such a desolate feel...Not bad." Prussia laughed at the challenge.

"I don't think it's very interesting though." Canada spoke quietly disagreeing with him.

France looked around, expecting to see a run down old house, not a well kept mansion, "It's cleaner than one would expect, isn't it?"

"Y-Yeah but...Um, can we go now?" England begged. They'd seen the place now, maybe if he could get them to turn around now, before anything bad happened.

"What's the matter, England? Are you scared?" France teased, taking England's worried expression for worry over the supernatural, completely unaware there was a real danger here.

"O-Of course not, you idiot! That's not it! It's just that this place is sort of..." England tried to think of something believable to say. He wondered how Italy had done this last time. Well, in all honesty Italy started out telling them the truth, but at this point the truth was so unbelievable that no one would believe him. England found himself in the same shoes now. Trying to find some believable excuse to get them all out of there before anything even started.

Prussia was bored of their lovers quarrel and started walking towards the stairs. "Hey, are you going to take a look around on your own?" France asked noticing they were losing Prussia.

"I'm boorreed!" Prussia complained, "Let's just go take a look around already." Prussia continued to walk away.

"What? Isn't that a little risky? Hey, w-wait!" England called after him. Their entire group following after Prussia's lead, upstairs.

/\

"This is-" England started, almost certain. There were a few times, but not many, they had started like this. But all were a bit different.

"What? You think you might know this one?" America asked in confusion. Other than seeing what appeared to be one of thousands of time loops, he really wasn't sure what was going on.

"I'm certain of it," Italy agreed biting his lip with excitement. There had never been a more important past in this mansion than this. "The book appeared from nowhere. We always wondered where it went," Italy giggled, "I guess this explains why we didn't find it."

"Would you like to share with the class?" China asked begging for an explanation.

"America, Germany, do you remember when we were trapped in the past and relived the second time loop? Only we also felt England restart time?" Italy asked.

"What about it?" Germany asked.

"We spent the whole time hiding in the piano room. This is what we missed," Italy explained.

"Shit!" America cursed. He was _**just**_ getting over that whole incident. He did _**not**_ want to be back here. In fact he was pretty sure he'd rather face one of the creatures one-on-one before coming back here. Especially if he wasn't going to be able to do anything.

Time jumped forward, moving to the next event that went on in this time.

/\

"Heeey! Is anyone here?!" Germany called out through the open door.

Japan followed him in, "They're not here. Maybe they went upstairs?"

"Sheesh, those old geezers are always going off on their own! They came here first and yet they're nowhere to be seen," America complained. He'd been talked out of it to start with, but now everyone had suddenly seemed interested in going, even Italy who chickened out when England and the others left.

"Let's just hurry up and find them so we can go back," Italy pleaded, eyes darting nervously, scanning the room.

China looked around the interior admiring it, "Wow, so this is the inside."

"Well, why don't we take a little look inside after we find the others and then go back? I think we can leave before nightfall," Russia suggested.

"What?! No! We have to leave as soon as possible. We need to find them, and get out of here!" Italy exclaimed worriedly.

"What's wrong?" Germany asked, "You wanted to come, no one made you. If you're too scared you can just go back by yourself."

"No!" Italy cried frantically. He wanted to avoid coming back here above all else, but the thought of leaving without them, of being alone, was more than he could bear. That's why he begged for this second chance. So that he could get them back. He held his shaking hands to his side. What could he say to get the to leave before it was too late? He took a deep breath deciding to tell them why he was so scared of this place, "Listen. There's a monster that lives here. If we don't get out soon it will come after us!"

"Are you scared of the same superstitions as America now? Look there's no monster here, it's just an old house. Let's go take a look around already!" China brushed Italy's warnings off like they were nothing.

"But-" Italy was heartbroken. They, didn't believe him?

"Come on now Italy. Shape up. It's just a house," Germany scolded him.

Even Germany wasn't listening, "But... But I'm not making this up, there really is something here!

"I'm going to look upstairs now. The rest of you can come if you like," Russia announced heading towards the stairs, followed shortly behind by China, and soon the others.

"Italy? Is this maybe just another of your nightmares? You woke up pretty scared from your nap during the meeting earlier," Japan asked trying to comfort Italy.

No, he was sure it had all happened. There was no way he could have dreamt every detail of this place. But maybe if he hoped enough it would be true? "Yeah... I'm sure you're right Japan. It was just a nightmare. There's nothing to worry about. It's just a house right? Haha. I got worked up over nothing," Italy flashed a smile, trying his best to make it convincing, before following the rest of the group upstairs.

/\

"So even though you warned us of the danger. We merely brushed you off?" Japan realized with guilt for his past actions, "I'm am very sorry Italy."

There was a rumble of agreement, and apologizing.

"It's ok. Really. I wasn't any good at this at the start, I couldn't even explain myself. The first few times I tried to stop us from coming, but after a while I came to the assumption that none of you would understand unless you saw for yourself. That's when my priority became finding an escape, instead of merely trying to prevent this from starting," Italy quickly changed the subject to prevent this from becoming a sob fest of needless apologizes. "I should also mention that at this point in time I had no idea this was the third time we'd been here. I was convinced it was the second. I couldn't remember the real second time because... I had died. And it was England who reversed time then."

"So that's why you couldn't remember that time in the past where you died," America followed somewhat.

"Exactly. Because time didn't reverse in the same manner, I lost my memories of that world," Italy explained.

"And I received them," Romano thought to himself solemnly. Remembering the pain of watching his brother die, and not knowing where he was or what to do. He'd been through this pain only twice, but it was enough that he never wanted to know such pain ever again.

"We'll explain the details later. It looks like we're about to move on to the next part of this memory," England quieted them.

/\

A crackling fireplace and dim lights filled the noisy room on the second floor. England paced as he addressed the room. Well this was great. He thought he had done pretty good to keep most of them away from here. But now the rest had decided to join the party. Including Italy, who he viewed as being in the most danger. He also wasn't even sure how they could have gotten here so soon. His group had only been here for maybe an hour, and from the sound of it they left quite a while after.

This wasn't easy. He was the only one who knew what had happened, and what to expect this time. If he made even one mistake, it could cost them everything. "Alright, so if I'm following, the six of you got here about fifteen minutes ago, right?" England asked.

"We've been here for maybe an hour or more now. In that time we've discovered a few things. Firstly, and this may come as a shock to you, but the front door is locked. We are trapped in here unless we can find some other exit," England explained.

"What? but we just came in that way, how did it lock?!" Japan asked with shock.

"We discovered we were trapped here just a moment ago, when we were attacked," England announced.

"Attacked?!" Italy worried, looking at each of them to assure himself they were all ok.

"You should have seen it!" Prussia exclaimed, "A hulking giant the color of a rotten scone!"

"Are you serious? This is dangerous!" China waited for this to become a joke.

"Unfortunately, when we ran for the exit, we discovered the door was locked," France explained, "We'll be stuck here until we can either find the key, or another way out of here."

"You're messing with us right now. You aren't serious!" America begged for someone to jump out and say it was all just a joke, "This is a joke. Right? Tell me this a joke!"

"I'm afraid not. You can check the door if you want, but don't go alone. We need to take a look around this place and see if we can find anything," England explained.

"I'm sorry, but we were _**just**_ there! I need to see this for myself," America shook his head in denial.

"I'll go with you then aru. I can't accept it either. Something doesn't feel right," China volunteered.

"I'll go too da?" Russia announced.

"Everyone can look around wherever they like, just come back here as soon as you can. I found the key to this room, in the library downstairs, so we can at least lock the door here," England told them, before the group divided.

"Wait! Shouldn't we all stick together?" Italy asked concerned.

"We'd be much too slow as a single unit. We'll just have to come back quickly," France explained already heading out.

"Don't worry Italy, if you're scared the three of us can take a look at the fourth floor together," Japan suggested, inferring the axis would stick together.

Italy relented, "Ok then, let's the three of us go there then."

England headed up with the lot of them, France, Canada, and Prussia were exploring the rest of the second floor. And England, he had his own agenda. He could sense a strange presence coming from upstairs. It had just appeared moments ago, and was something that was starting to concern him. He waited until the Axis group got ahead of him before breaking off onto the third floor. It was somewhere around here.

The presence suddenly vanished.

"What the hell?" England thought to himself. He hoped there was still some sign of it lingering. The disappearance was flashy, leaving a trail. He narrowed it down to the room to his immediate right.

England opened the door to reveal another library. More curiously, he could hear voices down the way, on the other side of the room. When he looked he was shocked to discover Spain!

"Huh? What are you doing here? You weren't at the world meeting…" England confronted him.

"…Is that you, Kirkland?" Spain asked, at the time England thought Spain was spewing nonsense.

/\

"You're kidding me!" Spain exclaimed remembering this exact moment. After all, he'd just lived it maybe an hour ago.

"I thought you said this was the third loop!" France queried, "Why are Spain and Romano here? And why do they know England's human name?"

"This. Is where we ended up when we were trapped in the past," Romano explained. The conversation between England and Spain continued while they talked.

"So the past was altered then? Isn't that bad?" China asked.

"That was the fear, but considering what happened we might take it as a blessing," Some of the details were still a bit fuzzy, but England knew in some way that the events that went on here were some of the most important events.

/\

"W-we…" Spain stuttered trying to find the right words.

"…?" What the Hell was he going on about? England wondered.

"We…come from the future!" Spain suddenly announced.

"What? I still have no idea what you're on about," Had he hit his head? From the looks of it Romano had.

/\

"At the time I had no idea what you were talking about. It was utter nonsense," England explained, "Perhaps if I had understood our situation a bit better things could have come out differently."

Spain laughed, "It's ok. I wasn't very good at explaining myself, was I?"

"So this is the past in which Spain and Romano were sent back to," America tried to follow, "It's also the third loop, which is directly after the one where Italy had died. But if Spain and Romano interacted with this time, shouldn't that create a paradox or something?"

"In most cases something like that could have easily occurred. It's a bit hard to explain now, but for that reason, once I was certain they had indeed come from the future, I casted a spell to prevent us from remembering it. If we remembered to early, we might try and make changes, creating another paradox and never ending loop. Time travel is tricky business, if even one thing fell out of place here it would all fall apart at the seams," England explained.

"Nevermind... I shouldn't have asked," America said holding his head.

The scene and discussion switched suddenly when they weren't looking.

"Ssh! You guys pay attention!" China scolded them having trouble hearing over them.

/\

"Please, there must be a way," Italy begged.

"What about just one of us then?" Spain asked, "If you could even just get Romano bac-" Spain broke off as Romano elbowed him in the ribs, "Agh!"

"I'm not leaving you behind, bastard," Romano growled.

"Awww~ Am I really that important to you? That makes me so happy!" Spain grinned.

Romano stepped on his foot, "It's not that!... I just don't want anyone falling behind this time."

"Ahem," England cleared his throat, "Anyways there would be no point to sending just one of you back since it wouldn't fix either of our times. It would simply be a waste of magic."

"Then..." Romano held out the journal to England, "Can you at least send this back? Without it, our time can't try again, and there would be no more chances."

"That's-" Italy cut himself off before anyone could hear him.

England thought about it. Even an object of this size, to send it through time, to the future at that, would take an immense toll on his magic. Not diminishing it, but he had planned to use it to fix this time. He looked at their faces. Begging, hopeful. He sighed, "Oh, alright. I should have enough for that. But the two of you had better help out while you're here."

England summoned up the magic within him, letting it spread to his fingertips before creating a circle on the ground where he set the journal down. There was a bright flash, as England connected this journal with the time it was from, looking for clues from all the possible outcomes at this point by matching wavelengths, sending it finally back to it's own time.

/\

This was one of those "details" England was unclear on. It was really fascinating to finally understand it, "I see, so that explains how we found the journal then. I had been wondering how it had made it back."

"You were pretty set on not helping us," Spain laughed, "It took some convincing. Romano was really the one who knew what to say."

"All I did was say a few words, I didn't change anything," Romano argued.

"But you know Romano," Italy piped up, "If you hadn't said what you did, England might never have found the journal... and I might still be dead."

No, that wasn't true. He didn't change anything. If he hadn't been there, someone else then would have. The journal would have made it back eventually. He didn't do anything important. Romano argued to himself in denial.

/\

"Did any of you manage to find anything?" England asked axis trio.

Italy put on a brave smile, "No. We really couldn't find anything. I'm sorry."

"No. Its fine I didn't expect we would yet. But perhaps the others have found something," England concentrated. There were many things he'd learned from the last time. Now he had to apply them and get them out of here. It was his turn to protect everyone.

"What were you looking for?" Spain asked, not following the conversation.

"The key, a way out, a clue, anything that could help us escape from here," England summed up.

"Didn't ... Wasn't it supposed to have always been found in the attic?" Romano chose his words carefully, eyeing his brother.

"What attic?" Japan asked, thinking they had searched every room in this house by now.

"There are these... metal pieces that make a key that opens the staircase. The lock for it is next to the bookshelf, behind the... mochi creature," Spain tried to explain.

"What _**mochi**_?!" They all said in confusion.

"You don't... on the fourth floor. The room across from the one with the lever. There's a bookshelf with a little creature stuck between it and the wall... You were the one who found it Japan," Spain got really confused by the different time loops. He never wanted to know which one they were in so badly.

/\

"So in this world there was no mochi?" Prussia asked. Where the hell did the strange pudgy creature come from then?

"No, it wasn't in this world or the two worlds before. I don't remember where it came from exactly, but after this world it was always around somewhere," Italy explained.

/\

The group that belonged to this timeline already started moving towards the stairs, causing Spain to ask a question, "Where are you all regrouping? In this world I mean. Where's your safe room?"

"Safe room? I don't know what you mean by that. We're constantly in danger. And that room is no exception. As for where we're meeting though, its the fireplace room on the second floor," England informed them, leading them down the stairs.

Romano fell behind to the back of the group, where he noticed Italy cautiously keeping his distance, and he had a long conversation with him. But the two of them spoke in hushed voices. The conversation being followed now was the one between England and Spain.

"So I realize he's pretty much always like this, but did something happen that made Romano more cranky than usual?" England asked intuitively.

"To be honest we're a bit worried about our time... While we've been here something happened to Italy," Spain confessed.

England could sympathize. It still felt fresh for him, after all he had only just lived through a similar experience. Although it gave him a better hope for his own timeline. According to Spain, this time in the future wasn't going as well as they pretended. His own however was getting by so far. If he could use Spain and Romano's help perhaps they could avoid that tragic future altogether by escaping in this one.

**NEXT: PART 2**


	36. CH 20 - part 2

/\

The scene shifted suddenly to the Fireplace room. In the middle of the discussion Spain had with the group, and Romano had had with his brother.

"So if it's true that finding these pieces can lead to us getting out of here. Where can we find them? And how many are there?" China asked.

"There's only two, and it looks like you've already found one of them. As for where to find them. I don't really know, they could be in different places every time," Spain explained.

"Then we should make it a priority to find these metal pieces," England agreed, "But where should we look?"

While the group began discussing who was looking where, France and Prussia kidnapped Spain to the side. "So what's with this time travel story?" Prussia asked.

Spain laughed, surprised by the sudden kidnapping, "Woah, you caught me off guard... What did you want to know?"

"We were wondering how you got here," France repeated, "Is this future crap the truth, or what's really going on Spain?"

"Si, it's really true," Spain answered.

"Then if this time. If this time has definitely failed... Why would you come back here?" France asked trying to get more information on what was going on.

Spain scratched at the back of his head trying to think of how to explain as simply as possible, "Well. We had to go back. Something happened when we tried to get the key, and Italy, Germany, and America ended up somewhere in the past. We got them back without too much trouble, but some of the creatures we were fighting wound up in the past. We didn't want anything to alter the future we were in so we went back to take them out before anything changed... Except, something must have happened to England while we were here because our way back disappeared," Spain rubbed the back of his head embarrassedly, "and of course now we've likely altered our time already by changing the past."

Prussia had a hard time following, "Spain you're such a freaking Syfy nerd."

"Should we be concerned something like this might happen if we try and get this key as well?" France asked in all seriousness.

"I don't think so. It was supposed to be pretty easy every time before," Spain considered.

"Wait. If you've had the key before, why didn't you just escape then?" Prussia asked.

"... Up until now," Spain's expression dropped, "We had always lost people before making it that far..."

Prussia swallowed hard. This was some pretty serious shit. The two of them had both seen this monstrous creature, but they had never fought it before. The thought that they could die... "H-Hey, but we're nations right? We can't die."

Spain didn't answer.

"Spain?"

Romano's outburst suddenly broke the silence, "Look Around Yourself! Dammit."

The room stopped and stared at Romano who refused to look at anyone but Italy, who in turn, just stared at his feet.

Spain thought quickly to try and direct attention away from Romano. He rejoined the main group, "Hey. I just remembered something. Italy and America found one of the pieces in the room across the hall. It'd be a great place to start looking at least."

/\

Romano had backed his way into the shadows of the room, wishing he could disappear. Like it wasn't enough that he had to live through this embarrassing failure the first time. Now everyone was watching.

It took Italy a moment to notice how upset Romano looked, "...Romano? Are you ok?" Italy asked not understanding Romano's depression. The depressing stuff wasn't happening yet.

"I'm fine, dammit. Just pay attention to something more important," Romano growled.

Italy dropped it for the moment, he would wait until they were alone to confront his brother. The scene was beginning to change already.

/\

A large grey monster lashed out at them, claws like daggers dragged themselves across Italy's chest, tearing clothing and skin to ribbons. Italy backed up as Germany fought the creature off him. The torn skin on Italy's chest beginning to bleed. Thankfully the scratch was nothing too serious, but. He looked around the room.

France had a broken arm, he pretended didn't hurt so he could continue to fight. Japan had suffered a concussion. Canada had a severe puncture wound to side that kept him from moving around too much. China's ankle was broken, and he could no longer run. Prussia's body was covered with so many scars... Germany's too. They were all littered with gashes that wouldn't heal fast enough.

It was too much. They weren't going to make it, Italy realized. They failed. This was supposed to be his chance. His one shot at saving them... Would they have to go back? Do all of this again?! He couldn't. It was hard enough coming back here this time. How long were they expected to go through this? He never felt so alone.

/\

"We've jumped really far!" Italy noticed with shock. They had only moved to fourth floor lever room, but this was a lot further along in time than he had expected. They had already looked around the mansion as much as they could for the second piece. They still were unable to get into the basement because they hadn't found the key, and England relocked the piano room to prevent anyone from falling prey to it. He took Italy's warnings the last time seriously now.

"What's going on? Why do we suck?! This one isn't even that bad if it was all of us," Prussia commented.

"We didn't know how to fight it back then," Italy revealed, "We were pretty defenseless against it. And to us back then, this was an undefeatable nightmare."

"Then why the hell are we still fighting it aru?" China asked.

"Over here," England moved fearlessly as a transparent figure, behind the creature. He stooped down to point at something under the table, "This is the last piece we needed to get to the attic."

/\

Death hung over the room. It was in the air, promising to touch down at any moment. Italy sobbed into his hands. He had lost the will and strength to move. Unlike most of his friends he was immobilized due to cowardice rather than pain. And yet it was him who survived. Why him?! Whether it was outliving everyone else, or carrying the burden of that secret on his own, he was always alone. Always. Alone...

"Look Around Yourself!" The words repeated in his head, followed by his brother's scowl. Romano was somehow the only one to know. He didn't know how he'd managed to figure it out but even knowing Romano had been there for him... But now he'd lost even that. Because it was never really _**his**_ Romano. His own brother was back at the meeting place. He had nothing now. He was completely alone. How was he supposed to get through this alone?

"Look Around Yourself!" The words echoed louder in his brain. Romano's frustrated expression growing angrier.

"How scary," Italy thought to himself. Nevertheless he did as he was told. He looked around.

The violence was still very real. All around him his friends were hurt and dying. But as he looked he saw Germany and Russia tag team, fighting the monster backs together. China was helping wrap Japan's wounds. For once, it even looked like England and France were getting along. What was this?

This was the friendship he'd been seeking he realized. This trip was supposed to be an outing they could do together to become closer. Well he couldn't say it had been much fun, but they had grown closer, hadn't they. What else had Romano said? ... "Is that really what everyone else is thinking?". Italy forced himself to continue looking at his friends in the room, even while the bloodshed, and the guilt made him want to look away. He comforted himself by reminding himself that he wasn't saying anything yet.

If he was to tell them everything now. Would they believe him? It would be hard to ignore now, he realized. There were too many reasons they would listen. It wouldn't be like when he tried at the beginning. ...But this was still his fault. He didn't say something when he should have. He could have been more help. He should never have told America in the first place. If he had never said anything to America at all they wouldn't be here now. How could they forgive him? He thought with exasperated breaths of Germany and Japan yelling at him, and blaming him for all of this, as he watched them fight. Be he also watched them guard one another's backs. "Is that really what everyone else is thinking?" Romano's words reminded him.

He watched Germany take a bad blow to his right arm, a gash about a quarter inch deep dragged across mid-arm. Italy held his head in his hands unable to watch this massacre. If by some miracle they survived this, he promised, he would tell them.

.

.

.

The fighting carried on in the room for several minutes before silence finally fell. Tentatively Italy peaked out between his fingers, terrified of what he might see. The creature had vanished as suddenly as it appeared. Germany and the others had suffered many more injuries as well. But miraculously, they were all alive.

They retrieved their prize, a small metal lump on the floor. Italy couldn't stop crying as he made it over to the rest of the group, stepping over little puddles and drips of spilt blood. The smell of iron was strong, but none of that mattered when it meant they were all alive.

Italy helped America walk to the door. His hair was very red near the back from the blood that had stained it when he hit the wall. His leg was also torn up from where the creature had grabbed it. He had never seen one of these monsters _**this**_ powerful before. It worried him what awaited them now.

The group moved back to the second floor to recover. The door to fireplace room they had been staying in was still broken open. They had been attacked once there too. They never saw it coming. The door was just suddenly gone. Shattered against the wall as the creature entered and began it's attack. They had since moved down the hallway, to the next room with a lock. Not that they felt this lock would hold either. It just felt safer that anywhere else.

England locked the door behind them and everyone began to rest, many of them on the floor. Canada and America being the two most severely damaged took the room's only beds. Prussia Germany and Japan sat on the table, resting their sore backs against one another for support. Italy had still forgotten to bring along any first aid, and he had already used all of the materials from his flags. He had nothing left to patch them up with. Many of their clothes were torn and used as bandages. Japan was wearing the spare outfit he had brought along when he assumed he would be staying at Germany's afterwards. His original had been torn completely to shreds and used as bandages for the entire group.

Italy worried that their injuries were too severe, that they wouldn't make it. Things were getting scary, they were at a very critical point. They had to either escape or recover quickly, their stamina wouldn't hold out much longer, and when it runs out someone would die. He couldn't let that he had to figure this out now. Only he had no idea what to do, he felt so alone. "Look around yourself," Romano's words repeated in his brain once again reminding him of his promise. It would be ok... right? His brother promised him it would be...

"U-umm," Italy's voice spoke as he tried to speak, his hand clenching over his heart.

"Well we've got the last piece. That should at least mean we can open the attic now, but considering everyone's injuries, would we not be better off resting here for a while first?" England suggested.

"Not unless we want to risk being attacked in our sleep like last time," Canada reminded England while clutching his injured side. The memory of that nightmarish creature breaking down the door sent shivers down his body.

Italy closed his eyes to try and help him find the courage. He had to say it. Even if he wasn't sure how. He couldn't let them keep going like this; he had to help. "E-excuse me... I, I have something I need to tell all of you," Italy tried his best to speak loudly but the words came out broken.

"What is it Italy? Is something wrong?" Germany asked with some concern, because up until now, Italy had seemed the most optimistic.

Italy opened his eyes to see that all eyes had turned to him. Italy didn't like the feeling. It was a guilty emotion. He stared at the floor. "I-I've been keeping secrets from all of you."

"What? Italy, What are you saying?" Japan responded with shock.

"What kind of secrets?" Prussia asked.

England was thrown off by Italy's sudden confession. He had been keeping his eye on Italy, what kind of secrets could he be hiding.

"For starters," Italy paused looking around at all of their shocked and confused faces. He was so scared he was actually trembling, "It wasn't America who discovered this place... It's my fault we ever came here."

"What are you saying?" France asked having a hard time following.

"Italy..." America sighed, Italy really didn't have to tell everyone, he was fine with taking the blame for it, really.

"I heard about this place from that town... If - If I had never told America," Italy began to sob. The what if's would haunt him forever because it seemed he would get the chance to watch them all fail. All but the one solution he knew would lead them out of here with all certainty, "Never Enter The Mansion".

Italy felt a hand on his back, and then another. He opened his teary eyes to see Germany and Japan on either side of him. "It's okay Italy, It's not your fault," Germany offered.

"No one blames you," China comforted.

"You may have been the one to set out the rails," Japan answered, "but we were the ones who decided to walk on them."

Italy's sobbing grew louder as he tried to rub away the tears, "Everyone..."

To feel the comfort of forgiveness was a miracle. The weight had been lifted from his tiny shoulders. The loneliness dissipating, back into the darkness.

But there was still more ahead of him. More secrets he had to reveal. More he had yet to fear. Italy pulled away from the group, his guilty expression dropping as he spoke again, "T-There's more."

More? England wondered. What more could he be hiding? The truth that Italy had been the one to discover this place had come as a bit of a surprise to him, but how could there be any more?

"I- ..." Italy struggled to find the words to explain it, "This isn't the first time we've come here." There he said it. The words were out there, now he just had to wait... and hope. Hope that this wouldn't make him even more alone.

"So you can remember it too?!" England asked in great shock. He didn't think Italy had remembered because of how the last time had ended.

Italy had been ready for them to call him a liar, and to, when they finally realized it was the truth, to hate him, this was, "What?! England... You can remember the last time as well?!"

"What's going on? Now we're all talking about past time loops or something?! When did this happen?" Prussia asked, voicing the confusion of the rest of the group.

"Do you remember when we were visited by Spain and Romano? Well like they said, we've been here before. This isn't the first time we've had to come here in order to escape," England quickly explained before returning to Italy, "But Italy. I wish you had told us sooner we might have even been able to convince everyone not to come here."

"Italy did say something to us though. When we first got here. Of course we thought he was just scared of the mansion, even when it turned out there was a monster here, we brushed it off as merely a coincidence," Japan spoke in Italy's defense.

"But what about when Spain and your brother showed up? If you had told us then we could have understood," Germany asked Italy frustrated that he was only hearing all this now.

"By that point," Italy spoke cautiously, "I had already come to the assumption that we would all work together better if I kept these things to myself."

"So what made you change your mind?" Canada asked curiously.

Italy smiled, "It was my brother," He explained, "He was the one who told me I needed to look around myself."

/\

The amount of shock that reached Romano's face was immeasurable. He looked stunned, his expression vacant as he receded into himself. Did he hear that right? ... Did his fratello really just say that it was because of... him? Romano had been so sure that he had failed his little brother, that despite his efforts, nothing he did was any use. Had he been wrong this whole time?

"This was the first time I had ever found the courage to tell you all, and it's because of the words Romano said to me at the time, that I ever thought it was possible," Italy explained, "Romano... Thank you."

Romano was sure that, if not this time, then another time, Italy would have been able to figure it out for himself. He managed well enough in their own time line. Still, the idea that he had done something had a liberating feeling. ... He had no idea how to respond to his brother's words of thanks.

"This was a particularly special case," England clarified, "In this time loop both myself, and Italy had known all along that we had been here before. The problem was that neither of us had realized until this point that the other one knew."

"I'm sorry," Italy apologized, "If I had said something sooner, we might have been able to work together a bit more. We might not have ever had to come here in the first place."

"It's not your fault," England sighed, "If anyone I should have known. I was the one to reverse time last wasn't I?"

/\

"Wait. Someone please explain what's going on. You said this isn't the first time we've been here, and it's like what happened with Spain and Romano? What do you mean by that?" America asked.

"I guess I better explain," England spoke up realizing Italy must be far more confused by how he knew than the other way around, "This is now the third time we've come here-"

"Wait. England, did you say third time?!" Italy cut him off out of confusion, "This is only the second time we've been here isn't it?"

"What do you mean? Last time you-" It took England a minute to figure out what Italy was missing, "Then it's like I thought. Because the last time I was the one to reverse time, you can't remember what happened."

"Last time... England reversed time?" Italy clarified out of confusion. What had happened? How could he be missing an entire chunk of his memory like that?... Supposedly the same way the others couldn't remember what happened in the past either.

England started over, "Yes. Near the end of our second attempt you sacrificed your life to give the rest of us a shot, and it was with your dying breath that you finally told us the truth. It was too late for me to do anything then, but while everyone was searching for an answer I found a certain spell book in the library. Within it were instructions on how to reverse time. Which led us here."

"What do you mean Italy died?" Germany asked in fear.

"It was pretty traumatic to have witnessed, but according to Italy, further into the past we have all died at some point," England explained solemnly.

Italy was trying not to be too shocked by the news that he had died before. He had watched every one of them dye now. He knew he wasn't invincible. It shouldn't be that much of a surprise. "So then. This spellbook. Did it look like this?" Italy pulled out the journal he had been keeping tucked away until now.

England pulled out the same journal, the one he found upon first entering this place, "I found that same journal at the front of the building when I first got here, but no. The spellbook I found was in the library on the third floor."

"Then we used different methods to bring back time. How interesting," Italy thought, not that he could decide what that meant. And what was with this additional journal? Perhaps this place recognized England as someone else with the the power to reverse time?... Or something like that.

"I hate to change the subject, but If Spain and Romano are truly from the future, wouldn't that mean that our time line has already failed?" Russia asked.

"Russia makes a good point aru. How can we be sure that this isn't just another failed attempt?" China added.

"It isn't. The two of them have already changed the past by interacting with us. The past can be changed, and we can get out of here. We know better now," England shook his head disagreeing.

France shot a look to Prussia, who nodded in agreement, "That reminds me. Before Spain had left. Prussia and I had a talk with him."

"He said something had happened to the England in their world, and that was why they were stuck here so long," Prussia finished.

Of course. Their "perfect future" seemed less perfect by the minute. England was glad he had decided to stay true to his own, "He mentioned similar concerns with Italy. This is exactly why we have every bit as much chance as they do!" England encouraged everyone.

**NEXT: PART 3**


	37. CH 20 - part 3

The scene changed suddenly to the attic. The tired and injured group moved slowly passed the cage containing many large creatures.

"Shit there's so many!" Prussia exclaimed unsheathing his sword.

"Don't worry," Italy spoke in a shaky voice. They didn't even make it to this point the last time, but the first time... "They can't get out, so we are safe as long as we don't open the gate."

England eyed the beasts nervously, "Italy there's a door at the end of this hallway. What should we expect behind it?"

"There's another monster waiting just inside, but it's slow. We should be safe so long as we don't get too close. The key should be on the wall near the back," Italy informed them.

The door opened and they stormed in. An ugly grey blob shuffled slowly from the far right corner of the room. A thousand eyes became centered on them as it moved unblinkingly, scraping its mangled body against the ground.

"What is that thing?!" America cried out in horror.

"It's not important. Look! Against that wall. There's the key!" Italy pointed out.

/\

"Wait what?!" America interrupted. "How is the key there!? I'm mean I realize Italy said it had always been there in the past, but if they found the key then..." He had been following so far, but if this group found the key and everyone was still alive, shouldn't they have escaped?!

Italy's face had gone pale. He had gone from happy and nostalgic, to sullen and sad in a rather short amount of time. The memory was somewhat fuzzy, but he knew they didn't survive this.

England, being the only other one to remember what happened next, tried to comfort him, "It's alright Italy. If it's too hard for you, you don't have to watch."

Italy shook his head brushing away not yet formed tears, "No. I'm ok. It had to happen this way. Or we would have never gotten as far as we are now."

"What had to happen. What way?" Japan asked nervously.

Japan was ignored and attention was brought back to the group from the past as they started to leave the room.

/\

Italy held the key tightly in his small fist. It felt like magic... and hope. Tears of joy were already budding at his eyes. They were going to get out of here! All of them, together. It truly felt like a miracle. But they weren't out yet. They still had to reach the front door. And they were starting to run ragged. "Now that we have the key, those creatures are likely to come after us even more," Italy remembered from his first mistake, "We don't have time to rest."

"We don't need to rest. We can plow over any one of them that gets between us and the door," Russia grinned.

"No need to worry," America laughed, "We can handle it. Let's just get going before it has time to realize."

And they ran. Out the door and streaking down the hall. Prussia tailed them and was the last to notice the terrifying change in the hallways. "Ah!" He scanned the cage in terror, "Where the hell did they all go!?"

"Prussia come on. You're going to be left behind!" France called after him.

Prussia tentatively ran after them, staring at the empty cell in horror as he darted from the room. The staircases were easy. So far there was no sign of anything. Italy led the group, being the one with the fastest feet, and the key. They were going to make a break for it. So close...

Italy let out a laugh of relief as they reached the bottom of the stairs and the door was in sight. He reached his hand out for it, ready to throw it open and rush them outside. They were _**this**_ close!

Out of nowhere what seemed likes a thousand enemies flashed in around him. Snarled fangs, claws like daggers, and soulless eyes a piercing black. "No!" Italy screamed, his blood running cold.

China, Prussia, and Canada hadn't finished coming down the staircase and tried to retreat back to safety upon seeing what awaited them. The malicious creatures pulled them back down by their ankles. Screams were heard as they tried to fight back against the ever growing number of monsters.

/\

"Oh my god," Canada voiced in shock.

"So... even if we had managed to get that key, this is what would have been our fate?!" America complained in horror.

"We could have saved ourselves a lot of trouble if we had seen these memories sooner," France commented.

Canada added forbodingly, "We had no way of knowing. But to think, this was how another promising world had ended. Without a hint of warning..."

/\

Japan was surrounded. Six of the creatures were pressed shoulder to shoulder as they pushed to be one of the first to land a killing strike. Japan couldn't keep up with all of them. His blade was drawn, dripping with the blood of both his enemies and himself. Deep scratches tore up his face, stinging against the whipping air of a signaling attack.

Japan managed to dodge , ducking under the sharp claws and jabbing the creature in the gut with his katana. The blade bent with the forward force, it was designed for slicing and precision, not for forward force.

One of the others had been waiting for this opportunity and took him out from behind. Claws dug deep into Japan's back tearing out large chunks of flesh, catching on bone, and whipping across the room.

Japan fell with a bounce, his head hitting the floor not once but twice. Blood puddled around him, from the wound in his back. While still in place, white peaked through the carnage, his spine glinting through.

Meanwhile Italy was fighting his own battles. If he was lucky he would catch a glimpse of the others once or twice. He had no idea how they were holding up, or if they could even take all of these creatures down. But they didn't have much choice.

Italy relied heavily on his feet to keep from being hurt. He didn't have any real weapon. At the moment he was using the stick from his diminished flag. It barely helped to keep the creatures off of him, and dealt no damage.

"Oh god! Why did this have to happen!" Italy cried silently. Everything was going so well. They were going to get out! They had the key! Italy pulled himself together. No, they could still get out. They were all still alive after all. They just had too...

Italy witnessed Japan being thrown across the room. His body smashing against the floor and coming to a stop. His back... "Japan!" Italy screamed in terror rushing to Japan's side.

Japan's eyes tightened from the pain ringing in his ears. He had long complained about his back hurting, but he had never felt something like this. He tried to move, just an inch, he knew he couldn't lie here or the enemy would get to him. However his injuries were too severe for him to move. That tiny shift in weight caused a black cloud of pain to cover his vision. He almost passed out. Squinting through the pain he could start to see the blood pooling around his body.

Italy reached out and touched Japan's shoulder, causing Japan to flinch with pain. Italy pulled his hand away quickly, "Japan. I-I'm, sorry... I-I'll get you patched up. You'll be ok. W-we-we're going to get out of here now," Italy tried his best to sound confident, even though he knew they had already run out of bandages the last time...

Japan felt more at ease not being alone. The pain had stopped a moment ago. He simply felt numb now. And cold. He knew the end was coming, and each breath was harder than the last. "I-Italy... I I want you to promise me something... ..Get everyone else out... As long as everyone else makes it," Japan felt peace wash over himself believing that everyone else would get out alive, "Don't let... this be in vain."

"No. I won't do it without Japan!... Japan I-I'm going to get you out of here too! So please... Don't leave me..." Italy began to cry as he realized Japan's breathing had already stopped.

**JAPAN HAS BEEN LOST...**

This wasn't happening. He couldn't do this again! He lost them once already. This was too much! This was supposed to be his second chance. According to England his third chance he supposed. Now there would be a forth... and how many more after that? To watch them all die over and over for eternity... This was hell.

There was a loud _**crack!**_ from behind Italy. Germany lashed out against a massive monster, whip in hand. "Italy, I don't know how long I can keep this one back. Help Japan to his feet and retreat!" Germany barked his commands, too deeply engrossed in battle to notice how bad the condition Japan was in.

Tears spilled over Italy's eyes as he tried to explain, "G-germany. Japan... Japan he's... dead."

In horror Germany turned around to see Japan staring vacantly in Italy's direction. A massive amount of blood surrounded Japan's copse, staining the wooden floorboards. This couldn't be true. Germany didn't believe his own eyes. Japan was... dead?

"WEST LOOK OUT!" Prussia shouted pushing Germany out of the way of a deadly swipe of the giant monster's claws.

Germany had only looked away for a second. Now he sat on the floor, scrambling to his feet. His brother's corpse laying before him, choking out the his last breath.

Prussia pushed his brother away just in time to save him, but not himself. The attack that was meant for Germany hit him instead. Claws raked and ripped into Prussia's stomach, carving up his insides. The blow lifted him off his feet momentarily while the claws drug themselves out of his skin, and dropped him. Prussia fell to the floor in a heap. His lungs struggled to function, as his entire body tensed up to try and keep his internal organs, internal. His body shook from strain. His stomach tried to clear its contents of blood, sending it back through his mouth. Prussia wretched up the blood still trying to breathe, as his body began to grow numb. What little he could see, was a blur of pain and panic. Prussia choked on his own blood as it came up, entering his lungs. The sudden burning sensation in his lungs shocked him out of his numb state, causing all the pain to resurface at once. He couldn't expel the blood obstructing his windpipe fast enough. His vision started to go dark... ... ...and then at last, he felt a release.

_**Sigh...**_

**PRUSSIA HAS BEEN LOST...**

Italy was the first to speak. He spoke in a hushed broken voice, "Oh, GOD!" He cried. First Japan, and now Prussia?! It was happening too fast!

Germany closed his eyes holding back the tears of anger and grief. He had to think. There were still others. They had to save as many as they could. "Italy," he instructed, "find the others. We can't fight them. We have to retreat."

Italy looked up with scared teary eyes, "But. Japan and Prussia-"

"Go!" Germany scolded him, not meaning to be harsh but trying to get him to move, "Or else more will die!"

Fear locked onto Italy. "No. Please no more," he thought. He found himself standing. And the running. Looking for the others, within the sea of monsters.

Over by the stairs Russia was also fighting a losing battle. The number of monsters in the immediate area was innumerable, but it felt like for every one they managed to kill, two more appeared in their number surrounding Russia was ever increasing as well. He was pressed against the wall lashing out at them with his modified pipe enough to keep them back. Victory seemed impossible, but so did escape.

Russia was reminded of his childhood. It had been a long time since he was the outgunned in a fight. During that time his life had been nothing but a constant bombardment of war, bloodshed and violence. And that never stopped... but he had grown stronger for it. However this was different from his childhood. This time, he had something worth fighting for.

The blade edge of Russia's pipe slashed through one of the monsters faces, causing it to scream, "dIE!" as it vanished from sight.

Three more creatures fought for it's space, in the tightening circle around Russia. It was endless.

Russia kept them off and waited for an opening. There! He thrusted the blade up at one of the monsters' exposed jawlines. It was a direct hit. The blade carried straight up through the creatures jaw and into its skull. It vanished in an instant.

However the move was costly. One of the others had been watching him, and was prepared for this attack. While Russia killed one of them he was left vulnerable. The monster lunged at Russia, claws raking across his scarf, and neck. The claws just grazed his skin at first, before the threads of the scarf snapped and the claws sunk deeper into Russia's throat, puncturing his windpipe. Fire blazed across Russia's throat as the claws their way across, tearing thick strips apart from his neck. Threads of the scarf followed the creatures hand as they became tangled.

Russia gasped for air. His hands reaching up for his neck as he dropped the pipe. Blood flowed heavily across his skin trailing his tattered scarf, dying it red, as his sliced jugular provided a constant stream of color. It began filling up his lungs with acid like liquid. No air, only fire. Russia screamed out in his mind, although he could no longer scream. The air that escaped his lips would not return. Not now. He could keep fighting! He didn't mean to let up. One more chance please. Words of his past haunted him in his final moments, "tHeRE aRE nO SeCoNd ChANceS." ... It was too late. Even though he had finally managed, after all this time, to make some friends...

**RUSSIA HAS BEEN LOST...**

Canada fought against the ever persistent horde, his brother at his back. It was a losing battle, but so long as they fought together they should be able to hold them off. Hopefully long enough to make a break. He could already hear Italy calling for a retreat. Beyond that, he was blinded by the wall of enemies.

"America to your right," Canada warned unable to block the attack he saw aimed at his brother from his peripheral. Kumajiro moved around the creatures' feet, fighting tooth and claw to slow them down or attack what little he could. Canada took a few more arrows off his back and tightened his grip on the bow he kept hidden under his coat. He was running dangerously low on arrows, and he wasn't good at this close range deal. Every shot had to count. Canada reloaded and aimed between the eyes of one of the creatures that took a step too close. The arrow landed directly between it's eyes but not very deep. The monster screeched rearing it's head back, but not faltering in it's attack. Claws brushed against Canada's coat as he managed to dodge just before the claws reached him.

There was an ominous _**click**_ from behind him coming from America. "Shhhiit!" America cursed as his gun ran out of bullets, "Come on, come on!" America searched furiously for another bullet in his jacket, before he was attacked again.

Canada looked around frantically. The enemy was closing in fast, the others had already retreated, and they were running out of ammo. There wasn't anything he could do! He had to think. Quickly. There must still be a way out of this. They had to get away. There was...

There was a small opening where several creatures moved apart to circle in order to attack. It was their only shot, he reminded himself. Canada dove into the sea of monsters, an arrow in each hand, as he attempted to clear a path. "America!" He shouted before one of the creatures pounded onto his head making his brain rattle, "You have... To hurry!" Canada cried out his eyes shut tight against the pain, as he slammed another arrow into the creature's side, the arrow breaking suddenly in his hand.

America froze in fear as he watched his brother get torn apart trying to clear a path for him. "Can-a-da..." He could barely think, "You'll be killed!" He shouted suddenly trying to pull him out of the mob; which in turn earned him a whack across the face from a miscalculated attack formulated by one of the surrounding enemies.

Canada used what little strength he had, to instead pull America across. Outside the enclosing circle of beasts. Canada smiled, blood dripping over his eyes from impact to his head. Claws ripped at his side, reopening the wound that had hardly begun to heal. blood spilled down his front and he fell to his knees, quaking in pain.

"Canada!" America tried to get back in to save his brother, but the creatures had no interest in him anymore. Whenever he got close the creatures batted him away, leaving heavy gashes across his arms and face.

Canada's breaths were shallow as he moved like a ragdoll within the grasp of his murders. His head bounced, ringing as it hit the ground. Another swipe hit his stomach. Ripping him apart.

America watched in horror as they began to rip him apart. Canada's body twitched as long pink entrails stretched out of his body and snapped a foot or two up in the air, falling with a wet plop, back onto his stomach. The twitching stopped.

**CANADA HAS BEEN LOST...**

America looked away, tears filling his eyes to a brim. There was nothing he could do. He was already too late. This wasn't happening. It couldn't be. The words echoed in his head. OH GOD!

America ran. Around him he saw, more of these creatures finishing off the others. How many were even left?! How did this happen?! They were supposed to get out. The door was right there! America was about to fall from hysteria. The world grew fuzzy, and the only thing he was conscious of, was his heart beating faster and harder. He spotted the backs of a few of the others as they retreated. He caught up quickly. First priority was to get someplace safe. And then... Somehow they'd get them back!

Italy turned around and did a head count as they reached the end of the hall. Only five people had followed him. America taking up the rear. Monsters were following shortly behind and closing in. "No," Italy thought, "This couldn't be it." What about Canada? and Russia?! Surely they hadn't...

"America?" England asked as America caught up to them, "Where's-" He stopped mid-question noticing America's expression.

"Oh non..." France's expression fell sullen.

"I realize you're grieving," Germany stated bluntly, "but we can't stay here. Those creatures are still after us."

"Then where are we supposed to go?" China asked feeling cornered.

"Italy, where is the clock you used to reverse time? If we go there-" England began to ask.

"I-I don't know. I looked when we got here, but it's not there this time! Can't you reverse time England? Like you did last time?" Italy panicked.

England looked disappointed with himself and cursed under his breath, "I can't. Unfortunately it's not a spell I'm terribly familiar with. I'd need to find that spellbook again... Last time it was upstairs."

_**WHHHHACKK!**_

The sound of Germany's whip resonated through them, "We don't have time for this!" Germany barked, fighting off the first of the creatures to catch up, "We have to find somewhere. Anywhere!"

Four more soon began to surround Germany. It was happening again. France and China exchanged glances. "The two of us can hold them off for now," France announced stepping forward and drawing his still unsheathed Fleuret (fencing sword). "The rest of you. Retreat to the basement!"

China and France fought the creatures off Germany and stepped to the front lines, as five grew to twenty. "What but the two of you can't possibly think you can -" England stopped mid-sentence as he realized they already knew.

"But... the two of you alone-"

France looked back briefly a forlorn smile dashed across his face, "We'll meet up again soon," He promised. But the promise was only an assurance that they didn't intend on making it.

England growled angrily as he turned away. He didn't want to accept it, but what choice did he have? He had no time to think of a better solution, but he knew he would soon... and regret every step he was about to take.

"England. W-we can't just leave them! there's no way they can-" America argued even though he could not fight himself.

"We have no choice!" England shouted, "Our priority needs to be reversing time. Let's get to the basement and see if we can wait them out."

Hesitantly the remaining three followed, leaving China and France behind.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CHINA HAS BEEN LOST...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**FRANCE HAS BEEN LOST...**

**NEXT: PART 4**

* * *

:D don't forget to review~


	38. CH 20 - part 4

Two, Three, Four heads darted through the metal gates. Germany closed and locked it behind them just as the creatures rounded the corner coming down the hall.

"Do you think it'll hold them?" Italy asked panicky as they came within feet of the bars.

One of them began to shake the bars violently, another charged them. The bars didn't budge. "I think so... At least for now. But we should head deeper in while they're distracted," England added warily.

They had never been down this way before. They had just found the key in the attic along with the front door key, and one that was titled "Annexe". It was lucky they were all labeled or they might not have been able to escape here.

"Agreed," Germany nodded stepping away from the gate. They needed to get out of sight from these creatures or they would only continue to try and get through.

"L-let's go this way!" Italy led them to the left, unsure of where it would lead.

America looked over his shoulder as he ran after them, waiting for some sign from the others, any of them. They weren't dead right? This wasn't real! They couldn't all be... America turned and looked forward again, wiping his tears away as they came like buckets.

They passed through the little study room and to the tunnel-like halls that came next. Their goal was distance. This wasn't a time to explore, it was time to retreat. The cave like halls led straight for a while until making a sudden turn left. A mysterious light emanated from that direction. What exactly was down here?

Italy, who was in the lead, was the first to see it. He stopped running halfway down the tunnel. He fell to his knees as he saw it, heavy tears rolled off his cheeks as he cried.

"Italy, what's wrong?" Germany asked rounding the corner, as well.

The four of them looked ahead. Bright light filled a large opening in the ceiling down the hall. A ladder made from rope swayed from its entrance all the way down to the floor.

"It was here. We could have. We could have all gotten out from the very start!" Italy cried, remembering every time he had watched his friends die. For some of them, it was more than once now. How many times was this? They had been here three times already! And to think... They could have escaped the first time.

America walked up to the ladder with disbelief. Was this for real? They found an exit now?! What was the point in escaping now?! Everyone was dead! America looked up at the bright blue sky as he placed his hand on the scratchy rope ladder.

The physical touch of escape made America so angry he couldn't control himself, "FUCK!" America yelled punching the wall to his immediate left.

The rock tumbled away, leaving a sizable gap. America almost fell into it with the weight of his propulsion. He clasped onto a small ledge on the other side for support.

"America!" England shouted worriedly. England and Germany started to pull him back.

America took a deep breath, letting his anger go. He was still beyond upset, but he could think more rationally if he stopped punching walls. "Sorry..." He apologized.

"You're hurt!" Italy pointed out.

America looked down at his hand, which was bleeding, and had bits of peeled skin and dirt stuck to it, "Oh this? I'll be fine," America assured him. America thought about the ledge, and about what just happened. They were going to reverse time, so they wouldn't be able to remember what happened at the front door, nor rope ladder, nor half a million other things that happened during this time. He needed to warn them somehow. "Say, Italy. do you have an extra sheet of paper in that journal of yours?" America asked.

Italy pulled out the journal, "Why do you ask America?"

America took it, before Italy could complain, and tore out the last page in the book. "A-America that's!" Italy worried about how well the journal would work with a missing page.

"Sorry I needed the paper. What about a pen? Do you have a pen?" America asked handing the journal back to Italy.

"America, what are you doing?" England asked, as Italy pulled out a pen.

"Writing a letter," America replied.

/\

"Hey!" America shouted alerting the rest of the onlookers who had become silent after watching the horrific events that had just occurred, "This is it! This is where the letter must have come from!"

"What letter?" Canada asked.

"The one we found when we were searching the basement," England confirmed.

"It said: 'To the me in the future. Somehow I doubt anyone else would be able to find this spot. Which is why I'm sure it won't get snatched up by one of those creatures. We aren't doing so well here in the past, although I guess that's why there's still a future me who would read this. Anyways, if you find the front door key, **Don't go to the front door!** It's a trap! ... That's how we lost everyone. We've been cornered down here. Which is how we discovered this ladder. It's too late for us, but if it's still there in the future, that's our best shot. As soon as you can get everyone try and escape from here. The front door was...

I won't be able to remember this so I hope this note makes it in time.

From, your past self - America'" America read the letter aloud.

"Unfortunately. We are a little late to use the rope ladder in the basement. But the warning of the front door was something far more alarming," England mentioned.

"But we've spent all this time trying to find the front door key! Where else can we go?" China asked.

"We found what looks like a tunnel system behind bars in the annexe," France mentioned, "It's possible they could lead to another way out."

"UGH! I can't believe it! So even if we had found the key in the attic. THIS would have been the outcome?" Prussia complained. Talk about unfair, this mansion played by a set of rules none of them had ever seen.

"Maybe not..." Canada mentioned, "We've gotten stronger after every time we've been here. And, thanks to Germany's safe room, we weren't exhausted and beat up before we went there. Also it looked like it was the same creatures... at least to start with, that were in that cage in the attic. We had to fight them off too. It might not be so impossible for us to fight them off now."

"Still... That's not a risk I'd like to take..." Spain uttered thoughtfully.

/\

"Actually. That's not such a bad idea..." England agreed with America, "At this point we are staying with this timeline only until we can find a way to reverse time again. Knowing that we're going back may give us an advantage. We could set things up for that future where everyone is together. Make sure they don't fall down the same paths that we did."

"But, what can we do for the future?" Italy asked.

England thought it over, "Alright, so here's the plan. We leave notes, warnings, all over the mansion. Create fail safes to protect the future. Whatever we can, until we find either that clock, or the spell book I found last time."

"I like it. I won't pretend I understand any of this time traveling business, but if there's a way that I can still do something to - to change this outcome," Germany agreed.

"Let's start by finishing our search of this basement. The more we can find out about this place the better," England encouraged them.

/\

"It get's a little confusing for us here," Italy spoke as the scene around the observers from the future began to change, alternating between several scenes, "As to which part came first." Italy explained holding his head as he struggled to remember.

"Don't strain yourself," England patted him on the back, "Let the memories come. It doesn't really matter what order they came in as long as we can explain them."

Italy nodded and a single memory surfaced.

/\

Italy sat in the room in the basement just before the cave-like portion where they discovered the rope ladder. He had open the last - or second to last seeing as America tore out the last - page of the journal. He needed to write a letter as well. It was important after all. He wouldn't be able to remember this... He needed to make sure the him in the future did though. They were all depending on it. Of course it wasn't easy. It took him such a long time to finally open up... And some very precious words. Italy wrote as much of them as he could think of.

Italy read it over to himself when he was done, "'To the me who lives at some point in time... and who isn't alone. Once again, I made some mistakes, and also some progress. Meanwhile, I finally, but slowly, began to learn to rely on my friends. I was constantly afraid that everyone would blame me for dragging them into this, and that they would hate me, or be appalled at me, or get mad at me, and leave me... But then I was told that I had the wrong idea. They were very mad at me. Not that they hit me, but it really hurt. I finally figured it out, but I can't pass this memory onto my next self. Unfortunately, I'll lose my life yet again. That's why I'm writing a letter. Say thanks to England. And tell them the truth. I'm sure they'll get mad, but it's not that they hate you or think you're a pain. Why didn't you rely on your friends sooner? What are friends for? That's what they told me, and that's what they're going to tell you too. I'm sure I'll cry.'"

Something was still missing. "... and then... and then..." He added trying think of the right words. He needed something. Some powerful words. Something special that after reading, the future him would have no choice but to understand. Of course very few words like that existed. There were a few though...

"Look around yourself!" Italy shouted smiling as he remembered those important words his brother had told him.

/\

"This was when I wrote that note. The one that I addressed to my future self... and the one that gave me the courage to finally tell all of you," Italy explained. He smiled elaborating the further importance of this scene, "It was because of this letter, that I was able to feel confident in telling you all. And it was because of my brother that I ever found the words to explain." Italy laughed smiling warmly at his brother, "I have to thank you once again Romano."

So, even in their own timeline. When Italy found that letter, it was still because of him? Romano wasn't sure how to process this information. What was he talking about? since when had he done anything useful?! Was this some kind of prank or something?!

But it wasn't. Every word of it was the truth. He still adamantly tried to deny it to himself, but it was the truth. Tears started to brim at Romano's eyes and spilled over suddenly.

"Romano? are you crying?" Italy asked, "What's wrong?"

"I'm not crying dammit!" Romano rubbed away his tears quickly before anyone could see. His voice shook as he spoke, "I'm fine!" And he would be. Once he let it sink in that he had made a difference, maybe one of the greatest differences. Once he noticed that he had saved his brother.

/\

Power surged through England's palms as he attempted to record the strongest message he could send. This was important and everything had to be said just right. It was a warning, and also a gift to his future self. Spain had mentioned, there might be something wrong with England's magic in the past, and that something had happened to Italy. These were his main concerns as he addressed his future self.

There. It was set up, now he just needed to record the message, he needed to making it brief in order to ensure he would still have enough magic to do a few more things he had plans for. "To my future self who is watching this. There is no time to explain much. If by any chance Italy dies, find the journal! In return, you'll get his memories as well as my life! Go back without fail! Go back in time! Save Italy," England took a deep breath sealing it off. The message should be enacted as soon as the box was opened next.

Italy walked into the room. "I wanted to write a letter to my future self too, considering we won't be able to remember this. Can I add it to the time capsule too?" Italy asked.

"Go ahead," England answered trying not to invade Italy's privacy about the contents of his letter. England placed a clock he found in the other room into the little box as well. He managed to record his memory of Italy's death onto the clock. He didn't know the exact details of what happened to this future Italy but he assumed it was similar to what happened in the past. Therefore, England thought this might serve as a warning at least.

The box closed and the magic set in place.

/\

"I found that clock in the other room," England explained, "The past seemed to be out of order all the time in the mansion, and we were really at a loss as to how to correct it. At some point in this jumbled world we discovered it had a physical form in the clocks. Clocks recorded all of time, taking note of each moment in our past. Breaking them would cause us to remember things we had forgotten at those specific points in time. However I was able to imprint a few of our memories onto two of these clocks, in order for us to be able to use this information in the future. The clock I placed in the box is one of them. The other, is the one we are all experiencing right now... I'll explain that one in a moment."

"That's incredible!" Canada commented, impressed by England's power.

"Unfortunately, that's the same reason why our memory is all jumbled about the last part. We began messing around with time so much, it became unclear what order things were happening in," England explained.

/\

England handed Germany a box similar to the one they found in the pantry in the kitchen. In fact it was a duplicate he found in the same room. "Germany, I've placed that mysterious key inside this box, it's passcode protected so hopefully it won't vanish suddenly. It's important, as we still have no idea where it leads. It could even be another way out. I need you to hide it someplace safe, until our future selves are in need of it," England passed the box to Germany. They had looked all over this mansion for something it could open. Or, given it's name, something it could lead to. But they found nothing. Their only certainty at this point was that it must lead to something important.

/\

"Wait, a key that you weren't sure where it led to?" America asked reeling in the information.

"Yes, it's exactly what you're thinking. That key is the one we need to open the cell in the annexe ...ha... I almost forgot about it," England put his hand to his head taking a deep breath, so many things to remember at once! He looked to Germany, "Germany. You wouldn't happen to remember where you hid it, would you?"

Germany shook his head, "I'm sorry, but other than this, I don't remember anything from the past."

/\

The four nations stood in a circle in the room on the fourth floor across from the lever room. Each of their hands touched the the clock in front of them as England recited a spell. "I want each of you to focus on your memories of this time, hopefully we can record it as a warning for the future," England asked of them.

/\

"This is when we saved this memory. Given how delicate everything that happened in this time was we decided it was best to leave a message for our future selves. However, quite intentionally, saving the memory to the clock, blocked it from our own minds. Due to the sensitive nature of this world we needed to make absolutely certain we did nothing to alter its course further. It wasn't supposed to really affect us until we rewound time, but of course it also took on some immediate effects," England explained the situation.

"We had trouble remembering suddenly, what we had already done, and the things we had witnessed within the mansion," Italy added.

**NEXT: PART 5**


	39. CH 20 - part 5

DX I have to apologize again. in this part there are 2 types of POV shifts. My formatting got messed up, so I'm substituting yet again. for sudden scene changes within the flashback "..." is used. for shifts between past and future conversations "/\" is used.

* * *

/\

The room flashed and the four were once again in the same room, only they were just entering. "This is where I found it," Italy explained showing England the closet in the room. Only it wasn't a closet anymore. An entire room appeared where a closet once stood. A large echoing grandfather clock alone stood forebodingly in the room.

"Good. This will be it then. Do you still have the key?" England asked Italy.

Italy nodded holding out in his palm. He hadn't let it out of his hand since he first got it.

"Don't ever let it go. With any luck it will travel back in time with us and we can leave as soon as everyone realizes the danger," England reminded him of their plan.

England opened a spellbook he had secure in his hands. It was the very same spellbook he found last time, although he found it in the library on the first floor, not the third. Things moved around in the mansion without warning. Among other things they found a useful piece of information on a sheet of paper scattered across the table. The leaflet appeared to have been torn from a book, or judging from the hand scrawled notes, a notebook. The note held information about the clock, and what it could be used for...

England spent a considerable amount time looking through the spell book once he got it. He performed a number of spells in it, to try and benefit the next world. There was still one left to try. He would have to get it set up before Italy started the clock.

"England, what's this 'last thing' you needed us to do?" America asked.

England pulled out an old and smushed rice ball. "You remember what Spain and Romano... or maybe you weren't there... But Germany, you should.." England sighed. His body ached; they had been at this too long. So much of his power had already been used up. He was running on empty. England held out the rice ball in his hands, "Dou you know how a mochi is made?"

"Huh? what are you talking about Japanese desserts for all of a sudden?!" America asked, concerned that England had finally lost it. He'd been watching him slowly lose his strength a little at a time. He'd be more concerned if wasn't for the fact that everything wasn't about to reset.

"When we saw Spain and Romano all that time ago, they said there was supposed to be a mochi here. I have no idea how else it could have gotten here. so in order to keep things consistent, our last priority is to make one," England sighed heavily.

"And how are we doing that?!" America asked. Last they checked they didn't have a mortar or whatever it was they used to make these things.

England placed the smooshed rice ball in the palm of his hands and pressed, while he did this concentrated on putting his magic into it, compacting it, pulling and constricting it's malleable shape. It was pretty low level magic, but he was already passed his limits. The exertion left him light-headed as he opened his hands to reveal a newly pressed mochi. It was a little lumpy, but the result was the same. England held it out to them, trying not to let his exhaustion show, "Like this," He stated. Of course That wasn't all. What point would there be in making a simple mound of rice? no, his intentions we to give it a life and a purpose. To create something that could protect future versions. To do what he could not.

"That's it?" America asked, "Then what did you need us to bring all this stuff for?"

"I found the spell in the book. I intend to place a charm on it for protection. It will create a creature capable of doing everything we've been trying to in this world. Although I hate to say it... I don't have quite enough strength yet to give enough energy myself. You'll have to find something for it to eat," England explained. All set. England called out to Italy who was waiting anxiously in the clock room, "Italy, you can start now."

...

This was it. They were really going back. And when they did, Italy was sure he would once again think it was only the second time. He would have to go through all of this again. He hoped it would be alright though. The key firmly held in his left hand he reached up with his right; stopping the minute hand in it's place. The first full swing of the pendulum completed with heavy thump. A short electric current ran through Italy as he pulled it one minute back. It took every bit of strength he had to not let go in that second. Letting go would make time start to reverse, holding on would make it freeze. Only it did this by stealing time from Italy's life.

...

England recited the spell carefully. Was it working? Had time stopped? Had it slown down? This was a time consuming process, and they had been stalked by those creatures ever since the incident with the front door. They were running very short on time.

England said the following words as he allowed the spell to take as much from him as it needed, "patronus de perierat."

...

Italy leaned against the clock, panting, just catching his breath as another electric current ran through him. His heart felt like it was about to burst, and his whole body felt as if he were on fire. The clock slipped another minute backward, zapping another minute from Italy, as he cried with long shallow breaths.

...

A face appeared on the newly formed creature as England struggled to find his balance.

"England! Are you alright?" America and Germany asked helping him find his balance.

"Yeah I'm... fine," England answered as held his head. His vision was blurred and he hurt everywhere. The magic he used now was slowly killing him... "I'm going to get some fresh air," England said walking out of the room as carefully as possible, "Find it something to. eat."

England tried to get his bearings as he left the room. He made it to the stairs. The room with the piano... He'd wondered about it all this time, but the risk was too great. Still all this time he felt a strange presence from there. ...They only had a few minutes left. What could it hurt to look now?

...

America looked at the door not long after watching England leave. What was he doing here again? His memories were starting to fade. The mochi, right. It was happily chewing on lettuce now. ...Where did England go so suddenly? "I'm going to go after England," America announced suddenly worried about England's physical condition.

...

"Wh-what the hell, you again," England stated in confusion. How did they pass him? Why, how were they here?! England felt a stab of pain as an unnatural wound opened in his shoulder, "Ow!"

America asked with concern, "Yeah...Um, what happened to your shoulder?"

"Nothing. It's...nothing," England tried not to let it show.

England looked at Italy. Something was different about him, he seemed older... "...? Wh-what? Is there something on my face?" Italy asked nervously from England's stare.

England shook his head, "No. I see..." England took a pause to breathe. That made sense now. Of course they weren't the same, "That's it..."

"England! Your shoulder is bleeding!" America shouted with concern.

"Yeah, I know. Stop freaking out..." England took a pause for air. He could feel his magic ripping at the seems, tearing his body apart as it tried to compensate, "Ow..."

England walked further into the room, leaning on the piano for support. "Say...America, what is your purpose here?" England asked. Surely they had to have some reason for visiting the past. Why was it that their worlds seemed to be so connected?

"What?! W-well...to escape with everyone..." America panicked.

"I know that. What I want to know is, why are you in this world?" England rephrased.

The three froze.

"Want me to be...even blunter?" England asked, realizing they were very short on time, "Tell me what you, Italy, and Germany are doing here. Why have you come...to this world?"

"...We're looking for the journal," Germany stated quick to the point.

"Germany!" Italy scolded him. This England wasn't supposed to know. They were supposed to be careful about what they said.

Germany continued anyways, "We can't find it anywhere. Without it, we can't go back. That's why..."

England was relived at least one of them was going to explain. Of course it was the journal. Why didn't he think of that sooner? It always did strike him odd that there would be two journals, "Hah! Then fucking go back already. Always loitering around and making a racket, you lot..." England through the journal to their feet. Honestly... this group from the future needed to stop coming back here.

"The journal! It was with you, England?!" Italy exclaimed with shock, as he picked it up off the floor.

"I found it on the first floor..." England explained. Another unnatural wound opened across his stomach,"Ugh!..." Time seemed to flash suddenly across the room. Freezing, blinking, "What the hell?!" England became aware of their urgency quite immediately. Italy wasn't going to be able to keep it still much longer... "You've got to run! They're already feeding it!"

"Wh-what?! What are you...talking about?" Italy asked confused by the sudden urgency and change of topic.

The door burst open and one of the larger monsters entered the room. Ha... It finally caught up...

"It's here," England stated matter of factly. He'd been expecting it for sometime now,"You guys go back. Don't intervene anymore!"

"W-wait! Are you going to fight alone?! You can't!" America worried noticing the size of this monster and the critical condition England was in.

This might be a chance England thought. He could warn them in person. If only briefly, "Sorry, we don't have much time. You're going to die very soon. Just listen to what I have to tell you."

"What? Wait...I don't understand..." Italy shook his head completely lost.

It didn't matter if he didn't understand yet. The warning was the same, "Just listen to me! That's all you've got to do! Don't go to the second floor. That's all." England had no idea how Italy might die in the future, but if it was at all for the same reasons as the last time, he could at least try and keep him from meeting that fate.

The monster was still under control of the mansion, and froze with the rest of time, it moved slowly, one step closer at a time.

"Oh..." Italy answered, understanding the warning but not the reason.

"God, what a nuisance!" England muttered to himself. Both a monster and this lot. Honestly! He'd done everything to help prepare their world and here they were loitering about in the past! It all relied on him, huh? Fine he would send them back himself...

Magic began to glow around the three, as England struggled to keep his concentration, while the magic literally ripped him apart.

"I can't move!" America panicked.

"Don't worry. I'll die before it can attack you I'll teleport you back with the journal using what little magic I've got left..." England tried to calm him down. He could handle this. He had no more purpose other than to make sure that that group succeeded.

"Wait! You're-" Germany tried to stop him, knowing there was no way England could survive a fight alone with that thing.

"Please, cut it off," England asked.

A flash and they vanished.

...

Italy's entire body shook as he clasped tightly to the bottom of the minute hand. The hand had become bent from Italy's pulling, and the arrow dug deep into italy's palm in return. Italy had no strength to stand. His heart as well, suffered many painful electric shocks. ... He was going to fall. How much longer until the next swing of the pendulum? 12 seconds... 10...

He was counting down to the end of his life...

The minute hand moved, and the electric current struck once more, coming in strong and heavy. Coursing through Italy's heart, forcing it's beats, and then stopping them. Italy's sight went dark, and he felt a sudden numbness as he dropped. His body crashing falling. His heart had been fried, and his fragile body could no longer withstand the pain. He was dead before he hit the ground. His hand fell limp and the key dropped from his grasp.

/\

"I'm sorry you guys," Italy looked crestfallen as he looked apologetically to the rest of them, "If I hadn't been so clumsy, we would still have the key in the next world, and we might have escaped much sooner."

"There wasn't anything you could do about it. don't be so hard on yourself," England reprimanded him.

"Italy, you really did do your best," Japan said supportively.

/\

America turned the knob to the room on the third floor he had never been able to enter. He'd been informed recently that the room contained a piano... and that it was too dangerous to enter. Well they wouldn't be here in a minute, nothing could happen in this room that couldn't be reversed in a minute, "I haven't seen this room yet. Italy told us not to come here-?! England! What are you doing?!"

England was panting, blood dripping from cuts beneath his torn clothes, as well as cuts caused by the creature he was suddenly facing.

"Oh...it's...you..." England breathed heavily. Didn't he just send America back to his own world? What was he doing back here again? "This whole room is going to blow up in 30 seconds...You've got to run." He'd been keeping track, of every time time stopped freezing. It didn't return this time... and that would put Italy about halfway around the clock. ...A depressing thought.

"England!" America shouted rushing to England's side as he started to faint while his magic pushed it's way from his body.

England sighed heavily, breathing when he could, as he struggled to remain standing.

What the hell are those wounds?! It's no use struggling! In 30 seconds, he said...Even if I take him out into the hallway, that thing will just come after us...And attack the other... America suddenly remembered there were no others. Just Italy and Germany back upstairs. It would all be over in thirty seconds?! Why the hell did they have to spend their last moments fighting this thing?! "...I'll stay by your side. A hero could never forsake anyone," America stood in front, protecting England from the monster's attack.

"...Idiot...fucking...show off..." England muttered out. If he had any strength left he would show America what he could really do.

The room began to shake and glow red. A warning. Ten seconds.

"Only this time, yeah, you're right," America admitted.

So it was this America after all England remembered with relief. "Idiot," he muttered.

"What?" America asked.

-8 seconds-

"You're a failure. Do you really think you were a hero?" England challenged him. Well if it was this America... he still had time to teach him a thing or two.

"England?" America asked with confusion, dodging one of the enemies blows.

-6 SECONDS-

"Listen, I'm a gentleman. Do you know what a gentleman is?" England quizzed him, still panting.

"What?… Well…" America tried to think of an answer for the random question.

"A gentleman is always ahead of the hero, you know. That's why it came to my mind. About now you'll be surprised…and then…" England suddenly forgot where he was going. Right... He was talking to America. And they were about to...

-4 seconds-

"England…"

"… Listen, America," England panted focusing all his attention on getting his message through.

"Yeah? What is it?" America asked hoping for an answer to england's confusing question, before time completely restarted.

England smiled vacantly as he felt his magic, and his life flow out from him, travelling to the seal he placed on that journal, "Not being alone in your final moments… isn't that bad, surprisingly."

America stared at England for a moment as the movement stopped. There was no breathing... No sign of life at all.

America forced a smile, "You're right. I'm not that bad, either…"

A bright flash and it was over.

/\

"Was that it?" Someone asked waiting for some sort of confirmation. The scene just 'ended' but they were still here. Were they stuck in some sort of limbo?

"That's the last thing I remember," England answered just as confused, "What's going on?"

The scene cleared and a small mochi appeared in the center of the hallway in the attic.

"What in hell is going on?" England asked, most astounded by this. How were they even seeing this memory? None of their past selves were here.

"Is that? The front door key?" Italy asked noticing the key in it's mouth.

The mochi ran through the attic, making a direct beeline for the front door.

"What is it doing?" Russia asked, speaking up for the first time in a while.

"I don't know... Is it-" England watched as the creature pushed against the front door trying to reach the handle. "That creten tried to escape without us!" England realized with abhorration. After all the trouble he'd gone to! ... It's no wonder... He thought it resembles America a little too much.

One of the monsters suddenly appeared, looming over the small mochi. The creature shrieked, and in it's panic, decided to swallow the key. _**Gulp.**_

"It ATE it?!" was the reaction of several of the onlookers.

"You're fucking kidding me!" America shook his head.

"So... _**that's **_where our key went?" Italy remarked in horror.

The mochi managed to escape the monster by the door as it ran back upstairs, darting into the room on the fourth floor, and nestling itself in next to the bookshelf, guarding the entrance to the attic.

"Oh, I actually think I understand now!" Italy claimed proudly, "The time before this."

England remembered with Italy's prompting. "Ah yes, for nearly the sixth time in a row we all died trying retrieve that key."

"It must have sensed the key was causing us to fail somehow and tried to protect us from it..." Italy explained.

/\

The room flashed white, and suddenly they were all back to the safe room, un-transparent. A little disoriented if nothing else.

"I think I'm going to be sick," Prussia held onto the table for support, as the room spun briefly.

"So then, the mochi has our key? What are we supposed to do with it then?" Canada asked.

"Ugh... Japan?" Italy noticed Japan still seemed to be in a trance. He shook Japan lightly but got no response "Japan?!" He was still in there...

/\

Everyone around him suddenly vanished. Japan alone was left behind. THe white suddenly turned black, and Japan began to see visions. He only got a quick look at each scene, and he couldn't hear anything, but something was about to start, or had already begun. ... Something ominous.

The darkness lifted and Japan saw Russia. He was arguing, with... everyone?

*FLASH*

Russia fell behind the rest of the group, keeping his distance and avoiding conversation.

*FLASH*

A... Phone call? Japan wasn't certain how this was important. ... Until he heard a part of the conversation. ...Something was not right...

*FLASH*

China talking to Russia in private about these things.

*FLASH*

China taking Russia's side, claiming to "know something he couldn't share".

*FLASH*

Canada mention his suspicions only after something big appeared to have gone down. - How long had he known? Japan wondered.

*FLASH* - The scenes were beginning to move much faster now.

Prussia fell during a critical point during the fight. A costly move, since they had no idea what had happened, why, how, or what to do.

*FLASH*

Italy took a single step away from the rest of the group.

*FLASH*

Something with England and magic... There was only darkness here. He could only barely make out the voices, as he was slowly pulled back.

**NEXT: Chapter 21: Lost Bonds**

* * *

Don't forget to review~ :3 I'll see you all in November~ (fingers crossed for the 1st, but expect it to be late)


	40. CH 21 - Lost Bonds

Hey! Apology time! T^T I am soooo sorry about how late this is! I got really behind on school work so I didn't have time to write. I am really truly sorry about how late I am. But here it is! Hopefully more soon!

* * *

"Japan!" Italy's voice called out, as Japan was suddenly shaken from the premonition.

Japan blinked as light flooded back to his eyes. What a strange thing to think about... Japan wondered where this premonition had come from and why he had seen it. He thought they had been doing pretty well. Everyone had been working together pretty well hadn't they? His gaze wandered over the group. Their expressions. Not all of them showed it, but he could tell there was something wrong with them. Secrets. Things they did not want to share with the others. Hiding things that would lead them to that unfortunate end he could see lying on their might be together, putting up that front of friendship, but in reality they were divided.

Japan pulled away from them, his eyes wide with disbelief. How many of them held some sort of secret? He counted across the room. It was almost everyone. They all knew something they weren't saying. Keeping a distance. ...and that would lead the to the danger he saw ahead.

"Japan?" Italy asked concerned by Japan's expression, "What's wrong?"

"All of you!" Japan yelled with a sense of betrayal, "I thought we were passed secrets."

"Japan," China tried to calm him, "calm down. What are you saying?"

Japan turned facing China in particular, "Even you. You know one of these secrets, and yet you're trying to cover it up." Japan was beginning to panic, he felt so betrayed. He screamed at the lot of them, "I thought we were passed secrets!"

"Japan-" Canada stepped forward frightened by the usually quite nations sudden outburst.

"You as well..." Japan turned with an angry betrayed face, "You had your suspicions and yet you never voiced them, leaving the rest of us in the dark."

Canada and China stood back from the group, frightened from being accused. Japan paced the room, his hand resting over the hilt of his sword reflexively. Merely a reflex, his hand rested their whenever he was anxious. Still it had everyone in the room on nerves. "Is anyone here _NOT_ keeping something secret?!" Japan accused.

Everyone was too stunned to answer. The silence creeped across the room, like the dread of danger.

"Fucking great," Japan muttered. He couldn't believe this. It was one thing to have something you were afraid to say, but these secrets. They seemed like it was more a matter of mistrust. He had trusted everyone of them until now. But it seemed he had been mistaken to do so. "Fine then...You can all keep your secrets then. I'm done. I'll find a way out on my own,"Japan decided angrily, storming out of the room.

"Wait! Japan!" Italy called after him.

Japan spun around brandishing his sword, not with the intention to attack, but reflexively, "Down follow me!" He growled.

Italy froze, stunned silent in fear. The door slammed behind Japan. He was gone. Tears began stream out of Italy's eyes as the initial shock slowly began to dissolve. His heart raced like a hummingbirds, and it was ever so painful. The tears caught in Italy's throat as he choked on the pain.

"J-Japan..." Italy sobbed. This couldn't be were doing so well! They were going to get out of here! But if they lost Japan. What happened to sticking together? What happened?! He couldn't lose him, it was dangerous out there, "I-I have to go after him."

Prussia caught Italy's arm keeping him from taking off, "Let's calm down a minute Italy. There was something not right with the way he acted. He probably needs a few minutes to cool off."

"B-but if that monster finds him-" Italy tried to object.

"I'm not sure you've seen it," China interrupted, "But with how angry Japan is, I'd worry more for the monster."

"But-" Italy was still worried, although he was relieved to know what they meant. Japan was a strong fighter, especially if angry. It was so rare to see him angry though. What had Japan seen that had him this upset?!

"I don't know about you, but to me, everything I witnessed our past selves go through only assures me that this time we are definitely going to all make it out alive," tried to comfort him.

Italy nodded satisfied for now. They certainly had put a lot of work into this world. But he was also aware of just how suddenly that could vanish from his grasp. The words were also something, he'd repeated thousands of times, over and over through every world. And every world, just like the last, had ended in despair. The words were certain, surely "They would all get out together," but unless they were careful, it might be another hundred years before any of them saw that day.

"Speaking of the past, we need to put together all the information we learned. There's the safe that Germany hid, then there's the issue that the mochi ate our key, and... what else?" England brought up.

"Well, I'm not sure there's much we can do about the front door. According to what we just saw, even if we get the key somehow, we'll only end up ambushed like we saw in the past," France mentioned.

"Well for that matter-" China joined in but was abruptly interrupted.

_Riiiinnnnnnggg_

Russia looked embarrassed, "Oh. Sorry, that is my sister calling again. She can be quite... protective."

Russia attempted to leave the room before answering the call.

Canada stopped him, "Wait a second. You've been getting a lot of these phone calls, a-and I heard Lithuania say earlier that no one outside was able to get through to you," Canada took a deep breath trying to work up the courage to continue talking. Everyone was staring at him, and Russia had worked up a sizable dark aura. He could already hear the "Kol's", "... Japan was right to scold me earlier for not speaking up about this sooner. I-I want to know who it is you're talking to!"

"I told you it is my little sister, Belarus," Russia stated defiantly.

_Riiiinnnnnggg_

"Then why do you always leave the room? Why don't you answer the phone here if you have nothing to hide?" Canada challenged him, his heart racing with fear. If it turned out to be nothing he would have just made a dire mistake.

"_KOlkOLkoLKolKOlkOLkoLKolKOlkOLkoLKolKOlkOLkoLKolKOlkOLkoLKol" _

Everyone in the room jumped in surprise as they noticed Russia's response.

"Then it's not your sister is it?" Canada took heavy breaths as he shook with fear. He was right, everyone knew he was right now. Now what exactly was Russia hiding so desperately? "Who _is_ on the other line then?!"

_Beep_. The call went to voice mail.

"Hmmm... I don't feel like answering," Russia grinned. It didn't involve them. This was his business. If he told them now, it might ruin everything. No, they didn't need to know.

"You don't feel like answering? I'm sorry I don't think you have a choice. We just lost Japan because of these secrets, we can't afford to keep anything to ourselves," America confronted him.

"Please, don't fight!" Italy begged, "We were all just starting to get along!"

Canada immediately resorted to his back up plan, before things escalated, "China, you talked to him, didn't you? You know who this person on the other line is. That's also what Japan was referring to when he said you were 'trying to cover something up.'"

Russia stared at China, warning him to choose his battles carefully. China paid him no mind, he had decided his position on this before this "conversation", if one could call it that, had started. "I do know," China admitted honestly, "but knowing who he's talking to, I can also see why he'd want to keep it a secret. I can promise you this much though, if it will put your minds at ease, it doesn't put any of us in direct danger."

"Well i'll admit that's a relief, but I have a hard time believing it's not something important given how guarded it is. And at this point anything we aren't aware of can mean the difference between life or death here," france argued.

"Yeah. I understand why Japan was so upset earlier if he figured out something like this," America agreed, "This is serious."

"You guys... I'm sure he'll tell us when he's ready. Right? Russia just needs some time, like I did," Italy asked them. He knew better than anyone how dangerous it was to keep secrets from each other. How this could literally cost them everything. He was also just as curious about what the phone calls were about. However, he also knew how scary it was to have a secret like that. And from what China had said it at least wasn't dangerous.

"Italy..."Germany sighed, "You're heart is in the right place but the situation is a bit different."

"How? You didn't know how bad my secret was before I said something did you?" Italy asked, "It could have been worse, but you still gave me a chance."

There was an uncomfortable stir in the room. "You make a good point Italy," France agreed, "If you think we should give him some more time I'll agree."

There was an uneasy, hesitant agreement from the room. Well except for from America who had suspected something more sinister was brewing, "I still don't trust this. and I won't sit easy until I know what's going on."

Russia grinned realizing he'd won. Good, he was at a crucial part and he couldn't have them interrupting that now. "Then I'm going to return this call, Da?" Russia pointed to his cell-phone. "China you make sure no one tries to listen in?" Russia instructed China, as he headed for the door.

"I'm not your accomplice aru!" China argued but went with him anyways.

* * *

Next: Japan

N


	41. CH 21 - Japan

Japan paced around the annexe. There had to be something they were missing. What was it? Some secret to finding their escape. Or at least to preventing what he saw in those premonitions. What were they again? His head felt like it was going to explode. first: there was Russia, he did something that got him into a big fight with everyone. He also noticed Russia keeping his distance and avoiding conversation. What was that about? Did it have anything to do with what he was hiding? Then he overheard Russia on the phone. He said things that related to what was going on. But they were small details, things that shouldn't need to be mentioned to anyone outside. So why did he mention them? and why did he need to leave the room to talk? The behavior was suspicious to say the very least. Then there was China. It was one thing to catch someone like Russia keeping secrets, but to see that China had known as well without knowing... They were supposed to have each others backs here. This was a violation of trust. The same could be said to Canada, who seemed to suspect something for a long time without telling anyone.

The rest was even more frightening. Prussia, neglecting to tell anyone that he was injured and thus falling during a critical point during a fight. Japan was unsure if he had even survived the attack. England, recklessly used his magick to his breaking point once more, and... and even Italy seemed to still be hiding something. That single step away from the group only seemed to serve as warning flag that they had all become more divided.

This was ridiculous! At this rate they would all end up fighting a war before they even escaped. He had to get a grip. These premonitions were going to drive him, _iNsANe._

* * *

_NEXT: OUTSIDE NATIONS_


	42. CH 21 - Outside Nations

Liechtenstein fired her gun at the incoming enemy. Or should she say enemies. There were six of these monsters, and only the four of them to fend them off. The bullets fired were ineffective as well, and that was primarily their weapons.

Hungary hit one of them in the head keeping it off of Ukraine. "Watch your back!" She called out. This was insane. They hadn't even found the clock! ...but it must be close if these things were appearing in such large groups already. Hungary certainly had her hands full, these girls weren't cut out for this heavy battle. They'd been fighting since they got here; there just seemed to be no end to it!

Hungary spotted one of the cretans sneaking up behind Liechtenstein. "Liechtenstein, behind you!" She shouted the warning, turning her attention away for only a moment. Claws raked her side pushing her to the ground. She could see the impact of the next blow before she could react to the first one. She winced bracing herself for the attack she could not avoid.

It never came. Instead there was the sound of an explosion. She opened her eyes to see Romania standing over her, the enemy paralyzed by some dark magic. Bulgaria joined in the fight, stabbing the monster through with a long sword. Romania released the magic and turned around to taunt Hungary, "I think you've lost your skill. Getting brought down by something like this."

She might still ache from the wound she received from that monster, but that didn't mean for second that she was going sit there and take Romania's insults. She stood up, brushed herself off, and then proceeded to hit him over the head with her frying pan.

"Ow!" Romania yelped, holding his head as it started ringing. As if the sunlight wasn't making him dizzy enough.

"I think I'm still plenty strong enough to take you down," She proclaimed, checking to make sure everyone was alright. The girls seemed to have managed to fight off the rest of them on their own; that was a relief.

"What the hell was that for?" Romania protested, "I just saved your damn life!"

"I would have been fine without your pesky assistance," Hungary denied. "Why are you two here anyways?"

"We heard about what's going on," Bulgaria explained, "We couldn't exactly just sit back now could we?"

"We're not the only ones either.. There are more coming."

* * *

** Next: safe room**


	43. CH 21 - safe room

The door opened and Russia re-entered the room. "So it's ok for us to keep secrets now? Even when the rest of us are potentially at risk?!" America accused the second he was able.

"Aiyaa! I already explained that it's nothing dangerous," China explained. He could understand the concern, but he was making the situation worse than it was by making such a big deal about it.

"There's something I want to check out in the annexe, so that's where I'm going now," Russia informed them. Of course he could have just gone ahead while China was guarding the door. But since this didn't directly reveal his secret, he would prefer letting their suspicions grow to the point of combat. It would be troublesome if they got hurt. "If you have a problem with that you can follow me," He allowed.

"Well I'm sure as hell not letting you disappear alone!" America argued.

China shook his head, "Maybe if you actually tell me what we're looking for this time, I can actually help you find it."

"I-I'll go too. I brought all of this up. I should see it through," Canada decided.

Italy stared at his feet. He didn't like this. Any of this! "H-hey! Let's not get so upset about this! We still don't even know what it is. W-What happened to us all working together?!" Italy cried chasing after them.

"Wait a minute. Italy!" Germany called after him.

Russia paid them no mind, as a larger number than he predicted followed after him. They might prove themselves to be a nuisance if they all decided watch his movements though. he did not want them to discover anything before he had this all together afterall. what point was there in in understanding a tiny piece of a larger puzzle when you didn't have the rest of these pieces, nor understood what the puzzle would look like?

Russia listened to their voices as they descended into the annexe, five of them had followed. How could he put them to good use? He couldn't exactly tell them what he was looking for, but with this many people, it would be rather wasteful just to have them all stand around watching him.

"Actually," China spoke up, "I wanted to take another look at the tunnel system we discovered." He eyed the door. It was a bit... off, but he could sense Japan's aura coming from that direction. Perhaps he'd had some time to cool down. Maybe now he'd be able to talk to him. Only he didn't want anyone else getting involved. If too many people showed up, it would look like they were ganging up on him.

"Are you sure?" America asked.

"Isn't it a little too dangerous to go alone?" Italy worried.

"I'll be right next door, and I won't take too long," China assured them, before sneaking through the door.

Japan lurched at the sound of the door opening. Blade drawn and pointed suspiciously at... China.

"J-Japan!" China yelped with shock at being put at sword point. He put his hands up defensively and pressed himself against the wall. So his time alone, had only seemed to kindle his fiery rage rather than cool it down. There was a wild, twisted look in his eye China could only recall seeing a few times before. Neither times had ended on pleasant terms.

Japan lowered his sword, but did not sheath it. "China," He forced a deep breath, before pacing.

China tried to play it off as simply surprising Japan, but he was already picking up on something else odd about Japan's behavior, "Did I startle you? My apologies..."

"Don't bother," Japan brushed aside China's facade like it was a sheet of paper. "I've had sometime to calm down now," Japan explained, remaining expressionless while he spoke calmly. "Do you want to explain to me what all these secrets are about China?"

"hah-a..." China attempted to laugh, "There's really not-"

"Cut the crap. I can see right through you," Japan stopped, standing uncomfortably close. He stared into China's eyes expressionless as he added, "Tell me. What's going on."

The serious, emotionless look on Japan's face sent chills down China's was a look he hoped to never see again. "Listen, Japan. I-I can't tell you. It's not my-"

"China I don't think you understand the situation. I am giving you a chance to explain yourself right now," Japan cut him off.

"And what if I can't?" China asked. He had already promised to keep quiet, about this. Surely if he waited it out Russia would eventually either tells the others or get found out. It was only a matter of time.

Japan took a step back, a look of disappointment and disgust crossed his face. The first sign of emotion he'd seen yet. "I never thought I would end up pointing my blade at you once again. Unfortunately for you, there is no chance that you can defeat me."

At that moment a monster descended from above, behind Japan. "Japan look out!" China warned Japan as he dodged a sweep of the katana.

Japan dodged the claws of the massive creature, turning to face both it and China. He glared at China, as if he had brought on the creature, "Two against one? That's hardly fair." Japan countered by landing a good slice into the creatures midsection.

"What you think I-?" China ducked avoiding a dangerous swing from Japan.

Japan was right about one thing, in a state like this there was no way China could beat him. Japan was having no trouble keeping both China and the creature at bay in his attacks.

"diE!" The creature screeched lashing out at the both of them, erratically.

"It's attacking me too aru!" China dodged the attack, trying to figure out what was going through Japan's head, and defend himself at the same time.

Japan swung at China, coming close actually landing a hit. The second attack came from the monster, cornering him against the wall. "Aiyaa! I'm the with the uneven fighting conditions!" China muttered. Japan might have no problem turning his sword on him, but China was still trying to get through to him. Something really awful must be going through his head to make him act this way. But he wouldn't explain, how ironic considering he was angry with them for similar reasons.

Japan defended and attack against the creature. He could hold his own against it. "Fine," China decided feeling defeated. There was no way they could both make it out of this fight unscathed. He would have to retreat for now and try and talk with Japan later, "I'll leave. But when you decide to tell me what you're so upset about come find me."

China darted out the door. Japan should be able to hold his own against that creature, but he and everyone else should probably vacate the area, less they want to become casualties.

"China?" America asked coming out of the annexe's library, followed by th others, "We heard swords some shouting."

China hadn't realized they had been shouting. "Aiyaa, I ran into Japan. We need to get out of here while he's 'cooling off'."

"What? Why should we leave?" Canada asked. If Japan was here, maybe they could talk to him and try to calm him down.

"Do you remember when we first got here, and Japan, in a rage, defeated one of these monsters, while together we we didn't stand a chance?" China reminded them. Yes, it was that bad, or escalating to that point. Something had snapped within Japan, and he had no idea how he was going to fix it.

"...!" they were shocked as they came to the realization. China was right. They were safest to retreat for now.

Next: Safe room 2


	44. CH 21 - safe room 2

_Riinnggg!_

Back in the safe room England's phone began to ring. "What's this about?" England wondered answering it.

"England?" The other line asked.

"Y-Yes, who is this?" England asked trying to place a face to the familiar voice.

"My apologies. This is Austria," Austria explained.

"Austria? Is something the matter? You've been keep us informed on what's going on through Spain so far. Why are you suddenly calling me?" England asked concerned they were about to discover yet another unfortunate circumstance.

"Not exactly," Austria sighed, "I just thought you should be aware that Sealand somehow found his way here to come and 'rescue you'."

England grew rigid. This was a joke right? Sealand, getting mixed up in all of this. He was just a _child_! He couldn't possibly fight these things, and he wouldn't even be there to protect him! ... Even if he was there, they were having a hard enough time just to keep themselves alive. "I-Is he alright? Is he there with you now? Can I talk to him?" England asked frozen with shock.

France, notice this change in England and started to pay more attention, "England. What's wrong? You look pale."

England held up a finger to silence him as he heard shuffling on the other line. "You're not gonna scold me are you?" Sealand's voice answered.

England took a sigh of relief. It sounded as if he was ok. "What are you doing here? You should be at home. This isn't a safe place," England scolded him out of concern.

"I want to help! I'm a country too!" Sealand argued taking up a defiant defense.

"You don't understand. I can't protect you here. If something were to happen to you-"

"I'll be fine! I'm strong. We've already taken down a couple of things anyways," Sealand whined.

England's heart felt as if it was about to freeze solid, "You what?! ... No don't tell me. I don't want to know. What did you mean by we? Who else is with you?"

"All the members of the micronation club!" Sealand announced proudly.

Oh, the others were not going to be happy about that. England rubbed his forehead, "How did you even find out about this place?!"

"I heard about it from Ladonia. He was getting intel for Russia, so we decided to come and check this place out for ourselves," Sealand explained, finally revealing who the phone calls were to.

England hung up the phone and set it down, staring blankly for a few minutes in shock. His chest heaved as he felt an intense rage build up in his chest. That bastard! it was his fault!

"England. Are you alright? Did something happen?" France asked troubled by what little he heard of the phone call.

England shoved the table back as he got to his feet and started pacing. "I'm gonna kill him," he muttered, "I'm gonna bloody kill him!"

"England?" France got to his feet as well, "Calm down. Who are you going to kill? What happened?"

"He fucking told them about this place! That's what happened," England ranted without really explaining himself. There were a few moments of heavy breathing before he continued, "There gonna get themselves killed..."

"Who's going to get themselves killed England?" Spain asked. The attention of the room had at this point become directed completely to England.

England shook his head, "I swear when I get my hands on him..."

Prussia grabbed England by the shoulders, "You need to CALM DOWN. We don't understand. Tell us what that phone call was about."

England took a deep breath, attempting to do just that. That's when the door the the room suddenly opened.

England pushed passed Prussia to confront Russia head on. "YOU!" He accused making his way across the room.

Russia's expression didn't change even slightly. The same confident smile lay painted across his face. "Oh, Me?" He asked pointing to himself.

England didn't give him a moment to make up excuses, "You. You told Sealand, and the rest of them what was going on here!"

Russia flinched. How had he figured it out? He shouldn't have been able to. After all the work Russia put into covering his tracks. Of course he had no proof. Or at least he'd shown no proof so far... Russia smiled widely, a warning, "I don't know what you are talking abou-"

"You know bloody well, what I'm talking about! I just got off the phone with Sealand," England challenged him. He wasn't going to get out of it this time.

"Oh," Russia frowned, "It looks like I've been found out." It would be pretty hard to cover that up. Besides, with all the suspicions, it was going to come out eventually...

"Wait, by 'the others' do you mean?..." Italy started to worry.

"So our little brother's here then?" Romano summed up.

"Molossia too then?! Are you serious?" America cursed.

"Why? Why would you bring them here?" Italy asked a little panicky.

"It's not like I told them to come here," Crap, this was exactly as Russia feared things would turn out.

"But that's exactly what happened isn't it?" England ranted, "Bleeding hell! What could you have possibly have had to gain from this!"

"I was only trying to help... the one is very good with computers, I thought he might be able to help," Russia tried to explain himself.

"So you thought that would make it ok for you to lure all of them here? They're going to get themselves killed out there!" America argued.

"I didn't want them to come here!" Russia said in his defense. "but once they knew about it, it was hard to keep them away," he admitted.

"You say you didn't want them to come, but then how exactly did you intend to use their 'help'?" Germany asked.

"Ladonia is very good at finding information hidden in the internet. I only wanted him to look up something about this place," Russia answered defensively, "I told them explicitly not to come here."

"I don't care. All I know is Molossia and sealand, and a whole bunch of other kids are out there right now, and it's your fault," America scolded him.

"America," Canada spoke up softly, "you're a little over worried aren't you? England talked with them, so I'm sure they're alright. Honestly I'm relieved it didn't turn out worse. These secrets were really starting to divide us."

"Did you at least find out anything useful from all of this?" Prussia asked.

"Da. We found blueprints to the house... but they are a bit incomplete. Everyone outside is apparently breaking clocks, and... there should be a book somewhere in the annexe that could give us some clue as to how to stop this monster, but I haven't found it yet."

"Ah! the annexe! We found Japan down there earlier," China reminded them.

"Really?" England asked, "down there? Is he alright? Did you talk to him?"

"I did but... he didn't want to listen to me really. It seems he's worked himself into a dangerous mood," China relayed.

"I'll try talking to him," Prussia announced.

"Prussia?" Germany asked surprised by his brother's willingness to volunteer.

Prussia shrugged, "I've talked with him about stuff like this. Besides, as far as I'm aware, I'm not hiding anything, so he's got nothing to to be pissed with me about."

"But it's a bit dangerous to go right now. He's pretty worked up," China warned him.

"You think he'll calm down if we give him some space?" Prussia laughed, "I'll be back soon," he waved to them as he left the room.

* * *

Next: Flashback


	45. CH 21 - flashback

Ok so this is a flashback Russia had when everyone found out about his secret. It basically serves to explain the conversations Russia had on the phone.

* * *

Russia got up from his restless sleep during the night. It was strange, but despite the long day they just had, he found himself unable to sleep. Everyone else seemed to be sleeping soundly though. As they should be, this was the first time they had all gotten to rest since they joined up.

There was something he should do with this time, he thought. It felt like a waste to simply sit around and wait for everyone else to wake up. He wondered how many more puzzles lay before their escape. If only he knew more about this place. Of course there was no way he could learn more about it from what they had. He would need someone on the outside.

Russia suddenly remembered a conversation he had with someone a long time ago, at one of the conversations. A little micronation, looking for tips on becoming a powerful nation. Russia had simply brushed him off at the time, seeing as he didn't want to pick a fight with Sweden. But not before getting the little nation's contact information.

Russia checked his contacts. Yes, here it was, Ladonia. He seemed to know a lot about computers, and finding information, so he kept the number.

Russia looked around the room. But if he was going contact this kid, then he might need to go somewhere more private. Everyone was quite protective where micronations were concerned.

He headed into the bathroom before making the call. An irritable voice answered on the other end, "Who is this?"

"This is Russia. You are... Ladonia, da?" Russia asked checking the name once more.

"Yeah? What do you want? It's like three in the morning," Ladonia growled.

"I have a job you might be interested in," Russia grinned.

"What kind of job are we talking about?" Ladonia asked, pondering the thought. It would of course depend on how well it would personally benefit him.

"It comes with your recognition as country~" Russia baited him. Of course he could only promise that his nation would recognize Ladonia as independent. Not any of the other nations, or even that his nation would act differently as result. All he was really promising was that Ladonia would receive recognition on Russian maps.

Ladonia was stunned. Finally! About time someone realized his importance! He punched the air in celebration before returning to the phone call. "I'm listening," He answered calmly.

Russia contemplated over how to relay the following information, "Word has apparently been spreading around the world, but I suspect it hasn't reached you yet, da? The meeting that took place... not long ago. About three hours away from there we stumbled upon a mansion. Now we're trapped and we can't find a way out..."

"What?! How the hell do you get stuck in a mansion?! You're the G8!" Ladonia shouted shocked. He checked his regular news sites. How did he miss this?! No information pertaining to this course of events came up on any public sites. Maybe if he hacked into some of the blocked boards then? After some coding and searching he came across a mysterious email sent to Sweden. Detailing the location and crisis. That would at least explain why he, Finland, and well, practically everyone else suddenly had to go on "business trip".

"Keep it down or you might wake someone up," Russia warned him, fearing Sweden or someone else would catch on. Of course after saying it he realised he should be fine. Sweden and the other nordics should all be around here.

"So, what do you need me to do about it?" Ladonia asked, not seeing how he would be much use, when there was literally already a world army on their way to the doorstep.

"You're good with computers da?" Russia asked.

Ladonia chuckled, looking across his computer screen of hacked government websites. Good with computers?

"I want you to see what you can dig up on this place. I want to hear anything and everything," Russia instructed him.

Ladonia grew quiet as he heard footsteps growing closer to his door.

Sealand burst through the door hyper as ever, "Ah! I was right! You are on the phone with someone! Who are you talking to? Is it Sweden? When are they coming back?"

"Sealand! ah- Get off! - Go back to bed already!" Ladonia shouted fighting Sealand back.

"See? Just as I said, wasn't it?" Russia couldn't say he didn't warn him.

"Well I didn't think he'd just storm in here!" Ladonia complained. "... Go away! I'll tell you in the morning," Ladonia directed at Sealand.

"Yeah, but he literally woke up," Russia continued with their previous conversation, "Anyway, you will work for me until you die."

Ladonia sighed, "He's going to throw a fit until I tell him. I'll have to fill him in in the morning."

"You do know that we have no such...service as a compromise, right?" Russia warned him against doing so. The more micronations that got involved, the riskier this deal would get. He didn't want the others to find out. At least not until they were all safe and sound back home.

"What?" Italy asked from behind him. Russia jumped from shock. When did Italy come in?! How long had he been standing there? How much exactly had he heard? Russia quickly ended the call.

/.\

Russia answered the phone. Finally! It was about time, "What took you so long? What have you been doing?" He thought this was just going to be something he could do quickly while he was waiting for everyone else to wake up. it was going on a lot longer than planned.

"Calm down. You know there's like no official record of a place like this, right? Quit harassing me," Ladonia complained.

"What? Harassed?" Russia thought he was being pretty civil considering. "Just tell me already. Do you want to cooperate with me or not?" Russia asked, trying to get to the facts as quickly as possible. The others were awake now, which meant he could be walked in on at any minute.

Ladonia rolled his eyes, "Well given what little information I had on it, all I was able to find was that it appears to be in a lot of folktales local to the area. Of course it's rumoured that no ones ever escaped."

"What the heck? I don't care about that," Russia responded disappointed. That was it? He expected a bit more than that.

"Well if you'll let me finish, i'm taking a record of all these alleged stories, and seeing how many of them match up. From there I might be able to find out if some of these 'details' are legit or not," Ladonia explained.

"Hey I helped!" A mysterious voice complained from somewhere distant on the line.

"Where are you now? We are making progress, aren't we?" Russia asked. He expected Ladonia would have something like that before calling him at least. He suddenly remembered the second voice... "And why can I hear a voice?"

Canada who was in the bathroom the entire time and overheard him and sneaked up closer.

"Sealand! I told you if you were going to be in here you needed to be quiet!" Ladonia scolded the fellow micronation. He then explained to Russia, "Sorry. He wouldn't leave me alone until I told him."

"…Why would you do that?!" Russia asked. Damn! If only Italy hadn't walked in on him, he could have properly warned him not to. he didn't want this spreading any further.

"He wouldn't leave me alone! how was I supposed to work?" Ladonia whined. "Anyways. There should be blueprints to that mansion somewhere in there. They aren't in the public records so they're either there or else destroyed. If you can find them, it might help validate where the real exists and entrances are. ... You might also notice, according to many of these stories, that things will move around. The papers would most likely be somewhere harder for you to get to."

"I can't believe it. I did find it weird. Playing tricks like this…" He already had an idea of where to look. This was good. They might even be able to find a few shortcuts this way. Learn the creatures weaknesses, find all the exists. He could use this.

"Um…" Canada finally found the courage to speak up.

"C-Canada! …You-er-how long have you been there?" Russia tried to laugh off his shock. that was close, but how long had he been listening? Had he figured him out? He shut off his phone quickly hoping to prevent him from hearing any more.

"Uh, well…I've been here all along," Canada admitted.

"R-right…" Russia stuttered. This was bad. Too many people were starting to become suspicious. Was he going to tell? How long could he keep up this facade?

/.\

Down in the annexe, Russia waited for China to get out earshot. He pulled out his cell phone and put in the first number on his speed dial. It rang twice before he got an answer.

"Russia?" Ladonia asked picking up the phone.

"Da, it's me,"

"What do you want, now? It's like 2 in the morning!" Ladonia whined. Apparently time was still moving differently inside the mansion. It was still the same day here.

."I found it," He explained.

"What really?" Ladonia asked sitting up, "Let me see! ... Your phone has a camera or something like that right?"

"Da? Should I send a picture?" Russia asked.

"Yeah just send it through text, I'll analyze it on my laptop once I get it," Ladonia explained.

Russia pulled out the blueprints and took several pictures, "Did you get them?"

"...Yeah, just got 'em," Ladonia yawned, "I'll have to look over this for a while before we know more..."

/.\

"Sorry," Russia responded, "Its my sister again. I'll be right back." He left out the door.

"Wai-" Canada tried to stop him but was too late, "nngh."

In the hallway between the annexe's library and the lever room Russia finally answered the phone.

"ANSWER YOUR DAMN PHONE!" Was the first audible thing Russia heard from the other line. It was a good thing he moved two rooms out for this call.

"What? Slow down. I can't hear, what's going on?" Russia asked, suddenly picking up on several distinct voices.

"Russia?" Another voice answered. "Is America alright?"

"Hey what about England?"

"And Japan!"

"Italy!"

There voices blurred together confusing Russia until Ladonia finally regained control. "SHUT UP!" He snapped at them, "I said you could stay and maybe ask a few questions. I didn't say you could steal my phone!"

"Ladonia?" Russia asked, "What is going on? All these voices?" Russia worried. How many people did he tell now? The more that got involved in this, the further in trouble he knew he was going to end up.

"Sealand went and blabbed about all this to everyone at our weekly 'Micronation club meeting'," Ladonia explained, "Help me out! They won't leave me alone."

"You WHAT?" Russia complained. The others would have his head.

"Hey don't yell at me. Sealand was the one who blabbed," Ladonia defended himself.

"Did not!" Sealand argued.

Russia rubbed his temples, "Just try and get this under control. I don't want this spreading further. Did you find anything out yet?"

"Huh? No. These lame-os kept pestering me about what's going on so I haven't made much progress," Ladonia complained.

"Then why did you call me?" Russia asked.

"They wouldn't leave me alone until I did!" Ladonia whined.

"Look. We are in... a critical situation here. I can't keep stepping out to talk with you," Russia explained.

"Critical situation?! What's going on? Is everyone alright?" Wy asked.

"Da, everyone is... alive. But Italy is still... asleep, Spain and Romano are... I'm not sure exactly where to call it. and England is momentarily blind," Russia rambled without thinking.

"What?!" Sealand shouted, "Blind?!"

"Hey what's with being so vague with some of those answers?"

Great. Russia had forgotten they were just children. He probably frightened them now. "I-It's alright. Everyone will be fine, da? But I need to help out as much as I can," He stuttered out trying to reverse the effects of what he just said. He hung up in frustration. Dammit. Why did he have to be so bad at this? He just wanted to figure out a little more about this place. How did that turn into some secret operation he had a bunch of kids running?

/.\

France dug into his pocket, "Oui, I still have it. Did you find something?" France asked excitedly.

Canada gestured toward the large grandfather clock. He could still see the area behind the clock where the keyhole was, "Yes, behi-"

Russia's phone began to ring. "Oh. Sorry, It's probably my sisters," Russia apologized digging his phone out of his pocket. Again? He really hoped they had something for him this time.

"You're sisters sure call you a lot," Canada confronted him calculatedly.

He was catching on. Better play it cool for now... "Oh. You think so? I'm surprised they haven't more. In any case, I better take this da?" Russia left the room, hitting talk on his cell phone.

Canada watched him carefully, as he left up the steep stairway above them. Russia moved to the next room to be certain he was out of earshot before answering. "Da?" He answered.

"So I'm looking over some of these notes," Ladonia immediately started explaining, "And, Is there a chimney on the roof?"

"What? I don't know that. I can't exactly see the roof from inside," Russia answered. He _still_wasn't done going through those reports?!

"Augh..." Ladonia groaned in frustration. There were seriously hundreds of these articles! It was like a "local wise-tale" or something. But there were so many versions he couldn't properly verify _anything!_

"Well I guess there was a fireplace on the second floor... but it was very narrow and no light shone through it, so I'm not sure it reaches the roof..." Russia tried to be a bit more helpful.

"Great," Ladonia muttered. He wouldn't make any progress at all like this, "I'll have to go take a look for myself then."

"What?!" Russia shouted. No, no, no, they could NOT come here. If he wasn't in trouble already...

"Well It's not like I've got much of choice! I can't make any progress on this if I can't verify any of the facts!" Ladonia shouted before abruptly hanging up.

"Ladonia? Wait don't!-" He was going to be in so much trouble for this, "Shit!"

/.\

Russia stepped out into the room outside the safe room to take a call. "Ladonia? You ignore all my calls, then suddenly call me now?" He asked slightly irritated.

"Yeah hey. We found the world meeting place, but where do we go from here?" Ladonia asked.

"What the hell?!" Russia continued to grow irritated. This had turned into a really bad idea. "I said I didn't want you coming here! Why would I tell you where it is?"

"Because it will help me figure out some more details," Ladonia smirked.

"Ladonia! I said don't come here!" Russia revealed unknowingly as he argued on the phone.

China opened the door completely, finally understanding why Russia wanted to keep these calls a secret. "So this is who you've been on the phone with this whole time aru?... Well I can see now why you've been so secretive about it."

Russia spun around, widened eyes, and fear from being caught. He'd done so well up until now. Why did he have to be caught now? It wasn't fair. "Ch-China!... I didn't hear you..." Russia was at a loss for how to explain.

"Playing the role of the villain again are we? Well this time I'll keep mum about it," China eased his mind.

/.\

China led Japan out of the piano room. Russia waited for the footsteps grow faint before he redialed the number for the missed call. When the other line picked up he began talking, "You need to stop calling me so much."

Ladonia ignored him and just started talking, "We found the place, no thanks to you."

"... Well I told you not to do that didn't I?" Russia worried. How did they find it? ... How much longer could he keep this up if they were here? They were at least staying at a safe distance right?

"Yeah, and I said I needed to see this place for myself. Anyways, I can see why it's been causing you all so much trouble... We had a pretty rough go with one of those _things_."

"You what?!" Russia shouted into the phone with a bit of panic.

"Jeez..." Ladonia lowered the volume of the call via his laptop. internet signal was shoddy at best, but cell signal still seemed to work. At least while he stayed inside the computer. "Look, we're all fine," Ladonia assured him, "...It sure put up a fight though... Augh! I wish I could've gotten in on some that!"

"...I see well that's good at least," Russia sighed with relief, "Why are you calling here now?..."

"Right," Ladonia pulled up some of his record pools, "Well I've managed to narrow down a lot of these reports, I've even managed to find a bit of information you might find useful."

"Really?!" Russia asked, "What is it?" Finally they were actually getting somewhere!

"The signal here is still bad. Which means time is somewhat confused in this space. Although it seems to get better if we break a clock. There might be some inside as well, so you should track them down and break them."

"Oh," Russia was disappointed, "We figured that out a long time ago. Before we couldn't make any calls, and time was so distorted that when someone left the room we'd forget they came. We already broke all the clocks inside... But there are more out there?!"

"What?" Ladonia asked in frustration, "and you didn't tell me? That would have separated a lot of this information! What else have you neglected to tell me?"

"I didn't realize it was important," Russia admitted. Honestly it had just slipped his mind, "anything else? ... Well, this isn't the first time we've been here."

"What was that?" Ladonia froze. He'd read the line "been here before" somewhere...

"We've been stuck in a loop for... a long time. Each time none of us can remember, but we always end up back here," Russia elaborated.

"I have to go," Ladonia quickly ended the call. He'd seen this somewhere. This was important. Something like this, why hadn't he said something sooner?!

"Wait. Ladonia-" Russia heard the distinct click of the line cutting, "I got cut off..." Hmm... He hoped he hadn't scared the poor little micronation.

/.\

Russia checked the door this time before pulling out his phone. China was thankfully still watching the door. Damn, this was bad. He knew he should have been more careful around the canadian. Now everyone was _very_aware he had a secret. He had no idea how he was going to get out of this now.

Russia redialed the number.

"WHAT TOOK YOU SO LONG!" Ladonia shouted at him before Russia even had the chance to answer.

"I ran into a bit of... trouble, and your call certainly didn't help. Now what is this about?" Russia asked.

"I _found_something!" Ladonia grinned.

"R-Really?" Russia asked skeptically. So far this whole thing had caused him far more trouble than it had done him good. ...but if he found something useful maybe it would help smooth things over later.

"Yes really, what do you take me for? One of these reports, that I've deemed accurate, claims there was a book written about this place. No copies of it exist, and there is no information detailing it's whereabouts, but if it does exist it would be in the mansion somewhere. If you can find it, it should give us some clue as to how to defeat this thing for good," Ladonia explained.

"R-really?" Russia asked, that would certainly be useful information, "Where can I find it?"

"How am I supposed to know?" Ladonia whined, "...Probably somewhere like the blueprints were. It'd be kept away from prying eyes."

"I'll call you back when I find it," Russia answered seriously, "and... good work."

"You bet it was good work!" Ladonia boasted, "You know how much trouble I went through to get that information?"

* * *

Next: Prussia and Japan


	46. CH 21 - Japan and Prussia

Japan breathed heavily as he took another swing at the creature before him. It was quite a durable monster. The creature screeched one last time taking a fatal blow, "YoU wiLL nOT eScaPE!" It vanished and Japan sheathed his still blood encrusted blade. "you will not escape," he was becoming more and more aware of that reality by the minute, without the reminder. But he was already losing faith in their reason to escape. This was the way the world worked, secrets, betrayal, hatred, all working in an endless circle. They could not escape that truth, even when they all had the same goal in mind. Even when all they looked for was survival, they could not trust each other enough for that. Japan rested against the empty desk in the room, he was growing tired of fighting.

His rest didn't last more than a moment before the door began to creak open again. Japan drew his sword and pointed it upon the intruder.

Prussia froze with his hands up as the tip of a katana suddenly appeared in front of his face. The door creaked shut behind him. "Hehe, That was close," Prussia laughed it off, "You mind pointing that thing somewhere else?" Prussia asked pushing the sword gently out of his face.

Japan lowered his sword, but kept it ready at his side. "What do you want Prussia?" He asked, recalling his premonitions.

"I came, because everyone is worried about you," Prussia explained, "What is going on?"

"What is going on? I'm tired of all the lies, and secrets. I've seen what they will bring, and I'm not going to let it happen," Japan conveyed in frustration.

"You're doing it again" Prussia commented, "You're trying to solve everything on your own. By keeping your distance, and not letting us no what's going on, are you not keeping secrets yourself?"

Japan didn't let his surprise show. He hadn't thought of it that way. Was this... No not right now, he needed to focus. "And what about you. When were you planning to tell us your secret?" Japan asked, turning the question back on him.

"My secret?" Prussia asked, "I wasn't aware I had a secret."

"You've been having panic attacks for a while now haven't you? When were you planning to tell us about that?" Japan asked, recalling Prussia falling victim to one of them just before a serious fight, which could cause someone to get hurt or even die.

"Oh..." Prussia hadn't thought about that. It's true he hadn't exactly explained this to the others, but he also didn't realize there was a reason to. "I didn't realize I needed to tell everyone every part of my life. It's not like I was keeping it a secret, it's just that no one asked me about it." Prussia shrugged.

"Even a secret like that could be the difference between life or death," Japan responded seriously. Although now that he thought about it he was starting to wonder exactly how serious it really was.

"That goes for you as well you know?" Prussia responded bluntly, "I don't have any idea what happened in those premonitions of yours, but they could be just as dangerous if we don't know about them."

"I can't trust that this information will be safe, if I can't trust that things aren't being hidden from me," Japan explained.

"Hey, aren't you forgetting something? I never said I gave you passing marks," Prussia reminded him of the last time he tried to solve everything on his strength was as a unit.

"Ah!" Japan took a step back as he remembered trying to save everyone that time before when they were in the basement. "But that's exactly the problem. Our strength to escape comes from our ability to trust and rely on one another. Without it, everything is going to fall to pieces."

"But if you don't tell us what's happening, we can't avoid the situation," Prussia countered.

"Very well," Japan conceded. "What I saw was in glimpses, one by one, everyone slowly started keeping their distance. Heading in another direction until we were all completely separated. It led to people getting hurt, broken alliances, and lost trust, eventually that would destroy us," Japan explained what he saw. "Tell me, how are we supposed to avoid something that's already started?"

"Well you could start by coming back and talking with us. The path we walk can be changed, it's not set in stone. If we know what to avoid, we can choose a different path. But if you aren't there to warn us it will carrying on as you feared," Prussia tried to explain. He brought up an example, "You missed it upstairs. There was a big commotion when Russia's secret come out."

"You know what Russia is hiding?" Japan asked with surprise. He hadn't been thinking all that rationally lately. He had just become so overwhelmed with everything it had driven him, iNsANe.

"Apparently all those phone calls he was making earlier were to the micronations, and now they found their way outside," Prussia explained, remembering the shocking news.

"What?! But its too dangerous for them!" Japan worried. After all Japan was the parental figure for NicoNico. "I can't believe that China would hide this from me if he knew," Japan shook his head.

"Yeah, but you have to admit it's a bit of a relief considering how potentially dangerous it could have be," Prussia reminded him.

"Even so-" Japan shook his head, although he had to admit, he felt much better knowing it wasn't worse.

"I can see why he kept it from you too. You'd freak out like this. The others all did. and don't take this the wrong way when I say it, but I can see why he did it. Considering what they managed to uncover... a little outside help was really helpful," Prussia admitted.

"How could you say that!" Japan was shocked. Even if it was helpful, there was no way it was worth the risk it put those children through.

"Japan, are you alright?" Prussia asked, picking up on Japan's still strange behavior. it wasn't like him to get worked up so easily. Actually, unless it was over food, it was hard to get him worked up at all.

"Am I alright?" Japan repeated the question.

"...You're not acting like you usually do," Prussia explained.

"I'm not?" Japan wondered, "Perhaps it's my head. It's been a long time since i've had a good rest, and seeing so much of the past and future is taxing on my body."

"Let's head back to the room then. You can explain what's happening to the others and get some rest," Prussia suggested.

"That is probably a good idea," Japan nodded, "and Prussia... this time I will learn from the advice you gave me in the past."

_Next:_ Chapter 22: Congratulations


	47. CH 22 - congratulations

Hey! Happy 2015 guys! Check it out~ first post of the new year~ OwO and it's been less than a week since the last update! ... now there are two more updates, but expect them around normal times (chapter 23 in early February?) because I'm heading back to school... and I have exams... and then I start pre-calc TT_TT

* * *

Japan bowed in apology, "Truly, everyone, I am sorry for my actions, and the way I responded to the situation."

"Ve~ It's alright Japan," Italy responded happily, pulling Japan into a much needed hug.

"I-I-Italy!" Japan stuttered out, "I-I told you before, I need my personal space."

"Like Italy said, It's alright. I just want to know what happened aru," China asked.

Italy smiled and stepped back to give Japan the space he asked for, "Japan is Japan again!"

Japan sighed, finally able to breathe now that Italy had let go, "When we broke that last clock I saw short glimpses of the future. One after another I saw each of you hiding some secret, and that these secrets remained led to our downfall, time and time again, I could do nothing to stop them."

"But, I don't think I'm hiding anything," Italy said, "not anymore at least."

"That is strange," Japan thought. Thinking clearly, Italy didn't look the same as he had in the premonition either; the weight of his secret wasn't on his shoulders.

"Perhaps, it hasn't happened yet for some of us," Spain suggested, "This was a vision of the future after all."

"I suppose that could be true," Japan agreed, he was surprised he hadn't realized that possibility sooner.

"In that case, we'll take your warning to heart Japan. If there is something we realize we haven't shared we'll mention it as soon as possible," France decided.

Japan nodded in agreement with this plan, "So in my absence, what has happened?" Japan asked, noticing, for starters, all the papers scattered across the table.

"We were just sharing notes. We never finished discussing everything we found before we broke that clock, and between Russia and Italy's group, we've found a lot of loose papers to sort through from the annexe," Canada explained.

"I see, why are we sorting through these papers though?" Japan asked, they looked like ordinary pages from a book.

"They all appear to be pages torn out of various books, that have information about what we are facing. But it's a little difficult to figure out what they were about since they are all torn apart," Canada explained, "Russia also found the blueprints to the mansion... but they appear to be a bit outdated, and it's missing some of the details."

America shuffled the papers for a moment while Canada was explaining, "We found this page here that seems to be about this monster that we've been fighting, but we can't read it. Actually Japan, I think you might be able to translate it."

"Let me take a look," Japan offered, taking the paper. A rough sketch of a creature similar to the one they were seeing was drawn on the page, "Oh..."

"What is it Japan?" England asked.

"If I had known this was what we were facing, I could have been more help earlier," Japan admitted.

"What do you mean?" Spain asked, "Do you know what this thing is? What does that page say?"

"It is a revenge seeking monster from my homeland, called an 'Oni'," Japan began to explain, "I heard many rumours about them in my younger years, but every town had their own version. They were just folktales!"

"Honestly Japan, I have been to your place before, and I've seen these 'spirits' or whatever you want to call them, if there was any sort of legend about them, they are probably true," England sighed. Sometimes it was hard being the only one who could see these sort of things.

"W-What? But they were just stories!" Japan responded.

"This place was also supposed to be just a rumor. At this point I'm ready to believe just about anything," Prussia argued.

America and Germany, who was across the room by the fireplace, shuddered almost in unison.

"So what else does it say about this creature?" China asked.

Japan looked back down at the paper to continue translating, "Well, this particular Oni has four primary weaknesses, beyond simply wounding it to the point where it can no longer move: It's forehead,"

"I remember that!" Italy interrupted, "when I tried to fight that thing on my own... before I told everyone the truth about this place, I managed to fight it off by targeting the center of it's forehead!"

"- and it's also weak against fire and iron," Japan continued.

"In that case-"

_**Riiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnggggg!**_

Everyone jumped at the sound of the ringing phone. Russia pulled out his phone, "Oh," He looked up slightly embarrassed. This had been a secret for so long he wasn't sure how to handle this, now that everyone knew, "This is awkward, how should I -"

_**Riiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnggggg!**_

"Just answer it so the rest of us can bloody hear it!" England complained.

Russia answered the phone, "Da? ...They know... Just a moment, I'll put you on speaker."

Russia set the phone down in the center of the table. "Ladonia?" England asked, "You're the one Russia's been calling right?"

"What do you want old man?" Ladonia asked recognizing England's voice. He didn't know why he felt the need to interrupt his conversation with Russia.

"Is Sealand alright?!" England was suddenly overcome with the need to ask.

"And what about Seborga?" Italy added, concerned for his little brother's safety.

"Molossia holding his own out there?" America asked.

"And NicoNico too!" Japan asked. He wondered if he had brought his katana with him.

"Jeez!..." Ladonia complained, "You're as bad as they are! And for your information, we were doing just fine until that stick in the mud, Austria ran into us and forced us to stay back with the medics. We even found like four of those clocks!"

England and the other's with micronations took a sigh of relief hearing they were being kept back with medics.

"What do you mean you've found clocks?" Canada asked. There shouldn't be clocks out there, right?

"Why do you think everyone out here is fighting too? Those things are guarding these clocks. There's one for each of you inside. I'm tracking the last one now," Ladonia explained.

"So you've been fighting them this whole time up until now?!" England exclaimed worried.

"Sheesh! We're fine!" Ladonia complained, "Anyways I didn't call to have a lecture. I need to know if you've found that book yet. I think it might explain some of the gaps in these stories."

"Nyet," Russia apologized, "We're still looking."

"Fine. just call me when you find it alright? It's so **boring** here!" Ladonia complained before ending the call.

"That boy certainly has a mouth," England shook his head.

Spain laughed, "You should have seen Romano when he was that age."

"S-shut up, bastard!" Romano complained.

"In any case we should get back to figuring out these notes," Canada tried to get them back on topic.

"Shouldn't we be looking for that book though? I mean, it sounded important," Italy suggested.

"I've already searched down there. I don't know where else to look," Russia pouted.

"Well, maybe just some of us then? We could send a group to search for the book, and the rest can stay here and sort through these notes," Italy suggested.

"Prussia, heads up," Germany returned to the group carrying a sheathed sword. He tossed it to Prussia.

"You finished it already?" Prussia asked, brandishing the newly forged sword.

"I didn't have much to work with, and the fireplace barely get's hot enough to do this, but-" Germany began to explain.

Prussia turned to over, admiring the craftsmanship, even if it was a little crude under the circumstances, "You've outdone yourself." Prussia grinned, glad to have a sword he could fight with again, "Alright Italy, I want a chance to test this sword out, so I'll go with you."

"Prussia, you shouldn't be so reckless. I only just finished that sword, and it's a bit frail. I don't want to see it break like the last one," Germany argued.

"Ah, Come on West, I just want to swing it around a little," Prussia whined.

"Fine, but then I'm coming with you," Germany shook his head.

"Then, unless I'm needed here, I would like to go as well," Japan asked.

"You sure Japan?" Prussia worried, "i thought you needed to rest."

"I'm alright now. I'd like to help out still if I can," japan explained.

"Alright then," Italy smiled, "If no one else is coming we'll take off."

**NEXT: OUTSIDE NATIONS**


	48. CH 22 - Outside Nations

Austria, Switzerland, and S. Korea's backs' were pressed together, keeping a tight triangular formation. No less than ten of these monsters surrounded them right outside the front door. The door had been the original priority to secure, but as they notice more of these creatures wandering elsewhere, and the discovery of these clocks, priorities had shifted.

Their little quarrel here had only meant to be a quick fight to keep these things off the only known exit. But as they fought, more and more only continued to appear. With one clock left perhaps it was time to reestablish the priority on securing an exit for those trapped inside.

Switzerland emptied several rounds at one of the attacking creatures. South Korea kept the ones in his section at bay with his sword. Austria would be using a more conventional weapon if he had thought to bring one to the meeting. Instead he used what he had. A violin. There were certain notes, that were undetectable to the human ear, but to animals with sensitive hearing could cause great distress. That was his job, consistently play these notes, while either Switzerland or South Korea took them out.

Only even with Austria's music stunting their movements, they were still overwhelmed. These things were sturdy, it took a lot to take one down, and by the time they managed to bring one down, five more were ready to fill its place. "Haven't you taken anymore of them out yet?" Austria asked noting there were more on their way.

"It's not as easy as it looks Austria!" Switzerland complained, "It's hard to land a clean shot with these things thrashing like this, and even - Bang! - when I do. One good shot isn't quite enough to bring it down."

Austria watched three others join in, it was getting hard enough just to dodge them, "We're going to have to retreat."

"No way! We can take them," South Korea objected.

Austria took another brief look at what they were facing, "Nien. There's too many of them, and there's still more coming. We'll have to find another way."

Switzerland fired off as many rounds as he could get with the guns he currently had on him. "Alright. Hurry then, this way," He gestured for them through the momentarily clear path.

The three escaped to safety. Austria's violin confusing them until they were a safe distance away. Austra panted, catching his breath as they managed to retreat safely. He was not cut out for all this running! His hands, even for all his music playing, were already starting to blister from pressing against the sharp strings of his violin for so long, and without rest.

"Well now we're out of that mess. But the front door has been completely taken over by these things, "Switzerland commented. What good was having this rescue team if they couldn't even keep the front door?

Austria took one more deep breath, "Hang on, I'll make some phone calls." Austria pulled out his cell phone and dialed Spain's number.

"Sí? This is Spain," Spain answered the phone.

"This is Austria. I'm calling because I have some... troubling news," Austria warned him.

"Oh? What's wrong? No one's hurt right?" Spain asked concerned for a moment.

"No nothing like that," Austria said with relief. Luckily, they all had managed to do alright out here. "It's the exit actually. there are too many of those things guarding it and we can't seem to hold them off. I'm afraid that exit is lost."

"Oh I see... Actually, we had just about given up on making it out the front door. The key is missing, and we were afraid of something like this happening. You said everyone was alright, right?" Spain checked.

"Well it would have been nice to know we didn't need to defend the entrance, sooner," Austria complained, "Yes everyone is fine."

"Lo siento Austria, we've had our hands a bit full," Spain apologized, "We're still looking for another exit right now... maybe a key. I'll call you when we find something."

"Alright, make sure you do this time," Austria warned him as he hung up.

"Well?" South Korea asked, "What was that about?"

"I called Spain to inform them, it'd be safer to look for another exit. Apparently they had already decided to look for an exit somewhere else," Austria sighed.

"Well at least that means we can leave that place alone," Switzerland commented.

"I better call some of the other groups and try and warn everyone else as well," Austria redialed a number on his phone.

After a moment a sweet voice picked up on the other line, "Austria?" Hungary asked.

"Yes, I just called to warn you," Austria informed her, "Switzerland and South Korea are here with me and we are informing everyone to stay away from the front door. I called spain, and they seem to be looking for another way out as it is. There's simply too much danger surrounding that exit for us to attempt."

"What? But that's the only exit we're certain of!" Hungary argued, "What if there is no other exit? Shouldn't we be defending the only one we know of with everything we got?"

"Even with everything we've got. I'm still not sure how much good it'd do," Austria answered apologetically.

"fine... I understand," Hungary hung up the phone with a grimace. She felt so useless! She used to be stronger than all of these boys. Now she couldn't even help save a few of them, "Even though everyone else is fighting hard. We just sit here and wait... even our bodies end up weakening..."

**NEXT: SEARCH GROUP**


	49. CH 22 - Search Group

*There is a brief but sudden POV shift in the middle of this part. It was short enough I didn't want to make another page for it so instead I marked it with /\ hope it's not too hard to follow*

* * *

"I think one of us should search the other rooms as well," Germany suggested, just before they entered the library in the annexe. "The library is big enough it will take a while to search, but if one of us goes to search the rest of the annexe first, we can rule that much out almost right away."

"Good thinking West," Prussia agreed, "We'll search the library then while you do that."

"Why am I automatically the one?" Germany asked, already accepting the outcome.

"It was your idea," Japan pointed out.

"Fine I guess so. I'll be next door if you need anything," Germany sighed heading into the lever room.

The paths diverged. "We should start looking too," Japan turned heading into the library. Prussia, and Italy followed close behind.

Prussia stepped idely into the room. there were several rows of bookshelves, and papers stacked haphazardously every which way among the shelves. Honestly, if he had his duster and maybe a broom he'd clean it himself! He grabbed some of the pages off the shelf and stacked them back more evenly.

So this book was supposed to be a key or something to learning more about this place. What would a book like that look like? and Where would something like that be hidden? Prussia stepped on a creaky floorboard. A book hidden under the floorboards? ... He definitely wouldn't put it past this place. The board was a bit loose. If he just put a little more weight on it it should crack. Prussia distributed his weight to the bowing board and bounced on it.

The board gave with a sudden, _**Crraaaaacckkkkk!**_

To Prussia's surprise he fell. Not half a foot into a hidden floor, but seven feet down into another room!

"Prussia?!" Japan called out hearing the crash.

"Yeah," Prussia groaned standing up, as dust and debris shook off of him, "I'm alright. I jus-"

_**"CoNgRAtuLaTiOnS! CoNgRAtuLaTiOnS! CoNgRAtuLaTiOnS!"**_ Prussia was cut off by the eerily familiar sound as he looked down the apparent hallway.

An unfamiliar creature, a fairy, fluttered in his path, continuing the message, _**"YOU ARE-"**_

Prussia's chest ached suddenly, from a source whose location was just beyond his fingertips. "WHO ARE YOU!" He shouted as his heart felt like it was going to burst, and he couldn't figure out why.

"I'm only messenger. But you haven't let me finished," The fairy chimed in a different, unfamiliar voice. It continued to play the message, "Congratulations! You are-"

Prussia blacked out as the tightness in his chest became too much to bear.

"Prussia?! Are you alright?" Japan called down from above. There was no answer. Something wasn't right. This scenario, the place below, it was all too familiar.

"What's wrong?" Germany stormed in, "I heard shouting."

"It's Prussia!" Italy worried, "He fell down this hole, and now he's not answering us."

"We'll have to go in after him," Japan decided, already slinking down.

/\

Prussia's vision faded as he passed out. The message finally becoming clear, as he saw a figure stand before him. "Congratulations, you are on the right path," A still young Holy Roman Empire greeted him with a smile.

Prussia took a sigh of relief, his heart rate settling, even while his eyes started brimming with tears, "You gave me quite the scare, little brother."

/\

Japan, Germany, and Italy looked over Prussia's collapsed body with concern. "I-Is he ok?" Italy asked a bit shaken.

"He seems to be fine," Japan responded with relief, "He's just unconscious."

Germany sighed in relief. He didn't have real great experiences with finding those he cared about unconscious.

"Excuse me, but you're all in danger. It's coming," The fairy suddenly spoke up worriedly.

"Is that?" Germany started to ask.

"One of England's fairies," Japan assured him. Even if he had never seen one with all certainty for himself, he recognized it from pictures and books from England's home. "but what is it doing here?" He wondered.

"Oh no. You're too late, it's already-" The fairy was cut off by a thunderous roar as a monster rounded the corner.

"But what about Prussia?!" Italy exclaimed in a panic.

Japan looked around, his vision of the future suddenly springing to life. This was exactly what he feared would happen. How had he still managed to come here? How could they have avoided this?... More importantly, What were they going to do to fix it now.

"Everyone form a circle around Prussia," Japan instructed them, "We must defend him at all costs." This was it, if they all fought together, it should be alright. ... No matter how dangerous that creature looked.

"Are we going to fight it?" Italy asked.

"I'll lend you some of my strength," The fairy gave them a strength bonus, giving them the energy to fight as they needed too.

Japan was the first to attack. Lashing out with his katana, aiming for it's face.

"Don't forget! it's weakness is it's forehead!" Italy reminded him, digging through his bag for peperocina (hot peppers).

Germany readied his whip for an opening slashing at it as Japan backed down.

"diE!" The creature shrieked. When it did Italy through hot peppers at it, aiming for it's open mouth. The creature choked. staggering backward, as it lashed out mindlessly at everything, it's gnarled claws raking the air.

Germany took the chance whip it mercilessly using torture techniques. Blood trailed from wounds inflicted to it's face as Germany moved back to the semi-circle around Prussia.

The creature was back on it's feet now, and lashing out at the nearest opponent, which happened to be Japan. Japan dodged, but took a claw to the cheek. The cut was deep, but if he hadn't dodged, he'd be missing that cheek now.

Italy tried to slow it down with his peperocina again, but he missed, and the peppers ended up somewhere behind it. Japan countered the creature's attack with a slash to it's belly. Slicing it open.

The creature doubled over, still trying lash out, as Germany whipped the creature in it's new wound, causing paralyzing agony. Japan then used his katana to slice open the center of the monster's forehead.

The creature ripped violently away from the blade and staggered back before vanishing from sight.

The group sighed with relief, returning their weapons to their designated spots. "Prussia?" Japan checked on their still unconscious member.

There was no answer, but he sustained no injuries, and was still breathing. They survived another, Japan sighed with relief.

"So why is one of England's fairies down here?" Italy asked.

"We've been trying to get in for a long time now. The curse on this place must finally be weakening for us to be able to show our physical bodies," the fairy explained.

"If you're here, then does that mean there is an exit somewhere down here?" Germany spoke cautiously to the fairy. He was uncomfortable around supernatural things. Although after all the fighting he's done with this "Oni", a fairy was the least of his fears.

"I don't think so," The little creature thought, "I've been searching it for a while. I came in through the walls." The little fairy started to flicker, "oh, but I'm sorry. This is long as I can stay... this place... exhausts my magic."

The fairy suddenly vanished. "Hey wait! Don't just suddenly disappear!" Germany scolded it.

"Germany," Japan called him over, "He's coming to."

Prussia groaned holding his head, and then his chest as he slowly opened his eyes, "W-What happened?"

"We should probably get him back to the room where we can safely make sure he hasn't suffered a concussion," Japan suggested.

**NEXT: SAFE ROOM**


	50. CH 22 - Safe Room

Spain hung up the phone. "Well apparently, the front entrance is becoming overwhelmed by enemies," Spain informed the group, whom were sifting through papers.

"That shouldn't come as too much a surprise. Considering what we saw earlier," England reminded him.

"I know, it just means we need to be getting more serious about finding another exit," Spain agreed.

"Hey take a look at this!" Canada pulled out a box from under a loose floorboard by the stacked crates of food.

"Let me see that," England joined him, taking the small box in his hands and turning it over, "It looks identical to the safe box in the kitchen pantry downstairs. What do you think the chances are it's the same one I gave to Germany to hide?"

"Well? Open it already! See if that key is still there," Romano grew impatient.

England struggled with the lock, "There's one problem, I don't know the combination."

"What?" America asked, "but then why did you ask Germany to put the key in there?"

"I don't know, it was a long time ago. I was more concerned about keeping it from that creature than I was about our future selves being able to get it," England confessed.

"Well now how are we going to open it?" Romano rolled his eyes.

The door to the safe room, suddenly opened, and four nations returned. Japan and Germany mostly supported a _**mostly**_ conscious Prussia, as Italy got the door. "Can we get a bit of help here?" Germany asked.

Spain and France immediately made their way over to help support their groggy friend. "What the bloody hell happened to you?" England asked looking at their beaten bodies, and Prussia's barely conscious expression.

"Prussia suffered a minor heart attack and went unconscious for a while. During that time we were attacked," Japan explained.

Germany helped Spain and France prop Prussia up in one of the beds. He shouldn't sleep after something like this, but it was a good idea to prop him up somewhere he could rest.

"Really," Prussia insisted, "I'm fine."

"Nien! You are not fine. You just passed out suddenly," Germany argued.

"Then I _**will**_ be fine after some rest. Alright?" Prussia hated to push him away like this, but he didn't want west knowing just yet. It could really mess him up. "I'll talk with Spain and France for a while. Just... find something productive to do."

Germany left without a word, but it was pretty clear from his expression that he was hurt.

"That was kind of cold. Why did you say that?" France asked.

"I might have sounded cold, but I'm honestly trying to spare his feelings," Prussia admitted. He sat up in the bed more, to talk, "You see I saw something down there when I passed out."

"What do you mean. What happened?" Spain asked, "Did it have to do with that voice again?"

"Yeah," Prussia brushed his hair out of his face, "Only this time I figured it out. That voice I was hearing was a message from someone who 'disappeared' a long time ago," Prussia found it hard to mention him by name, even after all this time. His youngest brother's sudden disappearance during that war had haunted him to this day.

"Do you think it was-?" France asked Spain trying to decipher Prussia's vague explanation.

"Who else could it have been? ... but I wonder why here?" Spain agreed.

"I saw him," Prussia confirmed. "Just a ghost anymore... but this whole time..." Prussia stared at the empty wall as he struggled to figure out if he was sad, or relieved to finally know the truth.

Italy, who had been rather close, as he helped in the kitchen overheard some of the conversation. "I-I'm sorry," Italy chimed in, "I shouldn't have been listening. But... I think I've seen this person too. I mean, I only caught a glimpse here and there. Once, in the annexe with Germany and Romano, I heard a voice warning me just before I was attacked. And sometimes I just notice this presence following us, for a long time I think," Italy explained. It was weird, he thought he was the only one who had noticed it before. He never mentioned it because, he thought it might just be the stress of this place and all those worlds he's been through. But if Prussia had seen it too... "Do you think they're the same?" Italy asked, "Do you know who it is? Or why they're here?"

"If you don't mind," Prussia looked to his two friends, "I'd like to explain this to Italy alone." Prussia was surprised his youngest brother hadn't shown himself to Italy sooner. After all the little Italy had been his first (and only) crush! It wasn't surprising that Italy hadn't quite put the pieces together. After all, Italy was old enough at the time to remember Holy Rome's disappearance, but too young to have understood what was going on. Or the frightening searches that went on during the last few months before the nation was officially "dissipated".

"That's alright," France agreed walking away, "just talk with us about this soon, alright?"

"So you do know then," Italy smiled and sat on the side of Prussia's bed, as the other two left.

"Look, there's no easy way of telling you this," Prussia stared at the floor, "That 'ghost' you've been seeing, is the Holy Roman Empire." Prussia felt his heart lurch as he said the name. This was very hard for him, but he refused to cry in front of Italy.

"Wh-what?!" Italy stammered, his eyes already tearing up, "But he died in that war! H-He can't be here!"

"Quiet down!" Prussia shushed him, "...I don't want Germany to here this just yet." Prussia took a deep breath before explaining, "You were pretty young at the time, so I'm not surprised you don't remember, but there was a point during the fighting when Holy Rome suddenly vanished from the battlefield. We searched for him for months afterward, but we never found him. At that point the Peace of Westphalia treaties were signed, and we assumed him dead... I can only assume, this was the place he disappeared to."

Italy was sobbing heavily now, as he brushed away tear after tear. Was it true? Was it really Holy Rome that he saw? He recalled the sound of the voice and replayed it in his head. It was impossible to try and match it to such a distant memory, but he felt it was the same... in his heart. Which made him cry harder.

"Italy! Are you alright?" Germany asked making his way over, after noticing Italy's tears.

"It's nothing..." Italy forced a grin, as he wiped away the tears. He would recite the words they repeated like a mantra. Something to keep their hopes high, "I'm just happy we've all made it this far! It seems like we're really going to make it out this time!"

Japan eyed him suspiciously, but he wasn't certain this was a lie, and he also didn't remember seeing this in his premonition, so for the moment he left it alone.

"Veneciano!" Romano called out to him, "We're forming a party to head back down and search for that book. Don't make me go alone with these guys."

Italy smiled a bit more genuinely, "Ok, I'll go with you Romano. Who else is coming?"

"It's been a while since I've left this room," France joked, "I could use a stretch."

"I will come too," Japan offered, "I would like to see this through."

**NEXT: ANNEXE**


	51. CH 22 - Annexe

So I had an idea, and I wanted to see if anyone liked it. I've been making these playlists on youtube since I started writing (what I listen to while I write). If you think your feels can handle it, I made this one specifically for the part. link: (youtube) watch?v=pzv0uzBNPss&amp;index=1&amp;list=PLnreKxmZStRTrqFYRFC5eY2v2urr3vSs3

* * *

The group made their way down to the annexe and once again, began to search for this infamous book. After a couple minutes of searching the same library once again Italy spoke up, "I'm going to take a look in the study. I think I remember seeing some books stacked up in there," Italy recalled.

"Just be careful," Japan cautioned him. They were right outside, and this area had been quiet lately. It should be fine for him to head into the next room over as long as they were standing close by.

Italy entered the cramped study conjoined with the annexe's library. Directly in front of him, is a desk with a few loose papers scattered across it, then to his left was an old filing cabinet that was starting to collect dust... Hey that was new! It was the first time he had seen this place start to collect dust. Did that mean time was almost normal again?

He moved onto the bookshelf that was next to the cabinet. Maybe one of these books? Italy scanned the titles, pulling out the occasional book that wasn't clearly marked. Halfway through the second shelf he spotted a peculiar title, "The Mansion in the East".

"Ah! I think this is it!" Italy pulled the book off the shelf gleaming.

The lights began to flicker.

Italy froze with a sense of foreboding. He'd seen this before, and in this room. The lights were going to go out and then... and then -

A hauntingly familiar voice called out from the air around him, "Italy."

"Who's there?!" Italy asked trembling and frightened by the sound. He spun around but could not pinpoint where the voice had come from.

The voice became more distinct and the flickering stopped, "Italy, Don't be afraid."

Italy took a few deep breaths, his heart rate settling. "O-Ok..." He recognized the voice as the same as the one he'd heard earlier. If what Prussia said was true, then that meant... it was Holy Rome. ... but even if that wasn't the case, Italy assured himself, he still felt safe with this voice.

A flash of light surrounded the room. As it faded it left an adult, Holy Roman Empire in it's wake. The ghost sighed with relief, "Good, I didn't want to scare you like last time." Holy Rome had been scared out of his mind the last time he tried to contact Italy. He'd been watching them for a long time, but finally, in this world, he had enough strength to try and contact him face to face. Only the first time he tried to do so he managed to somehow give Italy a heart attack! Of course that thing showing up at the same time didn't help. He was truly grateful to England for finding his clues, and saving him.

"Y-You're all grown up," Italy commented, choking back tears. He certainly didn't expect to see him like this. A full apparition. It was almost as if he was really here.

Holy Rome smiled, "Thats because even here your wish can reach me."

The memory of the dream he spent with Holy Rome suddenly flooded back. Tears pooled over, as Italy clenched his chest. He thought it was just his imagination, and then, when he was finally awake enough to realize it was more than just in his head... he had forgotten. How could he do that? Something so important...

Italy reached out to hug Holy Rome, but his arms met only air. Holy Rome reappeared beside Italy apologetically, "I'm sorry Italy. But this isn't like in a dream," Holy Rome stretched out his hands, which were semi-transparent, "In this world I no longer have a body to touch with."

Italy wiped away the tears, really trying to stop crying, "I'm sorry. It's just... I never thought I'd really see you again."

Holy Rome got down to eye level with Italy, "I had a promise keep."

Italy looked up and smiled proudly displaying his strength in keeping back future tears. "You promised you'd come back to me, a-and I promised that I'd wait for you," He recited.

Holy Rome flashed a quick grin, happy that he remembered, "I'm sorry it took me so long to keep that promise."

"What happened to you," Italy asked, trying to figure it all out.

"What story do they tell?" Holy Rome asked, avoiding the question.

"They say that one day, after the fighting, you just disappeared. They looked everywhere, but..." Italy swallowed the lump forming in his throat. He would not cry again. Not yet at least. "A-Are you one who first came here?"

"It's a bit of a long story," Holy Rome tried to avoid it, "And I don't have a lot of time for talking like this."

"Oh..." Italy answered a bit disappointed.

Holy Rome caved, "So... I guess I'll have to make it short." He took a deep breath of air he didn't need before starting, "It was during that war. I had been on the retreat for a while, and it seemed like it would never end. It was dark, and it was raining when I stumbled upon this place."

Holy Rome took a deep sigh as he continued, "I just thought I could take shelter for the night. I was pretty beat up from all the fighting... And my country was beginning to collapse, so I was pretty sick as well. None of the rooms were locked then. So I found a bed on the second floor, and that's where I slept for the night... Only, during the night, one of those things attacked me.I was pretty weak, but I knew how to fight, and somehow managed to fight it off. At that point I tried to run out of the house. But of course the door was locked. I managed to evade it for a while. Hiding, looking for some other way out. I just kept telling myself that... that I had a promise to keep."

Holy Rome blushed remembering how he spent sleepless hours, curled under tables, and in closets, reminding himself that he just had to keep going, so that he could get back to Italy, "It was that memory that helped me hold on as long as I did. Of course, eventually, that thing caught up with me, and I died in this room. But even after that... I'm still trapped here. I could never return to you to keep that promise, because the curse keeping this place frozen in time, also keeps me here."

Italy was crying, silently until now. Because he didn't want Holy Rome to stop, but now the loud sobbing began. It was too much. He went through all of that when he was still just a kid. And he was alone. Italy at least had friends who he could lean on for support.

Holy Rome suddenly noticed the crying, and tried to comfort him, "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said anything. Don't cry. It's ok. It's ok because. Because now I can help you escape." He would never admit it, but he was honestly jealous of Italy. When he wound up here, he was alone and scared, and he only had one chance... and that nightmare didn't end when he died. It continued, until the day Italy walked in through that front door. Now it was like he were walking through a dream. He just hoped he could give Italy's dream a happy ending.

The door began to creak open, and without warning Holy rome vanished, leaving Italy a sobbing mess, as Romano, Japan, and France entered the room. The three of them had decided to check of Italy since he had been in there for quite a long time.

"What happened to you?" Romano asked shocked by the tears streaming down Italy's face.

Italy shook his head as he violently tried to rub away the tears, "It's nothing. I-I I just remembered something sad is all." He picked the book back off the bookshelf, "But check it out! I found the book we've been looking for," Italy forced a smile.

**NEXT - CHAPTER 23: TIME LIMIT**

* * *

I am screaming because there is literally just chapter 23 and 24 left! OwO OMFG! When did we get here?! Hold on guys we're almost there!

* * *

and please review! I didn't really get any reviews last time and I was kinda sad (that's because it's been less than a week chill out me! XD). :) love you guys~ keep reading.


	52. CH 23 Time Limit

:D hey guys~ so we have reached the second to last chapter! Gah! *^* I'm so excited! ;) expect the LAST chapter sometime in March~

* * *

"Now that we have the book, let's head back the others. Then we can see what all this fuss was over," France suggested.

"Actually. I was thinking we could take a look down at that room Prussia crashed into," Japan requested.

"A new room?!" Romano asked, "Why didn't anyone tell me about it?!"

"Yes, that hole in the floor over there," Japan gestured, "led into a new area. It may somehow lead to a way out, so I would like to take a look at it if we can."

"I think that sounds fine... Italy? You've been a bit quiet. Are you feeling alright?" France asked picking up on Italy's sullen expression.

Italy quickly looked up and flashed a grin, "I'm fine! I-I think I'd like to see this new place too." He needed to snap out of it. His friends needed him to think clearly right now. One wrong step and all their hard work would be for nothing. And they had made it so far this time! Further than they had ever come before.

"Then let's go take a quick look and get back to the others," Japan headed over to the hole in the floor. He kept a close eye on Italy. He hadn't noticed it until France had said something, but he was pretty certain now that there was something weighing on Italy's chest that he didn't want them to know. This would undoubtedly lead to catastrophe if he didn't intervene in time.

The group, one by one lowered themselves into the short hallway. Japan moved some of the fallen debris away from the corner. Discovering, amongst the torn wallpaper, a door. Japan tried the door knob, "Ah, it appears to be locked."

"Guess that leaves us only one way. It does kind of bother me though, that we've found so many locks, and very few keys," France started walking down the hallway.

The hallway led into a small room, just a bit larger than the clock room. The walls and floor were almost completely bare. No furniture, no thing of any sort. The only thing that stood out, was a small drawer on the same wall as the hallway they just came through.

France was the first to notice the peculiar drawer in the barren room, "A single drawer in an empty room? You think it might have that key?" France opened the drawer before anyone could answer.

The group stumbled back in shock. Inside the drawer lay a crumpled black cloak, packed tightly in the small drawer it had been stuffed in. Beneath it, the tiny bones of a young child.

Unable to hold himself back any longer, Italy simply burst into tears, crumbling to the floor. He'd been trying to hold back too many tears. He couldn't control them now.

"These are-" France held up the cloak from the cramped drawer.

"Veneziano!" Romano joined his brother's side trying to comfort him as he sobbed uncontrollably.

A voice echoed distantly from the air around them, "Plea..se... Take... my body... wi..th... yo..u..."

**NEXT: Outside Nations**


	53. CH 23 - Outside Nations

The sun sat fixated above the horizon, just before sunset. No longer daytime, not yet sunset. Time was still moving slowly here, but it was no longer frozen. The sun slowly made it's decent as the small group wandered closer to the gates. The land had seemed to stretch, making the gates much further away from the front of the mansion than they had originally seemed.

Kugelmugel scrawled furiously across a blank canvas as he attempted to capture the sun beginning to set. It was as good as anything they could be doing. Quite frankly, Ladonia had labeled the "medic group" the "lazy group". All they had done is head near the entrance and wait for these supposed reinforcements.

Ladonia stared impatiently at his laptop as he waited for the results to finish loading. He might have finally narrowed down that last clock. He was just waiting for the program to finish updating. Ladonia fidgeted anxiously. Wasn't there something better they could be doing than just loitering around here? Seriously. How many people were coming that they had to wait here and meet them? ... so lame.

"I can see them! There they are!" Sealand shouted excitedly, as a crowd of nations suddenly appeared in the distance.

"How many are there?" Hutt River asked trying to count them out as the numbers seemed to double.

"That's Monaco," Seborga Pointed out.

"And over there that's Australia," Niconico spotted off to the side.

Wy looked at them with a rather serious, frightened expression, "If he asks... I was never here."

The group grew closer revealing larger numbers than they had expected, "It's.." Ladonia tried to pick out just one of them, as his eyes fell upon so many.

"The entire world..." Hong Kong finished for him. The others had finally gotten word of what happened, and had managed to make it. The entire world had arrived to save the twelve trapped inside.

**NEXT: Girls Group**


	54. CH 23 - Girls Group

Hungary whacked another creature in the head with her frying pan, her hands ringing with the vibrations that echoed as it made contact. The creature finally vanished, leaving the girls a moment to breathe. The vampiric bastard who showed up earlier had since left to track down the nordics.

Now they were left to single handedly guard the entrance to the annexe. There was no way of knowing if they could even get to it, if it was somehow sealed from those inside, or if they were exploring a different exit. They weren't well informed of how things were developing inside. The only thing they were certain of was, as they continued to guard the exit, more and more of these things kept showing up.

Three more of these creatures appeared from each direction, surrounding them. "Oh please. I need to rest. Can't they just go away?" Liechtenstein sobbed as she reloaded her gun. They hadn't rest more than a moment since they'd gotten here. They were all starting to grow weary.

"I'm calling reinforcements in now. Hopefully they'll get here soon," Hungary apologized as she waited for the phone to pick up.

**NEXT: Safe Room**


	55. CH 23 - Safe Room

The door to the safe room creaked open as the group returned from their search for the book. Japan held the book high in the air as they entered, to show they were victorious, which was an interesting sight since their faces didn't resemble the same joy.

Italy pulled himself together after they heard that voice in the room under the annexe. It was clearly forced, but France explained regardless. The tiny corpse they had found stuffed in that compartment, had belonged to the Holy Roman Empire.

Italy had insisted on carrying the bones himself, which he now kept tucked away. He had also asked them not to say anything to the others, remembering his promise to Prussia. Because of how upset he was, no one wanted to argue. Including Japan.

Japan was certainly very wary of the situation, but this still wasn't the moment of his premonition. He would give Italy until at least that time. He owed them that, after all the trouble he had caused them.

"Dude! Seriously? You found it?" America asked welcoming them back.

The group gathered in a circle around the tables where they had been gathering information. "Good. Now maybe we can make some progress with this place," Canada sighe with relief.

"Where did you find it?" Russia asked, a bit curious since he thought he had searched everywhere down there.

Italy forced a smile, looking up at the group, even though his thoughts were elsewhere, "I-It was in the study next door..."

Spain caught the hitch in Italy's voice when everyone else was preoccupied with the discovery of the book, "Hmm? Did something else happen down there?... You seem a bit, shaken."

Italy stared at his feet, inching away from them as he felt the weight of the secret, and what had happened baring down on him, "No... Nothing happened," He shook his head, taking a step back from the group, "I'm just a bit-"

"I'm sorry Italy," Japan interrupted. He then spoke to the group as a whole, "but this is what I saw in my premonition. If I don't say something now, we might face a cruel outcome."

Italy suddenly looked frightened. How? How could keeping this lead to a disaster? He shook his head, it was better he didn't know. Better to keep everyone safe. "W-what? but this isn't-"

Japan shook his head, "You need to tell them what we found...and what you saw in that room."

Italy's eyes widened, Japan knew about that room? But how? He thought his facade had been believable. He'd had a long time to practice those now... Perhaps these short days had made him forget some of those harsh years of lies. "I-I," Italy sighed, and stared at Prussia for a moment. Prussia looked nervously to Germany and then avoided eye contact entirely.

"I'm sorry Prussia," Italy apologized.

Prussia avoided looking at anyone, particularly Germany, "Yeah, well it can't be helped I guess."

Italy fidgeted nervously as he tried to explain, "It started when Prussia told me he had seen Holy Rome's ghost."

Germany stiffened.

"A-And then later, when I found this book, I-I saw him myself. A-And I heard how he had died here," Italy tried not to start sobbing all over again.

He pulled out the bones wrapped in Holy Rome's cloak, and began furiously wiping away tears. This wasn't the time. He'd had this cry a long time ago. He'd known for a few centuries now that Holy Rome was dead. He knew that. So why was it still so sad? Why did it hurt so much?

Prussia came in closer and clutched the tattered fabric as he tried not to cry. Germany, had not made an expression the entire time, now stood up and started to walk away.

Germany couldn't look. He couldn't think about it. He hated it. This was why he hated supernatural things! They reminded him too much of his brother. He couldn't even properly respond to this. What should he do? Cry, like his brother? It certainly hurt enough, but he felt no tears waiting for him. He wanted to punch something. To scream, to yell. How was it, that everyone had now seen his brother, except him? How was that fair? ... When they used to be so close...

It wasn't right to blame them. He knew that. That's why he needed to get out of that room...

The door slammed as Germany stormed out.

Italy looked up frightened as he heard the door slam. "Germany? Oh no, he shouldn't go out alone," Italy tried to follow him. He was torn up emotionally, and he was forgetting himself. He needed to stay focus so things like this didn't happen.

France stopped him, "He's merely blowing off steam. He'll be back soon."

Italy shook his head. No. This was important, no one should go anywhere alone, "Get out of my way. I have to go get Germany..." Italy trailed off as more tears spilled over for reasons he couldn't explain to himself.

Prussia composed himself, "Listen, Italy. My brother will be fine. He's strong. He probably needs some time alone to deal with this. Which is the reason I didn't want him to know in the first place. But he won't go far, and I'm certain he'll be back soon."

/\

Germany paced the bedroom outside of their fort. It was quieter out here. and a better place to think. Only he didn't really want to think. Or maybe he couldn't. His head was racing, all about things he didn't want to think about. Things he thought he had left in the past.

There was a creak as the door to the room opened. "Not now. Just give me some space," Germany groaned expecting it to be one of the others trying to bring him back in.

...Only... Then he realized he was facing the door back to the safe room, and the sound had come from behind him.

He turned around in time to hear a warning screech of, "YoU...WiLL...nOT...ESc...aPe..."

Germany ducked as he avoided the jagged claws of the monstrous creature. He glanced back at the iron door to safety. Shit. If he retreated now, it would know where they were hiding. He was going to have to fight it.  
**NEXT: Safe Room 2**

* * *

*I apologize because this part is formatted a bit oddly. I will try and correct this in the future, but basically it made more sense to me to switch "parts" here, rather than have extra (very small) "parts" with Germany. I am once again using /\ for sudden / minor perspective shifts.


	56. CH 23 - Safe Room 2

Russia pulled out his cell and dialed the number for Ladonia.

"What are you doing?" England asked.

"He did say to call him when we found the book. I thought we should figure this out as quickly as possible, da?" Russia explained.

"Just..." England sighed; he hated that the micronations were being involved in this, "make sure you put him on speaker phone."

Russia set the phone in the center of the table, next to the, thus far unopen, book. "Tell me you've got something good," Ladonia got straight to the point.

"Da, we found that book," Russia grinned.

Ladonia perked up, suddenly very curious, "Well come on! What does it say?"

Canada opened the book and started reading through it's contents. He summarized as he read, "It seems to be almost like a journal, or some sort of record of someone's experience here."

"That sounds about right... But what else does it say?!" Ladonia asked impatiently.

"Sorry, I'll try and read faster," Canada read over it's details more briefly, "Well, most of it seems to be about things we already knew... such as what the 'Oni' is, and the general layout of this place... Oh, but here's something," Canda paused for a moment to read this section more in depth, "Those tunnels we found should supposedly lead to another building next to the mansion... I mean there's no guarantee that won't be locked either, but it sounds like another exit."

"The tunnels then?" America asked, "Don't we still need the key for that?"

"Yes, but..." Canada quickly hurried over to the area with the loose floorboards, where they had discovered that safety deposit box, "We found this awhile ago. The key should be in here, if we can get it open."

"What? What are you trying to open?" Ladonia asked, frustrated at not being able to see inside.

"A safe box we found earlier," England explained, "In one of the pasts in which we've been here, Germany hid the key inside it for our future selves to discover. Only problem is, now we can't remember the passcode."

"Actually," China pulled out the color code and numbers from the piano, "We might have a clue. There were a lot of 'extra' numbers left on the piano, maybe the code is somehow derived from them? If the code was remembered, even subconsciously, then perhaps these numbers aren't just meaningless."

"Send me the numbers, I can run them through an analysis and see if I can narrow down a possible code," Ladonia suggested.

"You can do that?" Spain asked.

"Of course! What do you take me for? You think I can't even do something simple like crack a little code?!" Ladonia argued, feeling defensive over his strengths. He was known for his adept knowledge of the computer, and computer programming, It was beyond frustrating to hear someone hadn't acknowledged at least that.

"That isn't what I-" Spain tried to explain, that he was simply surprised, not doubting, but decided to drop it, "Anyway, the numbers were '235147283695', and the safe needs four numbers."

There was a moment of silence as Ladonia typed away on his keyboard, "...Well with that, I can determine there are no more than 144, 4-number combinations."

"..That's still an awful lot..." Spain commented, failing to see how this narrowed anything down.

"Well I'm not done yet," Ladonia complained, "You said they were left over? From another code I assume? What numbers have you already used?"

Canada returned to reading over the book so that he'd be able to explain discuss it with everyone, when they inevitably returned to it.

"Yes, it was for another of these safes, the combination was, 5294," England explained, "but something else, there were more clues leading to us deciphering that code: the piano it was found on, the correct numbers had keys corresponding with different notes we heard, and to completely decipher it we were given a color code to follow of, Yellow, Red, Green, Blue... But the colors on the piano were more hazardous. coinciding with each number they were laid out, green, red, blue, red, blue, yellow, red, blue, green, yellow, green, yellow."

"..." Ladonia thought through the process.

"Ladonia?" France asked, as they waited for a response.

"...Two possible solutions," Ladonia stated confidently.

"W-What? But just a moment ago you said 144!" Italy reminded him with shock.

"Yeah? and now there are only two. That's how 'narrowing it down' works," Ladonia explained gruffly, "It's simple, following those leads I can first narrow it down to only 27 combinations, and from there, we can eliminate all but two if we ignore duplicates, which we can do because four-digit code safes from this era were designed not to have repeating numbers."

"That's incredible..." China commented.

"So what is it then?" England asked, somewhat impatiently.

"7138, or 6138, take your pick," Ladonia stated satisfied.

"Just give one of them a try," Prussia suggested, joining in as he curiously awaited the opening of the safe.

Spain now had control of the box, and typed in the first code, 7138. There was a clicking sound as the safe unlocked. "Ah, seriously?"

Everyone crowded in excitedly as they got the first material piece of an exit, they'd had in a while. "Good job Ladonia, now we might finally be getting somewhere," England thanked Ladonia.

Spain pulled the silver key out of the box and passed it around for the rest of the group to look at.

"Ha! yeah of course," Ladonia boasted, "These things are my specialty. I can crack any code! You know safes like these were often designed with their original codes engraved into the bottom? Their owners had to take them in, and pay a fine in order to get the numbers changed!-" Ladonia rambled on.

Curiously, Spain lifted up the box while he listened to the story. From the look on his face England could already tell, "You're joking right?"

Spain turned the small box around so the others could see the bottom as well, the numbers "7138" were engraved in a small corner.

"Seriously?! We just had to look at the bottom of the box this whole time?! That's so uncool man!" America complained.

Canada suddenly interrupted, having been, until this point, been engrossed in another section of the book. "S-Sorry to interrupt! It's just, I found something rather serious in this book..."

The attention returned to the book once more, and Spain pocketed the key.

"What is it?" Russia asked.

"There's a note here about the 'Oni' and it's relation to the clocks," Canada elaborated, "Apparently, in addition to the clocks we've broken to recover our memories of the past, there are also clocks, somewhere, that are tying us to this place... and if we can't break them, we won't be able to escape."

"What? Are you for real?" America worried.

"Don't worry about those clocks. Those would be the ones, all of us out here have been taking care of. I've finally tracked the last one, and Austria... and who ever else he's with, are going to take it down," Ladonia calmed their fears. It was hard for him to give up that last clock, especially after he was already forced to stay behind where it was boring... but he also understood there was a danger here, and statistically speaking, it was a smarter move to send someone more experienced out to take care of it.

"Well that's certainly a relief," England sighed, glad not only that there wasn't more they were going to have to hunt down, but that the kids weren't trying to hunt them down anymore.

"Uh... there's more..." Canada apologized, "That clock Italy, and England, have used to go back in time is also wrapped up in this. In order to escape, that clock needs to be broken, and the Journal destroyed as well. Every time it's been reset it was to save each of us. The proof of that, is that no matter what, we all always ended up here. It's recorded our existence... and death, as a part of the mansion. If we tried to leave without breaking it first, we would only wind up back inside, as if it had reset... However, if we do break it, we would also be destroying the only sure way we have of resetting time."

"Can't England use his magic like he has before?" China asked.

"While I hate to admit it... After everything that's happened, my power has greatly diminished, I may still have enough to take out a couple of these beasts yet... but the power to reverse to time, takes a great deal more than that I'm afraid..." England admitted.

"So relying on England's power is out of the question," America confirmed, "That leaves us with a choice between starting over, and risking losing someone without the option of going back."

"That seems pretty simple," France pointed out, "We face those same risks every time no matter what, the danger would only grow if we went back, and we have to start all over."

"I'm afraid there's more to it still..." Canada added apologetically, "The lock and the journal must both be destroyed, but the clock has an extra condition placed on it. If we break the clock we would only have the amount of time between when the clock was stopped and midnight. If we broke it right now we'd only have-"

"Four hours and twenty eight minutes," Ladonia finished, not wanting to be left out.

"Well that certainly changes things..." France sighed.

"What happens if we don't get out in that time frame?" Romano asked.

"Time will revert on it's own, the clock will disappear for good, and not one of us will be able to remember the past," Canada summarized.

"Then the real danger to breaking the clock is the time limit," England restated the problem.

"Then why don't we wait until after midnight tonight to make our escape?" China suggested, "We'd be more rested to face the challenges that await, and it'd give us more time."

"Well we'd still only get until noon then, but that's at least twelve hours," Canada agreed.

"That's a good idea, it'd be nice to have a -" America was cut off by a sound from directly outside the room.

_**Crraaasshhhh!**_

Sensing there would be some sort of a fight, Russia ended the call, and pocketed his phone.

"What was that?" China asked.

Italy's eyes grew wide with fright, "Germany!" He shouted rushing out of the room to check on the noise.

He could hear the others following but, Italy was faster, and thus made it out of the room before the rest of them. He opened the door to the bedroom from which their hideout had been created. A pale grey creature loomed over the room, locking it's soulless eyes on Italy, as it's beaten body vanished and it let out a wild screech.

Italy's eyes then darted to the bookshelf against the wall, Germany had fallen against. Blood smeared down several books and pooled around the shelf his head lay propped against. Germany appeared to be unconscious. To add to his injuries, his arm look twisted and bruised, his shoulder as well, maybe more.

Italy rushed over to his side, just as the others began to file into the room. "Hang on Germany!" Italy cried as he lifted Germany's head off the shelf.

Germany coughed, causing him to feel dizzy and experience spots of blackouts.

"Is he alright?" Prussia asked, sliding in from a sprint. His eyes were wide with concern and he seemed quite shaken.

He's alright, but he needs bandages, his head is bleeding a-and his arm," Italy suddenly noticed the more obvious stab wounds to Germany's stomach, "Oh god..."

America, France, Spain, and Prussia moved into position to carry him.

"We ran out of bandages a while ago..." Japan remembered. Japan looked shaken as well, even after everything they'd been though, he didn't know how to react. This situation was terrifying, but he was more stunned that sad, or scared.

"T-Then we can use the bedsheets!" Italy thought quickly running back into the safe room to pull them off one of the beds.

Germany was laid down on one of the closest beds, his head, still bleeding, quickly seeped onto the pillow. Italy made quick work of tearing strips of fabric off and handing them to China to wrap Germany's wounds.

After Germany has been bandaged up, the group converged around his bedside to talk.

"We have roughly three hours until this midnight. Is our plan still to leave after it turns 12?" America asked.

"Well we can't leave now, with Germany like this!" Prussia argued.

"So then do we wait even longer? Every minute we spend here, we are in danger," China asked.

"Let's all try and get some sleep. We've been up for a long time, and starting tomorrow morning, whether we leave after midnight, or after noon, we'll be running for our lives," Canada suggested.

"Agreed."

**NEXT: Switzerland**


	57. CH 23 - Switzerland

Switzerland led Austria, and Korea using the GPS coordinates Ladonia sent them. No way they could trust Austria to lead them in the right direction; he would get lost even with a GPS like this. As it would happen the coordinates led them in a beneficial direction. They needed to find this clock quickly so they could help out the girls by the annexe. The directions led them right there.

Hungary noticed the three approaching as she beat back another creature. "Hey! You three! What took you guys so long? Come give us a hand already," She called out, already picking out her next target.

The numbers of creatures surrounding this exit were steadily growing, but so were their own numbers. The Nordics had returned, and so had a few others. Now with Austria's group, they might really stand a chance at keeping these things back. There were only a few at the moment. They were actually outnumbering the creatures.

Austria and South Korea immediately started helping out, covering Switzerland as he tried to narrow down the location of the last clock. It led him to the wall of the annexe. "It must be inside here," Switzerland realized, "We'll have to find someway to break in."

"There should be more reinforcements coming," Finland mentioned, nailing one of the lurking creatures between the eyes with his sniper rifle. "We made some calls. Give us a hand until they get here to back us up?"

Switzerland obliged understanding the situation as more creatures started appearing.

**NEXT: Safe Room 3**


	58. CH 23 - Safe Room 3

The room was silent, other than the faint sounds of breathing. The mattresses had once again been laid out across the floor, but Germany had remained in the comfortable bed. It was too risky to move him. Although he seemed in much better shape now. Color had returned to his face, and he had woken up several times in the last two hours. Not for very long, he was still very weak, but he was doing better.

Unfortunately his bandages meant there was a shortage of blankets. Nations sprawled out across the room, blankets loosely covering them, or else not at all. It was a restless sleep for all of them. None more so than Prussia. After everything that had just happened he found himself unable to rest at all. Instead he watched everyone else sleep. And his brother. It was calm, and the sound of the heavy breaths they took, was a relaxing sound.

So what was this uneasy feeling that settled in his chest?

Something felt off about the room. Or maybe it was the air? Whatever it was, it had him too nervous to sleep. He closed his eyes as focused on the calm sounds of breathing in the room. ...That's when he heard the footsteps...

They came from just outside the room. Perhaps in the bedroom? Or maybe just a bit further... But they were coming closer. And no amount of quiet this room retained could prevent it.

Shit! Not this again. Well he certainly wasn't going out there alone this time. It certainly couldn't be France out there. He listened as the footprints stopped outside, he assumed, the iron door Germany had put up. Prussia looked around frantically and nervously. He picked up the pillow he should have been using to sleep and threw it at Spain who woke up with a start, "Hey! what was that for?" He groaned sleepily jerking up where he sat.

Prussia quickly shushed him and stared at the door. There was a bang against the iron door, softly at first, almost like knocking.

Spain suddenly looked just as frightened, "It can't be..." He whispered.

The sound suddenly became much louder. Banging heavily against the door, as if trying to break in.

The others suddenly stirred awake. Spain quickly hit the lights.

"Wha-What's going-?" Italy stirred awake from his peaceful slumber.

The clanging sound of bending metal cut him off.

The group, realizing there was something outside, suddenly gathered close together, wide awake and fearing for their lives once again.

"I-It can't be... Not here..." Italy cried, starting to panic a little. They couldn't lose this place. It was the one piece that carried hope... It. It was safe!

"West! Hey, west!" Prussia gently tried to wake up Germany.

Germany woke up, groggily, panting as his injury had still not yet healed.

"Look, I'm sorry. I wish I could let you rest longer but we're under attack," Prussia apologized, helping him to sit up.

Germany heard the banging on the door, "Dammit!" He muttered, "I tried to kill it before it saw... but it still managed to find this place..."

"Look, that doesn't matter," Prussia looked him in the eyes, "The question is, will that door hold?"

There was a heavy clang, and a screech as metal was torn away... Apparently not.

"Oh god!" Italy stood frightened, trying to put himself between the door and the rest of them, as were his old habits, "It can't be... This can't be happening!" The terrifying truth was, if the 'Oni' discovered this room now, then if they rewound time again, it would already know. This place was no longer, and never would be safe again.

The room froze, as the footsteps stopped right outside their door. Loud crashes followed, and within seconds their only line of defense had been destroyed.

A hulking monster approached them, soulless black eyes gleaming as it triumphantly found it's prey.

Canada snapped them out of their terrified trance. "Everyone head to the clock room! We have to go now!" He announced to them. He continued as everyone scrambled to pick up their weapons, "I'll distract it so the rest of you can get away."

"Not alone you're not. I'm not having anyone get left behind," England argued, "I'll give you a hand."

The creature lunged at Spain, who retaliated by hitting it in the shoulder with his axe. "Si, I'll help keep it back as well."

"Catch up quickly!" China called out to them as Russia, Canada, England, and Spain distracted it long enough to let the others sneak by.

Romano waited by the doorway for his brother and the potato brothers to catch up, "Come on fratello we have to go!"

Italy helped Prussia get Germany on his feet. Germany tried to do it himself, but it was too much exertion on his poorly bandaged wounds.

"Italy?" Prussia asked, noticing the struggle the other four were having to keep the creature back, "Do you think you can help him walk?" Prussia asked, entrusting his brothers life to him.

Italy nodded, and tried to support Germany as they slowly, but carefully walked around, the creature. Prussia joined the fight with his newly brandished sword, fighting hard to keep it off them.

Germany was too heavy for Italy, so he struggled really hard to support him as they walked, and in turn, Germany pretended he was able to support more of himself than he was able. They weren't going to get far quickly at this pace.

Romano looked at their exit, the fight, and then back to his brother and Germany. They really didn't have many options. He dashed back into the room and took Germany's other side, helping his brother support him as they walked.

Italy looked at the helping hand of his brother with relief, and admiration, "Romano-"

Romano didn't look up, he just kept walking, getting them out of that room as quickly as possible. "Don't say anything..." He growled, "Let's just get out of here."

Italy smiled anyways, "Thank you..."

**NEXT: Clock Room**


	59. CH 23 - Clock Room

America, France, Japan, and China paced the room anxiously as they waited for the others to get there. "Shouldn't they be here by now?" America asked impatiently.

"They were right behind me when I left," China mentioned, "Could they have gotten caught...?"

"Dammit!" America punched the wall, "We should have at least helped get Germany out of there. I mean the dude can barely walk. What if something happened?"

"We got caught up in the chaos. There is no use now thinking of what we should have done. Prussia, England, Canada, Spain, Russia, Italy, Romano, they're all up there with him. Everyone will surely be alright," France tried to calm him down. There was no use in getting worked up like this.

The tile covering the entrance to the dim clock room moved and Romano began to descend; followed by Germany, and Italy.

"Oh thank god," Japan let out a sigh of relief.

Italy slid the tile back over to cover their entrance behind him. Germany leaned against a wall, but defiantly remained standing. Italy was shaky as he stepped off the ladder. "It's gone," He whispered, "W-we no longer have a safe place."

France stepped up to Italy and looked him in the eyes, "Listen, that's not what's important. Soon enough we'll be able to leave, and never set foot in this place again."

"We're going to have to make that decision quickly," Japan mentioned, "Whether to break the clock now and escape. Or rewind time once more," He looked to the looming clock, "We only have a little more than an hour until midnight. Can we wait in this room that long?"

"I-I don't know..." Italy tried to calm down. This was too important. There was such a big risk! and what if they broke the clock, and then someone died?! They couldn't... and they still hadn't found that last clock... and... and...

There was a banging, and a grinding, as something tried to pry open the tile. It couldn't be one of their group, because they all knew about the button.

"Oh god!" Italy looked back at the entrance to the room.

"Oh no! England and the others!" Japan shouted drawing his sword, ready for that thing to burst through at any moment. If it was here, then where were the others? They were supposed to follow as soon as everyone managed to get through. They shouldn't be taking this long.

"That asshole, he got himself killed!" Romano suddenly burst out. That group was supposed to be here by now. A-And now this thing shows up... Where else could that tomato loving bastard be?! He couldn't deal with this stress. His mind was running away with him.

"Italy. You have to decide now!" China quickly turned to Italy. They were running out of time fast. If they were under attack here there was no option of just waiting until after midnight when they'd have more time. It was either risk the time limit, or restart everything they had worked for.

Italy couldn't respond. What could he say? He couldn't make this decision! What was he supposed to do?! ... The clock taunted him with the steady tick of time. Ticking away their lives. A dooming sound.

"You can't huh? Oh well, I guess I'll have to go give them a hand," France offered, fighting his way out of the room. The tile resealed behind him, and there was the sound of rustling above them.

**NEXT: On The Way**


	60. CH 23 - On The Way

Spain, Canada, Prussia, England, and Russia were trying their best to catch up with the others, but they got caught up a few rooms out. Right before the entrance to the lever room. Even with their large group, fighting these things off was certainly a challenge. One came from each side, trapping them here until they could destroy them.

They focused their efforts, working as a well adjusted team. Three of them, England, Canada, and Russia would focus of on one opponent in order to bring it down quickly; while the remaining two, Spain and Prussia, kept the remaining creatures at bay. Using this method they managed to take down the first of them in just a few minutes. But they needed to take down at least one more before they could retreat further in and hopefully rejoin the group.

The door they were heading to suddenly opened, and France rushed in to join them. "France?" Spain asked seeing him join in.

France drove his fleuret through the forehead of the creature about deal Spain a nasty blow. "Sorry, no time to talk. It's hot on my trail."

"What-?" Another monster emerged from behind France before Prussia could finish his question.

"France defended them against it's first attack. The creature was massive, easily a challenge for the six of them on it's own. But there was still one more England and the others were dealing with. "Prussia, Spain. The three of us should be able to take it don't you think?" France grinned, "England, you and the others hurry up and take care of that other one."

"Right," England agreed summoning up his magic to suspend the movements of the one they were fighting.

"Step forward if you want to die," Prussia led the first attack, waiting for the monster to strike. It lunged for him. Claws like daggers. Prussia slice through them. leaving jagged bone to stick out where the creatures fingers had been. It screeched in pain.

France took the next attack slicing it's back legs. The Creature crumpled to the ground, although quickly starting to rise on it's split open legs. Spain brought his axe down on it's head, as it tried to get up. A direct hit... But not deep enough.

The creature reared up. Taking Spain's axe with it. "DiiieeEE!" it screeched grabbing at them with it's clawless hands. The attack caught Prussia off guard, and the force of the swipe threw him several feet against the wall. His head rang with bells as he tried to stop the room from spinning.

"Prussia!" Spain rushed over to help him to his feet, having lost his axe as it was.

France kept it at bay as best he could. Trusting Spain to help Prussia as best he could, and return to help him.

"I'm alright," Prussia said getting to his feet as he struggled to keep his vision clear, "But France can't keep that thing back on his own. Let's go help."

France blocked the incoming swipe, but was pushed back a few feet, by the force. He had to regain his footing before trying to anticipate the next attack. His enemy was prepared for this. It took his lost center of balance as an opening for attack.

Prussia caught the creature's arm with his sword just in time to prevent it from reaching France.

Spain yanked his axe back from the monster's skull at the same time. The creature reared back against the door. It glared at them, "YoU... wiLL... nOT... eS...cAPe...!"

"Hey, Francis right?" Prussia asked helping France to his feet. They hadn't spoken of their chosen human names in a long time. He wanted to be sure he still remembered. He looked at Spain who was joining them, "and Antonio?"

"And Gilbert," The two of them recited Prussia's name.

Prussia spoke directly to the creature. Which was struggling to it's feet to prepare another attack. "You see there's one reason why this time that won't be the case. You're going to lose. Because as nations, the two have them, we have always been good allies. But as humans, we're much more than that. We're BEST FRIENDS!"

The creature lunged as Prussia shouted his threat. The three attacked simultaneously, but the outcome?...

**NEXT: Decision**


	61. CH 23 - Decision

"It's your choice Italy," America hurried him, back in the clock room, "but we have to decide now."

Italy's mind was racing. If he broke the clock now they'd only have an hour left! but he knew they couldn't wait. It was either escape now, even if... the others could all be dead! If he broke the clock, and they were all dead, that would be it. They would have to escape... without... them. Because if they didn't, and somehow lived until midnight. it would all start again, and everything they had worked for would be lost, and they would have no way of remembering they had done this before... Romano wouldn't come. Because he wouldn't know. No one waiting outside would either. ...They wouldn't know about the clocks. Or the front door. None of it! ... They couldn't survive that... At least one of them had to remember this.

But deciding to turn back was almost as bad as the thought of not making it in the time limit. Could he just sacrifice everything they'd done in this world to try again? Could he be better next time? Or would he be too eager to get back here and slip up. This was the closest they'd ever been. If they went back, how many more times would they get this close before they could truly escape? Italy wasn't sure he had enough fight left in him to keep going for that long.

And how different would next time be? They wouldn't have the safe room anymore to start with. If he purposely rewound time. Would everyone waiting outside still come? Could he ask them along? So they would be stronger sooner. Would that even work? What about the mochi? He looked at the little creature that had followed them here. Would it still have the key? Would it still be here waiting? How much progress would be saved? And how much lost?

How was he supposed to make a decision like this, when either way they turned they could wind up dead?!

"Italy..." Germany begged.

Italy took a deep breath. This was it. He was out of time. And there was no way of knowing if his decision would be right... or not. He reached to the clock...

**YOU DECIDE:**

**Reverse** **Time **\- Chapter 24: Once more

**Break** **the** **Clock **\- Chapter 24: Broken Clock

* * *

:D This is it!~ The last chapter until March! Be aware your choice here will determine the final outcome. This is also why it might take me until LATE March to finish. Mid-May at the latest though. ;)

You have one month to make up your mind, which is a lot longer than Italy was given. Use your time wisely, and be certain you're making the right choice.

See you on the other side~

* * *

v_v Also... :3 please write below what path you choose! I'm curious to find out.~


	62. CH 24: Broken Clock

_**Crraaasshhh!**_

Italy shook visibly as he felt the weight of time being lifted off his shoulders. Shivers convulsed along his spine and across his shoulders as he felt the light air of such a wondrous freedom. However, it also felt as if any fleeting sense of security he once had had vanished. He was alone in his choices now. He could no longer rely on this mystical power to reverse time. There was no going back. Not anymore. Not ever.

They had one hour, and then... then it would be over... At last.

Italy stared at the smashed face of the clock trembling. He smiled. Nervously, a small, awkward thing. But a true one. This was the last time he'd have to visit this room of tears. It was finally over.

An audible sigh of relief was heard in the room. Voicing all of their feelings. It was hard to think about doing this all over again. Or forgetting everything they'd done here. And yet there was still a serious danger in following this path. Just to start with, they barely had an hour. That's not to mention, everyone who was holding off that monster... and they were going off of the hope that these tunnels would indeed lead them directly out of here.

"We're going to stick with this path we've made then?" China agreed with the decision, "I'm a bit relieved. Even though it will mean extra work for us to make it through."

"The others should be back by now, do you think they're alright?" Japan asked.

"We should go up and get them. We're retreating anyways, if there's trouble they need to get out of there right away; there's no point in defending this room any longer," America suggested. "I'll go up and get them, if anyone else wants to follow that's fine," America volunteered climbing up the ladder and sliding over the tile.

Romano and Japan followed America up, leaving Italy, China and Germany behind. The passage to the lever room remained open as no one had had the time to close it. The three passed under the arch ready to head out into the hall and hopefully run into the others.

However just after crossing into the next room that the door in front of them suddenly crashed down without warning causing them to jump. The massive figure of an oni went through first, followed by the three smaller figures of Prussia, France, and Spain, as they led a simultaneous attack on the already wounded monster.

Prussia laughed and cheered as the creature started to disappear, "Ha! What did I say. We're going to _**Win**_ this!" He high-fived France and Spain in celebration.

England pushed his way through, moving the three out of the doorway. "Yes, great job. But in case you've forgotten we are under a time limit. We should be regrouping." England looked up to America and the other three, "The others are waiting right?"

"Yes," America answered, "Italy has already broken the clock. We don't have a lot of time now."

"It's already broken?" Canada asked, "But we barely have an hour left!"

"The creature already knows where we are. We can't sit there and wait it out. We'll be sitting ducks. It was now or never," Japan explained as the group headed back toward the tunnels.

Romano hit the button to slide the tile over, and the group descended.

"You're all ok!" Italy exclaimed relieved.

The twelve reunited within the small confines of the clock room. There was hardly enough room for them to all fit. Russia hung back on the stairs in order to keep watch for any incoming threats.

"Oui. Everyone is alright. We've all managed to make it this far," France confirmed, "But we still have a great deal to go, and I'm afraid we're short on time."

Spain crossed the brief distance of the room, digging the key out of his pocket. The lock clicked, and the gate swung open.

Prussia helped Germany up, "Hey West, can you walk?"

"I'm fine," Germany muttered, frustrated by his weakness in this crucial moment. He placed his fingertips to the wall to balance himself, "I can walk on my own now..."

Japan dug through his bag, "Germany, If you're strong enough, eat this," Japan handed Germany a rice ball.

Germany ate it happily, the nutrition would boost his health rapidly, "Thanks."

"Listen, everyone," Italy stepped in front of the tunnel, "We're short on time, but we've, somehow, all managed to make it this far. We just have a little further to go."

"Right," China agreed.

"Let's go!"

* * *

NEXT: Outside


	63. CH 24: Broken Clock - Outside

It was dark. A full moon lit the ground now. Night had fallen fast. Visibility was becoming more and more limited. But they adjusted quickly. They had to, with what they were facing.

Hungary and Austria fought back to back. It was a natural partnership. Long ago they had fought together like this. They knew each others strengths as well as weaknesses, and how to defend them. Austria played the high notes on his violin, stunning the surrounding creatures, while Hungary kept them from getting too close. It made these creatures easy pickings for the others. Even though they had become so surrounded; an almost wall had formed around them. Ukraine had taken a break from firing to heal everyone who suffered wounds. It was slow, but the wall dissipated as the combined forces of the girls, austria's group, the Nordics, as well as Romania and Bulgaria, slowly beat them back.

When the numbers dwindled down to a mere eight, some of them noticed a new peculiar trend with the creatures. "Where are they all going?" A familiar voice asked from the distance.

Taiwan had led the group of reinforcements, all of them, all the way from the gate, which had stretched out further than they had originally seen. This little annexed building off the side of the house, was particularly far from the gate. Taiwan pointed over toward the front door to the mansion, "They all seem to be heading over there."

The mansion's main door could be seen from here, but it was quite a fair distance away. Nevertheless, the swarm of monsters gathering there could be seen from an even greater distance. Something must have set them off, why else would such a massive army be waiting outside the front door?

"You don't think they're going to try and escape out the front door, do you?" Iceland asked eyeing the area suspiciously. Denmark took down the last of the monsters in the immediate vicinity.

"No. I just talked with everyone inside, they're headed for the tunnels. The 'Oni's' are probably reacting to the clock being broken," Ladonia stepped out of the crowd.

"What?" Hungary asked, "So you actually know what they're doing in there?"

"Ladonia? You shouldn't be here. You should be at home," Finland was surprised to see him here. Kids shouldn't be out here fighting.

"I had to come so I could give them some information. Lighten up," Ladonia complained.

Switzerland interrupted, "Actually, with everyone here now, we still need to get into that building so that we can break that last clock."

"You still haven't broken that clock? I sent you those coordinates like, hours ago!" Ladonia complained, how could they possibly take this long?!

A glare was shot at Ladonia from several tired and annoyed nations. They did not have the energy to put up with him right now.

Austria, Korea, and Switzerland checked around the sides of the walls, looking for a weak point seeing as the door was boarded up. Denmark stepped forward after growing tired of watching them pat down the walls. "Here I got this," He said bringing his Axe down on the door full force. the first board splintered in half. A few more swings, and the axe went through the wood.

The door was soon knocked away and they could enter and explore. "Girls," Hungary instructed them, "Spread out and help Austria and Switzerland look for that clock."

"Also, keep your eyes out for any sort of passageway that could lead to these tunnels. We need to locate where they are coming from as soon as possible, and secure an exit," Austria informed them, shuffling through the boxes stacked up in the small shed.

"We'll cover you guys from out here," Norway said from the doorway. The new arrival of nations swarmed it, covering the shed from every angle. It caught the attention of some nearby enemies, but nothing they couldn't dispatch easily enough. An army of nations banded together to keep the few safe.

Inside the shed, Liechtenstein had just knocked over a rather important box. The sound of a sharp crash, like glass breaking, shocked everyone into turning to see the cause of such a noise. Flustered Liechtenstein picked the box back up, apologizing for causing a ruckus.

"Hold on a second, Liechtenstein," Switzerland picked up on the peculiar noise, "Open up that box."

"Huh?" Liechtenstein nervously nodded, "R-Right."

They opened the box to reveal a quietly ticking clock. The glass on the face of the clock was smashed, but the clock itself was still a working piece. Mockingly ticking away the seconds.

Switzerland lifted the delicate clock out of the box, "So this is what we've been looking for all this time... the last one." Switzerland smiled triumphantly smashing it to the ground. The clock shattered. Breaking it into several pieces. Releasing the deep memories of nearly a century of the same repeating tragedy.

The countless days of tragedy, horror. Everything Italy saw, or at least whatever fraction of it they could hold onto, all zipped through their minds in a matter of seconds. The carnage. The loss. The despair. The never ending loop. The loneliness. Whatever the others had gone through. They had thought they had seen it, they thought they understood what this group had been through. ... They were wrong. No matter how many worlds they had become aware of, how many tragedies they had witnessed second hand, none of it could hold a candle to what Italy had been through... and his undying light of hope. They were certain, that without that light, they wouldn't have made it this far.

"That was..." Hungary clenched her chest holding herself as she shook from the memory that was ever fading.

"...Italy," Austria felt a knot forming in his chest. They had better get everyone out safely. He wasn't going to feel calm again until they did.

Belarus had remained focused through this having seen similar bloodshed in her childhood. She was not cold to it, but it didn't shock her anymore. Not while she still had somewhere to place her feet. Her goal was clear. Get in, and save her brother. As long as she had that she could remain focused. "Over here," she called the others over, hoping to distract them from their shell-shock. She moved one more box out of the way. "I think I found a way in," She revealed. Three trapdoors were hidden under those boxes. Most likely they would lead to the tunnels, and the mansion.

"There's three of them? but shouldn't there only be one path? Why would three paths all lead here?" Ukraine asked.

"Maybe they lead out to different locations? It's possible there are different points of access from different locations around the property," Switzerland offered.

"Agh, we don't have time for this!" Hungary growled in frustration. They couldn't afford to check each path one at a time. They needed to get them out of there before any real danger presented itself. Before the monsters realized they weren't heading for the front door after all. "We'll have to split up. If we're not back in fifteen minutes, send a group in after us," Hungary instructed Austria.

"Wait. You girls can't go alone. We're coming with you," Switzerland argued.

Liechtenstein grinned, "Don't worry. We're tough. We'll bring them back in one piece." She lifted up her pistol, "I've still got the gun you gave me."

"Fifteen minutes," Austria confirmed, checking his watch. That was going to be a very firm fifteen minutes.

Hungary sighed crouching near the entrance, "Don't worry... We're coming for you," she whispered before descending into the unknown tunnel.

* * *

NEXT: CHOICE


	64. CH 24: Broken Clock - Choice

"Dammit," America cursed as the group reached the end of the straight path. What lay before them now, was eerily familiar three way split. They had a choice from here. Go left, right, or stay straight. But which tunnel led to the exit?!

"Where do we go now?" Romano asked.

"What's wrong?" Italy asked looking up to see everyone stopped in front of a split in their path. He, Germany, and Prussia, had fallen a bit behind as they helped Germany walk. Germany wasn't lying when he said he was doing better than he was before, but these long periods of walking tired him out quickly.

"We've reached a fork in the road," England explained.

"Then we'll have to pick one and hope for the best," Canada suggested.

"We don't have time for that," America Grimaced looking at his watch. Already there were only 46 minutes left. "If we go the wrong way, there's no way we can double back here and make it down another path, and if we happen to be wrong twice we're completely screwed. These tunnels are long."

"America makes a good point," England agreed, "I don't like the idea of splitting up, but if there are only three paths that would at least leave us with groups of four."

"And we have our cell phones working again," France held his up checking the cell range, "so if one of us finds the right path we can call the other groups. We could even possibly bring reinforcements."

"This still sounds like a bit of a risk, splitting up like this. We'd be dividing ourselves to save just a small amount of time," Spain added skeptically.

"It could be almost twenty minutes we'd be saving, and we don't have much more than that," Italy worried anxiously. As the time marched on his anxiety only grew.

America watched another minute tick away on his watch, "Whatever we decide, we better get moving fast, or we'll waste all our time standing here... While that thing behind us gets closer."

Everyone spun around skittishly. Of course there was no creature behind them... at least not within sight. But the sound of heavy footsteps were still drawing nearer.

"huhu," Japan commended America, "You're senses have been growing sharper."

"Alright, what is it then? Are we splitting up or will we take the first path?" England asked.

YOU DECIDE:

\- split into three groups - ch. 24 Broken Clock - split

\- go down one path - ch. 24 Broken Clock - 1st path


	65. CH 24: Broken Clock - 1st Path

"Then we stay together," Spain confirmed. There was no sense in splitting up now. They would get out of this together after all, "Which path do we go down then?"

"Let's just take the first path then," America sighed heading for the tunnel to his left. They didn't have the time to sit and discuss this. That thing was getting closer, and they were running short on time.

"Wait, America, hold up a second." Canada, France, and England quickly chased after him, while Prussia, Spain, Romano, Japan, China, Russia, Italy, and Germany straggled along behind.

Italy and Prussia returned to supporting Germany as they hurriedly walked, Spain and Romano watching their backs. China and Russia waited for them to move ahead, "You can go on ahead," Russia insisted, "We'll follow in case that thing decides to follow us."

"Grazie," Italy thanked them as they moved down the tunnel.

"America!" Spain shouted down the hallway, "Can you slow down a bit? You're getting too far ahead of us."

America looked over his shoulder to see a great distance had formed between them. He slowed down, turning so that he was walking backwards in order to watch the rest of them catch up.

The group hurried along the dark path. Keeping each other within their sights. Germany was able to keep up with them much easier now that he had both Prussia and Italy to support him. His wounds were healing up faster now as well, without all that stress on them. They were still wary of what lay before them however. This path was longer than they would have liked it to be. Getting through it was going to take some time, and they were running rather short on that.

It was easy for those in the back to keep an eye on the rest of the group. But for those in the front there was an uncomfortable need to keep looking over their shoulders at to check on the rest of the group. Especially since the group had suddenly become so quiet now that their focus was directed at escaping within the time limit. It was because of this regular checking, that America was able to spot the danger that followed them. ...Just before it was too late.

"China, behind you!" America called out, suddenly realizing the shadow he spotted was something much more sinister than the echo of their footprints.

China turned just in time to block the attack of an oni that had followed them. Claws screeched against his wok echoing down the hallways. China jumped backwards as soon as he was able, letting someone else take over. Russia and Spain jumped in to continue the fight.

Russia's violet aura illuminating him as he beat the enemy back with his pipe. Shallow wounds were left behind where she sharp side of his pipe made contact.

Spain used Russia's attacks as ample distraction to attack with his axe. He wielded it down upon the creature's skull, while it focused on chasing after Russia. The axe made contact with the back of the creature's head, lodging itself firmly. Spain held on firmly as the monster reared back trying to dislodge it. The axe pulled loose after a moment of thrashing and Spain stumbled backwards thrown off balance.

The creature turned its aggressions on Spain, ready to pay him back for the injuries it sustained. It lashed out, claws scratching at the air just in front of Spain. Spain was still catching his balance, and barely dodged the deadly claws that reached for him.

Romano fired his gun a ways back, guarding Italy, and Germany. The gunfire was a direct hit to the creatures forehead, and provided Spain with enough distraction to get his balance back. America joined the long distance fighters firing off his own gun at the enemy. Canada as well fired a few arrows. Allowing a few others to get close enough to attack it.

Russia, China, Spain, Japan, and France now all simultaneously attacked it. America, and Canada waiting from a distance for an opening where they could shoot it. This fight wouldn't last long. Not when they were all working together like this.

England pulled Italy, Germany, and Prussia aside while the fight went on. "They have it covered here. Let's cover some ground while they fight. They should be able to catch up quickly," England encouraged them. Germany's injury had slowed him down considerably. He couldn't fight like this. If they could cover some ground while the others were fighting they should be able to save themselves a few extra minutes.

"You're going ahead? I'll come too then. ... We'll keep the numbers more even that way," Romano followed.

The group moved ahead quickly. Trying their hardest not to look back as they worried as they left something would happen and they'd be too far away to do anything. That fear never let go of them. That something might happen. Even though they knew the chances of that were slim. They were so close! Every move they made now was life or death. There was no time for mistakes now. And no time to second guess their decisions. They just had to keep moving forward.

The sound of fighting grew faint behind them as they put more distance between them. Italy looked back only to see darkness. The lighting here was too faint to see the rest of their group anymore. He looked back only to be stopped by England.

"Hold up," He warned them, "There's something coming."

The five of them hung close to the torch light that illuminated hallways. If anything came from either side, they'd be able to see it from at least a few feet back.

The heavy footsteps grew closer to the wary group. England watched the darkness for signs of movements. As soon as he could pinpoint its location he could attack. He had a spell that could paralyze the thing for at least a moment or two. He had enough magic to perform it right now as well. Although he would not be able to hold it for very long...

The creature let out a screech, "YoU..WiLL..No...T Es...CAppEEE!" Rearing its head back as it moved closer.

England locked his sights on it, releasing his magic to his fingertips as he focused on the exact location of it. He whispered under his breath to the other four without looking away, "When I say, I want as many of you as possible to attack that thing. I can only keep it still for a few seconds, so focus on its forehead."

England stretched out his hand as he released his magic reciting the spell, "Im-pedi-menta!"

A bolt of green lightning shot out from his hand illuminating and then paralyzing the monster hiding in the dark. It hissed in protest, but could do little to fight against it.

Italy, Prussia and Germany all charged it at once. Attacking where it was most vulnerable. Romano fired bullets from the back. The frozen target was easy to hit. If they could get a few more good hits in they'd have it.

England strained himself to hold on a moment longer. His strength was slipping from his fingertips with every breath that passed. The creature begun to notice the loosened constraints rather quickly. It pushed against them pushing England to the limit of his concentration. The hold he had broke a moment later, and England fell, no longer able to hold himself up.

Romano rushed in from the side, keeping England from hitting the ground. The creature roared with rage, finally free from its constraints. Italy ducked as claws lashed out at him. The monster was mad with rage and tore at them blindly. Italy was the closest, and the one it was most prone to targeting, so unfortunately he had to face the brunt of its attacks. Italy dodged the deadly talons, peddling backwards. He looked around him to Germany, and Prussia, hoping that thing would stay focused on him and leave them alone. In a terrified scramble, Italy tripped, falling to the floor, as the creature prepared to attack again.

"Italy!" Germany and Prussia called out, rushing to help him to his feet. but there was no time. Like this the creature would-

_**Clang!**_

The monster halted. Hands reaching up towards its head.

_**Clang!**_

The monster turned around.

Italy rose to his feet. Bewildered by the sudden change in the Oni's behavior. He quickly gathered his senses and moved to see what this creature had turned to fight. Prussia and Germany had already returned to fighting it.

Hungary stood just on the other side of the monster they were facing. Her frying pan in her hand, she looked as fierce as she ever had. Italy couldn't help but take a moment as he became choked up on tears. How long had it been since he last saw her? ... Well there was from outside the window. He caught a glimpse of her and some of the other girls, if for only a second. Up close like this was something else. His chest tightened. There was something else too. If Hungary was able to be here. That means this tunnel must lead to the outside.

An arrow flew across the open corridor and landed squarely in the Oni's forehead. Italy turned around to Canada in the distance relaxing his bow.

The creature faded.

Hungary sighed, "Phew. Are you guys alright? If I had known these things were wandering around in narrow spaces like this I would have tried to get here sooner." Hungary caught her breath resting against the wall. This creature was certainly a lot tougher than the ones loitering around outside. She had to wonder if all the ones in here had been this strong. She wondered just how this group managed to keep up their strength.

"Ms... Ms. Hungary!" Italy called out somewhat child-like. He couldn't help it. It'd been so long since he'd heard her voice.

Hungary grinned, "Italy!" She pulled him into a hug. "How are you? Are you all alright? We've come to get you out of here."

"Hey! Canada said you guys were attacked too, is everyone alright?" America asked running in.

"Yes, we're all fine here," England said standing up. His head felt like it was splitting open, but thankfully, the painful migraine was the only side effect he faced from pushing the limits of his magic.

"What about you guys? Where is everyone else?" Romano asked.

The others came running in out of the darkness soon after America. "I realize we are in a hurry America. But could you slow down a little?" Russia asked joining them.

Italy counted as the others joined them: Canada, then America, Russia, France, Spain, Japan, China. They were all here. All safe.

"Hungary? Is that you?" France asked spotting her amongst their ranks.

"Good to see you," Hungary smiled. She was so relieved to see they were all still safe, "I was starting to worry I wouldn't be able to find you."

"What are you doing down here?" Japan asked, "Does this mean you know the way out?"

"Yes! This path leads straight to the surface, we should be able to get outside in just a matter of minutes," Hungary pointed behind her.

"Shit!" America quickly checked his watch, "It's already 11:49 you guys!"

"We need to get moving quickly," Canada hurried them along. Everyone rushed to their feet, getting into formation as they started hurrying down the hall.

Hungary kept up with them, leading them in fact, down the hallway. "What's going on? Why is everyone so worried about the time?" She asked.

"We're under a time limit," America answered, "It's a bit hard to explain, but now that we've broken that clock we've only got until midnight to escape."

"What?!" Hungary asked in shock. She had heard something about a clock being broken mentioned earlier, but what was this about a time limit? Shouldn't they have been informed of this? "What happens if we don't get out by midnight?"

"Time rewinds. All of us will forget ever coming here. Only we'll end up trapped here once again. Only this time no one will be able to keep us from making the same mistakes of the past, and there will be no chance for us to reverse time," Canada answered.

"I better call the girls," She suddenly worried, "There were three other tunnels leading down here. We weren't sure which to take, so we all went in different directions."

"What? But it's so dangerous down here!" Italy's eyes grew wide with fear. He could only hope that they were safe somehow. That, that somehow the paths they had chosen were safe.

The phone kept ringing. Hungary checked the number and the signal and redialed again. Why wasn't she picking up? Ukraine always answered her phone... She tried another number. Maybe Liechtenstein would answer? ...No response there either. She tried Belarus... and then Ukraine again. Why was no one answering?! In desperation she tried Liechtenstein one last time. ... There was still no answer.

"Can't you reach them?" France asked, wondering if it was a problem with the signal.

"No!" Hungary worried a little panicked, "and there's full bars even here. I don't know why they just aren't picking up!"

"Let's get back quickly," Japan said remaining calm, "We will go back in after them once we've reached the exit."

Hungary nodded, "Right. It's just up here." She ran several yards ahead. From a distance, the tunnel appeared to reach a dead end, but there was a stream of light flooding in from the ceiling near the end. A hand reached down and boosted Hungary out of the tunnel.

"Did you find them?" A voice recognized as Austria's asked.

Everyone rushed forward eager to see everyone's faces again. "Yes, they were following me," Hungary pointed down at them, as they poured in around the exit.

Austria, Switzerland, and Korea huddled around the entrance helping everyone climb out. "What a relief," Austria sighed, "We were worried we might have to come in after you."

Hungary looked around the room quickly, hoping to spot at least one of the girls. No such Luck, "Has anyone heard from Ukraine, Belarus or Liechtenstein?"

Switzerland looked up at her rather concerned, "No, should we be worried?"

Hungary chewed her lip, "Maybe. There's still some time until when they're supposed to be back, but I can't get a hold of any of them."

Italy smiled nervously, "Don't worry. We'll all go back to help you look for them!" Italy really didn't want to go back in there. Every fiber of his body told him not to. And he was so very happy to see everyone here. But that was precisely why he needed to go in there with Hungary. They couldn't leave anyone behind. Most especially not someone who had only come to try and rescue them.

"That's right," Japan stood on her other side. "We'll find them, and then we will all all get out of here together."

"Are you going in after them?" Switzerland asked, "In that case I'm coming too."

"Hungary. Which of these tunnels did they take?" England asked.

"Belarus and Ukraine took the left one, and Liechtenstein went down this middle one," Hungary answered starting to climb down into the tunnel. Switzerland followed immediately after her. Italy, Romano, Spain, and Japan came as well. Russia, China, Canada, America, France, and Prussia headed after Belarus and Ukraine. Meanwhile Germany, and England stayed back with Korea, and Austria do to their health. Taiwan and Hong Kong were seeing to their injuries at the moment.

Hungary hurried down the tunnel. Practically sprinting at the rate she was going, leaving the others several yards behind. She just had a very unsettling feel about this whole thing. She was sure she was fine of course, Liechtenstein knew what she was doing with that gun, and she was a good fighter when there was a need for it. ...It's just, with her not answering her phone.

Something skidded across the floor as Hungary accidently kicked it running through the long dark hallways. She looked to see what this mysterious object was. Only to lay eyes on a discarded cell phone...

Hungary picked up the phone, knowing within only a second that it was Liechtenstein's. Hungary was really worried now. Why was her phone was out here? Did she drop it?

Hungary flipped it open only to discover spots of nearly dried blood clung in splatters to the case of the phone. "Liechtenstein!" Hungary called out, her fears only growing.

She ran further down the corridor, "Lilly?" She called her out by nickname. they had taken to calling her that lately. It seemed to suit her.

A muffled cough echoed down the hallway. A small figure lay slumped against the wall just a little ways down.

"Liechtenstein?" Hungary asked, approaching the small figure. She noticed the short blond hair and a loosened ribbon as she got closer. It was her.

Liechtenstein lay on her side, with her back to the wall. To say it looked like an uncomfortable position, would be an understatement. Her red dress did well to hide her wounds at first, but not the blood that had pooled up around her. She was sheet white, and looked like she had lost all strength to breathe.

Hungary knelt next to her looking over her frail body, "Lilly. Are you alright?" She checked her pulse, "Hang on. Help is coming."

Liechtenstein coughed, a little blood spewing from her lips. She tried to sit up, but her body was so numb she couldn't move.

Hungary pulled head over to her lap, trying to make her more comfortable. Tears streamed from Hungary eyes as she cried. She was so worried about something like this. Was she going to be alright? She looked so broken. And her skin was so cold.

"Hungary?" Italy and the others came running in from around the corner, "Did you find her?"

Hungary sniffed, choking on fear, "H-help. S-she's hurt pretty bad!"

Liechtenstein was lethargic. Her body was frail, and felt broken. She took shallow uneven breaths. Several of her ribs were shattered, and there was a gaping wound to her abdomen. Blood still dripped from the wide gash, despite the large amount that had already left her body. Claw marks stretched down her shoulder. Her face was bruised and bloody. She felt cold. Ice cold. Every movement exerted on her body inflamed her nerves. She fought with each shaky breath... To live just a moment longer.

Italy rushed over fearing the worst. And unfortunately, not without validation. He knelt next to Hungary, shaking with fear. He reached out to help support her as the others rushed over.

Liechtenstein cried, wincing against the pain, "It... Hurts!" She managed to cry out. It hurt so bad, and yet she was just glad she wasn't alone anymore.

"Liechtenstein!" Switzerland called out to her as he saw the state she was in. He held her hand trying to comfort her, "What happened to you?"

"I'll call Taiwan to bring some first aid," Japan tried to be helpful.

Spain shook his head and showed Japan his watch, "There's no time." It was 11:58.

"Tell them to meet us at the entrance. We'll have to be quick," Romano added. He wasn't sure she'd survive moving much further than that. She looked so fragile.

"I'm sorry," Liechtenstein whimpered, "T-there ...were...t-oo m...any... O-f...th...em..." Her voice trailed off into a whisper. Her body felt numb. Only a dull ache filled her head with pain. She felt so tired. Clinging to life, was clinging to pain when there was peace.

"No. No. Liechtenstein! Stay with me. Just hold on a little longer... Please," Switzerland cried extremely distraught. This wasn't supposed to happen. They, they were nations! ...and besides that. He was her big brother. He was supposed to protect her.

"We have to move her," Japan informed them, "Taiwan is waiting with medical supplies at the entrance."

Everyone took a side, trying to be as gentle as possible. But as she lifted wounds reopened and stretched, causing Liechtenstein to cry out in pain. She screamed so loud it chilled them all to their very bones. It would haunt them for the rest of their lives. That is... If they still had lives live a few minutes from now.

"It's alright Liechtenstein. W-we're going to get you some help. E-everything is going to be alright!" Italy choked on his own tears. This wasn't happening. Not now. They had to make it out. they had to! This couldn't have all been for nothing. It couldn't...

They made it a few feet. Listening to Liechtenstein's cries of protest. They sounded so anguished... That is until they stopped. Hungary the first to notice. She called out hesitantly, "L-Lilly?" There was no response.

Hungary listened closer, praying she was wrong. Tears streamed down her face ceaselessly. There was no heartbeat.

"E-Everyone stop," Her voice shook as cried.

"We can't stop. We have to hurry!" Italy urged her, terrified of what might happen if he slowed down for even a moment.

Hungary shook her head, "No. I-It's too late. She. She stopped breathing already."

Everyone stopped. Liechtenstein was laid down comfortably on the floor. Her body limp as a doll. "No. No it's not true. Please Liechtenstein," Switzerland rubbed his hand across her face.

Italy just shook his head, falling to the floor. He felt weak. ...How... How had this happened? What he done wrong this time? What could he have done differently? How could this been avoided? He was so certain he had made the right choice when he broke the clock. But now. But now this death was on his hands. He... He couldn't even go back in time to save her!

Italy's phone rang. Echoing through silent hall. Startled, Italy checked the caller id. It was America. Italy answered it on the second ring, "A-America?"

"Shit! Not there too," America cursed. He sounded frustrated.

"Wh-What do you mean not here too? What happened over there? Did you find Belarus and Ukraine?" Italy asked.

America took a heavy sigh, "Yeah... We found them. ...Just not alive. It looks like they split up at this fork in the road. ...Russia's taking it pretty hard."

Italy couldn't speak. His heart felt like it had been crushed into a million tiny pieces. He didn't know how to respond. He shut down. Internally throwing a tantrum of anguish.

"Italy..." America hesitated, "I-I don't think we're going to make it out... We've got less than a minute, and when time resets..."

"I know!" Italy choked on his tears. They were fooling themselves if they thought they could escape without any memories of the past. It'd be exactly like the first time, only that thing would be stronger, and there would be no way to turn it back again. Italy blamed himself for failing to see this weakness, "I'm sorry..."

"Hey," America comforted him, "I'm just thankful to have my family around me before we forget. And it's not your fault. ...Actually that's part of why I wanted to call you."

"What?"

"I wanted to thank you, while I still can. You fought harder than anyone to get us all out of here. If it weren't for you I don't think we ever would have made it this far," America praised him, hanging up the phone.

Italy sobbed loudly on the other end of the phone as the connection ended. He didn't deserve thanks. Not now. Not after everything. His decision had gotten the girls killed, and the rest of them trapped here. Or perhaps doomed was a better word since there was no chance that they could make it out in the next world.

A glowing light suddenly surrounded them, tingling up his arms, and along the walls. Dissolving everything into the air. Italy suddenly was overcome with the need to see his brother. This next him wouldn't see Romano again. This may be his last chance he realized painfully, "Romano!"

The two reached for each other as the world faded. When they would wake again it would be in a final world. One void of second chances and happy endings.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

DEAD END


	66. CH 24: Broken Clock - Split

"Alright. We need four people to a group. Pick a tunnel and go stand by it," China instructed them trying to get them to move along as quickly as possible.

The group to the left ended up Italy, Germany, Romano, and Spain. In the middle, France, America, Canada, and England. And on the Right, Prussia, Japan, Russia, and China.

"We all have our groups? Then let's get moving," America encouraged them as they began to embark on their separate journeys, "And guys, don't forget about midnight. We'll all survive and meet again!"

Play as:

\- Group 1: Italy, Germany, Romano, and Spain

\- Group 2: France, America, Canada, and England

\- Group 3: Prussia, Japan, Russia, and China

AFTER: Ch. 24 Broken Clock - FACE


	67. CH 24: Broken Clock - Group 2

"America. For someone complaining about how little time we've got, you sure are keeping us here a long time," England complained.

"Just another minute," America asked keeping an eye on his watch and quickly to the dark corridor they had just come from.

"What are we waiting for anyways?" France asked.

"If that thing following decides to take the path where Italy and Germany went they could be in some serious trouble. I want to at least buy them sometime," America explained.

The watch ticked by another minute. Each hand counting the seconds until either their victory... or doom. Canada caught a glimpse of a shadow out of the corner of his eye "Ah, over there."

America stared into the darkness until a figure was clear. Eyes made contact in the cold silence. "Come on let's go!" America shouted, hopefully loud enough to attract the attention of this creature.

"What? We aren't fighting?" England asked, chasing after them.

"No way! I just wanted to lead it away from the others. I'd rather outrun it and make it to the exit if we can," America chuckled nervously, as they sprinted at different speeds down the middle tunnel. Just outrun it. Make it to the exit. Run. Run for Freedom.

Play as:

\- Group 1: Italy, Germany, Romano, and Spain

\- Group 2: France, America, Canada, and England

\- Group 3: Prussia, Japan, Russia, and China

AFTER: Ch. 24 Broken Clock - FACE


	68. CH 24: Broken Clock - Group 3

Japan, Prussia, China, and Russia had begun their journey through the tunnel on the right. The path had been pretty straightforward so far but they hadn't made it that far in yet. They were careful to keep a swift pace, but they weren't exactly sprinting down the hallway. After all, they it would be a shame if they were out of shape when they really needed to run.

Japan held up the rear, his pace weighted by his thoughts. There was a lot he still needed to be careful of. Had everything in his premonitions happened yet? Or was there still something more? What if he wasn't ready for it? Had they really settled everything? He wouldn't deny he felt they were closer as a group now, but how long would it be until something came to divide them once more? ... Japan shook his head. That was silly. Prussia had already explained this to him. No matter what challenges they would face, the strength of their group was from their ability to work through it.

An ominous force loomed over Japan as he was distracted by his own thoughts. China, who was a fair stretch ahead turned around as he sensed this presence. Just as the oni loomed over Japan... "Japan!" China shouted in warning, "Behind you!"

Japan spun around in daze. Shocked out of his trance. His sword was ready before his opponents claws. He slashed it's chest before it could attack, sending it staggering backward a few feet in shock. "Haa, I've lost my touch," Japan commented having missed the signs of it's approaching presence.

The creature was ready to strike again a moment later. "Come on! We don't have time to fight it, let's try and outrun it," Prussia called behind him, trying to get them moving. Japan blocked the Oni's attack, slicing it's arm. He pushed off of the blow to give himself a base to push off as he ran. The others were already far ahead.

the Oni followed in hot pursuit, around the subtle bends and creaking floorboards. Japan's heart raced and he panted trying to keep his pace. This much running was bad for his health. A loose floorboard creaked underneath him as he passed it. He didn't give it much thought but the idea that it might have given out from under him was worrying.

Not so far ahead, Russia led the retreat. If one could call it that. After all, they were running for the exit, not so much in fear of this monster. The boards under his feet suddenly let out a low creak. He became aware of the troubling sound, but didn't give it too much thought until after he had crossed. The creak had grown softer as Prussia crossed, but unbenounced to them, the boards had also begun to bow. China trailed behind them and sprinted to try and keep up. Distracting him from the sagging boards. As his foot tapped the board it gave, pulling his foot down with it. China tripped grabbing at the air in front of him as he fell to the ground. His ankle twisted stretching to find the ground that had given out under him.

"China!" Russia called out with worry, scurrying back to help him to his feet.

China sighed, "I'm... alright." He stood up only grimacing slightly from the strain that had been put on his ankle.

The floor behind China had caved in, leaving at least a six foot gap. Below was a deep pit, which the dark tunnels didn't allow them to see the bottom of. It could be hundreds of feet deep. But given how far underground they already were, that was unlikely. Even still... A fall down there, there was no way of knowing if they would be able to get back up.

Japan watched the floor cave in in front of him as he caught up. Prussia called out to him, as China tested the strength of his ankle, "Japan! Are you alright?"

"Yes, but..." Japan judged the distance, and stability of the boards that remained, "I can't get across like this. I'll have to find a plank or something."

"A plank? You think you can find one?" Prussia asked, "Wouldn't it be safer to jump? That thing is still following right?"

"Huhu," Japan laughed, "I may be getting old, but I'm still strong enough to take down at least one of them."

"Japan!" China called out from behind him, "Take this with you," He tossed a rice ball across the gap to Japan.

Japan accepted it gratefully, "Thank you China."

Now, there was a loose plank somewhere back here. He remembered being wary of the way it creaked when he stepped on it. If he could find it again, he might be able to pry it up and use it to get across. Although finding it amongst the rest would prove a bit challenging. Especially since somewhere back here, that creature was still prowling.

Japan carefully crossed all the boards on his way back, if he missed one he would have no idea whether or not it was the board he crossed and it would take him hours to find one he pry up. He kept his hand ready at his sword. The dim light of the tunnels was already making it hard for him to see Prussia and the others... That thing wasn't far from here.

The candle lights surrounding Japan suddenly fluttered out the moment he looked away. Japan suddenly looked up, drawing his sword in a battle ready stance. It was suddenly pitch black, "The lights went out?" He felt the air for any motion, "Was it the wind? Or..."

_hissssss..._

Air...or breath hissed just behind his ear.

Japan jumped slashing at the air behind him. His blade connected with nothing. "What was-!" He listened silently. Even though he was prepared for this. Even though he knew it was coming. The idea that could be all around him... He shook with fear.

This was crazy. It had to have just been the wind! It certainly would have attacked by now otherwise. Right? Anyways, he need to get a grip. If he panicked like this, the enemy would have the advantage. It could be on any side of him right? Then what if he could limit that radius to only three sides? He just needed to get to a wall. Japan turned to his right, taking a step toward where he remembered the wall to be.

The floor creaked under his step. Japan cringed as he heard the sound. Certain the Oni had heard it. And then he remembered the significance of the sound. Of course he would find the floorboard now.

"yOu... WiLl No...T eScA...pE!" The creature roared from several feet away. Heavy footsteps followed in his direction.

Shit! So it was here. The sound of the screech rang through his bones. This wasn't good. He needed to free this board before he lost it again. But that would take some time, and a lot of noise.

Japan stooped to the ground, feeling for the edges of the loose board. The footsteps stopped.

"DiE!" The ungodly cry sounded from just above Japan's head. Talons lashed out in the air just over him. With shaky hands Japan delicately felt along the ground for anything he could use to distract it. Eventually he took off one of his sandals and chucked it down the hall hoping to distract it.

It worked. The monster heard the sound chased after it. Growling all the while. Japan took in a breath of air, still remaining as silent as he could. He pulled up on the edge of the plank. Breaking one end of it free with a loud crack. The wood bending upwards as it clung to the last nail.

The Oni let out a furious roar as it heard noise, running back at full speed. Japan scooted back quickly, which was all he could think to do as he couldn't see to defend. The sound that was the creature passed him. Followed by another vicious crack, and a thud.

The Oni had tripped over the uprooted board, breaking it off the last nail and sending it flying...somewhere, while the Oni lay injured on the floor.

Japan got to his feet. That was the plank snapping, wasn't it? He had to find it quickly then. If he had that, he could get back to China and the others and they could get out of here without having to deal with this thing more, right?

He took off his last sandal. It would be more of a hinderance to walk with just one anyways. Although it was too bad he couldn't go back for the other one, these were his favorite sandals afterall. He threw the shoe down the hall. Testing the waters so to speak. That thing had been running so fast it would not be surprising if it had knocked itself unconscious. It's lack of response was reassuring.

Japan tentatively walked across the hall, sword drawn. The board sounded like it had landed a ways this direction so if he panned the area he should be sure to find it.

Disturbing noises came from behind him as he looked a bit more hurriedly. His foot kicked something knocking it a few inches away, and causing it to slide across the floor noisily.

"Y..oU... wiLL ...NnOt... Es...CApe!" The creature growled, pulling itself to it's feet.

Japan grabbed at the ground in front of him, finally grabbing hold of the plank he'd been looking for. He spun around just as the Oni had gotten to it's feet.

He listened as it took a step. It was wobbly, and it's second foot took a second longer to respond than it normally would. It must have twisted it's ankle.

This was good news. Japan didn't have time to try and lure it away or fight it. Now, while it was disoriented, he could get away.

Japan made a break for it. Running full force back down the hall towards Russia, China and Prussia. He avoided the Oni's swipes as he passed it, and ran down the hall heading toward the faint candle light ahead. As he drew closer he could see more. That was when he discovered the plank he freed was broken on one end. Likely from when the Oni had tripped over it. He only hoped it was still long enough to reach across. He didn't have time to think about prying another up. ...The thing he fought in the dark was still hot on his heels.

Russia was the first to spot Japan coming back from the dim light the tunnels provided, "Look, see! He's already back," He reassured the nervous China and Prussia.

"Japan!" China called out to him.

Japan was out of time and energy for explanations, and social conventions, "Sorry. It's hot on my heels. We have to run." He placed the board down across the narrowest part of the gap and tested it for stability. the ends of the board only overlapped the sides by a bit more than an inch, but it was enough.

"What's on your heels?" Prussia asked looking behind Japan.

Japan was halfway across the board when the creature emerged from the darkness. Barrelling in at top speed. Oblivious to it's own injuries: It ran on a foot that had become twisted at least 75 degrees the wrong way, and a large chunk of wood stuck out of it's forehead, gushing blood down it's face.

"Shhiiiiitttt!" Prussia exclaimed catching sight of it, as it gained ground on them.

Japan crossed the board just as it reached them, kicking the plank into the abyss below. The creature glared at them as they stood safely on the other side. "You fought that thing Japan?" Prussia asked staring at it's twisted figure.

"More accurately I avoided it," Japan confessed.

The creature backed up a few feet eyeing the gap. "Wait. Is it going to-?" China started to ask as the creature gave a running start.

Everyone backed up a few feet in shock. The Oni jumped, landing squarely on the edge of the other side.

"You're kidding me!" Japan's eyes grew wide as he feared having to fight this thing, dangerously close to that abys.

"Wait a second," Russia waved Prussia back as he stepped in front to give it the first blow.

The planks supporting the Creature began to crack and bend under it's unsupported weight. The creature took a step towards them and the floor caved under it. Hurdling it down below.

Japan let out a sigh of relief, "Well at least now we can't be followed," He muttered.

"No," Russia reminded him, "From now, our dangers lie ahead."

Play as:

\- Group 1: Italy, Germany, Romano, and Spain

\- Group 2: France, America, Canada, and England

\- Group 3: Prussia, Japan, Russia, and China

AFTER: Ch. 24 Broken Clock - FACE


	69. CH 24: Broken Clock - Group 1

Meanwhile, despite America's best efforts, this group had run into their own set of troubles.

"yOu WiLl nOt EsCaPe!" The creature screeched lashing out at them. Spain blocked it's attack with his axe, slicing the creature's hand open.

"We don't have time for this!" Romano complained firing his gun at the enemy.

Italy supported Germany as he tried summon enough strength to fight, "No, please. If you push yourself too hard now you won't be able to run when we need to."

Germany cursed through the pain, "That may be... But I can't stand just sitting here and doing nothing," Germany pushed Italy's supporting hand away and forced himself to his feet. Only to fall back down with a sudden shooting pain from his abdomen.

Spain and Romano kept it at bay for now, but if the monster noticed Germany's weakness right now, one good hit and he'd be finished.

Spain looked back, noticing Germany struggling to his feet a second time, "Italy. Roma and I can handle this one. You take Germany and get ahead. We'll catch up once we've taken it down."

Romano fired a bullet close enough to Spain's ear to cause a ringing sound. "Hey Espana! Keep your eyes on it. It almost took your damn head off!" Romano scolded him. The creature's hand lay contorted and limp at it's side where it been shot apart.

Italy took a good hard look at his brother and Spain, as he helped Germany to his feet. He was scared. So bad he was trembling. Partings like this... more often it was a goodbye...

But even still... He knew it was their best shot. He nodded, summoning enough strength to smile, "Come on Germany... Let's get a good head start. ... we-we'll be out of here before you know it!"

"Italy wait," Germany tried to argue, "We can fight!"

Italy shook his head, dragging Germany along. Tears spilled over his unwilling eyes, "No. We can't. This is the best we can do... We have to keep going."

Play as:

\- Group 1: Italy, Germany, Romano, and Spain

\- Group 2: France, America, Canada, and England

\- Group 3: Prussia, Japan, Russia, and China

AFTER: Ch. 24 Broken Clock - FACE


	70. CH 24: Broken Clock - FACE

America brought up the rear as the four nations hurried along the narrow path. He turned around again to find that the Oni had only gotten closer. He fired several bullets hoping to slow it down. Two of three shots hit their target. One to it's cheek, and another to it's right shoulder blade. Neither shots in a critical enough place to make a difference. The beast had an undying stamina, and it's speed was steady. The question wasn't if it would catch up, but how exhausted they would be once it did.

Canada stopped suddenly, leaning against the wall, gasping for air. "Come on, we can't rest here," France helped Canada to keep walking.

"No. That thing is just getting closer. We should make our stand here while we still have the energy to fight," America stopped him. Canada slumped back against the wall, taking deep breaths.

"America is right," England agreed, noticing the speed with which the Enemy was coming, "We can't risk it catching up to us later when we're too weak to fight."

America aimed and fired his gun on steady feet. Five bullets hit the Oni's forehead perfectly. The thing let out a violent shriek. Stopping in it's tracks for a moment before picking up speed and charging them with full speed.

France pulled out in front of them, his fleuret at the ready. He was fast on his feet and quickly landed a few good strikes. England summoned some of his little remaining magic and used it to create a patronus to attack the Oni. Canada fired off a few arrows from against the wall, sticking the creature in one of it's eyes.

The monster lashed out in anger, claws raking the air around the nations as they dodged the dangerous claws. A claw nicked France's cheek as he ran by. "France, are you alright?" England asked looking to his right to make sure France hadn't been injured badly.

The Monster took it's opening, putting the brunt of it's attack on England. Claws dug into his stomach throwing him across the hall and into a wall. England grimaced in pain, pulling himself to sit upright.

"England!" France called out with fear.

Canada was closest to where England landed, and was there in a second to get him some first aid. England grimaced in pain, pulling himself to sit upright. "Don't sit up just yet. I have to wrap the wound first or you could bleed out," Canada forced him to lie back down. Inspecting the wounds they weren't too bad. His thick clothing had protected him from the worst of it, it was mostly just bruising and maybe a fractured rib. The claws wounds themselves were small, maybe a centimeter in diameter and only a quarter inch deep at the worst.

America turned on the monster that had caused this damage, taking his rage out on it. He fired several bullets at it's head and attempted to lash out it while it was distracted by the metal in its head.

There was a crack from the floor he was standing on, and that was all he could remember with certainty leading up to what happened next.

The floor gave out under him and he began to fall.

Darkness suddenly surrounded him. Where had the enemy gone? Where had England and the others disappeared to? Where was the light?

The ground met him suddenly, sending spikes up his legs. He looked up, and saw light from above. A jagged circle above his head. A face looked in from above, small and distant, showing the true size of the circle. "America!" France's voice called down from above, "America are you alright?"

He must have fallen through the floor. Thinking back he could remember the creaking floorboards clearly, the way they sank when he stepped on them... but something like that, of course he didn't notice such a small thing like that. Not while they had so much more to worry about. He looked up. But for France to seem so far away, he must be rather far down. What kind of place was this?

He answered France, as he found his footing, "Yeah... I'm alright," He looked around in the darkness, "but... I'm not sure I can get back up."

"Don't worry about that for now," a second voice called down, "Can you see anything? That thing fell down there as well!" Canada warned as his head peeked in from the distant whole above his head.

That thing?...! America looked around rapidly. Where was it? He couldn't see a thing down here! That sound he heard a moment ago... could that have been it? Was it just stalking him now? Prowling around waiting to strike? Perhaps it couldn't see him either.

"I'll see if I can't find a way out from down here," America dug out his phone, suddenly remembering that it was a source of light as well, "I have my phone with me. If you don't hear back from once you've gotten out, send help."

America turned on his phone using it as a small beacon of light to survey his surroundings.

"Alright, we'll send help as soon as we can!" Canada called back.

"And America, be careful!" England shouted back.

America chuckled, he's one to talk, "Same to you eyebrows!" America's phone light landed on a support-beam that stuck firmly in the ground, reaching up the ten twenty feet to where the floor used to be.

A growl echoed from behind.

Startled America spun around to see what had made the sound. He did not believe for a moment that the creature had simply vanished. It was around here somewhere...

There was a lot of rubble on the ground, and the light from America's phone could only light so much of it at a time. About a three foot radius actually.

America made his way precariously back over to near the center of the hole. The rubble beneath his feet shook loudly as he stepped, making it hard to hear other noises. America un-holstered his gun, warily checking his surroundings.

There was nothing. He couldn't see anything. Nothing but the rubble.

America took another step forward, the wood crunching beneath his feet.

Suddenly the ground erupted behind him. Wood splintering, planks flying. And a vicious screech echoing sonorously throughout the empty space.

America spun around, tripping over the scraps of wood at his feet. He aimed his gun in the direction of the noise, hearing footsteps, and shuffling debris moving ever closer. He fired into the darkness, too distant to see. The light from the gunfire illuminating the room for short bursts at a time. In that time America took in everything he could.

Flash!

A patch of grey directly in front of him.

Flash!

The claws. Jagged and long raking the air. America scooted back avoiding the next attack. Quickly, reloading his gun.

Flash!

Out of his peripheral, it had moved to the left? America turned, aiming at the darkness to his left.

Flash!

It was moving left again... Getting closer. Circling? It was almost directly behind him now. America stumbled to his feet, aiming his gun at the darkness behind where he stood.

Flash!

Shit! Where was it? He saw nothing. Just the rubble beneath him. Come on, Come on! He shook with blinked hard, and forced himself to take a deep breath. Listening... A crunch to his right.

Flash!

Dead, Soulless eyes stared back at his. Hardly a foot from his face.

The creature let out a cry of anger, "YoU... Wi...Ll... No...T EsC...aPe..."

America fired another bullet, expecting to see the creature in mid attack. No such image emerged. It couldn't have moved away so quickly though...

America pulled out his flashlight, scanning the immediate area for any sign of it. There was nothing... Just silence.

"Is it gone?" America wondered.

The clock ticked past 11:37.

NEXT: CH. 24 Broken Clock - Japan, Prussia, China, Russia


	71. CH24 BrokenClock-JapanPrussiaChinaRussia

"Now what do we do?" Prussia asked.

They had come upon a split in their paths. Their choices now were left and right.

"Well we can't just split up. If our group keeps getting smaller soon we'll be all alone, and those things will just pick us all off one by one," China rationalized.

"But if we choose just one path, and we're wrong..." Japan trailed off.

"We only have about twenty minutes left," Russia reminded them.

"What?! Only that long?" Japan asked shocked and surprised.

"Then we really need to make up our minds quickly..." Prussia muttered.

"Don't worry," Russia stepped over to the path to the right, "I'll take this one, and the rest of you can stay together."

"Isn't that a bit reckless?" China exclaimed.

"If you're off by yourself, then we'll have no way of knowing if anything happens to you," Japan argued rationally.

Russia smiled, it felt nice to have them so worried over his safety. "It's no problem. I'm strong enough to protect myself without your help. Besides I am the fastest of us after all. I will rejoin group once I've reached the end." Russia smiled already heading down the hall.

"Russia! Wait a second," Prussia called after him.

"Let him be," China sighed, "He's already halfway down he's not going to listen to reason right now even if we forced him."

NEXT: CH. 24 Broken Clock - Russia


	72. CH 24: Broken Clock - Russia

Russia turned down the next bend in the twisty road. The path led him into a small clearing. One which provided him with another to paths to choose from. a path on the wall to his left; the same wall which the tunnel he just came through led to. The second new tunnel was on the wall to the far right.

It was going to be difficult to proceed from here. He couldn't go through both paths, and the others didn't want to split up. In any case, he should call them and let them know about the situation. Russia pulled out his phone.

Before he could dial the first digit a swarm surrounded him. Monsters everywhere, appearing out of thin air, all around him. 3...5...9...10?

He thought that was about it... That was 10 too many. He had a greater danger at hand. Russia grinned, readying his pipe for war, "fufu, All of you against me alone?... I'll just have to be careful not to get my scarf dirty."

NEXT: CH. 24 Broken Clock - Japan, China, Prussia


	73. CH 24 Broken Clock - Japan China Prussia

_**thump.**_

"Do you really think he'll be alright?" Prussia asked.

"Are you worried?" Japan asked, chuckling to himself.

"No. It's not that... But if something happens... then that's it. There's no way to fix it this time. The idea of that happening. It scares me more than anything," Prussia admitted.

_**thump.**_

"Prussia..." China sighed in understanding.

'Kesesese!" Prussia laughed, changing the mood, "But I swear if we don't find the end of this tunnel soon!"

_**thump.**_

"Does anyone else hear that?" Japan asked, stopping in his tracks.

"Hear what Japan?" China asked.

_**THUMP.**_

The three jumped as they noticed the sound at increasing volume.

"It's coming from the floor!" Prussia noticed, stepping away as if he could step off the ground.

_**THUMP!**_

This time the sound came from behind them. "What is this? That thing fell down there. Do you think it's back?" China asked.

_**THUMP! Thump.**_

Two thumps this time. Was there more than one? The group huddled close together and avoided making any more sound, but even that couldn't stop it. A moment later...

_**CRACK!**_ the wood in front of them splintered open.

NEXT: CH. 24 Broken Clock - America


	74. CH 24 Broken Clock - America

Alright, so the thing was definitely gone now. But now America faced a different problem. It was pitch black down here, and seemed rather endless.

America passed another support beam. Maybe if he could climb up one of these?... but even if he could do that, there was still the problem of breaking through the floor.

No, the only possibility he could see was finding a wall somewhere down here. Or maybe a ladder? ... Only even if he could find something like that, he'd gotten himself so completely lost down here, that he wasn't even sure he'd be able to find his way back to the hole where he fell through. And the more he walked the more apprehensive he became. Especially when he had to factor in the short amount of time they had left.

A green light glinted off of America's phone light. "What's this?" America wondered, digging the small orb out of the dirt. Upon closer examination the identity of the object was clear, "England's magic? But I thought we'd found it all... And anyways, what is it doing in a place like this?"

A small squeak from nearby startled America, causing him to trip backwards.

"Oh," He sighed in relief seeing it was only the little mochi, "Hehe, It's just this little guy."

The mochi nudged against his leg, and then started tugging on the sleeve of his jacket. "It's as if he's trying to tell me something," America thought, given the creature's behavior. "Hey, do you know the way out here?" America asked jokingly.

The mochi responded instantly, looking up and down as if to nodd.

America's eyes widened with shock. Seriously?! Did it just respond to him? He stood up quickly, "Please! I want you to show me the way."

NEXT: CH. 24 Broken Clock - England, France, Canada


	75. CH 24 Broken Clock-England France Canada

England pulled out his phone as they continued walking. His abdomen burned as they walked, but at least the pain was starting to subside. He was far more concerned about America. He was hoping they would make it out of these tunnels a lot sooner. He was very concerned that America might be in danger, or that they might not return in time to get him out of that hole, and escape.

England sent him a text as he walked, asking if he was still alright down there. At the very least, he could be glad that he could still communicate like this.

It was only a moment later that he received a response, "Yeah. I even think I might have been able to find a way out... maybe. Anyways. What about you! You were hit pretty badly. Are you ok? Have you guys found your way out yet?"

"A way out?! Perhaps we should have followed you then... Also, We're doing just fine as well, other than we hav" England was cut off mid word as he felt a heavy blow to the back of his head, followed by several slashes to the back of his neck. The force pushing him to the ground, and knocking his phone from his hand. The text never sent.

"England!" France called out, rushing to help him up after hearing him fall. A grey giant loomed over him. Grey talons dripping with red blood.

France blocked the creature from attacking England more, as England crawled away to rest his splitting headache against the wall. Two blows to his head within the same hour...

"I... just need to rest a moment...sorry," England apologized, Taking deep breaths and blinking rapidly to keep himself from passing out.

"France!" Canada called out from the other side, noticing something ominous in the darkness, "We have a problem..." Another Oni's clambered their way into the light.

"You're telling me," France looked horrorstruck as one more came in from his side.

England tried to muster enough strength to help fight, but found the effort wasted. This was insane. Three of them?! One sneaking up on them out of the dark was one thing, but three?! They were outnumbered and injured. Not to mention surrounded. This was hopeless. He couldn't even summon enough strength to get up and help them as they were being massacred! How were they possibly going to escape this?

NEXT: CH. 24 Broken Clock - Germany and Italy


	76. CH 24 Broken Clock - Germany Italy

Italy swung the stick that was left over of his white flag at the creature before them.

Spain and Romano were still somewhere behind fighting off the first one. Meanwhile this thing had appeared out in front of them. Of course they tried to run first. Although their only option was to run straight at it... And with Germany's injuries, they simply couldn't outrun it.

Germany cracked his whip at the creature, giving it 30 lashings. Red blistering welts appeared on it's grey skin.

The monster cried out, and in retaliation turned it's aggression on Germany, throwing him down the hall with enough force to knock him out.

Germany's head injury only got worse as it bounced off the floor. He felt like it was going to split into two. The sharpness of the pain was enough to knock him unconscious. Externally, his nearly closed wounds had reopened, and began to bleed.

"Germany!" Italy screamed. He was starting to panic. This couldn't be happening. Not now. Please! He already broke that clock! He couldn't go back this time and save them.

Italy spun around quickly. More than anything, his first priority was to help Germany. He still had some carbona. If he was hurt again, then that should help heal him. Italy started to run down the hall to where Germany landed.

The creature clawed at Italy's turned back as he pulled just out of reach. The push however, was enough to knock Italy over as he was about mid-turn. His foot twisting painfully.

Frightened by the close encounter Italy scrambled to his feet. Ignoring the pain in his still throbbing foot. He looked at his back as he got to his knees. The scratches to his back barely cut through his skin, Perhaps only thin red lines. He was lucky it wasn't worse.

Italy pulled himself to his feet and immediately had to redistribute his weight to his left side. His right ankle winced at the pressure. What was wrong? Why wasn't he moving? It hurt but-

A more solid slash hit hit back, tearing up up another section of his jacket. The claws sinking deeper this time; drawing blood. Italy fell to his knees again. Crying more from the pain placed to his ankle from the forced weight, than from the cuts on his back.

Fighting against the pain Italy looked ahead. Germany still hadn't moved... He had to get over there. He had to get over there but-

Italy wiped the tears from his eyes and pushed himself along. Crawling a few inches forward. Struggling to his knees. Scooting just a bit closer, "I have to get out quickly... quickly, quickly. I have to... get Germany..." Italy sobbed loudly. He couldn't think clearly anymore, "This. This isn't the time to sprain my ankle!"

As Italy crawled just a little further. He could see the Oni's shadow looming over him. He saw It's hand pull back preparing to strike. He shut his eyes tight, bracing himself for it. He couldn't fight back. He couldn't run. He was so scared that this might be it. One more hit and... Tears streamed down his face as he prayed for some miracle. And yet... And yet... If this was truly the end... Could it just be over with quickly?

"dIE!"

NEXT: CH. 24 Broken Clock - Finale


	77. CH 24 Broken Clock - Finale

_***CLANG! CLANG!***_

Italy opened his eyes slowly as the blow he awaited never hit. In front of him, blocking the attack, was Hungary. She had swooped in at the last minute to save them. The creature stumbled backward from the unexpected blow. She reached down and helped Italy to his feet. "Are you alright?" She huffed, "I got here as soon as I could."

"I-I'm fine," Italy stuttered in shock. He winced as he put pressure once more on his ankle, "It's just my ankle."

Hungary blocked the next attack of the creature with her frying pan. This one was stronger than the ones she fought outside. She wondered if she'd be able to handle it alone. "Take care of Germany. I'll fight it off," She instructed Italy, regardless. She shoved it backwards and gave it a strong whack to the side of the head. It retaliated quickly with a slash across her side. Luckily it barely broke skin.

Italy nodded, watching Hungary fight, and limped over to where Germany lay immobile. Italy knelt down next to Germany tentatively, and reached out to him, "Germany?" He tried to nudge him awake.

Germany moved a little but remained still. Italy nudged him a bit harder, trying not to shake him, as he was still taking in all of his wounds, "Germany! Are you alright?"

Germany stirred awake slowly and painfully. He groaned as he started to sit up, "I feel like shit!"

Italy forced his voice to stay calm as he started to address Germany's injuries, "I know. But you'll be ok. We're almost at the exit now."

Hungary jumped backwards to avoid another strike from those deadly talons. She was out of breath from running down here, and now this thing was giving her a work out she wasn't prepared for. She moved fast, afraid of slipping up and getting hit again. Already she was littered with scratches from head to toe. She was lucky that was all the injuries she managed to sustain.

She heard the sound of gunshots firing as she headed in for a second attack. For a moment she wondered if it was Lichtenstein, but then she remembered that they had headed down separate paths. The Oni spun around, clawing at the back of its head to pry out the bullets.

Romano stood a good distance away and reloading his gun to fire again. Spain charged it, axe in hand, ready to slice it in two.

The thing charged them, ready to pay them back in turn for the bullets. Leaving Hungary just a moment to catch her breath. She collected herself and joined them. After all she couldn't just let them fight it off alone.

Romano managed to fire another round of bullets into it's forehead before it reached Spain. The monster reared back as the bullets cut through the thick skin of its forehead; leaving Spain just enough time to slam his axe into the creature's skull. A deep gash appeared over it's left eye at an angle across it's cheek. The cut was deep, and bled heavily, blinding the creature for the moment in one eye.

The monster retaliated violently swinging its arm out in spain's direction. Spain moved but not in time. He was thrown into the wall with a heavy thud. Spain sank to the floor, losing his strength to get up and continue fighting. He and Romano had just fought their own battle after all. They were exhausted.

Hungary dove in, just as Romano fired off another round of bullets. She hit the creature on the back of the head distracting it.

"It's weak spot is it's forehead!" Romano shouted out to her, try to help her land more helpful blows.

Hungary wished they had shared that information with her sooner. She wound up and whacked the creature directly in the forehead. Right where all the bullets fired at it had gathered.

The creature screeched loudly and vanished.

The three of them sighed heavily, glad that that mess was over. Hungary caught her breath, and Spain dusted himself off. Romano immediately ran over to Italy, who was starting to help Germany to his feet.

"Are you ok? What happened to you?!" Romano demanded to know angrily.

"Sí, I'm alright," Italy assured him, "What about you Romano?"

"You are NOT fine. Look at your ankle!" Romano argued with him gruffly. He started trying to splint it with the little supplies they had left.

Hungary and Spain rejoined them before Italy had time to say anything more about it. "So what are you doing here?" Spain asked Hungary, "Not that we don't appreciate the help."

"Oh! We found the entrance to the tunnels so we thought we'd come in after you," Hungary explained.

"'We'?" Germany asked to verify the plural statement.

"Yes. Me and the other girls," Hungary suddenly began to worry about them. They had after all gone down separate paths. What if they had run into monsters like these? If they were alone, there would be no way they could have fought them off, "Actually... I'm starting to get a bit worried about them. We found three separate paths into the tunnels, and we all went down different ones."

"That might be ok!" Italy smiled, "Our group also split into three different paths, they'll probably meet back up." He was glad. This was actually really lucky. It meant that the other groups didn't have to double back and follow the right path, which would save them a lot of time they didn't have.

"We should hurry through the rest of these tunnels though. We still don't have much time to spare," Spain reminded them, "Hungary, can you lead the way?"

~Russia~

Back through the other winding paths of the tunnels, similar events were taking place.

Russia huffed as he struck down another of the surrounding monsters. There were still six left, and they were starting to close in on him. Russia had cuts all over his body, and a particularly nasty gash across his forehead. He had kept up for this long, but he was starting to wear thin. Even his strength couldn't match up to all of these things at once.

That's when she appeared out of the darkness. Belarus swooped in out of nowhere and started ripping apart the monsters in her path. "No one lays a hand on my brother!" She screamed, plunging her dagger directly into one of their foreheads.

The thing screeched angrily as she twisted it, pulling it out to stab another one. Russia knocked the one she made a direct hit at back with his pipe. The jostling blow defeating yet another one. The circle that had tightened around Russia slowly relinquished its grip, and the tables began to turn.

~England~

Liechtenstein fired, coming hot from Canada's side. The enemy Canada had been solely focused on went down as the bullets connected with the back of its skull, finishing it off. She ran up to them as it vanished, gun at the ready. Canada immediately moved to the other side to help France with the two he had been fighting off.

Liechtenstein knelt next to England, noticing his injuries. "Hang on, I'll get you patched up," She spoke, as she started addressing his wounds.

"Liechtenstein?" England asked groggily. His head was still spinning, and his chest burned from the claw wounds, "What are you doing here?"

"We're here to help," She encouraged him, "We're not far from the exit."

~Japan~

Japan dodged the claws of the monster attacking him, darting around one of the many holes in the floor. Prussia struck it from behind while it was caught off guard by Japan. China worked on luring the other one to a weak point they'd discovered in the floor. If they could slow it down for even a few minutes that would be enough.

Prussia stepped backward to avoid the Oni's retaliation, stepping on a creaking board. "Prussia, the floor!" Japan warned him.

Prussia quickly backed off the bowing board, it cracked as he stepped back from it. The floor was becoming a minefield as they fought. there were two large holes from where the Oni' had broken through, and because of that many of the surrounding boards had weakened, causing cracks and more holes throughout the floor. It was hard enough to walk without breaking up the floor; fighting two monsters on top of that was a bit more than a difficult task.

That's why help came from the outside. Ukraine rushed in to help as soon as she saw the fight. She targeted the nearest monster, which happened to be the one China was fighting. Ukraine stabbed it with her pitchfork before it had the time to notice her, and thrusted it forward into the pit below. Simultaneously, the creature Japan and Prussia were fighting turned to attack Prussia and stepped on the broken board Prussia had barely dodged. The weight causing the oni to get its foot trapped in the floor. Japan and Prussia used this opportunity to strike.

~America~

America followed after the little bouncing orb that guided him. He could hardly keep up with all the rubble, but he was afraid of losing sight of it. His phone light could only see so far ahead after all.

The little creature had led him through a path of several of England's lost magic. Hopefully enough to return some of England's strength to him. But he was somewhat worried that the mochi had led him on a hunt for England's magic as opposed to showing him a way out. He was also concerned that England had never replied to him. He needed to find a way out quickly and find a way back to them.

It wasn't long before America noticed the ceiling was getting a lot closer to him. Of course, it wasn't until it was only about three feet above his head that he noticed at all. "Hey, are we getting close?" America asked. A little further down he could touch the ceiling, "You think we can break through here?"

The little mochi kept hurrying along. America followed after it. It stopped several yards ahead where they suddenly touched wall. At this point America was on his hands and knees. The wall was mostly dirt and stone, and the same followed for the section mochi gestured up.

"Through here? But we must be like thirty feet down. I can just dig out of that," America argued, but the mochi was persistent.

America started to question why he was listening to such a strange creature but quickly remembered he didn't have a lot of other options. He reached his hand up into the dirt above his hand and dug it out. Sections of the ceiling crumbled easily once he chiseled his was through the thick section.

He was about half a foot up when his hand dug through a pocket of empty space. He pulled his hand down quickly, dragging chucks of rock and dirt down with it. The tiny specs of dirt embezzling themselves into the fabrics of his clothes, the corners of his glasses, and down into the roots of his hair.

When America looked up he saw light. A pale light mind you, as it was late into the night. The moon was directly overhead. He could see the stars. Cautiously, almost in disbelief, America dug the hole wider. He peeked his head out and slowly started crawling out from under the side of the shed.

As he started to pull himself out of the hole, one of the many nations that had gathered around the front of the building took notice. "Is that America?" Finland asked, pointing him out.

Not a moment later, no less than ten nations were there to help him to his feet. America looked around in awe. He was aware that more nations had arrived, but now it was really looking a lot like the entire world. He was still a bit disoriented by it. The grass beneath his feet and the stars lighting up the sky above his head. He was outside. He'd made it out. They were this close.

He suddenly worried for the others. He texted England again, "Hey, I found a way if your path ends up being a dead end, come down through the hole I fell through and go straight until you reach the wall." America checked the time as well while he was at it. 11:52. He hoped they'd have enough time.

"America," Norway asked, "How did you get out? Are the others behind you?"

America shook his head, "No they should be coming through the tunnels... Why is it so quiet out here?" He asked noticing the still, calm air. Most everyone was recovering from the day of fighting, and oddly, there didn't seem to be any of those things out here at the moment.

Sweden pointed toward the front door of the mansion, "They started gathering over there."

"We were going to try and fight them all off until we got word that you guys were coming through here," Denmark explained.

America looked to the army that had amassed around the front door with an uncertain discomfort. His eyes then darted to the distance to the gate they needed to pass through in order to escape. "Alright. While we've got this opening. I have a plan," America explained.

~Escape~

"It's just up here," Hungary stopped up ahead. The tunel here appeared to be a dead-end, but in actuality there was actually just a crate covering the hole which they would escape from.

Hungary climbed out first. Greeted by Austria and Switzerland as she came back into the room. She extended her hand to help them out. Spain came through first, followed by Romano, and then Germany. Italy climbed out last. His heart was racing, and he still felt in like at any moment this dream would be taken from him. He was hurt. His friends were hurt. But they were getting out, and he couldn't believe that day had finally come.

"Are you alright?" Austria asked Italy, offering him a hand.

Italy nodded, as got to his feet and looked around the room. Hong Kong was already fixing the bandages on Germany's wounds. He worked fast. Hungary was giving them the full run-down on everything that had happened. Everyone was finding their places. Italy began to wonder about the others. "Has anyone else made it back yet?" He asked.

"No, you're the first to come through," Austria told him, unaware that outside this room America had already made his way through.

At that moment there was a bustle at one of the other tunnel entrances. Russia burst through the exit climbing his way out of the hole forcefully. He was covered head to toe with sticky dark blood. It was hard to tell how much of it was his, and how much the enemies. After climbing through he reached down to help Belarus out. She clung to her brothers side contentedly. They both seemed to had suffered minor injuries, but otherwise seemed to be alright.

At the same time Liechtenstein's group started coming through. Canada and France came through first, followed by Liechtenstein and then England. Taiwan moved to tend to England's injuries almost immediately. Switzerland went to make sure Liechtenstein was ok.

"I should go let everyone know that you're out and that we need to move soon," Austria decided heading out of the building. Italy's eyes darted once more to the open door.

A moment later the last group made their way through the same tunnel Russia and Belarus had come through. Japan, China, Prussia, and Ukraine came rushing through.

Italy greeted them all as they entered the room. He did a quick head count. Everyone was still here. He was a bit worried about some of their injuries, but they seemed to be alright. "Everyone. Everyone's here right? We all made it?" He double checked.

"America. He fell through the floor back there. Last I heard from him he was alright, but I have no idea if he's gotten through yet or not," England spoke up.

Italy felt a pit of dread and guilt from overlooking someone. He looked more carefully around the room again just to make sure everyone else was here, and relatively alright. "Should we go after him?" Italy asked, "If one of us gets stuck behind..."

At that moment America came in from the door. "Perfect!" He cheered, "You're all here!"

"America, how did you make it out?" Canada asked.

America got a puzzled look on his face and he questioned England, "Didn't you get any of my texts? I told you guys already I found my own way out."

England checked his pockets only to remember that his phone had been knocked away from him when those three Oni's had attacked them, "I... lost my phone," He admitted.

"Are you alright?" America asked, noticing how bad England's injuries were starting to look.

"I'm fine," England refused any more first aid treatment and started to stand up, "Besides, we have a time limit. We need to get moving.

America perked up, suddenly reminded of what he had been working on. "Oh yeah," America headed back outside, and everyone followed, "I've been working on a plan."

Nations from across the world lined up outside the door. They stood side by side, the line stretching as far as the gate. They cheered as the twelve stepped outside.

"See I was thinking. Like we did in the basement. If we all lined up like this, we'd all be close enough to run to each other's aid if there's trouble," America began to explain his plan, "and then as we reach each person, we can form a tight circle. Anyone who's hurt can stay safely in the center, and if there's trouble, those on the outside are the ones who can still fight."

Italy looked out across the field in awe. His eyes were already brimming with tears, and they hadn't even escaped yet. So many people had come to support them. They were all working together. A unified, unstoppable force. He looked up to the sky to see the stars. How long had it been since he'd seen stars? Well, he'd seen them through the barred windows, but not like this. It must have been years since he'd seen the night sky like this. And the cool night air wrapping itself around him. It had been a very long time since he'd felt like this.

A foreboding, "YoU wiLl noT eScaPe!" echoed in the distance. The monsters had caught on to them and were coming in hot from the front door.

"We need to move," Japan reminded them.

"We have six minutes," China said, checking his watch.

"See you guys at the gate," Spain called out as he started running.

The group moved slowly at first, but quickly gained speed. The twelve of them formed a tight circle around their injured, with Italy, and Germany close to the center. Italy started off able to see glimpses of everyone, a moment at a time. But as the Oni's grew nearer, the circle grew larger. All he could hear were the loud ominous echoes of the creatures, As they threatened death, and promised them no escape. Italy trembled as he ran. He was scared to believe. After all that had happened, every time they had been this close they had lost everything. He didn't think he could handle losing everything again. He was scared to believe that they could make it. But with his entire being he pushed on, believing, praying that somehow. When the next six minutes passed they'd be on the right side of that gate.

"Watch out for each other! Don't let anyone fall behind. Don't fall. Don't get hurt!" He began chanting sutras, trying to remain focused on what was ahead of them. And to remain hopeful and positive. They could do it. They could make it. This time for sure...

As the adrenaline coursed through his body, making him blind to the pain of his injuries, every second that ticked by was recorded into his memory. Time moved by slowly, and then... When he least expected it... He caught a glimpse of something from above their heads.

Italy stopped, staring in disbelief at the fixture they had just passed through. Prussia continued to help Germany along, as Italy stopped and stared. He turned around to see full picture.

They had just passed through the gate.

The last few nations ran past him as they made it through as well. Italy glanced around as they passed him to see everyone. The entire world. Standing together in the face of mutual enemy. They'd all made it. All of them. No one had fallen behind, and they had all escaped.

Italy looked back at the mansion that loomed in the distance over the heads of old foes. They screeched furiously, and angrily. They were angrier than ever... and not one over them crossed over the gate.

Italy let out a strangled laugh, and tears began to stream down his face. They were out. At last they were finally free. That thing couldn't hurt them anymore. They had won.

"We did it! We actually _**did **_it! We're out! **ALL** of us!... Somehow this feels like a dream," Italy said as soon as he was able to speak.

America took a look at his watch as they celebrated, not forgetting the impending time limit., "Two minutes to midnight, and not a moment too soon. Is everyone alright?" There were various gestures and confirmations from everyone. Many were seriously injured, but nothing fatal. Especially now that they had crossed out of the area of the curse. America spoke directly to Italy, "Italy... before time resets again... we have to burn it."

"Right," Italy nodded, pulling out the book. The Oni's grew more agitated as they pulled out the book. Although they still couldn't do anything from where they were.

Italy laid the journal down in the gravel of the path. America stooped down with the lighter and lit the first page on fire. The journal went up into flames quickly. The image was repeated across the front yard of the mansion. The Oni's screeched loudly, as they too caught on fire.

The world watched as everything burned away. As The journal became smouldering ashes the Oni's all disappeared. There was a moment of silence before Italy dared to ask, "Did we make it?"

"Another thirty seconds to midnight," Estonia spoke up from behind them.

Everyone waited anxiously. Silently. They were certain they had done everything right. Followed all the rules. and yet a small part of them worried that they might have missed something. That there was still a chance, that once midnight rolled around, everything would reset and they'd be trapped in there once more. The clocked ticked slowly.

There was an audible sigh from America as he watched the clock hands on his watch tick by the last second. "Midnight," He announced proudly.

Everyone cheered. The world celebrated. They made it. Truly. Made it. Italy cried as he allowed himself to fall into an embrace with his friends. He had waited a very long time for this day. And now he could finally say something he had wanted to all this time, "Let's go home."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Good Ending


	78. CH 24: Once More

Italy clenched his fists, willing himself to turn around. This decision was one of the hardest things he's ever had to do. He wanted to escape now more than anything. Never before had they been so close. Never before had they been given a chance like this. And that was exactly why he wasn't about to let all of that go to waste.

"We'll go back," Italy informed them, his voice shaking, "But if we're going to do this we're going to do it right. We need to make some proper plans."

"That's, not such a bad idea," China cautiously agreed. It was hard for any of them to give up on escaping here this minute. But they'd given this decision to Italy. He'd kept them going for all this time; they trusted him to get them through this now. Besides, if they could plan this out the next world would have a better start.

"But let's see, what could we do? We don't have that much time to plan out anything elaborate," Japan pondered.

"Well what if we left notes or something to warn our future selves?" America asked.

"Do you mean like warnings about rooms around the mansion? ...I'm not sure they'd still be there when time reverses, or even if we have enough time for that," Japan tried to reason something compelling from America's suggestion, "Maybe if we leave notes to our future selves with the journal telling us not to go? Or to at least listen to Italy."

"Yeah I guess I hadn't thought it completely through," America apologized, then added, "...I'm not to sure leaving notes to our future selves would work that well either. Knowing me I'd probably think it was just a hoax and be even more convinced to go."

"That would definitely be troublesome," Japan agreed.

The panel above the stairs leading out suddenly moved, causing the edgy nations to jump.

Prussia led others down into the clock room. He was still laughing with France and Spain about their last battle, "We totally kicked that things ass! Kesesese!"

"True, with our strength put together like that nothing can stop us," France added.

"You're back!" Italy cheered happy to see them.

Romano walked up to Spain and punched him in the gut, "Next time don't take so long," He complained in a worried manner.

"Well, What's this?" England asked, "Shouldn't we be going yet?"

"Actually, because of our time limit, Italy has decided our best chances stand at going back in time," America clarified.

"Aww, but I was very much looking forward to seeing my sisters again," Russia responded, showing his disappointment.

"I'm sorry!" Italy apologized, "We can still..." He didn't know how to finish his thought. They had even less time now, was it even possible to make it through that tunnel in that amount of time?

"No. It's fine. We're with you. I just hope we can do a better job than our past selves at setting up another world. ...We won't have as much time as them," England worried.

"What can we do... Let's see notes... or?-" Canada mumbled to himself trying to think of something they can do.

"We've thought about that one," America said hearing Canada's thoughts, "It's no good. There's no way we can get to everywhere we need to in this house covered in time, and if they are addressed to us, we probably won't believe them at first.

"Well then what about the keys?" Canada asked, "We have the keys to just about every room in the house. If we tuck them in the journal we should be able to take them back with us."

"That's actually a pretty decent plan," China agreed, "With the keys, Italy would be able to lock us out of rooms that were potentially too dangerous. We'd also be able to escape through this exit as soon we realized the danger."

"Actually, speaking of the journal I might have an idea as well," England offered, "See the Journal has this contract sign page. The way it works is that whoever's name is currently written in it will go back in time and will retain their memories."

"I see, so you're saying if we all signed it we would all remember then?" France followed.

"Precisely. If we all remember, there may not even be a reason to go to the mansion in the first place," England explained.

"...I don't know," Spain paused in the decision, "Italy has said that he tied everything to get you not to go throughout the other loops. What if simply remembering isn't enough to keep someone from going?"

"Man. I hadn't even considered that!" America groaned in frustration.

Suddenly there were loud sounds of thumping footprints and wild thrashing from above.

"In any case. We don't have much time," Prussia mentioned looking up at the delicate panel that separated them, "Not unless we want a _**real**_ fight."

"Prussia's right," Italy agreed nervously, "I'll leave this one up to you guys, but we'll have to decide quickly. Do we bring the keys? Or do we all sign the journal?"

**YOU DECIDE:**

\- Keys

\- Journal

\- Wait a minute...


	79. CH 24: Once More - Wait A Minute

"Wait a minute," Canada interrupted, "Before we decide anything. I think we're forgetting something."

"Really?" Japan asked, "What is it?" The sounds from up above grew louder and more violent.

"This clock. We're supposed to break it or else the cycle will just continue won't it?" Canada reminded them.

"Oh that's right," Spain remembered, "We almost forgot."

"Shouldn't we be alright though, as long they've broken our clocks? That was what was holding us to the mansion right?" France asked.

"We never heard back if they found Italy's clock or not," Germany reminded them, "There's also a chance that all of that will reset if we go back."

"What should we do then?" Prussia asked.

"Well we could still take the keys back with us. Then we'd be able to go back and break the clocks and then escape easily," America suggested.

"There's still the issue of everyone being able to remember. I'm worried one of us might act rashly before we get the chance to get out," England worried.

"Is there some reason we can't do both?" Romano asked, "Sign our names and save the keys I mean."

"That's a pretty good idea actually," China answered.

They were interrupted by loud screeching as the creature attempted to peel up the tile that separated them.

"Shit!" America cursed, "We're out of time guys, what are we doing?"

**YOU DECIDE:**

\- Keys

\- Journal

\- Both


	80. CH 24 Once More - Keys

"We're going to save the keys then?" America checked, "Then let's see them."

Various people in the group passed the keys to Italy.

Italy tucked the keys safely into the journal and held it tightly. He smiled hopefully, but also nervously, "This is it everyone. I... I'll see you all soon." He held back his tears facing the clock. He felt like he was saying good bye. He knew this was their best chance, but. After everything they'd been through... When he goes back they all will have forgotten.

Italy reached up for the clock hand pushing midnight. His hands reached around it and pulled. Willing time to rewind.

A lonely magic energy surrounded him. He believed in their choices, but he dreaded this feeling of being alone again.

The tingling sensation that spread throughout his body faded and he suddenly found himself waking up in the world conference room.

Light flooded in through the windows, nations everywhere talked and laughed about current events. He'd forgotten how much he loved this part. How throughout all the years of doomed worlds. When everything began to look hopeless, this was what he looked forward to. ... This fleeting moment when the world was like it should have been.

"Hey, Italy!" America called out to him, "We're getting ready to head to that abandoned house. You ready to come?"

"Umm," Italy struggled to remember what to say. Depending on who he came with, many things could change. His hand rested on the journal in his lap, "Sí, just give me a minute to try and convince Japan to come too, ok?" He smiled.

If he went with America now, then Japan and Germany would come later, and someone would get hurt. But he didn't want to wait and let America go on ahead in case something happened when he wasn't there.

England stepped out from behind America, "I'll go with him and see if I can't help convince Japan."

"Alright," America sighed, "Just be quick, I want to be back before it gets dark."

England followed Italy, and when there were no longer eyes on them, pulled him aside.

"England?" Italy asked, oblivious, "What is it?"

England looked quickly to make sure there were no eavesdroppers. He sighed with relief, "Feliciano... Vargas, right?"

Italy's eyes widened, "But h-how did?-"

"The journal," England reminded him, "We've both signed it. All our memories of that place are connected."

Italy smiled earnestly, tears brimming. He had seriously believed he would be doing this alone again. It was such a relief to find out that wasn't the case, "T-Then," He reached out to shake England's hand, "It's nice to see you again, Arthur."

"I heard you were looking for me?" Japan asked walking up to them.

Italy smiled, preparing to put on a show, "Ve~ Japan, you'll come too right?"

"You mean with America to the abandoned building?" Japan clarified, "...I said I'd think about it."

"But Japan, we're about to leave!" Italy pushed him to comply, "You have to come!"

"Well... I..." Japan uncomfortably looked for a scapegoat.

"He's right Japan," England joined in, "It wouldn't be the same without you."

Japan looked around but eventually sighed. He could see he wasn't going to win. He could put up with a few hours of this if it would make them happy he supposed, "... Very well."

"Yeah! Thank you Japan~" Italy gave Japan a friendly hug.

Japan delicately peeled Italy off; his personal space had been violated. "I should get some things first then if we are heading out," Japan informed them, giving himself an excuse to leave.

That reminded Italy, "That's right. We should get some supplies as well. Things like first aid and food."

"I'll help you look," England offered.

They wandered around the world conference room for a bit, gathering supplies where they could find them. "Was there anyone else you wanted to invite to come with us?" England asked after a while.

"It looks like America has that pretty much covered actually," Italy laughed nervously, looking at the group that had gathered outside the front of the building to go. Everyone who had originally gone, was already there.

"What about your brother?" England asked.

Italy stopped. He had of course, already considered this. But his heart was still heavy with uncertainty. "No. ...I don't want him to get mixed up with this again... besides. We should be out before he ever manages to get there, assuming he tries to follow us again," Italy tried to explain. It's not that he didn't trust his brother or think he couldn't help. He just didn't want him getting hurt if he could avoid it.

"Let's get going then," England encouraged him, "We should have more than enough supplies between the two of us."

They headed to the front of the building and met up with everyone. It felt odd. Lonely. No one could remember where they had just been. Or all that they'd been through. As they began their walk, Italy remembered one of the things he hated most about coming back like this.

This walk was three hours long. ... And everytime he'd gone back he had to walk it. Knowing there was nothing he could do or say to change their minds. No way to avoid the death or despair that was in the direction he was forced to walk...

By the time they made it to the mansion Italy and England had developed a plan.

"Ve~ I can't believe it's actually here!" Italy ran up to the front door before anyone else could go in ahead.

"I thought it was just a rumour. I never thought we would actually find it," Japan admired its architecture with surprise.

"It has such a desolate feel...Not bad." Prussia laughed at the challenge.

"I don't think it's very interesting though," Germany looked around anxiously.

"Let's just hurry up and look around. I don't want to be here that long," England ushered them through the door. The faster they made it through the building, the sooner they could put their plan into action and leave.

France looked around the interior, expecting to see a run down old house, not a well kept mansion, "It's cleaner than one would expect, isn't it?"

China looked around the interior admiring it, "Wow, so this is the inside."

"This place is kind of... spooky," America appeared to be serious as he shivered. His mood quickly changed as he laughed, "Dude this is kick ass!"

"Well, why don't we take a little look inside and then go back? I think we can leave before nightfall," Russia suggested.

"That sounds like a good idea," England took the lead on organizing everyone, "We should split up into two teams and share what we find."

Italy and England immediately diverged, planning to lead these two teams. Germany, America, Japan, and Prussia went with England. France, Canada, China, and Russia went with Italy.

~Italy~

"Let's go this way~" Italy led his group past the stairs and down the hallway. He needed to find the clock room or their escape would mean nothing. He wondered if that meant they'd have to track down their personal clocks outside as well. The thought worried him. He had no idea where to find those clocks, and with the ever pressing dangers he felt anxious.

"Italy, where are we even going?" France asked confused by Italy running ahead like he knew every twist and bend.

"Let's just take a look around," China argued, "We have plenty of time."

When the four rounded the corner Italy was already standing at the entrance to the annexe waiting for them. He peeled back the wallpaper the rest of the way now that they were in plain view. "Look what I found~" He smiled, gesturing to the doorway exposed after tearing away the paper.

"Interesting," Russia commented getting a closer look.

"How did you find it?" Canada asked.

"It was mostly uncovered already when I got here," Italy made up a believable lie, "I just peeled off the rest of it."

"Well let's go take a look inside," France laughed. This was still all just a joke to them. There was no hint of any danger yet.

Italy headed down first, insistent on making sure it was safe before he led them into the nest of danger.

"Wow," China noticed the drastic change in atmosphere, "This place is a lot spookier than it was a moment ago."

"We must be in the basement," Russia decided based on appearances.

'not quite', Italy thought.

Italy led them to the left, avoiding the library altogether. The lever room was as vacant as they left it. The only difference being it was missing the disarray that their last fight had left the place in.

Italy kept up his cheerful facade as they grew closer, "I wonder if I flip this switch..." Italy pulled the lever opening the entrance to the next room.

"This place is full of all kinds of secrets, is it?" France grew steadily more amused by twist labyrinth of this mansion. Of course, when they had first discovered these things, they had come as a miracle. there was nothing amusing about them. They were simply secrets that had been waiting for critical moments to reveal themselves.

They stumbled into the next room. Everyone splitting apart, no regard for their safety at all. Italy alone watched their backs. As he slid along the table looking for that button. This time he wasn't going to pretend to find it by accident. He waited until someone, as it happened Canada, to walk across the tile.

The tile slid aside just as Canada had stepped off of it. "What's this?" Canada asked peering down into the darkness.

Everyone gathered around. The impenetrable darkness that had led down into this room, somehow seemed less dark. The aura that had once supported it had vanished. It was just a normal dark.

"I'll go in first," Italy offered. He wanted to lead them here. To see this room again. To find those tunnels and know for certain where their escape route was. ...He also wanted them to see the darkness of that room. The blood, the pain. He knew it would scare them. But if that was enough to encourage them to leave then they could even possibly get out without ever running into that thing.

Italy fumbled for the light switch, surprised to find cold dry walls. The lights flickered on to reveal a much smaller, well lit room. The tunnels made up the back wall, the ceiling came down a few extra feet. The four of them probably had about the reach of their arms for room. The 10 of them would have a very difficult time standing there. Most shocking of all...

The clock was gone.

It must have moved to a different part of the mansion, Italy realized. Now he worried. It could be anywhere. He's literally spent days in some worlds before finally coming across it simply by chance. They didn't have the time for that now. He paced along the bars of the cell, he'd have to think of something quickly.

~England~

England watched as America, Japan, Germany, and Prussia played detectives; searching the safe room with fascination. They couldn't believe there was ripe food and running water in here and were determined to find the source. Which was funny since this was the one room in the house that they were solely responsible for.

They all had their own theories of course: Japan believed the food might be an offering to the restless spirits of the house, America thought it might be some sort of illusion made by ghosts, Germany was fairly certain someone must be living here and they were all intruding in someones home, and Prussia was deciding if it might be some kind of imp.

England guarded the door as they searched. He'd locked it to be safe, but the plan was to wait out here where they'd be safe until Italy came back and they'd be given the go ahead to make their break for it.

America headed towards the door to the top left, to the bathroom.

Everyone was pretty much settling down at this point. Thankfully, it had all been pretty quiet up until this point. He was hoping he could keep them bored, held up in this room until Italy came back with a secured exit. At that point the two of them could explain everything that had happened. That was the tricky part. It relied heavily on how much they had seen and whether they were willing to trust the word of two people. Worst case scenario however, they only had to stick close together as a group in this mansion until they were able to see for themselves. Running into that monster once they should be ok, so long as they all stuck together.

"Hey," Prussia jiggled the doorknob, "How come the door won't open?"

Oops. England had been lost in his train of thought and forgot he was watching the door. He played it off coolly, "Let me see," He offered, twisting the knob in his hands, "It must have a one way lock."

"So you mean we're trapped in here?" Prussia worried.

"For the time being it appears so," England responded calmly, "I wouldn't worry too much though. The group with Italy should come by this way any minute."

Prussia was about to ask how England could be so sure when an inhuman screech sounded from the bathroom.

Everyone in the room froze in terror. Looking in that direction in horror. "What was that?" Prussia asked, eyes widening.

The sound of gunshots echoes and then America came barreling out of the bathroom. He tripped coming out of the room. He stumbled getting back up, his eyes locked on whatever it was he'd just seen in the bathroom; gun fixed on it.

Germany and Japan, who were closer, ran to help America, "America? What's the matter?"

Another screech echoed through the room as grey claws dug into the frame of the doorway, pulling itself into the room.

America fired again. Bullets hit it in all directions: the shoulder, the chest, even the leg. He couldn't focus. Who would be able to focus after seeing something like that sneak up behind you in the bathroom. The Oni clambered into the room, hardly phased by their weak attacks. It lashed out, hitting Germany straight in the jaw.

"West!" Prussia broke free from his state of shock and rushed to help his brother to his feet.

England fumbled for the keys. Shit. This wasn't happening. Not now. Not like this. Why didn't they think about those things being here? They had only just lost this room. Of course that thing could be in here now. That's why they had to move in the first place. No... It probably wouldn't have mattered which room they were in, that thing would have hunted them down regardless of where they were. They should have stuck together a bit more.

"What the hell is that thing?!" Japan asked guarding the others against its next attack.

"Bloody hell!" England cursed as he frantically searched for the right key. The last three had done him no good. He needed to get them out of here. The longer this took the more panicked he became. The four behind him had no idea what they were doing fighting this monster. He didn't know how well they could manage it on their own.

Japan managed to land a counter strike on the creatures forearm, causing it to recoil just a little. Simultaneously America fired off a few more rounds. At least one of which landed directly between the creature's eyes.

Their guards lowered momentarily, believing a hit that would kill any normal creature would do the same to this thing. They were wrong.

The monster let forth an ear piercing screech, clawing at them mindlessly. Japan was the unlucky recipient of such a blow. The hit knocked him into the table behind him. Claws raked his face and shoulder, but landing against the table at such an angle is what did the most damage. His weak back took a very serious hit. Japan struggled to get to his feet again. The pain made his vision hazy.

"Japan!" America turned to help Japan, only to get caught in the monster's second attack. It's giant claws lifted America off his feet mid-turn. It batted him across the room like a ragdoll. He landed in the stack of food rations. He suffered fairly severe puncture wounds across his stomach, and was bruised everywhere.

"America?" England turned around just in time to watch him fly across the room, "America!" He ran to help him up. Dammit. Why did he spend all that time messing with the door? He should have been here helping them fight.

Prussia finally landed a counterstrike against that thing. It had landed far too many on them, it was about time things were evened out. Prussia thrusted his sword through the creature's side, skewering it. "Ha take that!" Prussia cheered. Surely that would be enough to stop it, right?

"Prussia get back!" England warned. The monster ripped itself free from the sword. It was greatly weakened by this attack, but unfortunately not enough.

"DiE!" It shouted striking at Prussia. Prussia stepped away just in time to avoid being struck by its massive claws.

Japan meanwhile silently snuck up on it, still hunched over and hardly able to stand.

"Japan look out!" Germany shouted as the creature turned around to hit Japan once more. Japan was ready too. He believed he could see an opening, just one step-

"Impedimenta!" England shouted, halting the enemy's movements momentarily. It's claws were dangerously close to Japan's face. England panted against the strain, "Japan... retreat... now! ... Germany!"

Surprised by the sudden appearance of how close he actually came to death, Japan backed off. Germany attacked the creature in his place. Cracking his whip over it's back. Prussia as well found his way in, delivering a second blow to the monster.

England's hold on it released, and he collapsed to the ground panting from exhaustion. The creature as well began to fade away, its injuries finally being enough to finish it.

Everyone panted for air; England picked himself up off the floor. "What was that thing?!" Prussia asked.

"England, just now, was that a result of your magic?" Japan asked leaning against the wall for support.

"Yeah?" America started to get up, "What was that."

Damn. It wasn't supposed to happen this way. They had a plan. Well at the very least he owed them an explanation. They would likely listen to it now. although it was a bit too late to prevent some of the dangers unfortunately. "Listen, there's a lot I need to explain, but first your injuries. We need to make sure everyone is ok first," England started digging through his stuff for bandages and the rest of the first aid.

_**Knock. Knock.**_

The knock on the metal door suddenly alerted everyone. "That must be Italy and the others," England calmed himself. Good. If they were back, then he and Italy could both explain this together. It wouldn't be the first time. And it meant that everyone would hear it at the same time. He walked up to the door, preparing to open it and greet them. The first aid was left to sit in the middle of the room.

"I'm so relieved you're ba-" England didn't get a chance to finish his statement. The door in front of him gave way suddenly, whacking him in the face. The knocking at the door wasn't knocking. It was the creature trying to break in.

The remnants of the door lay on top of England as it had blown open. England started pushing them off of him. As the first of several Oni's entered the room. The creature stepped down on him purposefully, crushing him beneath its weight.

England gasped for air, his face turning bright red as his lungs could not deliver enough oxygen. Every attempted to push the weight off of him was in vain, and his strength only weakened the longer he was trapped.

"England!" America fired at the monster crushing England, hoping to distract it enough that England could get away. Two more monsters came in from around the first. Sharp teeth glinting with glee as their soulless eyes hunted them.

The gunfire America provided distracted the thing long enough for England to catch a single deep breath. The Oni reared back from the gunfire, but quick to let its anger out on England. It kicked him out from under the debris. England rolled into the wall with a hard _**thud.**_ England's lungs were lacking oxygen and the impact to the wall was strong enough to cause him serious head trauma without this precursor. England let out a final breath releasing the pain...

~Italy~

Italy led everyone upstairs. Being unable to find the clock made him uneasy. He suspected that it might be in a different place this time, but it certainly threw a wrench into their plans. He was worried. He didn't want to stay in this place a moment longer than he had to. Oddly enough, having the keys, but knowing he couldn't leave yet, only managed to make him more anxious. He decided it would be best to regroup with England. They shouldn't travel separately if they could avoid it.

"Ve~" Italy smiled nervously as they reached the top of the stairs, "I think Germany and Japan went in one of these rooms, we should regroup with them and tell them about that room we found." Italy tried to sound convincing, but It was getting harder to keep up this facade.

"Why are we meeting up again so soon? Shouldn't we explore at least all of a floor first?" Russia asked.

"Yeah, that makes no sense. We didn't even get everything that was downstairs," China agreed.

"Well..." Italy tried to think of a way out of this, "Actually I was thinking, that room under the floor was pretty cool, and, I wanted to show it to Germany and Japan!"

"Well if that's the case, maybe it's time for us to switch groups?" Canada suggested, "Let's find them quickly and get back to looking around."

Italy smiled, relieved that Canada had gone along with him, "Right! ummm, let's try here first." Italy led them into the upper right.

"I don't think they're in here," France said stepping into them room. It seemed pretty empty, and they were looking for a fairly large number of people.

Italy pretended to be distracted by something, "Let's just look around for a minute." He noticed the iron door Germany made for the closet was wide open. England must have left it that way for them. It wouldn't be long before one of the others spotted it.

Canada inspected the metal door leading into the closet. Inside there was a staircase leading up just a few feet, and then... "Oh God," Canada covered his mouth and backed away. Was that? ... Just what was he seeing?!

"Canada? Are you alright?" France noticed first, walking over to him.

Italy's gaze turned instantly to that direction. Canada looked unblinkingly towards entrance to the safe room. Italy knew that expression. He knew it all to well.

Italy rushed over to Canada, beating everyone else the entrance of the safe room. It couldn't be true. This wasn't happening. Not here. Not now. Not after all they'd been through.

Blood covered the main floor of the room. Someone's hand reached out across the top step, but didn't move. An oni walked across the doorway. Blood splattered across its front.

Italy stumbled backwards, tears pushing their way through. This wasn't right. This wasn't how it was supposed to happen. They were supposed to get out this time. He went back just to be sure. He was so careful. So why? Why did they all have to die?

"What is that?" China asked bewildered by the strange creature. It still hasn't occurred to them that they could die here. Or that this was anything but an elaborate joke.

"Everyone, we have to get out of here quickly," Italy snapped to action. He needed to everyone else safe. If their safe place had been compromised then he needed to find that clock as soon as possible. He could still fix this!

"Is that... England?" France asked, spotting him near the the wall of the right side of the room. He started to head in after him. Passing Italy.

"No wait, France!" Italy pleaded with him to stop. Unfortunately this only managed to capture the attention of the nearby Oni's.

Three of the surrounded France the second he entered the the room. Italy charged in after him. Afraid of losing more friends, "Hurry! We have to help him!"

Canada, China and Russia followed cautiously behind Italy. The sudden shift in Italy's personality confused them. And they couldn't understand what it was the were seeing. "Italy what's going on? What are these things?" Canada asked.

France was hit in the head by one of the larger monsters, knocking him off balance. France's head began to ring and moments after blood dripped down over his face. Italy tried to beat the enemies off of France, managing to slow them down a little. "I-I'll explain later. Just help me fight them!" Italy begged.

Canada fired several arrows at the creatures surrounding France, but they weren't very effective. Even Russia's pipe did hardly any damage to them. The best they could do was keep them from attacking.

China tripped over something on his way in. He turned around to see what it was and discovered Japan laying against the wall. "Japan?" China reached out for him. His clothes were bloody and he appeared to have suffered some terrible injuries. His hand reached out for the stairs but remained unmoving... His. His eyes looked glossed over...

China noticed he wasn't breathing. What kind of sick joke was this? They were nations. Nations can't die like this. E-Especially not someone like Japan. He rocked Japan's lifeless body, trying to get some sort of response, "Japan!"

Italy looked over at China, distracted. His eyes widened as he spotted China knelt next to Japan's corpse. But not because he was seeing his friend die again. No he had already spotted all of them the minute he came in the door. Including England. His eyes widened because of what he spotted creeping up behind China.

"China look out!" He shouted breaking away from everyone defending France to help China who was about to be assaulted by a fourth enemy.

China turned just in time to dodge the claws of the oncoming monsters. He got to his feet quickly, bracing himself for a fight. Italy struck the creature the back of its head, causing it to refocus on him.

Unfortunately, while abandoning his position defending France against these creatures may have saved China's life, it through off the delicate balance for the others. The third monster was now free to attack, and lashed out directly at France who had just gotten to his feet again. The blow was hard enough to leave deep gashes across France's face, and a thinner scratch across his neck below his ear. One of the claws raked the surface of his left eye. France fell back in pain. He held his hand to his face, screaming in agony. The only thing keeping him from passing out was the adrenaline pumping through his system.

Russia and Canada heard the screams and tried to fight off the offending monster. Doing so however, caused them to lose control of the two they were fighting in the first place. They could block all the attacks at once. One of them managed to get the upper hand and destroyed Canada's bow. Russia managed to keep them off for the most part, but he had never fought these things before. He had no way of predicting their moves and it put him at a severe disadvantage.

Italy looked back hearing France scream. Everything was falling apart. He had to go back and help France and-

China hit the floor after being hit by one of the creature's attacks. He was thrown pretty far, and now he wasn't moving. The impact must have knocked him unconscious.

Italy started heading over to help China, when he heard a sound from France's direction. It was Canada who screamed this time. As he and Italy watched helplessly as the Oni raked open France's neck. France's eyes grew wide, and he choked for a moment, as the blood spilled into his lungs. There was nothing they could do. He spat up blood until finally, either his lungs grew too weak, or he'd lost too much blood.

Italy looked away. Tears streaming down his face steadily. His chest clenched tightly. This wasn't how things were supposed to happen. No one was supposed to die! He didn't want to see this anymore!

While Italy was distracted by France the Oni had made it's way over to China. When he finally looked back, he was mortified to find that China had been mauled to the point of death.

Italy shook as he watched the scene play out before him. How could he lose everyone so fast? How could they all just, die like this? This wasn't real. He didn't want to believe this was happening. He spotted the journal a few feet away from him.

He picked it up, noticing England's dead body was just out of reach from it. He continued to cry, "I-I'm sorry England. I-I failed again. We shouldn't have come back here. But its too late for that now. We'll have to try again. I'll find that room again. A-And this time we'll have a better plan."

The room suddenly grew silent.

Italy turned and saw the four monsters circling. Some of them were limping. They were probably on their last leg and would be easy to defeat. Behind them lay the bodies of everyone. They had all died here. Hopelessly unprepared for such an intense fight.

The creatures closed in on Italy now. Their last trophy. Everyone was gone. No one was going to come to the rescue this time. The clock was no where to be found. It was time to put an end to this silly game...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**DEAD END**


	81. CH 24 Once More - Both

Italy held the journal out so that it was in a proper position for everyone to sign as quickly as possible. "Everyone sign on the same page as our signatures, and pass all the keys forward so we can keep them together," England instructed.

Once everyone had signed, Italy tucked the keys safely into the journal and held it tightly. He smiled hopefully, but also nervously, "This is it everyone. I... I'll see you all soon." He held back his tears facing the clock. He felt like he was saying good bye. He knew this was their best chance, but. After everything they'd been through... He didn't want to face the idea of starting all over again.

Italy reached up for the clock hand pushing midnight. His hands reached around it and pulled. Willing time to rewind.

A lonely magic energy surrounded him. One that had worked to protect their futures time and time again.

The tingling sensation that spread throughout his body faded and he suddenly found himself waking up in the world conference room.

Light flooded in through the windows, nations everywhere talked and laughed about current events. He'd forgotten how much he loved this part. How throughout all the years of doomed worlds. When everything began to look hopeless, this was what he looked forward to. ... This fleeting moment when the world was like it should have been.

Only this time, as he woke up, he did not do so alone. One by one they all quickly formed around him. "Ha! It worked!" America cheered.

"It appears so," Japan nodded, surprised by how sudden, and yet so ordinary it had seemed to happen.

"Now we'll just need to organize a plan," England deliberated, "We need to find a way to break all of those clocks quickly, without letting anyone fall behind."

"Aww, Do we have to? We just got out. I mean no one is there now. Why should we go _**back**_?!" Spain complained.

"Unfortunately, we haven't broken all of the clocks. Supposedly they are keeping us tied to that place," France explained.

Canada interjected, "But... if we never go there, then wouldn't those clocks never exist in the first place?"

"Sadly, they existed the moment we reversed time. They're just waiting for us in that mansion," England answered, "That's why it's imperative that we develop a plan."

"So then, we have all the keys, we could divide up the floors to break the clocks in the house, and then-" Japan was interrupted.

"No!" Italy disagreed wholeheartedly with this idea, "No matter what, we shouldn't split up. That thing knows our weaknesses, and we're stronger if we stay in a group."

"Even if you say that..." Prussia worried, "That yard was so vast it would takes a long time to search it all for our clocks if we don't split up, and I don't like the idea of being out there in the dark."

"Then we can search the yard together first, and head into the mansion itself before it gets dark," China suggested.

"We can take turns keeping watch in the safe room the first night," Canada added.

"And afterwards we can sweep the floors for the other clocks," Japan followed, "Once we've covered everything, we should be able to break that 'Last Clock' and escape with relative ease."

Italy nodded, "Yes. It might take us a while. But I definitely think this will work. We can all stick together, and we'll be out before that thing realizes we're close."

"I also think we should leave quickly. The sooner we leave. The sooner we can escape," England added, "It will also provide us with a little extra time with sunlight.

\- Everyone stocked up on food and first aid before heading out on their long hike towards the mansion. -

~Later~

One by one they descended down into the annexe. The plan had thus far worked smoothly. They had found all the clocks they were aware of outside, and managed to make it inside before much after sundown. The first night in the safe room was difficult. Everyone was on edge and no one got much sleep. Although it was lucky they didn't, as expected they were ambushed at some point in the deep of the night. They managed to get away with only a few cuts and bruises, and began searching every level for the clocks. That thing showed up a few more times during their search, but no one was significantly injured during these fights. However, these attacks were getting more and more violent. It didn't seem like the creature had caught on to them just yet, but it was becoming more determined to take them down.

"We need to decide what exit we are taking once we break the clock," America spoke up as they all reached the bottom of the stairs.

"We have the keys for both the front door, and the tunnels, both exits seem to work right now. It's a matter of which one is safer," China added.

"I'd rather avoid the front door if we could... Considering what happened the only other time we tried to escape that way," Germany worried.

"That's a good point. We should also have plenty of time to navigate the tunnels since we've made here this time just a little after noon," France agreed.

Italy smiled. They were so close. Already they had made it this far. He was sure this was the right decision. In almost no time, they had made it this far, and no one was even hurt. He was in disbelief of just how far they'd come. He led the party to the room revealed by the lever. They slid over the tile leading them below and slowly descended.

Italy fumbled around for the light switch as everyone struggled to squeeze into the room. Had it always been this cramped? Nevermind, that wasn't important now. They did it! They were here! They could finally escape. Just as soon as-

The lights flickered on.

No. This couldn't be right. Where was the clock?! Italy looked around in panic. It had been right here. Why wasn't it here?!

"Where's the clock?" Russia's voice peeped up.

"Why isn't it here?" Italy said in a scared nervous voice. How could they escape if they didn't break the clock?!

"Didn't you say before,"England chewed his lip, "That it, moves? From what I remember, you've found it in a different place each time we've come here."

"Oh no. But if it's not here. We've already been to every room in the house!" Italy's heart was racing. One thing going wrong could mean the end for them. And that was far from an exaggeration.

"Don't worry Italy. We'll find it," Japan encouraged him.

"You guys, we've got trouble," America warned them, spotting one of the creatures approaching from the opposite side of the gate.

Everyone's attention turned to the gate, those who were able took a step back from it. "T-That gate will hold right?" Canada asked, looking back at their only exit, the ladder.

"I'd rather not wait and find out," Germany ushered them to the ladder. They began climbing just as the thing reached the bars.

An ungodly screech echoed off the walls of the small room, caused by the monster's nails scraping against the bars. There was dust and rubble as the bars bowed against the force.

The first nine of them made it out quickly. But at that point the creature had broken through. Leaving Spain, China and Prussia to fend for themselves. Everyone shouted for them to hurry and climb out of their quickly. They moved hurriedly enough, but it was a small room. Leaving little room for error.

Spain was out first. Then China. Prussia's head peaked out over the top. His hands on the floor of the room he was entering. He pushed himself up... Just as a hand clasped around his ankle, and dragged him down.

"Prussia!" Germany called out, worried for his brother's safety. Hands came in from all sides to try and help pull him out.

"Hang on Prussia!" Italy pulled.

Prussia kicked with his other leg to try and pry the Oni off of his ankle. One good kick to the head. He felt its grip loosen. He kicked again, but this time he only felt teeth connecting around his leg. They dug in deep. Tearing into his muscle, and digging their way down to the bone.

Prussia let out a yelp, but from his straining to pull free, he could not get enough air to properly scream in pain.

"Prussia. We will get you out of there. Stay with us!" Japan tried to keep Prussia focussed. The monster had a strong hold on him, and it wasn't letting go. They needed to pry him free somehow.

The creature let go of his right ankle, while biting down harder onto his left leg. This loosened grasp allowed them to pull Prussia up a bit further, but only momentarily. The creature brought its ugly talons down across Prussia's stomach. Digging in to pull him down further. Blood gushed out from around its claws. The dragging motion cutting open Prussia's stomach.

Prussia gasped for air, and went limp. He looked to be in excruciating pain. He slowly moved downward, falling back into the room below. "Prussia!" Germany shouted trying with all his might to pull him back up... Which, unbenounced to him, only caused Prussia's stomach to become torn open faster. Germany's hands burned from the slipping grip. Prussia's pale white wrists were bright red.

Finally, the Oni's strength was too much for them, and Prussia fell. They watched in horror below, as they suddenly saw, the nightmarish wounds Prussia had suffered before that thing finally took his life. America slid the tile over quickly. There were a few reasons: they didn't want that thing to follow them out, and also, they shouldn't be seeing this. No one needed to remember their friends and family torn apart like that.

"Shit!" America cursed under his breath, "How could this happen?! We were so careful up until now."

Italy shook from fright, trying to keep himself from panicking. It was ok. It'd be ok. This wasn't the first time after all. They just had to find the clock and... Oh god! The clock! Where was the clock?

Japan was also trying to remain calm for the good of the group, "We need to keep moving. That thing could break out of there at any second."

"And where are we going to go?" Germany snapped, "My brother is dead, and that clock is no where to be found!" He was angry, and upset. and he had no where to direct that anger. They were directionless. They had pitted all their hopes onto that clock and now it was no where to be seen.

"We can find it," England assured them with certainty. He stood up to get them moving, "This place isn't that big, and we've been to every room before."

"That's just it," Canada shook his head, still in shock, "We've been to every room already in order to find all the clocks. I don't know where else it could be."

France pulled Canada to his feet. They needed to stay optimistic, "Well it has to be here somewhere. Come on. If we split up, we can search for it in groups. We can check in closets... and anywhere else it might be."

"I-I don't like the idea of us splitting up again," Italy worried. He didn't want to risk anyone getting hurt. especially after losing Prussia.

"Well it didn't do us a lot of good to stay together did it?" Russia remarked.

Italy felt a sting of guilt, that perhaps he should have done something different. Maybe he should have seen this outcome coming, and done something to prevent it.

"Let's split into three groups then. One will search the rest of the annexe, basement, and 1st floor, another to explore the second and third floors, and then one search the fourth floor and the attic," Spain agreed.

Solemnly they split up. Germany, Russia, China, and Japan headed to the attic. Spain, Romano, France, and America, headed to the 2nd and 3rd floor. Leaving England, Canada, and Italy to search the rest of the 1st floor. They planned to meet up again once someone had found it. Their phones were working now, so they could also call if anything happened.

"Of course the group with the most ground to cover would end up with the fewest people," England sighed grumpily, from the hallway of the annexe.

"It's ok. We just need to look quickly. We haven't been through the rest of the annexe yet. I'm sure we'll find it in here," Italy piped up, opening the door to the library.

They entered into the room and searched amongst the bookshelves. There wasn't much room for a clock to hide in there, and the search ended almost as soon as it had began. Canada peeked into the small room to the side while they were there, but came up empty.

They headed back out into the hallway and then out of the annexe. There was a room and a few closets in the same area as the annexe so they searched those next. Still Nothing. They turned to their right, at the front of the building. They might as well check out the basement before searching the rest of the 1st floor.

They opened the door and headed downstairs into another small room with three doors (one straight ahead, to the left, and behind them). England peeked into the small room to the north and promptly left when there was nothing of interest there. The group headed through the other door in the room, further into the basement. From the there the path diverged; they could continue straight or head to their left. Considering they already knew that it simply wrapped around, they continued straight, deciding they could to take the other path back up.

They opened the door to the empty square room. Italy was the first to notice the changed atmosphere and familiar sound.

_**TiCk. tOcK.**_

Light smears of blood streaked across the white room. The heavy sound of a ticking clock alerted them to its presence. The three of them turned around quickly upon entering, surprised to find the clock they had been searching for so smugly nestled against the door they came through.

"So this is where it has been the whole bloody time," England shook his head, but was mostly relieved that they'd found it.

Canada had other concerns however, "But... Wait a second. This can't be right. We were here earlier."

"Well we must have missed it then," England didn't understand Canada's concern. They found it now after all. It had to have been here this whole time. Where else would it have been?

"But... With these walls and the floor. There's no way we could have overlooked it, not all of us together. Don't you remember when we came down here a few hours ago?" Canada asked.

"Something's not right here..." Italy shook his head trying to overlap the memories. Was he confused again? Was he confusing different worlds? No, he was certain. They were talking about the clocks they'd broken so far when they came through here.

"Well how could it just appear? That doesn't make any sense," England tried to rationalize the situation.

"Let's try to think. What happened between now and then?" Canada asked.

That's when the realization struck Italy. He never thought about it until just now, but... It was true wasn't it. No matter how he thought about it. Through all the worlds he remembered this was the only connection he could make. He stared straight ahead as he said it, "...Someone died."

"Hey, Italy are you ok?" England took him by the shoulders, trying to snap him out of his panic.

Italy shook him off, "No, don't you see? Every time I went to reverse time, it was after somebody had died. Until that point... I never saw the clock!"

England backed off. Was he implying that the clock wouldn't appear unless someone died?

Canada tried to break through with some reason, "but no one died last time and we still found the clock."

Italy shook his head, "No. It was only for a short time, but I died in that world."

"Bloody hell..." England cursed, dumbfounded by this troubling turn of events. He searched through his own memories as well. But as far as he was able to tell, this was exactly the case every time.

"What are we supposed to do? If we go back again, we still can't escape until that clock is broken. How are we supposed to break it if it means one of us has to die?" Italy shook.

"It's alright," England tried to calm him down. He still didn't know what to do, but panicking over it certainly wasn't going to help, "For right now, we need to go back in time to save Prussia. We can explain this to everyone after, and then... Then we'll figure something out. But first we need send everyone back."

Italy nodded. England was right. Somehow they could do this. Somehow they would find a way to break this clock without losing anyone. That's why they were able to move forward for this long, right? As long as everyone was alive. That's what really mattered.

Italy approached the clock. They'd failed again... And it was starting to look impossible to win. He knew it would be a long time before they were able to reach a place similar to where they were last time. But if they made it somehow. Then he hoped somehow they could make the right decision.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Dead End


	82. CH 24 Once More - Journal

Italy held the journal out so that it was in a proper position for everyone to sign as quickly as possible. "Everyone sign on the same page as our signatures, and pass all the keys forward so we can keep them together," England instructed.

Once everyone had signed, Italy took back the journal and held it tightly. He smiled hopefully, but also nervously, "This is it everyone. I... I'll see you all soon." He held back his tears facing the clock. He felt like he was saying good bye. He knew this was their best chance, but. After everything they'd been through... He didn't want to face the idea of going through it all again.

Italy reached up for the clock hand pushing midnight. His hands reached around it and pulled. Willing time to rewind.

A lonely magic energy surrounded him. One that had worked to protect their futures time and time again.

The tingling sensation that spread throughout his body faded and he suddenly found himself waking up in the world conference room.

Light flooded in through the windows, nations everywhere talked, laughed, and argued about current events. He'd forgotten how much he loved this part. How throughout all the years of doomed worlds. When everything began to look hopeless, this was what he looked forward to. ... This fleeting moment when the world was like it should have been.

Only this time, as he woke up, he did not do so alone. One by one they all quickly formed around him. "Ha! It worked!" America cheered.

"It appears so," Japan nodded, surprised by how sudden, and yet so ordinary it had seemed to happen.

Prussia stretched out in front of the large window, "Man you feel that? It's been awhile since I've felt the sunlight on my skin."

"So what's our plan?" England asked, "What are we going to do about that place?"

"We should have it demolished immediately," Germany suggested willfully.

"Yes, but what about the clock? We were supposed to destroy it in order to escape," Canada worried.

"Who said we have to destroy it from the inside. I'd say dropping a bomb on it would take care of it pretty nicely," America chimed in.

"A-A Bomb?!" England choked in surprise, "Don't you think that's a bit extreme?"

"No no, think about it," America explained, "That place is only accessible 3 hours on foot from the nearest town. And we no one was/is in the area. It's a sure fire way to take out everything at once!... Plus. Tell me you don't want to see that place explode?"

"So you mean we don't have to go back there?" Italy asked in disbelief. He looked around the room. He wanted to stay here more than anything. He wanted never to go back to that place. And now it seemed like that might be happening.

"Not if we can destroy it from the outside. There'd be no reason to return," France assured him.

America had already begun to make phone calls, and Italy watched on in disbelief. They were out? This was it? This is what it felt like to escape? He didn't feel much different, Were they truly out of that place for good? ...America was going to blow it up, so once that happened it wouldn't even be possible to return.

"Hey, fratello," Romano called out to him, "Don't forget, that journal is part of this too. We have to burn it."

Italy looked down at the journal he continued to clutch tightly to his chest. That's right. This too. Italy nodded with determination, "Right, let's do it right away."

Italy led them just outside the building and into the grass. There was patch of pavement just past it where they parked their cars. He laid open the book onto the pavement and someone lit a match.

"Hang on a second," Japan interrupted. Germany shook out the flame of the first match. Japan reached down to the front cover of the book and pointed something out amongst their signatures, "It's probably not important anymore, but this writing has changed."

"What? What are you talking about?" England asked bending down to look at the page.

"This kanji here. The journal was originally signed, 'Ryuuzu no Ko'. But now it says, 'Ryuuzu no Yuujyou'," Japan pointed out.

"What? That doesn't make any sense. Wasn't it a name?" Canada asked.

"I withheld my suspicion at the time, but... Japanese names don't usually contain particles such as 'no' seen here," Japan pointed out, "I also wasn't completely sure of the reading until just now."

"Ve? Then it wasn't a name?" Italy asked. He had always assumed until this point, that it was the name of the journal's previous owner. Had he been wrong all this time?

"Then what does it say?" Germany asked.

"The original phrase 'ryuuzu no ko' would mean something like 'the guardian of the one who is alone'. When we also signed it, it's meaning changed to 'ryuuzu no yuujyou' which would mean 'the guardian of friendship'," Japan explained.

"Seriously? Isn't that a bit too cheesy?" Romano rolled his eyes.

But Italy smiled. "The guardian of friendship"... He liked the sound of that. After all, the one, and only, good thing he could say came from that place was their newly found bond.

They soon after burned the journal. It was after all a remnant piece of the curse placed on that mansion. They watched as the last of its ashes drifted off into the summer breeze. The mansion was later destroyed, and as the first night passed they were assured that truly had made it. Their victory however was celebrated almost in secret, as none of the other nations who had come to their rescue in the last world could remember. It became so unbelievable to themselves sometimes that they had to remind each other that they had really lived through it. Their escape, had this been a game, would be considered something parallel to cheating. It was after all by a loop hole in its design that they'd escaped. They simply discovered that the best way to escape was to:

...NeVeR eNtEr ThE mAnSiOn...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Good End.

* * *

I thought I should probably mention before anyone I get any "Why wouldn't Japan recognize his own language?" questions. I spent 3 months in Japan this summer, and during that time I showed the Kanji for "ryuuzu no ko" around to all the people I met. None of them could tell me what it meant (and Japanese names have meanings too btw), and most of them asked ME what it meant. It's also pretty common for Japanese people to occasionally have a difficult time reading Kanji since not all of them are used regularly, and they are actually Chinese characters.

* * *

;) Don't forget to review!~ Congrats on finding a good ending


	83. Game Announcement

Hi guys! I just wanted to make you all aware that I have started a project to turn this story into an RPG GAME! :D I'm super excited to be doing this, and I have a lot to learn (since I got RPG Maker Vx Ace literally about 4 days ago). However, I've already got almost the entire the first chapter put together (just a little bit of trouble getting all the facesets I need).

:D so if you wanna see the progress, and play the game, please add me to your watch list on Deviantart.

SECOND demo is UP!

poor attempt to link:

alicexmariahxrose . deviantart art. / HetaOni - Time - Marches - On - Demo -2-0-560147496

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...^

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ^COM^

*flips a Table* O^O Let me link Fanfiction!

Also! :D Join the Facebook game for updates on the game, epilogue, side stories, and for headcanons, art.

www . facebook. / HetaOni Time Marches On /

... ... ... ... ... ...^

... ... ... ... ... ^COM^


End file.
